Kitsune Inu Youkai
by Xenotoneanwarrior37
Summary: What if Naruto was the descendant of Sesshomaru Inu Taisho on his mother's side? Hope you're ready to have your mind blown away. NarutoxHarem. On hiatus sadly.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening of a Daiyoukai

**AN:** Hey to all the readers out there, this will be my fourth Naruto based story on fanfiction. For those of you that are on the lookout for the story Destiny Altered, that will be updated as soon as Naruto tells me how he wants the next few chapters written. Anyway this is a Naruto fanfic with a bit of an Inuyasha thrown in no actual characters just mention of one, think of this scenario: What if Naruto was the descendant of Sesshomaru Inu Taisho on his mother's side? Now imagine if the youkai heritage wasn't diluted with each generation despite marrying into human lines long after after Sesshomaru; let's watch as Naruto grows in power to become a truly fierce and dominant force in the Shinobi world as a Daiyoukai descendant of Sesshomaru Inu Taisho.

This is a harem fic of course, the women that are definitely in are:

**Fem Kyuubi**- Why? I say why not besides Naruto needs a pure demoness at his side and where can you find a better one than her.

**Tenten**- I've seen some very great stories with her and want to try my hand.

**Anko**- She's hot as hell, plus I enjoy the thought of Anko as a demoness.

**Hinata**- Naruto is going to break that meek shell she wears.

**Tsume**- To not have her be in the harem would be stupid, Clan Head and matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan to those having trouble understanding.

**Fem Kimimaro**- I have yet to see this done, so I will pioneer it.

**Tsunade**- Got a prob? Look to Kyuubi on the harem list, she'll take all complaints.

There will be a poll that I will hold for the first three chapters for the last three spots in Naruto's Harem, remember to vote for who you want. Sakura will not be on the list my reasons: She was a total bitch to Naruto growing up and even when they became a team. Not to mention she gained no real skill until after the two year timeskip and it was only after Sasuke was going to kill her did she decide that she magically loved Naruto. If that isn't the biggest heaping pile of horseshit.

"Be gone pest!"- Normal speech

'Be gone pest!' - Normal Thoughts

"Be gone pest!" - Demon speech

"Begone pest!" - Demon thoughts

Begone Pest!- Locations

**Begone Pest**- Jutsu

Disclaimer: Xeno doesn't own any of Kishimoto's characters, cause if I did Naruto would be badass from day one and things that happened canon wouldn't like his small arsenal of justu that barely get the job done at all. This is the first and last time for a disclaimer from me in this story.

Chapter 1 – Awakening of a Daiyoukai

In Konohagake no Sato

Deep inside a forest that has a bloody history for the shinobi of Konoha, of being a place where abnormal animals, insects and possibly even minor demons make their residence. Genin hopefuls from all across the elemental nations were being pitted against each other in a competition of cunning, skill, and survival for a chance or being promoted through the ranks; not to mention bring honor and prestige to their home village in the bi-annual Chunnin Exams. All of the other villages including a reluctant Kumo had sent genin teams to compete, there were even smaller shinobi villages such as Kusa, Hosi, Ame, Yuki, and a new village by the name of Oto that sent the best of their genin to bring honor to their villages as well. Because Konoha was playing host to the exams this year they too had genin teams eagerly trying to prove their mettle and hopefully get a promotion to chunnin rank, one such team was the genin cell of squad 7. Haruno Sakura who was named kunoichi of the year at the academy, Uchiha Sasuke the rookie of the year in this year's graduating class and one of two survivors of the grisly fabled Uchiha massacre, and Uzumaki Naruto the known deadlast at the academy and the Jinchuriki of the famed Kitsune Kyuubi no Yoko found themselves facing an opponent that was their toughest to date following their disastrous C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni...

"Hmm so the Kyuubi-gaki has learned to access his tenant's chakra. Well I can't have that, he could become detrimental to my plans if left alone, well I'll fix that this moment."a female Kusa-nin mused as she held Naruto airborne with her extremely long tongue and made handsigns as her target struggled.

"Let me go teme or I'll rip your tongue from your skull!" The twelve year blonde threatened as he thrashed to get free while the Kyuubi's chakra flooded his system right this moment.

"Don't worry I'll release you soon enough, after I've made sure you're out of the picture. **Gogyou Fuin!**(Five Element Seal)" The woman chuckled as her fingers lit up with a bluish flame before she thrust them into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto gasped as he felt his chakra begin to fade away as pain like he never felt before racked every inch of his body with unrelenting force, soon enough he couldn't hold out and gave way to the sweet embrace of darkness.

Within Naruto's seal just moments before

The Kyuubi sat behind its cage with murderous rage at being stuck within such a weak jailer and the Yondaime Hokage for being the one to put it here. As she huffed in annoyance at watching those same bars again, everything went completely black.

"**Well this is a surprise; I can't feed the pitiful ningen anymore chakra."** The Kyuubi mumbled as it shifted to lay better as suddenly it was becoming very sleepy very fast._**"That gaki better live, I enjoy living to much even if it's inside this damned seal..."**_Those were the last thoughts as Kyuubi gave into the exhaustion.

Back outside the seal

"Now then we can move onto the festivities Sasuke?" The Kusa-nin smirked as she tossed Naruto off into the trees while Sasuke and Sakura watched without doing a thing.

"Sasuke! You just going to stand there at least Naruto did something to fight that woman. Sure he's annoying but he tried to get our scroll back!" Sakura yelled to her raven haired teammate and crush as he stood trembling so much it was visible on his whole body.

"_Sakura doesn't know what she's talking about, this woman is in another league. It's obvious that we won't live. We can't get away...we cant'..."_Sasuke thought with a mind filled with absolute terror at his death just seconds away while Sakura continued trying to reach him with her voice as his opponent stalked closer with the grace of a predator.

"_Foolish otouto, Run...cling to life...Continue living in shame for my sake..."_ Sasuke's thought soon turned to the man he swore to kill, his clan's slayer: Uchiha Itachi and his aniki. His eyes snapped open with a fire for survival as his clan's Kekkei Genkai was displayed for all to see as his Sharingan gained another tomae to bring the number to an even two in each eye. "_That's right! I have no intention of dying not while that man still breaths. For the honor of my clan...I swore to kill Itachi but that won't happen if I lose here."_ Sasuke proclaimed to himself as he turned his battle ready gaze at the Kusa-nin and rushed forward.

"_Good, his clan blood has ignited. Let's put him to the test."_ The Kusa kunoichi mused with a lopsided smile that seemed amused as she slid into a simple defensive stance as Sasuke rocketed at her.

Kusa-nin just smirked with glee as Sasuke rushed to face greet her in combat, Sauske threw a leading jab that was easily sidestepped before a rising knee had him jumping back to create some distance only to find the Kusa-nin already in his face attacking with a flurry of attacks which he countered or out right dodged before launching attacks of his own.

"_My sharingan has improved dramatically, I can 'see' all your movements."_ Sasuke thought with confidence as he tracked his opponent through the area as she moved with enhanced speed, before Sasuke spewed a brief stream of fire in her path. Soon they were engaged in taijutsu again and Sasuke's movements became more precise as he wasted no energy on attacks that wouldn't work as he read his opponent with his clan doujutsu.

The Kusa kunoichi then jumped back, raised her hands to her mouth and blew "**Kuiton: Senpu no Koku Yoh**(Grass Release: Whirlwind of Cutting Leaves)" as the jutsu took effect a swarm of wind infused leaves flew at the Uchiha heir.

"**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu**(Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Fire Technique)" Sasuke called as he counted the move by shooting small fireballs at the leaves which reduced them to ash. The fireballs continued on towards the kunoichi but she dodge them only to have the fireballs swerve to keep following her.

"What are you planning Sasuke-kun?" The woman thought as she decided to see where Sasuke would take this lead in the battle of theirs. Sasuke didn't disappoint as he led the woman to a rather large tree, the kunoichi prepared to dodge but the fireballs changed direction at the last minute to fly past her position.

"This is the **Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi**(Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade) " The kunoichi barely managed to get out as Sasuke began to launch an insane number of shuriken attached to wire at her which wrapped around the tree. Sasuke continued to toss weapons until he was sure his opponent wasn't escaping as he pulled his end of the wires towards his mouth.

"Now to finish this. **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Dragon Flame)!" Sasuke said as he gathered as much chakra as he could and unleashed a powerful torrent of flame that traveled along all the wires towards the bound kunoichi who struggled to get loose to no avail. All she could do was scream in agony as the flame jutsu consumed her body completely.

Sasuke bent over to clutch his knees as he caught his breath from using so much chakra for his last attack. _"It's over now, and I'm one step closer to beating you Itachi."_ Sasuke though as he looked over at his work to see the fire still burning strong.

"Way to go Sasuke-kun! I knew you could beat her, there was no doubt about it!" Sakura cheered from her perch in the tree line as she decided that her input would be appreciated to score points with Sasuke.

"Perhaps...I was wrong Sasuke, you don't have the same talent as Itachi. He would have at least made me feel the heat from the flames." A sickly sweet voice called out from behind Sasuke which had his eyes widening in disbelief and fear

"H-how? You were trapped against the tree! There was too much wire for you to escape!" Sasuke managed to get out as he spun around and jumped away to give himself some distance as he stared at a completely unharmed Kusa-nin.

"Maybe you should take a look at that tree again where I supposedly couldn't escape. I'll wait while you look."The Kusa-nin replied with a chuckle and a smile that just screamed utter terror to Sasuke.

Up in the tree line Sakura was having a full blown panic attack at what she was seeing with her eyes._ "How is she alive? Sasuke's jutsu was dead on! There's no way she could survive that attack!"_ She was close to breaking down with what she was witnessing with her crush on the edge of defeat.

Sasuke did as the Kusa-nin suggested, although hesitantly as he was afraid of being attacked. He turned to the tree he attack just moments ago and see the last of his flames die away to reveal a charred corpse. His eyes narrowed a bit as he focused on the body fully; only for the corpse to twitch slightly before collapsing in on itself to reveal a heap of mud.

"Since your having trouble understanding I will explain it to you. From the moment you countered my **Kuiton: Senpu no Koku Yoh**(Grass Release: Whirlwind of Cutting Leaves) up until you pulled those wires taut I was really there but then I decided to **Kawarami**(Substitute) myself with a **Tsuchi Bunshin**(Earth Clone); the rest I'm sure I don't need to say." The Kusa-nin explained with a snug look as Sasuke brought his gaze back to her.

Sasuke just listened the entire time with a look of desperation on his face as she explained how she got out of his attack.

"So Sasuke-kun shall we resume our little game? I'm going to step it up a notch, try not to die too quickly okay?" The kunoichi said as she cocked her head slightly to the side while pulling our a kunai.

Sasuke just grabbed a kunai from his own holster while trying to catch his second wind to continue fighting, he didn't get much time as he watched the Kusa-nin eat up the distance with his Sharingan.

Punches, kicks, and slashes from the kunai in each shinobi's hand was either blocked or dodge by the other, Sasuke held his own barely as he managed to block and counter whatever attacks came his way, however his opponent was too skilled for him to land any attacks as he was slowly being pushed back by his opponent.  
"Come on Sasuke don't tell me that's all you've got left." The Kusa-nin taunted as she strung together combinations that Sasuke was barely able to dodge thanks to his Kekkei Genkai.

Sasuke silently prayed for an opening to strike when he spotted one, quickly he wove inside an off thrown slash and gave his opponent a vicious back fist to the stomach followed by an uppercut that had her falling back. Until she went with the hit and rolled low into a sweep kick that knocked Sasuke off balance as she then finished up with a rising cartwheel kick that sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Sasuke slammed into the tree with enough force to rattle his entire body as he then hit the ground, he struggled to compose himself as he slowly got to his feet while looking at his opponent through a fatigued red and black gaze.

"Well that was entertaining; maybe you truly are worthy of your clans name Sasuke. Allow me to give you a token of my appreciation." The Kusa-nin said with a smile as her neck stretched before Sasuke could react and sank her fangs into his collarbone causing him to scream out in pain as a tattoo began to form where he was bitten.

"Ahhgggrgggggh! What..have you... done?" Sasuke groaned out as his neck began to flare out of intense pain and he felt his energy completely leave him in a flash meaning that Sasuke was weak as a newborn child.

"Sasuke! What did you do to him?" Sakura cried out as she leapt to his side after seeing her crush downed by whatever the woman did to him.

"Kukukuku! I've just given Sasuke a 'gift' to help him achieve his goals if he survives the rest of these exams. Sasuke-kun I look forward to monitoring your progress and just so you don't forget my name is Orochimaru farewell for now." The Kusa-nin replied as she slowly seemed to sink into the earth itself leaving the area quiet save for Sasuke's groans of pain before he passed out as well.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't worry I'll get you somewhere safe." Sakura gasped as Sasuke fell into her lap and she looked around for what felt like an eternity before getting up and carrying, half dragging Sasuke's unconscious form with her. For a moment she stopped when she remembered her other teammate and the fact that he was tossed somewhere into the forest.

"Naruto...what can I do? I can't leave him behind or we can't pass the second exam but Sasuke-kun needs me." Sakura thought as she gripped Sasuke tighter then another voice in her head popped in with its own opinion.

"_Cha just leave that dead last, it was his own fault for getting in the way of Sasuke-kun and me, he's better off where he is! All that matters in Sasuke-kun and getting him somewhere safe.!"_ Inner Sakura shouted in a lovestruck rant to which Sakura wholeheartedly agreed. _"You're right that baka can fend for himself. I know Sasuke-kun can find us two scrolls and a way to pass without the dobe."_ Sakura said agreeing with her inner self as she dragged the Uchiha heir along to find shelter, little did she know that Naruto wouldn't be the same after today.

Hours later as the sun was giving way to the night; Sakura managed to find a large tree with a hollow base to lay Sasuke in and set up traps around the area before tending to the young Uchiha boy with utmost care.

"_Sasuke-kun's fever is going down, that's good. I'll have to keep watch and keep an eye on him, hopefully we aren't attacked. Sasuke-kun and I will have to look for Naruto when he's better, then get somehow get a scroll. We've only got two more days to complete this portion of the exam."_ Sakura thought tiredly as she changed the cool cloth on Sasuke's forehead. But her though of not being attacked will go unanswered as the genin team from Oto was not that far away watching the tree with hawk like focus.

"When do we attack Uchiha Sasuke?" asked one fidgety and excited male, he had on a brown shirt with black pants, camo arm-warmers and black sandals. This boy wore a head wrap that doubled as his hia-tae.

"Calm down Zaku, we'll strike when the girl drops her guard to sleep. Until then we will have to be patient." Replied the second male on the team, this one had on a gray yakuta that was large in the sleeves as it covered his arms. His head was covered in bandages his hia-tae was slanted but left one eye uncovered so he could see, on his back was a large fur like covering.

"Hmph she don't look like much. Probably spends more time primping herself than training. I agree with Zaku." The female of the watching team says in barely hidden disgust at Sakura tend to Sasuke faithfully. She wore a black shirt with camo pants and arm warmers. She wore a normal hia-tae unlike the other two.

"I don't want to wait Dosu, we can take care of them right now!" Zaku all but shouted as he watched the tree with an insane glee in his eyes.

"Geez Zaku why not alert everyone to our position." The girl replied looking over to her brash teammate Zaku.

"Shut it Kin, or I'll make you next on my shit list!" Zaku growled as he turned to look at his female teammate and waved his hand in a threatening manner.

"Zaku, Kin that's enough. Be prepared cause we attack at first light."Dosu butted in ending the argument.

They both mumble out agreements as they went back to watching Sakura and Sasuke, waiting for the moment to make their move as they wait for the morning to come so they can complete their objective.

Just outside the Forest of Death

A lone kunoichi sat on top of the small examiner's booth while enjoying dango and red bean soup, she wore a tan mini skirt with a fishnet body shirt with nothing else but a tan trench coat over her torso. Her purple hair was done up in a small pineapple shaped ponytail and her lightly purple to amber eyes were closed in delight as she enjoyed her meal. This kunoichi was none other than Mitarashi Anko; a tokubetsu jounin for Konoha and the ex-apprentice of Orochimaru one of the Sannin, his crimes against the Leaf have put her career and reputation in a unfavorable light with Konoha's citizens and her fellow shinobi. This is of course for another time as a Chunnin examiner landed nearby in a crouch.

"Proctor Mitarashi, we have a situation!" The Chunnin said with slight hesitation at being the one to deliver bad news to Anko given her temperament.

"What is it? I'm having my lunch as you can see." Anko asked as her demeanor changed to one of annoyance at having her meal disrupted.

"It has to do with one of the genin teams here for the exam."

"All right, lead the way." Anko replied as she tossed the empty dango skewer at a tree where the rest were completing the symbol of the leaf village then jumped down.

With a burst of chakra both shinobi disappeared from the area via the **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique). A couple of miles away they materialized in front of a waiting group with a burst of smoke to cover their position.

"All right, where's the team?" Anko asked getting the attention of the group of Chunnin as she approached where they stood.

"Over here Anko-san, we have determined that it's one of the three Kusagakure teams. The weird thing is that-" A lead chunnin started while looking towards the bodies.

"Their faces are missing completely. Can you tell me how long they've been like this before you discovered them?"Anko finished as she crouched to get a better look at the victims after looking over the clipboard with the ID's of the deceased shinobi.

"From what we estimate this team has been like this, from when you started the second part of the exam six hours." Another chunnin replied as he looked over Anko's shoulder at the bodies before pulling back from the sight.

"There's no doubt about it, this is his work...Orochimaru. So he's returned to the leaf after 17 long years of hiding but, what would he be doing that he would risk capture to get back in? Doesn't matter I can finally kill that traitorous bastard and hopefully put my dark past to rest." Anko thought to herself as her old mentor sprung to mind causing her to clench her hands so hard they began to bleed from the pressure.

"What should we do Anko-san?"

"I want you to alert the Anbu and inform the Hokage of this situation, I'm going into the Forest to try and find whoever did this."

"Perhaps some of us should come with you as backup." A rookie Chunnin suggested as Anko started for the forest.

"There isn't time to debate this, you all have your orders. Now get to it!" Anko all but shouted as she looked back at the group with her hardened gaze.

"Yes ma'am!" The entire group shouted as they took off to complete their objective, leaving Anko alone.

"_Orochimaru, your last day on this earth has come at last"_ Anko though as she took off in a Shunshin that put her inside the forest as she began to track her old mentor.

Another section of the Forest of Death during the night

Naruto lay unconscious on the forest floor thanks to the attack on his squad not too long ago, it's strange though in a forest just brimming with all sorts of predator like creatures one would think that this blonde twelve year old could become the target of some creature's empty belly. However the reason that they didn't make a move against him was because of the overwhelming energy filling the air around him, yet none of it was coming from Naruto's navel as his tenant's chakra was just sealed off not long ago. No; the source of the powerful force was radiating from the boy himself with the only physical indication of anything happening was the energy jumping off his skin in the form of little forks of purple to black lightning.

Deep inside of Naruto's subconscious

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan as he awoke to the feeling of grass on his back and the sounds of a peaceful waterfall. He sat up with little trouble and looked around, what he saw put him on edge. There was no way he was in the Forest of Death anymore, this place wherever he was, had too much light plus there wasn't the overwhelming sensation of being watched like some beasts meal. To top it all off it was nighttime.

"Hello!...Is there anyone there?" Naruto called out with an echo greeting him back as he got to his feet and looked around as he didn't want to move from this spot and get lost then encounter who knows what in here. As Naruto looked around the trees for someway out, the sound of footsteps on the soft ground caught his heightened hearing and putting him on alert. Naruto reached for his kunai holster only to find it and his clothes missing and himself completely naked.

"_What is going on? I'm sure I had my weapons and clothes before I fought that crazy Kusa-nin . More importantly why am I not freaked out by my lack of clothes?...Ah I can't think of that right now I've got to remain alert to whatever is coming towards me!"_ Naruto thought in his head as he slipped into a ready stance and waited for the unknown presence to emerge as the footsteps became even louder.

He didn't have long to wait before a figure strolled into the clearing with a regal air about them, clearly the person before Naruto was a man wearing the clothing of a noble. A white kimono with a red honeycomb pattern on the edges with a large black breastplate connected to a spike pauldron on the left and what looked to be white fur on the right, matching white Sashinuki Hakama were on his legs and his feet covered with pointed black boots. On the man's waist rested three different swords, which Naruto had no doubt were capable of being used against him, what really had Naruto on edge was the somehow familiar aura coming from this man before him. It was the face of the male, markings on his face in the form of two purple streaks on each cheek reminded him of the Inuzuka clan and a matching purple crescent moon atop his forehead all framed by silver hair that fell towards his waist, the thing that sent shivers of unease up Naruto's spine were the golden orbs that stared at him too deeply as if looking directly into his soul. (If you can't guess who this is, you get to be taken out and beaten to an inch of your fanfiction life. For those that knew right away, you get 15 style points and an author cookie, enjoy.)

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at one another the man vanishes from Naruto's sight, he looks about frantically for the figure only to feel a vice like grip around his neck as he was lifted from the ground and found himself looking into sharp golden orbs with his deep blue ones.

"...So you are my newest descendant. What is your name boy?" The calm voice demanded with authority as he simply awaited Naruto's answer after staring at the boy again.

"You're looking at the next Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!" Naruto answered with that huge grin of his as best he could with the man's hand around his throat, until he saw there was no humor in the man's composure at all then his smile gradually faded into nothing.

" ….I am Inu Taisho Sesshomaru and Demon Lord of the Western Lands, and as my descendant you will cease that foolish and detestable act now." The now self proclaimed Sesshomaru commanded as he set Naruto down as his blue pools lost their warmth and became jagged as ice.

"How did you guess I was faking? I've had everyone fooled for years now." A now calmer Naruto asked in a voice not unlike Sesshomaru's own.

"Your eyes told me all I needed to know; that and I have viewed your life as I held you by your neck, You have stayed strong, struggled, and survived despite what those pitiful ningen threw at you. Listen up as I will only instruct you once and I will not tolerate repeating myself, normally I would appear in front of a descendant when the maturity of their youkai ripens at age 15. Unfortunately for you the stress plus damage of the years growing up and that one Ningen's attack against you has jump started your Youkai power to correct what has been done, so the change is happening even as we speak. I give you free reign to wield two of my swords that you see here: Their names are Tenseiga and Tokijin. The first blade Tenseiga: was an heirloom from my father and your ancestor, this sword has the ability to resurrect 100 souls with a single swing however your intended target can only be revived once by the sword's power so use it sparingly. Also there is a small time frame of a few hours in which your target can be revived by the sword until their soul passes from this plane of existence, and finally this blade cannot bring someone back who has died naturally and when used against you enemies can open a path straight to the after life. The second sword Tokijin is a sword crafted from the fangs of a powerful demon that I had forged for my own use, it can conduct lightning attacks as well as respond to the youkai and chakra within your body. You will use these two blades until your youkai body matures and you manifest your own weapon." Sesshomaru explained to Naruto who listened as he pulled out Tokijin and Tenseiga respectively.

"What of the third sword on your waist, Sesshomaru-sama?" Naruto asked as he eyed the last blade still resting against Sesshomaru's hip.

"You are perceptive child, this is Bakusaiga and it is the testament of my power as a Daiyoukai you will not receive this sword as there will be no need as Tenseiga and Tokijin will be enough. Seek out my resting place to the West where the sands of time shift endlessly it is there you will find the weapons I offer you and whatever else can be of use in the tomb, as for anything else I have passed along the knowledge of my abilities and strengths to you. I have two stipulations before I depart and you awake: first; you will add Inu Taisho to your name in honor of our family stead and second; you are to never be defeated by any of your enemies as you now reflect my line, do you agree to this?" Sesshomaru continued explaining to Naruto as he replaced his swords to his hips.

"I agree to both terms." Naruto said with a nod of his head as he watched his ancestor turn to leave the clearing.

"...Very well child but, do not make me rethink my judgment of you." Sesshomaru replied after a period of silence in true Sesshomaru fashion as his way of saying good bye while walking into the forest.

"I will raise our family's legacy once more, from this moment forth I will be known as Naruto Uzumaki, Inu Taisho." Naruto declared on the sudden night winds as a bright light filled the area until all that could be seen was whiteness before everything went black.

In the unknown clearing with Naruto's body

Naruto awoke to find his every sense heightened beyond belief, He could hear, smell and see like never before. After quickly getting use to his new senses, Naruto decided to find a body of water to wash in, using his nose only he was able to pick out a body of water not too far from where he sat he got up and walked in the direction of his objective. As he moved out towards the water, three small patches of ground rippled like liquid as it gave way to one of the genin teams from Iwa.

"We should capture this guy and have him lead us back to his team; in case he doesn't have the scroll." One of the two males on the squad whispered as they looked in the direction Naruto walked off in.

"Why not, if he doesn't have the scroll and refuses to cooperate we can always leave a fresh corpse behind." The lone female chuckled with obvious control of the team as they leapt into the trees after their target.

"Oh man I can't wait to stick it to this Konoha-nin!" The last member of the team mumbled as they all picked up speed while suppressing their chakra.

After walking for a bit Naruto found the body of water, a stream that ran naturally through the Forest. He bent down to the waters edge to look at his changes and he wasn't disappointed. Naruto looked like his ancestor for the most part at age 12 but kept his own blue eyes instead of having gold ones, where his three whisker marks usually rested; three purple stripes took their place and a matched purple crescent moon sat on his forehead. As he lifted his shirt to examine where that Kusa-nin attacked him, he found the same stripes flowing down and stopping around his waist. Just as Naruto let the now barely fitting orange jacket drop back around his waist, he tilted his head a few centimeters to the right to avoid the kunai that made contact with the stream as a loud splash.

"Why don't you fools reveal yourselves, I've known you were following me from the beginning." Naruto warned from his position as he demanded his attackers show themselves. The team from Iwa had no problem rising up from the ground in a stance a few feet away from their target.

"Look clearly you're at a disadvantage here, so why don't you handover your teams' scroll. If you don't have it then we will make you show us where your team is positioned and we can take it from them." The female of the group demanded as Naruto turned his head to the side to glance at the fools daring to challenge him.

"Why would I do that foolish ningen? I don't have a scroll for you to take, not that you could even if I had one. Begone pests!" Naruto replied as he turned back to the stream to cleanse his body of dirt.

"Bastard! Take this, **Doton:Doryudan**(Earth Release: Mud Dragon)!" One of the two boys growled as he blurred through handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground. Naruto watched impassively as the mud dragon rose from the earth and shot mud projectiles at him.

The attack closed the distance quickly and slammed into the ground creating a lot of dust as it broke up more rock and dirt in an effort to crush Naruto into nothing. After about a minute, the genin rose up from the ground with a huge grin.

"Nice going Kuzahiko, you just cost us a free scroll with your bullshit!" The other boy complained as he slapped his teammate upside the head.

"Fuck you Tako, there are other teams. Besides the fool was all talk but when it came down to it he was obliterated by me!" Kuzahiko scowled before boasting with a smile as they waited for the dust to settle so they could see the body. When the dust did settle all that was left was the deep gouge that let water from the stream to pool in it, however their opponent stood a few feet to the right looking completely unharmed.

"The hell? There's no way you were able to dodge my attack it was dead on!" Kuzahiko exclaimed while shifting his gaze to his two teammates who just nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe your aim was so pathetic, you believed that you hit me. Leave fool and take your team with you before I remove you all from this world." Naruto replied while dismissing the entire Iwa team in one breath.

"What? How dare you? Let's kill this genin all together Tako, Mimarei!" Kuzahiko all but shouted in rage as he nearly foamed at the fact of being ignored by the orange wearing-nin. His teammates gave their okay's as they all flew through handsigns at the same time.

"**Doton:Doryudan**!" Kuzahiko yelled as another dragon erupted in front of him with its mouth open wide.

"**Doton:Mako Danchaku**(Earth Relase: Shark Impact)!" Tako called out as a shark made of earth and mud leapt from the ground as well and swam through the air at Sesshomaru.

"**Doton:Nadare no Jutsu**(Earth Release:Avalanche)!" Mimarei called as she slammed her hands on the ground and a huge chunk of earth popped up then she swung her arms forward and the chunk of rock moved towards their opponent.

"Try dodging our strongest attacks combined tough guy!" Kuzahiko challenged as all three jutsu crasked into the ground where Naruto was standing with such force that the areas itself shook with ferocity as the three jutsu exploded on contact with one another.

When the dust settled from that attack the Iwa team stopped to admire their handy work at dispatching a Konoha genin. "Damn that felt good!" Tako said as he exchanged a high five with Mimarei.

"Yeah, I bet that Konoha-teme is wishing he hadn't fucked with us now that he's dead. Hah there isn't even a body we creamed him so good!" Kuzahiko cackled with a lopsided grin.

"Who says I'm dead?" came a voice from right behind the three Iwa genin, they tried to turn and react but all any of them saw was a flash of light and knew no more.

Naruto just watched impassively as his whip of light took the heads of all three Iwa-nins heads from their shoulders with ease. Slowly one by one the bodies slumped to the floor with the heads of the horror stricken faces laying nearby.

"Pitiful ningen, the Shinigami holds your souls now." Sesshomaru muttered with a small sneer as he began to travel down stream a bit after looting the bodies and finding an earth scroll; of course the forest's natural inhabitants would soon be all over the fresh kills he just made when he left the area.

Stripping down Naruto cleansed his body of dirt from the two battles he just had as well as any blood, not that it would matter seeing as the Kyuubi in his navel would take care of any injury that his demonic regeneration didn't catch. After ensuring he was thoroughly clean, Sesshomaru got dressed and decided that he'd rather wait to reveal his change for the time being and used his chakra to perform a **Shin Bunshin **(True Clone) which he found he could do when he performed his **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Jutsu) when he was younger, and created the look that he had before his transformation.

"Now to find those two I'm forced to call teammates." Naruto said as he let his new sense of smell lead him towards his team's position.  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anko stumbled through the forest even as her body still shook with small tremors of pain from having her curse mark activated by her one time teacher, She was mentally kicking herself for getting so wrapped up in trying to kill Orochimaru that she forgot one of the most important lessons of combat: 'Never let you emotions get the best of you, for your enemy will turn them to their advantage.' Anko was more concerned than anything with what Orochimaru revealed to her in the Forest of Death.

_**Flashback:Fuin**_

_Anko had caught up to Orochimaru and after exchanging a few words attempted to take the man down in a suicide maneuver, only to be overpowered and systematically tortured. Now she gritted her teeth in pain at the kunai that was lodged in her hand and pinning her to the tree behind her as Orochimaru stood a few feet away with that snake like smile on his face._

"_What are you doing back here Orochimaru?" Anko demanded with barely contained rage while Orochimaru just grinned even wider, kicking her anger higher._

"_Why I'm here doing a little scouting is all. There is so much potential that surfaces during these exams, so many promising genin...like Uchiha Sasuke." _

"_What are you planning to do with him? Answer me damn it!" Anko yelled when he said nothing._

"_Poor Anko, jealous that another will take your special place in my heart?" Orochimaru asked as he closed the gap between them and began to caress her cheek with his hand._

"_I don't want a special place in your oily black heart, you can keep it!" Anko replied as she tried to keep her shudder of disgust off her face at having the snake Sannin touch her._

"_If you must know it's not what I'm planning to do to him, it's what I've already done. Young Sasuke now bears my **Juin Fuin**(Curse Seal) and if he survives the taste of power the mark will grant him, Sasuke will seek me in the future to obtain what he truly desires." Orochimaru whispered in Anko's ear with glee as he leaned next to her._

_Anko could only let her eyes widen in horror; at the memory of when he applied the curse seal to her all those years ago. She remembered the pain, the fear, and total helplessness as the seal burrowed into her chakra coils and left an undeniable presence within her._

"_Now you understand but, I have to leave now Anko as I can feel the Anbu moving towards the forest. Do tell the Hokage that if the exams are stopped for any reason, I will crush Konoha and all who live within its walls." Orochimaru warned as he stepped back and began to sink into the ground using his **Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu**(Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique) leaving Anko alone and still pinned to the tree._

_**Flashback:**_**Kai**

Anko was brought out of her thought by the sound of growling, she looked around only to spot three huge tigers of the forest moving in, having picked her for their next meal.

"I don't have time for this, but I can take my pent up aggressions out on you three before meeting with the Hokage." Anko said as she steadied herself and pulled out a kunai just as the three tigers charged.

Next Morning in Sakura and Sasuke's position in the Forest

Sakura's head jerked up for the umpteenth time in exhaustion as she struggled to stay awake to watch for enemies and tend to Sasuke.

"It's morning now, hopefully Sasuke will wake up soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open like this."Sakura thought as she turned to look at Sasuke who was sleeping more soundly now that he no longer had a fever.

Sakura tried valiantly to keep herself alert for danger but was nodding off again when a noise startled her. A squirrel came darting out of some nearby bushes heading straight for her, she didn't want the critter to trigger her traps so Sakura threw a kunai ahead of the squirrel. The knife stopped the animal short in fear before it turned in a new direction and took off into the foliage.

"That was close, I've got to stay alert." Sakura mentally said to herself as she just went back to watching the area.

Nearby however, the Oto team sat in the bushes watching Sakura as she fought to stay awake for any trouble.

"I was sure the squirrel could have made it, do you think she suspected the paper bomb on its back?" Zaku asked Dosu with agitation.

"I don't think so, look she can barely keep her eyes open much less detect a real threat at the moment. Doesn't matter for now, Uchiha Sasuke will fall at our hands. Come on." Dosu replied as he stepped out the bushes towards where Sakura was.

"Hey girl. Wake up Sasuke, we want to fight him!" Zaku called out as they stopped in the clearing and made themselves known.

"Sasuke, isn't in any condition to fight. So just get out of here!" Sakura warned with a bravado she didn't feel at the moment.

"Look princess, you can either wake up Sasuke or we do it for you." Kin threatened as she held a kunai towards rosette kunoichi.

Sakura shakingly brandished her own kunai as she prepared to defend herself and her teammate from the Oto genin.

(Yea...for the sake of moving the story along, we are skipping this entire fight sequence. Reasons: It's cliche and it always ends the same, so just imagine that I wrote that really one sided fight and get on with your lives, thank you.)

With Naruto a few yards away

Naruto could smell that he was getting close to where Sasuke and Sakura were, however he also smelled at least 9 other people where they were and couldn't tell who they were. He could make out that everyone in the clearing was human but nothing else as the very air was thick with chakra, both normal and tainted.

The info of the tainted chakra had Naruto preparing for the worse as he moved closer to the clearing.

Back with the scrapping genin teams in the clearing.

"_Orochimaru-sama didn't inform us that he gave Sasuke the curse seal, this definitely calls for a tactical retreat.'_ Look you win, we can't beat you. Let me gather my teammates and we won't try attacking you again." Dosu thought to himself before speaking up trying to convince Sasuke to let his team get away without further injuries.

"Drop your scroll, get your comrades and leave my sight." Sasuke huffed with a jerk of his thumb to the catatonic Zaku was on his knees in utter pain about his broken arms and the unconscious Kin who was slumped at her knees.

Dosu quietly dropped his team's heaven scroll and grabbed Kin and Zaku before taking off into the forest out of sight of the three Konoha teams.

"You all right Sakura?" asked a plantinum blonde blue eyed kunoichi by the name of Yamanaka Ino who used to be friends with Sakura until their 'love' of Uchiha Sasuke drove a rift in their friendship.

"Yeah...thanks for the help Ino."Sakura replied with a tired smile as she looked up at the Yamanaka heiress.

"I'll even do your hair for you right quick, but don't think that this is to make you look better than me for Sasuke-kun." Ino said as she moved behind Sakura with a kunai to use as a makeshift pair of scissors and began to even out her hastily cut pink locks.

"Sigh...Mendoukse. That fight was a waste." Shikamaru groaned as he sat next to Chouji who opened a bag of chips and began to inhale them.

"Don't...be..like..that...Shikamaru...we won." Chouji offered positively between bites.

"Yeah, you're right Chouji. Besides it's too troublesome to think about." Shikamaru replied as he leaned back to look at the clouds.

Neji still stood of to the side as he watched Tenten wake their teammate Lee up while keeping a discreet watch on Uchiha Sasuke as well. Sasuke sat under a nearby tree by himself just reflecting on this latest development.

"_That power was intoxicating, I felt that nothing could beat me so long as I had that power. But..."_ Sasuke thought as he remembered what happened not too long ago, however he was brought out of his musing by the general conversation between his fellow genin.

"So what do we do now? There are still plenty of teams out there who could easily beat us separately." Ino pointed out as she looked at everyone else in the clearing.

"Yosh! That's an excellent idea, we can all make it through with the combined might of our youth!" Lee all but shouted as he gave his nice guy pose before Tenten clocked him with a fist to the back of the head and pulled him down to sit and be quiet.

"Technically our teams are still enemies for the remainder of this part of the exam, so teaming up wouldn't be wise." Neji warned as he stood of to the side but still listening.

"Aw come on Neji, it makes sense considering that all the teams are heading for the tower anyway. Besides I'm sure all our teams have two scrolls by now right?" Tenten replied trying to sway her pupil-less teammate as she looked to teams 7 and 10.

"Troublesome but, yeah we have both our scrolls." Shikamaru breathed out as he tried to focus on the clouds in the sky.

"What about you guys?" Tenten asked looking towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well...you see... Naruto-"Sakura began after finding her voice only to be cut off by Ino who decided to ask the question that no one else seemed to catch.

"Hey yeah, come to think of it. Where is Naruto? I didn't see him at all." Ino pointed out as she looked around briefly before rounding on her ex friend with a questioning gaze along with everyone else minus Sasuke.

Before Sakura could even give an answer, rustling of bushes on the opposite end of the clearing put all the Konoha genin on edge at the noise. Everyone scrambled to prepare a defense, as they held kunai ready to fight whatever was about to emerge from the forest.

"The moment you see whatever comes out, hit it with everything you all got." Sasuke directed as he jumped in front of everyone to face whoever was showing up first.

They didn't have long to wait as Naruto's familiar orange form emerged from the treeline with an even walk and a scowl on his face, this caused all the genin to breathe a sigh of relief as they lowered their guards. In Sakura's case that relief turned to anger as she stormed towards her blonde haired teammate.

"Naruto you baka! Where have you been? Sasuke-kun and I had to battle another team without you and nearly lost because you weren't here to help." Sakura screeched as she stopped a few feet in front of Naruto who after getting close to her, continued right past her without a passing glance. Of course this didn't sit with the girl who still considered her teammate as her punching bag.

"Did you hear! Don't ignore me you baka!" Sakura yelled as she went to punch Naruto in the back of the head only to find a vice like grip around her neck cutting off circulation.

Everyone else in the clearing had to blink to make sure they weren't seeing things, one minute Sakura was about to clobber her teammate on the head. The next thing they knew he was holding her completely off the ground as she struggled to get free, it was the most uncanny thing they all witnessed today aside from Sasuke using a foreign chakra to decimate the Oto team.

"Let's get a couple of things straight right now. My name is Naruto, baka, or dobe for that matter. Also I won't tolerate you trying to take shots at me anymore, if you do try. I can promise Haruno you will lose a hand, am I clear?" Naruto said in a completely emotionless tone that had all the other genin shivering at the truth of his words even Sasuke mentally shivered at his teammates tone of voice also they were in shock at the fact he didn't have a huge smile on his face while shouting 'Sakura-chan'.

As for Sakura she could only nod as much as the hand around her neck would allow as she stared at her blonde teammate with a newly found sense of fear. Naruto simply set Sakura on her feet only for her legs to give out causing her fall to the ground in shock.

"Now then let's head for the Tower, we've wasted enough time as it is." Naruto said as he began walking past his fellow genin in the direction of the tower at the same pace he entered the clearing.

"Hang on dobe. Why should we listen to you? In case you forgot already we don't have two scrolls, we barely managed to get one just earlier and that was without your help." Sasuke challenged with his usual demeanor as he pulled of the Ten(Heaven) scroll for his blonde teammate to see.

"I wouldn't be wasting my breathe by needlessly saying let's head to the tower if I didn't have the necessary number of scrolls to pass. Now let's go." Naruto replied as he pulled out the two needed scrolls which shocked everyone at the fact that he actually had two scrolls in his possession.

"Wait a moment, how did you of all people get the scrolls from two other teams without getting into a fight and getting injured in someway? I demand that you answer me dobe!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto's back as he kept walking.

"Hey Naruto, you baka, You answer Sasuke-kun right now, he asked you a question!" Sakura screamed from her spot on the ground having quickly forgotten what just transpired 20 seconds ago as her fangirl attitude surged to the front in an effort to impress her crush only to have Naruto stop a moment later and glance icily over his shoulder.

"I have already warned you once Haruno, strange how quickly you forget. As for you Uchiha, you have no right to demand anything from me and besides what does it matter how I got the scrolls? I stand before you and those two teams do not, it's as simple as that. Get yourselves in gear, if you have enough energy to question and argue with your mouths you can use it to move your legs towards the tower. And believe me when I say that I will leave you in this forest with no hope of passing these exams this year, it's your choice either way." The blonde replied as he resumed walking regardless of his two teammates still standing in the clearing looking at his retreating form.

"Whoa, that was harsh!" Chouji said while still eating away at the chips.

"Something tells me that he's going to be incredibly troublesome from now on." Shikamaru muttered as he watched where Squad 7 took off.

Wordlessly while trying to look like Naruto didn't just totally own them in one shot; Sasuke began following behind his teammate who by now had exited the clearing completely.

"Sasuke-kun, matte!(Wait)"Sakura cried out as she scrambled to her feet and followed after Sasuke like a lost puppy.

"So troublesome. Ino...what are you doing?" Shikamaru breathed as he looked at where squad 7 took off at until he felt a tugging on his jacket and looked up to see his own blonde haired teammate as she dragged him and Chouji along.

"IF you think I'm letting Sakura get anywhere with Sasuke-kun you gotta be dreaming, also we have both scrolls so lets get to the tower already." Ino growled as she dragged the rest of her team into the forest behind team 7.

Team 9 just quietly brought up the rear as they also began the trip to the tower in the center of the forest.

Over the next few hours, Naruto was surprisingly still leading the group as they made their way towards the tower. While everyone else moved through the trees, he was walking at the same pace that somehow keep him ahead of everyone else regardless of how fast they were going. They faced off against a team from Ame but quickly overwhelmed them and continued towards the tower in peace. Soon the three teams found themselves out side the tower and decided to get this part of the exam over with as they were all tired and ready to rest.

When the group got inside the doors, they came face to face with a large board that held a riddle on it. While everyone else struggled to figure it out, Naruto had already solved the puzzle at first glance and tossed the two scrolls to the floor as thin smoke started to waft from them. Seeing this teams 9 and 10 followed suit until all three scrolls exploded to reveal three people. First there was a man wearing a green spandex suit with a jounin vest over it, he had a bowl haircut similar to Rock Lee and looked eerily like his adult carbon copy this man was known as Maito Gai, a jounin Taijutsu master in Kohona. The second man also wore a jounin uniform and vest, he had a beard that covered the entire length of his chin as he smoked a cigarette that hung loosely between his lips. This man was Sarutobi Asuma, son to the current Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. The final person word the uniform of a chunnin rather than a jounin, his hair was done in a high ponytail and he had a scar that ran along the bridge of his tanned nose. This was Umino Iruka who was normally an academy instructor.

"Well this is a surprise, you all made it together." Asuma said after exhaling a puff of smoke into the air.

"What are you all doing here Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked with confusion on her face.

"Allow me Maito Gai to explain it to you youthful genin. You see when you obtained two scrolls and made it to the tower where you could finally open them, your jounin-sensei would appear to meet you and get you prepared for the next step." Gai explained with a smile without surprisingly yelling, that is until Rock Lee spoke up with high praise which launched the taijutsu duo into a loud rant that was soon broken up by Tenten before the sunset genjutsu set in.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here Iruka-sensei." Sakura pointed out the the chunnin.

"Well this portion of the exam started I volunteered to be the one to appear for team 7 when you guys arrived. I wanted to see how well you all did." Iruka replied as he looked over his students looking no worse for wear after spending time in the Forest of Death.

Soon there was discussion of what the board behind the adults meant and how it related to the exams, before they were allowed to rest up and recover before the end of the Second exam the following day. The three Konoha teams went their separate ways as they each went to an assigned room for the rest of today as they reached the tower on the fourth day and had a chance to get cleaned up and rested before tomorrow, Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence behind their blonde haired teammate who somehow changed over the last twenty-four hours but wrote it off as him trying to be better than he was. When they reached the room, Naruto walked right past it as if it didn't exist.

"Hey dobe where are you going? Our room is right here." Sasuke called out as Naruto kept walking as if he didn't here the Uchiha heir at all.

"Don't waste your time with that him Sasuke-kun, let's just get inside so I can get a shower and wash my hair." Sakura swooned with syrupy enthusiasm as she opened the door for her crush and they went inside to do whatever they wanted.

Naruto wandered around until he found a bathroom and walked in, knowing that he was alone he lifted his shirt and jacket to reveal his stomach. By channeling some chakra through his body caused the seal to show itself. Naruto had to silently both praise and curse the Yondaime, he praised the man's skill for seals as the one on his body was truly a work of marvel and yet in the same breathe he cursed the man for saddling him with a life of blatant hardship and isolation as the jailer for the Kyuubi. Naruto stared at the simple design which he knew was completely complex as there was seal writing both above and below the large spiral in the middle, looking closer he could see the handiwork of the Kusa-nin who slammed a seal on top of his own.

"_When I meet that woman, again she will perish at my hands. Perhaps the Hokage can provide a solution, I'll make a visit when this exam is over."_ Naruto mused as he fixed his clothes and decided that he would rather sleep elsewhere than share a room with his 'teammates', so he went in search of a place to call his own until tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day found all the genin teams that managed to get two scrolls lined up in a large arena floor in front of a pair of large stone hands in the hand sign for Ohitsuji(Ram). Anko stood at the front of these teams looking them over with a critical eye.

"What do you know we've got too many teams to move right along to the finals, perfect. Let's see we've got five teams from Konoha, two from Kiri, one from Suna, one from Kumo, one from Iwa, oh man is there gonna be huge publicity from this year's exams." Anko thought with a smile that just crept up on her face which put off more than a few genin that were intimidated.

"...All right you maggots, to those of you that made it this far congrats. However from here on in is where things get really interesting, there are too many of you to skip straight to the Finals so, we're gonna have ourselves... a little Preliminary match up to cull the weak and keep those that will put on a great show. Before we start the Hokage is gonna give a few words first. The floor is all yours Hokage sama." Anko said with suspense and energy as she stepped aside for her leader to step up.

The Hokage stepped forward and many looked upon him and saw an old man but, it their senses were sharp enough they would feel the raw power and intensity of Hiruzen's power and title as 'Kami no Shinobi'(God of Ninja) as he gazed at all the chunnin hopefuls with an appraising eye. With a brief pull of his pipe sarutobi went on the explain the true purpose of the exams as an alternative to all out war between the many Shinobi villages which would cause more unneeded bloodshed.

"Now to explain how these Preliminaries are going to proceed." Sarutobi started only to be cut off by another voice.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but, perhaps I should explain this seeing as I am the protor for this portion of the exams." A sick like voice called out as a body landed near the venerable Hokage.

All the genin turned to see a man dressed in the jounin attire walk over, he wore his hia-tae as a bandana and had large bags under his eyes indicating lack of sleep. He coughed a few times into his hand indicating that he was very much sick but, that didn't stop Gekko Hayate from performing his duties as a shinobi as He took the spot where the Hokage was just standing.

"All right I'm Gekko Hayate and I'll be the proctor of third portion of the exams. You will all take turns battle in one on one matches until some is defeated, is unable to continue or I stop the match if I think it's being prolonged. Any questions" Kayate explained all the while coughing (just go with it he's sick damn it.)

"Will we be allowed to kill our opponents?" Gaara asked with his dead like tone which caused many of those near him to silently pray that they didn't have to be the one to lost their lives at his hands.

"Death of a combatant will only rarely occur if the circumstance can't be avoided, outside of that there will not be any outright killing of the other genin." Hayate replied watching subtlely as relief sagged on many of the genins shoulders.

"you mean that we have to fight right now? Come on many of us just got here and we are worn out." A genin from Kiri yelled believing that the decision was unfair.

"Another attribute of the exam is to tests a shinobi's ability to adapt and work under pressure and through fatigue. If you can do neither then you don't deserve to become a Chunnin." Hayate replied while leaving a small look at the genin.

"Are there any more questions?...Then let's get this Preliminary tournament under way.!" Hayate asked before occifally declaring the start of the third exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:**Well there is the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Chapter 2 is already on the way so don't get too strung up like a fiend with posts like: "Hey yeah when you gonna upload the next chapter! I need my fix now buddy." or "It's been two hours where's the next chapter?" I understand that people enjoy reading but it takes time ti write these stories people so just be paitent. Also before we get too deep into the story there will be no mention of a Juubi in this fanfic it's how I want it to be so deal with it Everything else that mostly happened canon will stay the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Preliminary Face off

**AN**: To everyone that read the first chapter of Kitsune Inu Youkai and enjoyed it I'm glad that I could write it for you. Chapter 3 is already in the works so you will be able to wet your appetite for fanfiction some more. I'd also like to give shout outs to the first 23 people who reviewed my story initially, all your comments were taken with consideration but there are a few specifics I'd like to really thank proper:

**the DragonBard:** I have to give this guy his due he gave such nicely put criticism, that he just has to be the first that I give an author shout out to.

**slicerness:** I understand how you feel but, I thought it would work best for this story, I'll try toning down name changing in the future if you continue to read my works.

**Jrf Steel:** Naruto will become powerful in likeness to Sesshomaru but I won't throw away from the shinobi roots he had instilled in himself to do so. Besides he still needs to explore his new found transformation anyway and that is always fun to write about.

**Deathmvp:** Your post was funny and I agree he should have a vassel just as Sesshomaru did, however his will be strong and able to handle combat. I don't want to try doing crossovers for this story just yet but throw some Naruto characters my way you think could be a good retainer for him and I'll consider them.

**Bahamut knight:** I want the oc to be in as well but it's up to the amount of votes they get. If they don't get into the harem they will still play an integral part to the story.

**Gravity the Wizard:** You are fast becoming one of my fav reviewers, you have such enthusiasm for my stories and I thank you. Also Destiny Altered's next chapter is coming very soon with some saucy lemons thrown in for ya, so I hope you enjoy.

"Be gone pest!"- Normal speech

'Be gone pest!' - Normal Thoughts

"Be gone pest!" - Demon speech

"Begone pest!" - Demon thoughts

Begone Pest!- Locations

**Begone Pest**- Jutsu

Disclaimer: Look to the first chapter I ain't wasting breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2- Preliminary Faces Off

In the Center of the Forest of Death

"So now that the rules have been explained let's get underway. First, is there anyone who doesn't think they can continue on with the exams? At this point dropping out won't hurt any of your teammate's chances to pass." Hayate pointed out while looking over all the genin.

"...I quit proctor, I can't continue on." A voice rang out which caused people to look and see Yakushi Kabuto with his hand raised as he stepped out of the lines and began heading for the doors without sparing a glance.

"Is there anyone else that wishes to quit now is the moment to say so...All right now because there are so many of you, someone is going to have to fight twice. We will decide with this, bring it out." Hayate said as he looked over the genin once more before motioning for something to be brought out..

Whirring sound caught everyone's attention as they looked up where the stone hands were to see a large Stadium screen reveal itself on both sides as they slid into position while lighting up at the same time.

"The genin that is battling twice is...Uzumaki Naruto. Do you have a problem with that arrangement?" Hayate revealed as the board stopped on a name causing many to look at him for his reply.

" _'I will have to also rectify that notion as well when I speak with Hokage-sama'_ No I'm fine with it." Sesshomaru replied while looking disinterested with the entire affair.

"Let's find out who the first two combatants are." Hayate and everyone else looked to the screens, some with eager, some in dread and some with aloofness.

Time seemed to slow down the longer the randomizer took to select two names but soon it rang out that it had made its decision. Everyone looked to see Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi was displayed on the screen, they looked down to see a smile slide onto Sasuke's face at fighting first.

"The first match is Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi, everyone else please vacate the arena floor by using the stairs to the balcony so we can begin." Hayate said as his voice rang out as best it could before walking down a ways to wait as referee.

People started clearing out to make way for the two fighters, as Sasuke went to step forward he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to glance a man that wore the normal attire for a jounin, however he had a few oddities about him such as the navy blue facemask he wore in conjunction with his hia-tae that was slanted over his left eye. Another thing was his gravity defying silver hair that was unique amongst the ranks of Kohona, in his free hand was a small orange book entitled Icha Icha Make out tactics. This man was the world renowned Hatake Kakashi an S-rank shinobi of Konoha and the jounin-sensei to team 7.

"Sasuke, I heard about what happened in the forest. Try not to rely on your Sharingan during this fight." Kakashi said with a bored tone as he looked at his student with a lazy eye.

"What? Then how am I suppose to fight if I can't use my Sharingan?"Sasuke replied as he looked at his teacher with a scowl on his face.

"Maa, maa, Sasuke don't pout. Just think of it as a small handicap to prepare you for the future. Good luck." Kakashi replied with an eye smile as only he could before walking off with his nose buried in his book.

Sasuke just walked forward with a scowl on his face as he tried to size up his opponent whom he reconized as one of Kabuto's stoic teammates. Yori wore simple clothing for a genin along with dark shades and a hanging bandana around his mouth.

Sasuke vs Yoroi

"Okay the first match of the Chunnin Exams, Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi. Ready... Hajime(Fight)!" Hayate called once everyone was clear of the floor and he saw both combatants were ready, he signaled the fight then jumped back a bit to give them space.

Sasuke and Yoroi just stared each other down while people in the balconies just watched on how this match would go. They each pulled out a kunai and rushed forward head on, they met in a clang of steel as they fought a stalemate with their strength, Yoroi lashed out with a punch which Sasuke ducked under then returned a punch of his own that Yoroi dodged by jumping back while tossing his kunai at Sasuke who knocked it away with a timed swing.

"Too slow, Uchiha!" Yoroi said as he closed the gap quickly and was throwing a punch at Sasuke with a visible blue flame around it. Sasuke managed to sidestep the punch barely and watched as his shirt ripped slightly from the missed attack, then he tried hitting Yoroi with a snap kick which he caught and Sasuke felt a pulling sensation through his body. He quickly hit Yoroi in the stomach with his other foot causing him to stumble back as Sasuke rolled away to assess the situation.

"What in the world was that? It felt as if my chakra was being sucked out?" Sasuke questioned to himself but he didn't have long to think about it as he was instantly on the defensive from Yoroi's overwhelming attack that he dodged with hair line precision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the stands everyone was watching as Sasuke continued to dance around his opponents strikes in an effort to not get hit.

"Come on, Sasuke fight back!" Sakura cheered as she watched him dance around Yoroi's attacks.

Kakashi to the untrained eye may have looked like he was reading his book but, he was watching the match along with everyone else. "What will you do now that you're on defense Sasuke?" Kakashi thought as he looked on, his musing were broken by a feminine voice.

"Kakashi, looks like your genin is having a tough time down there. And do you have to read that smut now?" the voice said with a hint of anger and disgust about at the end when speaking about the book as the person got close enough.

Kakashi glanced over at his fellow jounin, she was a kunoichi of extreme beauty with perfectly unblemished skin that was accentuate by her raven black locks that hung to the small of her back and the unique white and red dress that seemed to be made of bandages. Another unique feature about her were her wine colored crimson orbs that could be mistaken for the Uchiha kekkei genkai at first glance. This was Yuuhi Kurenai, a renowned Genjutsu specialist and the jounin-sensei for team 8.

"I wouldn't count Sasuke out just yet Kurenai. As for my choice of book, if I don't read it how will I find out what happens at the end?" Kakashi replied in the same bored tone as he turned a page in his book.

Kurenai could offer nothing but a small glare at the silver haired nin as she turned her attention back to the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the arena floor, Sasuke was still on the run as he couldn't get an opening to attack from as he ducked another haymaker punch and tried a backfist to Yoroi's gut which was dodged by a sidestep before Yoroi continued his assault.

"What's the matter Uchiha, scared to fight? Well hold still and I promise the match will be over in a flash!" the mask wearing genin taunted as he attacked in a frenzy while still trying to land a hit on the bouncing Uchiha.

Sasuke kept up the dodging as he looked for an opening. "_Come on Sasuke, you've been on defense for too long. It's time to hit back._" He said as he managed to hit Yoroi in the head with a right hook then he flashed through seals and put his hand to his mouth

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Sasuke went to launch his jutsu when his body suddenly seized with pain like he never felt before, He fell to a knee in pain which gave Yoroi the opening he was looking for as he ran over and hit Sasuke in the jaw with a shattering right knee. Sasuke's whole world blossomed into pain as he sailed briefly through the air and landed roughly as he skid for a few more feet before coming to a stop, Yoroi didn't waste his advantage as he rushed over and kicked Sasuke back to the ground as he was just getting up. Sasuke then felt a sensation that overrode the pain, his chakra leaving him. He looked up to see Yoroi's hand clenched on his head, he raised his arms to try throwing him off only to find himself growing weaker by the minute.

"You like? This is my **Chakra Kyuushuu no Jutsu**(Chakra Absorption Technique). And guess what I'm not gonna let you go until I've drained every last drop of your chakra from your body." Yoroi laughed as he watched Sasuke struggle and scream to get free.

Back to the sidelines, people were drawing their own conclusion to the match.

"Heh looks like Sasuke's done for now." Inuzuka Kiba said with a chuckle as he watched Sasuke's predicament.

"Take that back dog breath! There's no way that Sasuke-kun could lose to a guy like that." Ino cried as she watched her crush get his chakra sucked out.

At Ino's jab about his breath Kiba tried to launch himself at her only to be held back by his stoic teammate Aburame Shino. The jounins just looked on with an observing eye as the match went on.

"Still think your kid has a shot Kakashi? From here it looks as if he's reached his limit."Kurenai asked without taking her eyes from the arena.

"I'm not ready to give my opinion just yet. _'Is this really all that you have Sasuke? Maybe it was a mistake to enter you guys in this year's exams.'_ " Kakashi replied as he looked at his student down below.

Down in the arena, Sasuke struggled as much as he could with his strength waning, as Yoroi continued to absorb his chakra. _"I can't let it end like this, not after I survived that fight with that woman."_ Sasuke used to motivate himself as he urged his body to move as he gripped Yoroi's hand on his head and threw him off with a burst of strength then rolled over to his knees while looking at his opponent.

"Hmph so you managed to get free, well I'll correct my mistake and take the rest of your chakra!" Yoroi said as he sprinted forward with chakra covering his hands again.

Sasuke managed to get to his feet at the last minute and resumed his dodge although he knew that in the back of his mind he couldn't last much longer and needed to end the fight now. Not wanting to end up in pain again Sasuke forsook using his Sharingan as he seemed to vanish from Yoroi's line of sight in a flash.

"Where did he-" Was all Yoroi could form with his mind before pain blossomed in his jaw, glancing down at the last moment he saw Sasuke's foot outstretched to the sky here he kicked Yoroi and the rest of him in a half crouch against the area floor only to jump and appear underneath the airborne Yoroi.

Gai and Lee were beside themselves at Sasuke using partial moves of the Goken Style.

"Simply amazing Uchiha Sasuke! You continue to prove yourself of the title genius and being worthy to be my eternal rival! "Lee screamed as he watch Sasuke fight.

"That's the way my student, not only was Sasuke able to perform the **Konoha Senpu****(Konoha Hurricane), but now he's setup for an attack by using the ****Kage Buyo****(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)!" Gai said as he joined his student in a joyous cry and hug as a sunset appeared in the background behind them, causing many to wonder if they were trapped in a genjutsu. **

**"GAI-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

**"GAI-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

**Of course this would have went on forever and scarred many a person not use to their antics; had Tenten not put an end to the shouting by using a mallet that she pulled from seemingly nowhere and bashed them both once on the head.**

**"That's enough of you two! Can't you both act normal for once?"Tenten asked the spandex wearing duo as they cowered under her fury as long as she wielded the powerful hammer.**

**"G-gomen Tenten-chan we are truly sorry."**

**"That's right we will behave in the future." Gai and Lee offered to their weapon wielding teammate as they hugged each other for dear life until she stepped away and left them to their own devices.**

**"Gai-sensei, that was amazing. How did she instill such fear as well as pull that mallet from nowhere?" Lee asked two seconds later having seemingly forgotten his moment of terror.**

**"Lee my most youthful student, it's a most important lesson of life that I will pass onto you so you may be better prepared for the future. Now.." Gai replied as he too stood not a second later with his nice-guy pose going full blast as Rock Lee looked on with an expression of awe as he wrote down what his sensei was saying with rapt attention.**

**Back in the battle with Sasuke he appeared under Yoroi with a scowl on his face. "I'll admit that the kick was taken but from here on in, it's all original." Sasuke said as he put two fingers to Yoroi's back only for his body to spasm in pain again as the seal on his shoulder tried to active causing the flame like markings to spread across his body slowly which provoked different actions out of certain individuals.**

**"_Kukuku, that's it Sasuke. Show me you have what it takes to handle the overwhelming power I've given you."_**** A certain snake sannin disguised as the jounin-sensei for the Oto team thought with a smile as he watched his seal in progress spread across the young boy.**

**Sarutobi silently watched as the curse mark activated on Sasuke, he didn't signal his Anbu to move in just yet because he wanted to see how this situation would develop first. Anko on the other hand was gripping the railing so tight, her knuckles popped from the pressure she was putting on them as her eyes confirmed what Orochimaru told her in the Forest of Death. She wanted to stop the match and get Sasuke to a secure location to try and remove the damned thing but knew that the Hebi-teme was somewhere close by watching for any signs of his plans going awry.**

**"_Why does is hurt? It didn't do anything like this when I woke up!_****" Sasuke mused as he body continued to be racked with pain, until he heard a dark whisper in the recess of his mind.**

**"__****You will belong to me, now use the power that I give freely****" The voice whispered with an oily undertone as the curse markings flared and pulsed red as it's influence began to spread across Sasuke's psyche.**

**"_No! I will not let this thing control me. I have a goal to fulfill and I will achieve it no matter what!_****" Sasuke mentally shouted with determination as he exerted control over the curse mark and suppressed its influence which caused the curse mark to recede.**

**"_Amazing, he's actually fighting of the curse mark through sheer will alone!"_**** Anko thought as she watched this spectacle with unbelieving eyes.**

**"Sorry about that, let's finish up this match of ours." Sasuke said after regaining control of his body and putting his hands back in place on his opponent's back.**

**Yoroi tried to punch Sasuke who avoided the blow by rolling the opposite way and hitting the boy in the chest with a back fist. Then Sasuke rolled again and struck with a kick followed by a kick to the other side, as the ground got completely close Sasuke rolled until he brought himself around and hit Yoroi dead in the chest with an axe kick while calling out the name of his new taijutsu move as his opponent's back slammed into the ground and knocking him unconscious.**

**Shishi Rendan**(Lion's Combo)

Sasuke rolled backwards off his opponent as Yoroi was sent packing, he over shot and would have kept rolling were it not for the timely arrival of Kakashi to halt him further.

"Shousha(Winner), Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate called while checking for Yoroi's pulse and signaling for medic's as he pointed to Sasuke who was breathing shallow from the fight.

"Well now you managed to pull of the win, now let's take care of that Curse mark." Kakashi said with a eye smile before he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and used a Shunshin no Jutsu to whisk him away to a secure location.

With the spectators on the balcony, people were talking about the match.

"That Kakashi. Well it seems that Sasuke has set the standard by going first. You think you kids have a chance of stacking up Kurenai?" Asuma observed as he stood looking at how many cigarettes he had left..

"I think so, they've been training for this non stop. I believe they will do well. What do you think Gai?" Kurenai replied while narrowing her eyes at what she know that Asuma wanted at the moment to soothe the nicotine urge in his bloodstream.

"Huh looks like Konoha's genin might have talent after all." Sabaku no Kankuro commented with a brief chuckle while watching as Yoroi is carted off by the team of medic.

"I'll believe it when I see it Kankuro. To me it seemed like they were just trying to show off their prized Sharingan user more than the real skill of their Shinobi." Came from Suna's jounin-sensei Baki as he scoped out the rest of the competition.

"Let's see who the next two contestants are for the second match." Hayate said as he got everyone's attention glued to the randomizer after Yoroi was moved from the arena floor.

Once again certain people were hoping to be next so they could show off their power, while others wished that they were pushed back on the call list. Finally the screen slowed down before comeing to a stop.

"The next pair of combatants are-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the basement of the Forest Tower

Sasuke found himself situated in the middle of a circle made entirely of seals with candles all around, he briefly glanced at the room while Kakashi was preparing for whatever he had planned. The room was large and spacious with pillars as far as the eye could see, as well in the dark anyway. Sasuke soon felt a sensation on his skin and looked up to see Kakashi with a calligraphy brush drawing something on his neck where the seal was.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sasuke asked while trying to get as good a look as he could.

"Hold still and I'll tell you when I'm done...There all finished. Now then to answer your question, this seal on your neck will help keep the curse mark in check. However you should know that the seal I just put on you will be powered directly by your will to resist the curse mark's influence, so you need to take caution that you don't give in to that seal on your neck." Kakashi said as he pulled the brush from Sasuke's neck and began to put his tools away.

"So this will help stop it?" Sasuke asked while looking over his shoulder at his sensei.

"More or less with your direction of course. Now then turn back around so we can finish this and be done." Kakashi replied as he began to blur through handsigns with practiced ease, once he was done he put his hand over the curse mark on Sasuke's collar and completed his seal.

**Fuuja Houin**(Evil Sealing Method)

As soon as the words left Kakashi's lips, the flames of the candles in the room all flickered towards the middle of the circle where power was beginning to build. Sasuke started to scream in pain as the seals on the floor began to race up his body and form around the curse mark in the correct pattern to form the seal that Kakashi intended to use. The moment the seal was done etching itself to Sasuke's neck, he passed out from the exhaustion.

"My my, your skills have certainly improved Kakashi-kun." came a voice from within the room which had Kakashi spinning around with his Sharingan exposed and a kunai in hand.

"Who's there, come out right now." Kakashi ordered as he prepared for a fight if need be to protect his student.

Orochimaru stepped into the dim light that the wall torches provided for the room, which put Kakashi completely on high alert to the Sannin's presence here.

"Orochimaru I should have known. What are you doing here? And I have to warn you the wrong answer could cost you." Kakashi warned as he gripped his right arm with his left and charged a huge amount of Lightning chakra in to his hand to create his **Raikiri**(Lightning Blade).

"I'm merely checking on my future investment but, believe me when I say that if I wanted to take Sasuke from here you wouldn't be able to stop me." Orochimaru replied as he looked at Kakashi with an amused expression on his face.

"Just go ahead and try it." Kakashi fired back as he pumped even more chakra into his jutsu which cause cracks in the ground where the lightning gathered and sparked.

"You certainly make me laugh, relax though I'm merely a shadow clone. Although if you still want to try your hand at beating me your more than welcome to try. Just kidding you be sure to keep my investment there safe and sound or I'll be back to destroy you outright." Orochimaru challenged with a smile as he pulled out a kunai, only to turn around and leave the area via fading from existence while his voice projected the last thing he wanted to say.

Kakashi waited until he was sure that Orochimaru was gone before he slowly released his hold on the lightning chakra building in his hand, after recovering his single Sharingan Kakashi turned around to pick up Sasuke.

"What in Kami's name was I when I thought, I could go toe to toe with a Sannin and win?" Kakashi asked as he slung Sasuke's unconscious form over his shoulder and started for the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later in the arena for the Prelims

Naruto was being increasingly annoyed with the amount of time it was taking for all these matches to start and finish, the fights he witnessed so far were one sided and unimpressive. That and it was taking a long time for him to battle despite being the one person to fight more than once today.

Second Match

During Shino's match, his opponent Zaku was outmatched by the young Aburame and didn't realize that the holes in the palms of his hand were being blocked with Kikaichu from Shino's **Muchi Bunshin**(Bug Clone). So when he went to use his **Zankuukyokuha****(**Ultimate Air Slicing Blast) to try destroying Shino who had the fight in the bag, he blew his arms completely off at the elbows instead.

Third Match

Sabaku no Kankuro and Tsurigi faced off against each other, yet it was no surprise that Kankuro came out on top using Suna' legendary **Kugutsu no Jutsu**(Art of Puppetry). Especially when Tsurigi's only real jutsu was one called **Nan no Kaizo****(Soft Physique Modification) that allowed the users limbs to becom willow like, which didn't help any when his neck was snapped by Kankuro's puppet named Karasu(Crow) after using ********Kawarami no Jutsu****(Replacement Technique) to switch places with it to catch Tsurigi.**

**Fourth Fight**

**Kakashi had reappeared by this time to witness Sakura face off against her rival Ino, words and weak attacks were exchanged between the girls as they battled with academy style ********Bunshin****(Clone) until Ino managed to catch Sakura with her clan's jutsu ********Shintenshin no Jutsu****(Mind Transfer Technique). Ino was going to force Sakura to say that she forfeited until Naruto called out to his pink haired teammate and told her to prove that she wasn't here just for show suffice to say that his words sparked interest in certain people including his sensei who just filed it away until he could talk about it in private, after that statement Sakura somehow kicked Ino's spirit out of her body and they resumed their fight which ended in a double knockout from the equal haymakers the girls gave each other. When it was all said and done and both girls came to a bit later they made up and their friendship was mended somewhat.**

**Fifth Match**

**Naruto could honestly say he was looking forward to the fight between Sabaku no Temari and Higurashi Tenten, a match between two long ranged specialist. Unfortunately this match proved to be a mismatch as everyone found, out that Temari's being a wind user trumped Tenten's ability to hit her target with pinpoint accuracy. So when Tenten attempted to turn Temari into a pincushion with her ****Soshoryu****(Twin Rising Dragons) ace in the hole and it failed, the wind user retaliated with an attack of her own after opening her Battle fan all the way to reveal three purpule moons on it. Tenten was unprepared as she was hit directly with Temari's ********Kamaitachi no Jutsu********(****Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique), and she found her self receiving cuts all over her body as she was trapped in a Whirlwind pillar. After that she ended up landing on the end of Temari's fan before being tossed off, needless to say this cause a heated argument between Temari who was pleased with her win and Rock lee with how she treated his teammate.**

**Sixth Match and Seventh Match**

**As theses two matches took place, Naruto couldn't help but analyze the foreign teams, as Kiri faced off with Iwa in the sixth match and then Kumo faced off against Kohona. As Kiri and Iwa battled it out that became the first interesting match of the day, as both genin exploded out the gate from the start and entered a very decent taijutsu exchange that broke apart into a ninjutsu battle. Basically it came down to who wanted the win more as both fighters were evenly matched in just about every area, so every one was impressed when the genin named Ryuga of Iwa came out on top despite have the elemental disadvantage during the fight.**

**Match Seven was all right a well, Omoi from Kumo faced off against Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto couldn't doubt that both were good fighters in their chosen area of combat. Omoi demonstrated his skilkl in Kenjutsu and lightning attacks while Kiba showed of his clan's techniques, Omoi tried to catch Kiba early with a Kumo favorite known as ********Raiton: Raikyu****(Lightning Release: Lightning ball) but, Kiba proved his decent speed as he outran the jutsu and hit Omoi dead on only to find out that Omoi switched with a ********Raiton Bunshin****(Lightning Clone) and was jolted badly with electricity. He would have lost to Omoi were it not for the assist from his ninken(Ninja dog) Akamaru who distracted Omoi long enough for Kiba to shake off the lightning, then Kiba used Kombi Henge on Akamaru to make a clone of himself next they both used the Inuzuka clan technique called ****Shikyaku no Jutsu****(Four Legs Technique) which allowed them increased speed and endurance as well as an increased level of feralness while fighting. Omoi was able to hold them both off with well timed blocks and evasions but ultimately lost due to Kiba and Akamaru using another clan jutsu called ********Gatsuuga****(Double Drill Fang) which was proved too fast and overwhelmed him giving Kiba the win.**

**Eighth Match**

**This match really had everyone tense and on edge as Hyuuga's Hinata and Neji faced off against each other, and before the fight even begun Neji tried to psychologically tear Hinata down due to some old hatred that grew within the famous clan. She took his words to heart and almost quit before looking up at Naruto, as violet met blue an entire conversation passed between them. When Hinata refocused her gaze on her opponent many people were surprised to see a burning fire of determination in her eyes, the moment the fight began both Hyuugas activated their Byakugans and fell into the clan's ********Juken Ryuu****(Gentle Fist Style) and attacked with a graceful fury that left many breathless. Back and forth the two Byakugan users battled in an effort to overwhelm the other with lethal strikes to the body, after a very heated fight in which Hinata pushed her cousin back he revealed that the tenketsu in her arm were closed since the beginning of the match.**

**More words were exchanged between the two Hyuuga, resulting in Neji trying once more to dissuade her from continuing against destiny. When she refused to back down, the match resumed with the same intensity as before only now Hinata's strikes lost most of their effectiveness but, still she battled to prove her cousin's words false. What happened next not only annoyed Naruto but, down right pissed him off although he hid it well.**

**__****Flashback********:Fuin**

**"_Hmph, proctor she's finished you can call the match now." Neji sneered at his cousin's prone form as he turned his back and began to walk away._**

**_'Shousha Hyuuga Nej-" Hayate began until he saw what was thought to be sure, Hinata was putting all her effort into getting to her feet again despite the pain she was in._**

**_Neji turned back when he realized that his win wasn't being announced, only to see his cousin standing wearily on her feet with blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. However the fire in her eyes wasn't diminished in the slightest, if any thing it was burning even brighter._**

**"_Why do you continue to fight against your destiny Hinata-sama? You are powerless, scared and confused so why not just give up you don't belong here and you'll just end up dead if you remain, my eyes can see that." Neji said as he looked at his cousin with disdain._**

**"_You're wrong Neji-nii-san, I can see the truth. You're more broken and confused than I about the dissection of the Main and Branch House." Hinata replied through shallow breaths as she grasped her side in pain but still unwilling to give up the match._**

**_This of course sent Neji into a rage as he charged full tilt at the Hyuuga heiress intending to end her life, Hayate and many of the Konoha jounins were about to move however Sesshomaru proved faster than any of them. Just an inch away from striking Hinata, Sesshomaru put his body square between her and the enraged Neji who found himself hoisted off the ground and gasping for air as he looked directly into unmerciful, yet dead eyes. When the jounin came over to run damage control, try as they might they couldn't make Sesshomaru drop Neji._**

**"_That's enough Naruto, don't do anything you'll regret." Kakashi said as he tried to intimidate his student into letting the Hyuuga boy go although he was ignored._**

**"_Your sensei is right Uzumaki, if you continue like you'll be disqualified before you even had a chance to fight!"Hayate also tried as they continued to try with no luck to get Neji free from Sesshomaru who let up the pressure just enough that the Hyuuga could breath properly but couldn't get free._**

**_After what seemed like a lifetime, Naruto spoke up and what he said made everyone feel as though pure ice was dropped in their stomachs. _**

**"_...If you take another step towards her, I can assure you that I will pluck those eyes of yours from you head. That way you can watch as the ravens feast on your flesh, after I'm through doing to you what you just did to Hinata." Naruto said with such a dead pan expression that may flinched at the vision at what the blonde said, even Orochimaru who was in a disguise flinched at the ruthlessness that the jinchuriki just displayed._**

**_Without sparing another glance at the boy, Naruto threw him to Gai's feet causing him to hit the ground in a heap. Neji sat up and tried to burn a hole in the back of the blonde-nin, who paid no mind as he walked over and picked up a coughing Hinata bridle style and began heading for the infirmary leaving behind a stunned arena at his actions just now._**

**__****Flashback: ********Kai**

Ninth Match

When the board showed that Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee would be facing off, many thought that it would end rather quickly in Gaara's favor. They were all completely surprised by the amount of skill and power Rock Lee possessed none more so than Kanakuro who decided to move over to where Sesshomaru was, as he watched as Lee removed his leg weights and actually powered through Gaara's **Suna no Tate****(Shield of Sand) and gave him an up close look at the ********Omote Renge****(Secondary Lotus) after opening the ********Kaimon****(Initial Gate) of the ********Hachimontonkou********(****Eight Celestial Gates). Gaara proved his skill at using the sand in his gourd when he performed Kawarami with a ********Suna Bunshin****(Sand Clone) to avoid most of the damage, however many weren't prepared for the bloodlust that seemed to radiate off of Gaara in waves as it was revealed that he was also using a technique called ****Suna no Yoroi****(Armour of Sand) when the match really heated up. As the fight went on Rock Lee proved his mettle and skill as a Taijutsu specialist ash forged ahead with the battle despite the damage he was receiving himself from Gaara as sand, Sesshomaru had arrived back by this point in the match to see Rock Lee go on the offensive.**

**Gaara directed his sand to attack Rock Lee who recovered some energy and movement to dodge all the attacks, having decided to end the match while on his last legs set himself up for a trump card. Rock Lee showed the true extent of his power when he opened the ********Seimon********(****Life Gate) and chakra began to pour off him in waves as his body in waves while his skin became red, just before setting up for his attack Lee's chakra spiked even further as he opened ********Shoumon****(Harm Gate). Everyone was in for a major shock Gaara included when Lee moved in a burst of speed that tore up the entire arena up and dust flew everywhere as Gaara was hit with a rising kick with so much power behind it that Gaara's sand armor was cracked everywhere and his shield couldn't keep up with the speed Lee was moving at to protect its user. Lee then began a juggernaut run that would never be forgotten by anyone watching, as he pin balled Gaara all over the place with powerful hits that left the sand wielding nin in pain. **

**With the last of his waning strength, Rock Lee knocked Gaara into the air with a jaw shattering kick and appeared above him with a punch that attached a bandage to Gaara's sash, which Lee pulled back towards him as he pulled off the ********Ura Renge****(Primary Lotus) that sent Gaara crashing to the floor in an impressive wave of power. When the huge cloud of dust settled, many were surprised by the fact that Gaara's gourd could become pure sand which acted as a cushion to help avoid a fatal blow, Rock Lee on his very knees tried to crawl away only Gaara wasn't satisfied as he used his ****Sabaku Kyuu****(Desert Coffin). However because Gaara's power was running low as well he only managed to catch Lee's left leg and arm which he crushed under the power of ****Sabaku SouSou****(Desert Graveyard) causing the taijutsu using Lee to pass out from the overload of pain,Gaara directed his sand to move in and finish the job only to be completely stopped by Gai who stepped in to protect his student. Hayate was about to call the match in Gaara's favor when he along with everyone else was shocked at what they were witnessing: Lee even in his broken unconscious state was still willing to battle on till the end. Medics were called and Lee was rushed off to the hospital as Gaara was declared the overall winner.**

**That is where everyone found themselves as they were looking at the match picking screen for the next fight, when it should the next two combatants.**

**Tenth Match**

**"Would Karui of Kumo and Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, please come to the arena floor." Hayate said after a short coughing fit.**

**Naruto calmly walked down to the arena floor and stood before Hayate when his opponent jumped down and made herself known, he quickly assessed her. Karui had unblemished dark skin much like her male teammate Omoi and she had her brilliantly red hair covered by her bandana hia-tae, her eyes were interestingly a golden amber that were hardened with determination.**

**"All right the Tenth Match: Karui of Kumogakure and Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagake, Hajime!" Hayate said as he brought his hand down and jumped back to give them space to fight.**

**"I'm curious, what kind of shinobi wears bright orange like that? You're either really skilled or foolish for doing so." Karui asked as she unsheated the ninjato from the back of her waist and pointed it at Sesshomaru who just stared back with indifference.**

**Karui decided to make the first move as she threw a handful of shuriken at him, which he dodged by jumping to the side, however that was a ploy by Karui who rushed in and attacked with a flurry of strikes that were very skilled for a genin. Naruto showed his speed though by evading each strike as if it was nothing before catching her sword arm and giving her a snap kick to the torso that sent her sprawling across the floor. **

**Karui got to her feet and saw that her opponent didn't press his advantage, thinking of course he didn't out of some feminist ideal she became very vocal about it.**

**"Hey, why didn't you take advantage of the opening you had?" Karui all but growled at Naruto who didn't reply as he moved forward at an incredible speed and punched at Karui who dodged but still ended up flying backwards and hit the wall with a loud crash.**

**"_What the hell? But I dodged his punch? Doesn't matter it's time I brought out the big guns."_**** Karui asked herself but was brought out of her thoughts when several kunai were coming right at her. Karui quickly rolled to the side and looked to see that Naruto hadn't moved once again, only to hear a hissing noise near her ear. Karui only had half a second to jump again before the explosive tags attached to the kunai went off and threw her further than she wanted but she escaped the blast unharmed other than being shook up as she landed in a crouch.**

**After taking a moment to sheath her sword, Karui started handsigns for a jutsu when more projectiles came at her however she dodged them effortlessly by ducking then moving to the left as she finished her handsigns.**

******Raiton: Raiga Yari****(Lightning Release: Lightning Fang Spears)**

**Ten large spears appeared in front of Karui looking very wicked and sharp, with a wave of her hand the spears launched themselves at Naruto who then proceeded to move about the ring. Many were amazed at how he managed to always stay two moves ahead on the Kumo kunoichi's jutsu when lightning was on of the most deadly attack elements in their world, naturally Karui was getting upset at how he opponent seemed to dance around the spears.**

**"Let's see how you deal with this one then, Chirasu!" Karui said as she parted her hands and the spears scattered into twenty that were constantly trying to skewer Naruto who had enough with dodging and decided to block.**

******Futon:Kami Daikokubashira****(Wind Release:Divine Central Pillar)**

**The moment he finished the jutsu a large greenish pillar made entirely of wind erupted from around Naruto's feet and rose all the way to the ceiling to protect him as the twenty spears slammed into its side and were destroyed instantly. Karui was in shock that her jutsu was destroyed that easily by a genin she knew to be younger than her by three years, everyone else from Konoha was also surprised at what they were seeing.**

**X-x-x-x**

**"Kakashi, just what have you been teaching your genin? Naruto is showing advanced techniques of a high chunnin to low jounin level right now." Asuma asked the question everyone else wanted to know as his cigarette hung loosely in his lips due in part to what he was seeing.**

**"I haven't taught my genin anything like that!"Kakashi replied as he revealed his Sharingan to better observe the fight below. (Good thing he didn't pull up his headband before they launched those two jutsu, ne?)**

**While everyone else was wondering about the blond enigma known as Naruto, Hiruzen had a small smile at seeing his surrogate grandson doing so well despite all that he's experienced in life due to his semi-known status among the village.**

**"_Seems as though you still haven't figured out your own motto Kakashi, oh well it will be a good lesson for them all."_**** Sarutobi chuckled as he watched the match with an appraising eye.**

**X-x-x-x**

**Back in the arena Karui found herself in close quarters against Naruto who was giving her a run for her money by fending off her attacks with a kunai against her sword. She threw a punch which he caught before applying pressure and bending the arm slowly in the intended direction, thinking quickly Karui tried driving a knee into his stomach only for Sesshomaru to jump back and throw more shuriken which she batted away with her sword.**

**"Why don't you take this seriously?" Karui growled as she pointed her sword at the orange wearing nin.**

**"I am taking this seriously but if you don't believe me that's your problem. Now fight or give up." Naruto replied in a even voice as he rushed her and threw a solid punch- kick combo that she blocked before pushing him back with a roundhouse kick then went through hand signs at a brisk pace.**

******Katon: Karyu Endan****(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**

**Aiming her mouth at Naruto, Karui let the flame burst from her mouth in a concentrated stream that could rival an Uchiha. Everyone watched with morbid fascination as the flames engulfed the area in fromt of the Kumo-nin including the blonde himself.**

**"Naruto!" Sakura cried thinking her teammate wasn't fast enough to escape the blazing inferno she was witnessing. Kakashi wasn't too far behind her thinking that no matter how good his student performed, that he couldn't have survived those flames.**

**Karui kept up the fire jutsu for a solid minute before letting off, when she did and the flames began to die down Karui saw something that made her blood run cold. Omoi was laid against the wall with burns all over his body and a shocked expression on his face. Other people watching witnessed something to a similar effect, Sakura saw Sasuke in place of Naruto while Kakashi saw Obito with his crushed right side and all. For Neji it was his father and somehow despite knowing that all these people were dead, everyone was freaking out.**

**"Omoi! What in the hell were you doing you fool?"Karui cried out as she rushed to his side and attmpted to put out the small fires still burning on his body. **

**As she was tending to his injuries, Omoi's hand lashed out and wrapped around Karui's neck and began to squeeze. Karui instantly fought the hold only to now catch on that she was caught in the snare of a genjutsu, bringing her hands up into the seal Ohisuji(Ram) she tried to dispel the genjutsu, when it didn't work she tried again and again each time flaring her chakra in an effort to break it's hold. Realizing that she needed to get free Karui pulled out a kunai and stabbed herself in the hand to induce pain. She felt the shattering sensation of a genjutsu being broken but when seeing Omoi's hand still clutching her throat, Karui knew that she was in too deep to break free.**

**Outside the genjutsu the only ones not affected by it was Naruto himself who just stood there watched Karui, Hayate who wasn't be caught for the simple fact that he was the referee, and Hiruzen himself only because Sesshomaru wanted another set of eyes and his were the most experienced in the room.**

**"Um what type of genjutsu did you catch her in?" Hayate asked as he was curious on how she didn't break it's hold already when stabbing her hand should have freed her from its hold.**

**"If I told then it wouldn't be a secret anymore but I will say that it was one of my own design. And it wasn't just Karui, everyone else was caught in its effect as well." the Blonde said indicating everyone on the balconies with a distant expression on their faces.**

**Hayate could only look at the genin in front of him with wide eyes, here was the academy's labeled dead last showing true prowess in combat that he not only put a genjutsu on his opponent but the watching audience as well with none of them realizing this.**

**"This fight has lasted long enough. Kai." Sesshomaru said as he walked over and placed Karui's own sword against her neck before dispelling his jutsu.**

**In a flash Karui and everyone else found the image of a burning comrade or loved one burning before their eyes gone, instead there was a clean arena with the fire from Karui's attack still burning slightly. In Karui's case it was with the feeling of cold steel pressed directly on her jugular.**

**"Surrender, it's all you can do now." Naruto said with a soft tone that sent small shivers up Karui's spine as his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck and brought a very faint blush to her cheeks that thankfully couldn't be seen by anyone. Knowing that she was out moved Karui did the only smart move left she yielded.**

**"Proctor, I forfeit." **

**"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!"Hayate called letting everyone know the match was over as Sesshomaru stepped away from Karui and tossed her the sword when she turned around.**

**"Good fight, hopefully we can fight again. I gotta know though, what was that genjutsu?"Karui said before asking the question on everyone's mind.**

**"I will say what I told the proctor already, If I told then it wouldn't be a secret anymore. However I will leave you all with its name ********Magen: Odori no Haikei Tsuki****(Demonic Illusion: Dance of the Setting Moon)." Naruto replied as he turned and walked away, many were expecting him to come up to the balcony so they could question him further but he just went and stood on the arena floor to wait.**

**"Hey you're suppose to clear the arena floor kid." Hayate said as the screen started up again.**

**"What's the point when my name is going to come up again, I'm saving myself the trip." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and waited with patience as the screen continued to spin through names before landing on Dosu of Oto and lo and behold Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha.**

**Eleventh Match**

**"Time for the Eleventh Match: Kinta Dosu of Otogakure vs Uzumaki Naruto of Konhagake. Would Kinta Dosu come down to the arena." Hayate said with practiced ease even as he looked at the orange clad Sesshomaru as if he was some kind of psychic.**

**Dosu shuffled down in his weird and hunched fashion until he was standing opposite his opponent, the final member of team 7. As Hayate began the match Dosu was watching for a way to analyze Naruto for a weak point. Not seeing a physical one he tried for a mental one instead.**

**"So I get the chance to finish what I started in the forest with your teammates, by crushing you here." Dosu said with a gruff tone to his voice as he looked for a reaction. Naruto gave one, it just wasn't what Dosu was looking for.**

**"And just how do you plan to accomplish this, while looking like a third degree burn victim?" Naruto replied without looking at his opponent.**

**"What did you just say?" Dosu said with a growl before calming down by remembering that it's psychological warfare.**

**"You heard me, and besides I wouldn't have repeated myself regardless. If you aren't a burn victim then you must be ashamed of your face. I would be too if I hailed from a village with a pathetic name like Oto." The Blonde threw back while still keeping his eyes closed while being aware at how angry Dosu was getting.**

**"How dare you insult my home?" Dosu roared as he charged Naruto and begun to swing his melody arm with wild abandon in rder to injure his opponent for the jib at his village, although Naruto wasn't afraid to dodge the attacks with ease.**

**X-x-x-x**

**Meanwhile in the balcony people were having different reactions to that short battle of words.**

**"_You'll pay for your insolence you Kyuubi-gaki. I will make you regret your slight against my beautifull vilage of Oto."_**** Orochimaru in his jounin disguise thought as he keep his chakra from spiking in anger which would get him discovered before his plan was complete.**

**"Did you see that? Naruto got that guy pissed in two seconds flat of starting the match." Chouji asked his two teammates as he was so intranced by the fights that he wasn't even munching on potato chips.**

**"Yeah," Was the only answer Ino could offer weakly as she watched her fellow blonde dance around his opponent's strikes.**

**"Troublesome, I don't know why you two are so surprised." Shikamaru replied with a groan as he rubbed his neck.**

**"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Asuma asked while lighting another cigarette and taking a pull before looking at his student.**

**"Back in the academy, Naruto always had a way off getting under your skin even without you knowing half the time."Shikamaru replied as he glanced at his sensei from the corner of his eyes.**

**X-x-x-x**

**Back in the arena Dosu, attacks so far haven't had the desired effect of pummeling his enemy in front of him to mush. So calming down a bit he jumped back a ways while still looking at Sesshomaru with pure hate in his eyes.**

**"I'm going to turn your brain to mush." Dosu said with conviction as he held up his melody arm and aimed it at his orange wearing opponent.**

**"Is that so? All your attacks have worked so far." Naruto replied while looking at this mummified genin who was having delusions of grandeur.**

**"Yes, now bow to my might! ****Kyomeisen****(Vibrating Sound Drill)!" Dosu say with his chakra swirling as what appeared to be sound waves seemed to flow from the bracer and race towards Naruto who just dodged the attack entirely by throwing out a smoke pellet in front of him.**

**"Trying to hide won't work I know your in front of me so take this. ****Kyomeisen****(Vibrating Sound Drill)!" Dosu said as he fired another burst of sound into the smoke cloud thinking that his opponente already succumbed to his initial attack. When the smoke cleared there wasn't the body of Naruto on the ground with his brain liquified .**

**"Yet another one trick pony. Now join the rest of the weak fools in the hell. ********Dokkasō****(Toxic Flower Claw)" Naruto's voice said from behind Dosu, as the words left his mouth Naruto's hand took on a purple glow which he thrust into Dosu's head killing him instantly. **

**Many of the shinobi present expected the blonde to freeze up at the fact that he just took his first life, however he just pulled his bloodied hand from Dosu's skull with a sickening squelch and wiped it clean on the dead genin's sleeve.**

**X-x-x-x**

**"Kakashi, I can't believe your kid just killed his opponent with such efficiency and with out remorse.." Kurenai said as she couldn't believe what she just witnessed.**

**"I know and I'll have to speak with him as soon as possible." Kakashi replied as he pulled his hia-tae down to conserve chakra while Hayate called Naruto for the win. **

**Sakura couldn't believe what she just seen with her own eyes, her teammate just killed his opponent in cold blood without batting an eye. In the back of her mind she knew that even Sasuke couldn't have managed such a thing in one go despite his goal of killing his brother to avenge his fallen clan, after seeing that Sakura realized there will come a point when she will be forced to start taking lives and that she would have to work hard to survive her career as a shinobi.( Epic Revelation, of course seenig death will do that to people.) **

**Other's just watched with detached fascination towards the cooling body of Dosu as his corpse was being carried from the ring. In Anko's case she had a gleam of interest in her eyes while gazing at the young youkai which prompted a shudder to go through many Konoha-nins, more specifically Kurenai. She knew that when her friend caught an interest in something or someone it usually spelled trouble for everyone and right now Kurenai could see her focused on Naruto who was m aking his way up the stairs.**

**"_Oh Kami, what is going through her head and how it involves Naruto?_****"Kurenai mused as she got a look of worry for the boy at what might Anko may try.**

**"_Cheeky gaki's gotten stronger since I seen him four days ago. I want to see if this new change is up to snuff or not."_**** Anko though with an increasingly frightening grin that somehow no one managed to catch yet.**

**X-x-x-x**

**When Naruto got back up to the balcony, he stood apart from everyone else not because of what he did but because he didn't want to deal with questions at the moment. After the excitement of Naruto's kill, the matches seemed to fly by after that with Nii Yugito and Samui from Kumo winning against Iwa and Kiri respectively. A kunoichi named Fudo Akane from Kiri won against her opponent from Iwa, and there was another double KO, this time from Chouji and the last genin from Kiri facing each other.**

**So now lined up in front of the Sandaime with exception of Sasuke stood twelve of the thirteen contenders for the actual finals.**

**"Now with the ranks thinned a bit it's time to draw lots for the actual finals of the Chunnin exams, whatever number you get is how we determine who will be fighting who. Anko is going to walk down the line pull out a ball and call out your number." Hiruzen explained as Anko walked up to Shino who was at the beginning of the the line with the book.**

**"Five"-Shino**

**"Three"-Temari**

**"Seven"-Gaara**

**"Ten"-Akane**

**"Eleven"-Samui**

**"Thirteen"-Yugito**

**"Troublesome, Four-"Shikamaru**

**"Six"-Kankuro**

**"Two"-Ryuga**

**"Nine"-Neji**

**"Twelve"-Kiba**

**"One"-Naruto**

**"And Sasuke makes Eight. These are the match-ups for the finals unless something happens within the time frame that is cause for us to alter the roster. See you all in a month's time."Sarutobi said and turned to walk off when a few of the genin voiced their complaints: mainly Kankuro.**

**"Hold on what do you mean a month? I thought we would be fighting now." Kankuro asked causing the old Hokage to turn back around to answer his question.**

**"Ah, I almost forgot. The point of the month is to use this time to improve your skills and reflect on the skills that your future opponents displayed here today. In addition we hold the finals in a months time because the Daimiyos of each country and important dignitaries are coming to view the skill and might of your villages shinobi, it's a chance to scout for which hidden villages will be suited to the missions they are called on to performed. Lastly it's to see who among you have the best chance to survive the challenges of being a Chunnin. Now rest up and prepare to give us all a show to look forward to." Sarutobi signaled that they were finished here and people began to slowly file out of the tower.**

**As Naruto stepped out of the tower and looked into the sun's dying rays he knew that many challenges would lay ahead that will test his prowess and skill in combat, he looked forward to it all.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Another chapter done and gone, things are really starting to get interesting, so if you guys keep posting reviews I'll keep dishing out the story. Also don't be afraid to bounce ideas off me that you think would make the story better, I like input from people about my work so don't be afraid to speak up. And before people start asking questions about how strong Naruto is going to become I will break it down: He will be as strong as I want him to be without it being that he can just pwn everyone in a single shot, that's too easy. However I will say that Naruto will be labeled a Sannin-level fighter by time time he goes to leave for three years.

Personal Jutsu List

Name: ******Raiton: Raiga Yari****(Lightning Release: Lightning Fang Spears)**

Range: Long to Mid range

Rank: Low C-rank

Description: This is a unique jutsu created by Karui, it's created by extending lightning chakra in front of her and molding the spears from the static electricity with her own to create the spears under her direct control. By pumping out more chakra into the spears while separating her hands, Karui can increase the amount of spears by the amount of chakra put into the jutsu. Surprisingly it has a low activation cost.

Name:******Futon:Kami Daikokubashira****(Wind Release:Divine Central Pillar)**

Range: Any

Rank: High C-Rank

Description: This justu was create by Naruto, by applying the correct handsigns a pillar of wind will gather around the intended target. For the user protection, when used on an enemy Naruto can cause all air inside the pillar to disappear or if they are caught on the outside the gale force winds can throw them in any direction with enough force to kill them.

Name:******Magen: Odori no Haikei Tsuki****(Demonic Illusion: Dance of the Setting Moon)**

Range: Mid- Close range

Rank: Low B-rank

Description: If you want to know how it works well, you gotta wait for Chapter 3 to explain it.

Here's the listing numbers so far for the available slots in the harem:

Yugito: 17

Mei Terumi: 17

Konan: 4

Temari: 7

Kurenai: 8

Shizune: 9

Tayuya: 10

Samui: 15

Kurotsuchi: 9

Koyuki: 9

Shion:3

Karui: 7

The OC: 4

So far Yugito is in the lead, with Mei Terumi and Samui tied for second and Tayuya and Shizune sharing third place. There's only one more chapter before I close the poll for the Harem so if you haven't voted yet or your pick doesnt' have enough votes, I'm going to be lenient to allow you all a second chance to vote. You can make three more picks however only one of your picks can be the same as the first time so choose well, after that I will be closing the poll.


	3. Chapter 3: Weapons and Training Part 1

**AN:** Here we are folks chapter 3, Time to reveal some secrets, get some training done and maybe start lighting the flame of Romance. Characters you'll be seeing a lot of in the next two chapters with everyone else is Fem. Kyuubi(I know a lot of you have been waiting for this.), Anko(Oh yeah), Tenten, and Jiraiya. The polls are really starting to tighten and sadly I had to cut the stragglers loos from the Harem: Shion, and Koyuki. To those that wanted to see them I'm sorry but they didn't get enough votes. Don't mope though I might change my mind later on but for now they aren't in the running. No bashing of Sakura from this chapter on folks, but instead we've got some Kakashi bashing this chapter, full blown Orochimaru bashing, and possible Yondaime bashing although I'm not 100% on the last one yet. Also in this chapter we might have possible Hiruzen bashing but only briefly.

Author Shoutouts:

**the DragonBard:** I though the same but I wanted that sword to be a testament to The original Sesshomaru himself but that doesn't mean that Naruto won't have a weapon of his own creation when he comes fully into his powers. As for his heart, I don't want to reveal more just yet though. As for Sakura trying to get answers from Kakashi, that ain't happening.

**KuroYuro:** It would be an insult to the legacy that is Jiraiya-sama if he wasn't added to the story.

**GenoBeast:** Believe me when I say that Naruto isn't done with Neji just yet.

**Deathmvp:** Kakashi will be good to Naruto and Sakura but not until after the Chunin Exam Arc and before the Sasuke Retrival Arc, remember he basically blew them off during this time for Sasuke's training and that is gonna stay the same.

**thanatos's-shadow:** That was how it was pronounced during the anime, so I went with it. Watch episode 50 to see what I mean when Gai explains the Ura renge.

"Be gone pest!"- Normal speech

_'Be gone pest!'_ - Normal Thoughts

"**Be gone pest!" - Demon speech**

"_**Begone pest!" - Demon thoughts**_

Begone Pest!- Locations

**Begone Pest**- Jutsu

Disclaimer: 

Xeno:Why in the hell am I doing the disclaimer, again?

Kakashi: Because your the author of this story and I refused to do it.

Xeno: You will get yours Hatake.

Kakshi: I'll believe it when I see it.

(Crash!)

?: **DYNAMAKKU ENTORI**(Dynamic Entry)! XENO, IT'S THE PROUD GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA MAITO GAI! I'VE COME TO FINISH OUR RUN AROUND KONOHA!

Xeno: Yeah no but, Kakashi said he'd be more than willing to take my place and challenge you to a contest to see who can complete 5000 suicides while wearing this brand new regulation frilly pink and lavender jumpsuit complete with pink sandals and man purse.( Holds up said jumpsuit bundle set)

Gai(completely awe struck): Are those the new limited addition ones signed for by the creator Richard Simmons?

Xeno: Sure are! Here take them.

(Sounds of clothing being changed in the background.)

Gai:YOSH! I CAN FEEL MY YOUTH SOARING TO NEW HEIGHTS! KAKASHI COME CHANGE INTO YOUR JUMPSUIT AND LET US BEGIN THE CHALLENGE.!

Kakashi: No thanks.

Xeno: Wrong answer dick. (With a snap of the fingers, Kakashi is now wearing the suit that somehow shrunk and is pushing his balls into his throat.)

Xeno: Comfy?

Kakashi(Squeaky voice): Never better.

Gai: COME KAKASHI, TO THE VILLAGE!(Grabs Kakashi who is begins to scream on a soprano level and jumps through the man made hole.)

?:What in the hell? Was that Gai and Kakashi just now?

Xeno: Yup. You get the pizza and soda Anko?

Anko: Of course and I called everyone except Gai and Kakashi for obvious reasons they'll all be over soon.

Xeno: Hold it, Do the the disclaimer before doing anything else.

(Sits squarely in my lap with her arms around my neck.)

Anko: Xeno doesn't own jack shit, cause if he did his Anko-sama would be the only girl for his love life. Right Xeno-kun?

Xeno(sighs): Just let the people read the story

* * *

Chapter 3- Weapons, Training, and Emerging romance? Part 1

One day later at Konoha's main street just inside the Village Gate

Naruto was heading for home to sleep in his bed after a long day of training for the Finals, when the memory of his conversation with Sakura sprang up in his head not too long ago.

_**Flashback:Fuin**_

_Naruto had just gotten inside the village gate when he heard a female's voice as they were running to catch up with him, glancing back he saw Sakura as she ran up and hunched over to get her breath back._

"_What Haruno?" He asked while turning to give her his full attention even though he'd rather had keep going._

"_...Listen, I've been doing some thinking since we were in that forest yesterday and well..."Sakura said with a small look of hurt that he still didn't address her as Sakura-chan anymore but still forged ahead._

"_Out with it already, I'd like to get home sometime this century."Naruto said as he looked at Sakura with an indifferent expression that was boarding on annoyance at being held up like this._

"_I was wonder if you could help me, get stronger than I am now." Sakura asked in one breath without stopping and if it were anyone else they would ask her to repeat what she said. But Naruto for being around her for so long growing up, he learned to read in between of her speech patterns when she was like this._

"_Let me understand this: you want me to help you get stronger? Do I look like the Shinobi section of the library?" Naruto asked getting skeptical at this sudden change of heart in his rosette haired teammate._

"_No, and I know I wasn't exactly the friendliest person to you when we were growing up." Sakura started only to get a look from her teammate that said she'd better skip to the point real quick._

"_But, your my teammate, if you don't help me than who can I turn to? Kakashi-sensei ran off before I could ask him and Sasuke is in the hospital recovering, so will you help me out?" Sakura reply close to tears as her teammate turned his back to her, she took that as her answer and went to leave only to stop a moment later after hearing what was said next._

"_...Haruno, honestly I can't stand you or the Uchiha and would rather end you both to save the world the trouble of dealing with you." This statement caused Sakura to take an unconscious step back as if he was going to attack her. _

"_However, seeing as I can't do anything about my 'choice' of team for the time being, I offer two small steps in the right direction. First: get rid of your obsession with the Uchiha, it will only bring trouble in trying to make yourself look good for him at the cost of your career as a kunoichi or your life." _

"_And the second?" Sakura asked while wiping the tears that sat on the edge of her eyes._

"_...Study that scroll for chakra exercises tonight and we will try something, meet me tomorrow morning at 7:00 in Training field 7 with you gear. However this is a one time thing, seeing as your predicament was of your own making therefore you'll fix your own shortcomings as a kunoichi." Naruto replied as he tossed a small scroll over his shoulder at the girl before walking off._

_Sakura caught the thrown scroll and looked at the retreating back of her blonde haired teammate with a small smile on her face, before he was completely gone she whispered her thanks before taking off for her home._

_Naruto just continued on as if he didn't hear her at all._

_**Flashback: Kai**_

Naruto reached his rundown apartment in the slummy part of Konoha, and just looked at the building in renewed disgust. The outer walls were an unsightly brown with the pain chipped or eroded badly in certain places, most of the windows had holes in them where rocks and bricks were thrown by the villagers who thought themselves better than the demon they claimed to live here. Naruto had to mentally shake his head at the irony of that one, a demon did reside here now just not one of the kitsune variety.

Wasting no more time he climbed the stairs that lead to his apartment on the second floor and wasn't surprised at what he found as he approached his door. 'DIE DEMON' scrawled in red and black paint was written on his door, 'GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG' was on the opposite wall in what he could smell to be feces. With a practiced speed of handsigns a low powered **Suiton: Tepodamma**(Water Release: Water Bullet) was shot to remove the offensive message before he stood in front of his door, having taken up **Fuinjutsu**(Art of Sealing) from a young age Naruto was able to keep people from entering his small sanctuary and destroying his stuff on a regular basis ever again. Not unless they wanted to lose their hand like one poor slob did when he thought he could pry open Naruto's bedroom window to leave a nasty surprise when he found the door not budging despite how hard he kicked at it.

After getting inside and locking his door in place with the seal, Naruto grabbed a shower only to find out that the landlord turned off his hot water again despite the fact that he paid the greedy bitch the night he came home from the first exam. Never the less he washed quickly and got dressed for bed, and just before he laid down to sleep he looked out his window at the village.

"_Just 7 more months and I can be free of this accursed place."_ Naruto thought as he laid down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep. (I bet you're all wondering about that statement. It will be revealed later in the next chapter.)

* * *

Next Morning, Training Field 7

Sakura, walked up to training field 7 with sleep still in her eyes, to find Naruto waiting for her while setting crossed leg on the ground meditating. She was about to call out to him when his voice rang out.

"You're late, I said 7:00 not 7:15." Naruto said without opening his eyes  
"Sorry my alarm clock didn't wake me up." Sakura said with a blush of embarrassment while looking at Sesshomaru's sitting form.

"Rule 1 of the shinobi world: Never make excuses for your actions, they waste valuable time. Did you look over the scroll I gave you last night?" Naruto replied with a sagely voice as he finally opened his eyes to gaze at his teammate.

Sakura could only nod weakly in silence at how Naruto was taking this entire training seriously, that's why after getting home in a daze last night she made a silent promise to get stronger no matter how difficult and to earn her blonde teammate's respect back.

"Then I want you to start by practice the leaf balancing exercise while running suicides from the lake in groups of ten until you reach one hundred, then you're going to do squats in groups of twenty until you reach one hundred again. You are going to build endurance and leg strength by performing these exercises." Naruto said as he got up and pointed out where Sakura would start her training regiment, when she started to walk off he stopped her before hand.

"Just a minute, You're also going to wear these five pound weights on your arms and legs. By doing this you add muscle resistance; which will strengthen your existing muscles while forming new ones from the training." Naruto added as he unseal a set of four weights for her to wear.

Wordlessly Sakura strapped the weights on which felt weird and proceeded to run the suicides, as Naruto walked over the the lake with a bunch of leaves and stepped out he found his chakra control unstable and surmised that it was in part to that extra seal on his body. Once he got to the middle, Naruto slapped the leaves on his arms and forehead and began katas for a taijutsu/kenjutsu style that was based around multiple, fast, and unchained strikes that moved together to inflict massive amounts of damage while making use of his speed to keep his opponent off balance. Punch, weave, kick, spin, elbow, these motions went on for about an three hours until Sakura's voice brought him out of his stupor.

"What is it, Haruno?" Naruto asked as he tuned down his katas to a crawl but never stopped practicing while addressing Sakura.

"I said, I've finished the exercises what's next?" Sakura asked with what little breath left in her aching lungs as she attempted to drag in more air.

Naruto stopped his movements all together as he stared at his pink haired teammate standing on the water's edge, Sakura was covered head to toe in sweat and dirt, her hair was matted to her head slightly and her breathing was shallow but regular the normal symptoms of training. Her eyes however showed determination to keep going, looking at the morning sky Sesshomaru could guess that it's been about three hours since they started so he suggested she stretch her muscles as a cooldown method.

When she was done with her stretches, Sakura could feel the protest they put up but was pleased with the results so far. She walked over to Naruto and sat near him and pulled out a bottle of water to drink as she soaked in her small progress. Looking over she saw her teammate once again meditating and wanted to try for herself, so she did the only plausible thing.

"...Hey Naruto, how do I go about meditating? I know what it does but I don't know how to go about doing it." Sakura asked hesitantly as she looked at her teammate, when he didn't answer right away she assumed he didn't want to answer her at all but he surprised her after about two minutes.

"Relax your body and let go of you fore thoughts while concentrating on one simple thing to keep focus, if you've done it right then everything else will click into place." Naruto replied while still focusing on his meditation.

Sakura sat down and followed his instructions to the letter and soon found her mind pulled away from her body in a detached sense, then she felt someone shake her shoulder and she came back into her senses and looked up to see Naruto standing over her.

"What is it? I just got down to meditating." Sakura asked after finding her voice.

"Take some time to eat lunch then you can go find Kakashi-sensei to get more help."Naruto said as he turned on his heel and headed for the village.

"But I don't have a lunch packed." Sakura called out with sheepish embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head.

"Then perhaps it's time you learned self preservation, Haruno. I'll see you later." Naruto threw over his shoulder as he continued towards the village to eat not caring how she got lunch.

In Konoha, Jounin Lounge

All the jounin of the rookie nine were seated at large booth table with Anko, Gai, Genma, and Morino Ibiki from the I&T dept. Anko was currently in the middle of describing how the prelims when to Ibiki and Genma when a shadow was cast over the table.

"Hey everyone, what did I miss?" the female voice asked causing everyone to look up to see who it was.

They recognized who it was right away, not that she was hard to miss with her waist length purple hair, slightly pale unblemished skin, bright chocolate eyes and warm smile. This was Uzuki Yuugao one of Konoha's elite ANBU force, and right now she was off duty and in her civvies as she sat down with her friends who all give greetings in their own way, except Anko who wrapped an arm around Yuugao.

"You missed one of the craziest prelims we ever had for the Chunnin exams, you should have been there. The greenhorns actually managed to prove me wrong that they all didn't suck." Anko said with a smile as she started from the beginning for Yuugao's benefit and then caught up to where she was stopped and finished the story. When Anko was done, Yuugao and Genma had looks of disbelief on their faces, Ibiki on the other hand had a scowl of irritation on his face.

"Who knew your brat was capable of that, I gotta say Kakashi he's really got a pair to top his performance from the first exam." Ibiki muttered as he downed his saucer of sake.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked with curiosity as the jounin senseis weren't informed of how their students did even when that portion of the test was over just whether or not they passed.

"What Ibiki means is that, it's Uzumaki's fault there was so many of them for my exam and the prelim matches. Although I should find him and thank him for the show he brought with him and the one he put on himself when he stuck it to that oto-genin's head like that. Oh man I have to say he's got style." Anko butted in as she gulped down two-thirds of her fourth bottle of sake while still hanging off Yuugao who was busy pouring a saucer of her own.

"Personally I think you should talk to him about the fact he made his first kill, Kakashi. We don't need another incident like with Itachi happening." Asuma warned as the mood at the table became tense for a moment.

"I know and after I talk with Hokage-sama I'll see to my student. Speaking of which I'm late as it is for my own meeting" Kakashi replied as he stood while flipping his book and vanished in a poof of smoke while causing everyone else at the to groan at his habits.

"I swear, anyone wanna place a bet on him being late to his own funeral?" Anko asked and immediately she got a show of hands from everyone at the table except Gai who ranted about youth as usual.

At the Hokage Tower

Kakashi appeared right in front of the desk of the Hokage's secretary, she was a woman in her early thirties with brunette hair in a stylish yet proper bun and a little makeup to highlight her features. All in all she was a beautiful woman, however Kakashi knew he wasn't here to ogle a civilian.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Hokage-sama is he in?" Kakashi asked as he put away his Icha-Icha while talking to her.

"Yes, you can go on." She replied as she filed papers with a practiced ease.

Kakashi gave his thanks and walked past her to the double doors of the Hokage's office which were guarded by a pair of Anbu that were like statues on either side of the doors. He knocked twice and waited to be let in. A muffled 'enter' had Kakashi stepping into his leader's office to see the veteran shonobi swamped with paperwork as usual.

"Ah Kakashi, I'm surprised to see you, you're only an hour late instead of your usual three." Sarutobi said with a kind smile as he looked up from his work to see who it was.

"Well I felt it prudent to be here, earlier than normal so I can get all the info I need." Kakashi replied as he walked to the center of the room and no further knowing full well of the four Anbu stationed inside the office that acted as a last line of defense against an attacker and their Hokage.

"Certainly what did you want to know? I'll try to answer as much as I can." Sarutobi said as he pulled out his pipe, packed and lit it before motioning for Kakashi to continue.

"Well sir, it's about Naruto. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the skills he displayed in the forest two days ago." Kakashi said while looking directly at his leader for the answer.

"I'm going to be frank with you Kakashi, I could tell you but those are Naruto's secrets to share at his discretion, so all I can say is you'll have to make due without it." Sarutobi replied as he took a long pull on his pipe and breathed the scent of cherry tobacco into the air.

"I understand but if I'm going to help him, I will need all the info I can on Naruto to do that." Kakashi said as he tried to get the venerable Hokage to see his side of reasoning.

Suddenly the entire room was flooded with Killer Intent so dense and potent, it took all of Kakashi's willpower not to buckle under its pressure. Eyes widening, Kakashi began to subconsciously sweat in fear a bit, for Sarutobi ceased looking like a frail old man and more like the Kami no Shinobi that he was known for in his prime as his eyes hardened yet he never changed his position or anything.

"Are you questioning my judgment and disobeying a direct order from your commander, Jounin Hatake?" Sarutobi asked with an edge in his voice that spoke of nothing but trouble for Kakashi if he didn't salvage his blunder right this instant.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama. I was completely out of line and it will not happen again." Kakashi said as he instantly dropped to a knee and bowed his head in submission.

After what felt like eternity the overwhelming KI was slowly pulled back into the fire shadow until it was easy to breath again. Kakashi risked a glance at his leader only to see the man calming his fury that was almost unleashed.

"...Rise Kakashi." Sarutobi said tiredly as he just took another pull of his pipe.

"Hokage-sama I-" Kakashi started before the Hokage held up a hand for silence which Kakashi did instantly.

"It's quite all right Kakashi, I know you only have but the best intentions for the boy but I'm wondering, does Sasuke or Sakura tell you every facet of their lives?" Sarutobi asked with his knowing gaze that seemed to look right through Kakashi.

"No Hokage-sama."

"Then how can you expect Naruto to reveal what's his if you aren't holding the entire team to the same standard? Basically what I'm saying is that everyone is entitled to privacy where their lives are concerned, if Naruto is willing to share his secrets than fine, but I don't want you trying to coerce them out of the boy and claim you did it in an effort to help him. Do you understand this Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked as he set his hardened gaze back on the Copy-nin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."Kakashi replied as he bowed briefly before standing straight up again.

"Well if that's all you're dismissed." Sarutobi said while waving off the silver haired jounin with his hand before putting his nose back to the grind stone.

Kakashi got all the way to the door before he remembered his second question.

"Hokage-sama, I have but one more question. What do you intend to do about Orochimaru?"

"I hear your concern and to be frank I haven't figured out what I'm going to do just yet, however that's why I've sent for Jiraiya. When he gets here in the next few days we'll begin coming up with a plan to deal with whatever my old student has planned for the leaf." Sarutobi replied as he looked up to answer Kakashi who just nodded in return before leaving.

* * *

All across Konoha the finalist were preparing to start training in different ways or even just getting the lay of the land just to pass time before getting down to work.

Inuzuka Compound

Kiba was laying underneath a tree near the house, relaxing with Akamaru laying next to him. Ever since winning a spot into the exam finals and then coming home, Kiba has done nothing but lounge about as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I heard about the exams and I must say that I'm proud of you, pup." His mother Tsume said as she stood over him with a grin on her face.

"Thanks kaa-san." Kiba said with a grin of his own before he closed his eyes to doze off

"Since you'll be going up against some very skilled genin, we are gonna get you as ready as can be for this exam." Tsume said dropping a backpack on Kiba's lap.

"What's this for?" Kiba asked picking up the pack and looking inside to find tools and food provisions.

"Training, we're going deep into the forests surrounding the village to get you ready for the next three days."Tsume replied with a deep growl at the word 'Training' which didn't bode well for Kiba who gulped in fear at what his kaa-san had in store.

"Kaa-san don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Kiba asked while pulling out a pair of harnesses before looking up at his mother who's smile grew even more feral while looking at her son.

"I call it incentive. Now then get ready to go unless you'd rather tend to the pups for the next three days instead?" Tsume asked with a sickly sweet voice as she hoisted Kiba to his feet and he took off like a madman with Akamaru in his arms only to come back and grab the bag before taking off again. His kaa-san followed at a much more sedate pace while sporting a feral grin all the way.

The Nara Compound

Shikamaru sat across from his jounin sensei Asuma, as they played an intense round of shogi while relaxing. Asuma knew that preparation was the key and decided to ask his student for his thoughts.

"So you have a month to prepare for the finals."Asuma started

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied with a heavy sigh as his rook took Asuma's pawn.

"Do you have a training plan yet?"

"No, besides it's too troublesome to think about. Kaa-san's been trying to get me motivated about training but, why waste precious cloud watching time for that?" Shikamaru replied with a scowl as Asuma took his rook with a knight.

Asuma just laughed at his student's typical response as they continued to play shogi for the rest of the afternoon.

In the hotel room of the Suna siblings

All three genin were in the main sitting area in different spots, Temari sat stretched across a loveseat with a book in hand that she was reading. Kankuro sat in a recliner with one of his puppets across his lap as he was performing maintenance to keep the joints in working order, Gaara was standing still as a statue in front of the window when their sensei walked in the room.

"Good morning you three." Baki said as he sat in the last available recliner as Temari and Kankuro gave a greeting before returning to what they were doing. Gaara just looked at Baki in the reflection of the window glass before deeming what he had to say as unimportant.

"In all the excitement the other night, I wanted to congratulate you all on advancing to the finals. Now then we have a whole month to wait before the invasion, I don't want any of you bringing unwanted attention to us until then."Baki said this while subtly looking Gaara's way hoping the boy could control his bloodlust for a while before deciding to indulge the demon within.

After getting a yes from both Temari and Kankuro, Baki got up and left the hotel in search of something to preoccupy his time leaving the three siblings alone. When Baki go out of earshot, Gaara decided to move away from the window which of course startled his brother and sister who looked warily towards their little brother as he walked right past them towards the bedrooms.

"He's becoming increasingly unstable, I wish there was something that we could do." Temari whispered as she watched Gaara retreat into the hall, despite the fear she had of her imouto(little brother) she wanted to do all she could to keep him safe and whole.

"Nevermind that for right now, what are we going to do about this invasion? I don't want to risk my life on whatever that Orochimaru promised our father in return for his help." Kankuro said looking up from his puppet to answer his sister who had a complete look of worry on her face.

"And you think I do? The best we can do is hope that we can find a way out of this without losing our lives or our brother." Temari said jumping to her feet to pace while Kankuro watched.

With Samui and Yugito

Both the Nii sisters were walking the main street of Konoha getting looks from its citizens, looks of want and lust from the men and looks of jealousy from the woman. There was also a combined look of distrust among the elder populous, as they watched the two kunoichi walk around freely. Both girls ignored this having grown accustom to being view in such a way, who could ignore the obvious beauty both girls had or the past transgressions of their village.

First there was Samui who was the older sister by a year making her 16, wore a kunoichi style bodysuit which hugged her curves and showed off her generous bust which was a borderline D-cup. Her hair was cut short to the nape of her neck and allowed people to see her face, which was in a word: perfect, and she had eyes as blue as a certain youkai's but her entire demeanor screamed business. Meaning she was more likely to slid a kunai in between your ribs than flirt with you.

Yugito on the other hand had her blond hair pulled back in a single ponytail that reached the small of her back, she wore the standard attire for a genin of Kumo black shinobi pants with a black short sleeved shirt. On top of the shirt she wore Yugito has a small black breastplate for added protection, her face like her sister's was beautiful and was exotic. She had sea foam green eyes that were slanted in resemblance to a cat's, what many outside of Kumo didn't know that she was the jinchuriki of the Nekomata no Nibi. They got along fine most of the time but now wasn't one of those times as she was having an inner rant with her tenant about the same old subjuct: Yugito's lack of a love life.

**_'All I'm saying kitten is that it wouldn't hurt to find some love to fill your life._**' The biju said as she laid on her paws behind the cage of Yugito's mindscape.

_'Nibi, we've been over this. I don't want nor need a relationship to be be happy.'_ Yugito threw back as her face gained a scowl on the outside as she walked along.

_**'All right kitten, I'll drop the subject for now. But it wouldn't hurt to remember what I said ne?'**_ Nibi replied as her voice slowly faded into the back of Yugito's mind as the connection was muted.

Yugito let out a small sigh which, didn't go unnoticed by her sister as she looked at Yugito out the corner of her eye.

"Nibi, hassling you again?" Samui asked with a quiet voice as they kept walking.

"Not really it's just the usual with her. So what do you want to do until Bee-sensei comes back to help train us for the finals?" Yugito replied as they stopped near a shop that sold weapons.

"To be honest, I'm going to the famous hot springs that are here. I need to soak my aching back." Samui replied as she reached up to rub her shoulders.

"You do that. I'm going to find something to eat, that hotel food wasn't enough." Yugito said as she started heading off towards the restaurants.

"One day I gotta figure out where you put it all Yugi." Samui said as she walked off towards the hot springs.

Yugito waved at her sister without a backward glance as her stomach was in the mood for food, to be more specific: Ramen. Back in Kumo she ate the noodles on a daily basis and now she wanted some so here she was following her nose which put her right outside a quaint little place called Ichiraku's. Wanting to fill her raging belly, Yugito walked into the small restaurant and sat down as Ayame came over to take here order.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's, what can I get for you today?" Ayame asked as she pulled out a notepad and pencil then looked to Yugito expectantly as she looked over the menu.

"I'll have five large orders of shrimp to start please." Yugito said with a bit of drool rolling out the side of her lips at the delicious smell that made her want to purr.

"Coming right up." Ayame said with a look that said read 'Oh great, not another Naruto.' as she went to give the order to her father in the kitchen.

As Yugito waited for her food, she was unaware that she would come face to face with her third jinchurikki after setting foot in Konoha.

* * *

Naruto had left Sakura to her own devices as he headed into town to get some food, while walking he didn't miss the discrete glares or the outright hatred that the villagers thought were hidden very well.

Knowing full well that he wouldn't put up with the villager's shit anymore, Naruto headed to Ichiraku's to get his fill of lunch before going to do his own personal training. Some things never changed he thought like his taste preference to ramen.

Narito walked into Ichiraku's with a sharp eye as he spotted a few other patrons enjoying ramen, one that particularly caught his attention was Nii Yugito from team Kumo if he remembered correctly.

"Hey Naruto, I haven't seen you all morning." Ayame greeted with a bright smile as she wiped the counter clean.

"I've been training is all. The finals are practically around the corner and I aim to be prepared for them." Naruto replied with a shrug and a small smile to her as he sat at the counter.

"Well I hope you do great. So what will it be today?" Ayame said with a small laugh as she got ready to take his order.

"One large miso." Naruto said which caused Ayame to drop the bowl she was getting after writing down his order.

"Only one bowl? Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Ayame asked looking at the blonde with pure shock on her face.

"It's me Ayame, I just want a large miso ramen that's all."

"S-sure." Ayame said going off to place his order in a daze.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

Yugito had gotten her five bowls of ramen and began to dig in, after testing the noodles and found them to be absolutely delicious. She was half way through her second bowl when Nibi began to stir.

_**'Hey Kitten, feeding your Ramen addiction huh?'**_ Nibi joked as she stretched from her nap.

_'I don't have an addiction to ramen. I just happen to enjoy it very much.'_ Yugito replied as she gulped down her second bowl and started on her third.

_**'I think that chunnin back in Kumo would disagree.'**_ Nibi said with a yawn.

_'He had it coming. So what woke you from you infamous cat naps?'_ Yugito asked as she could feel her tenant stretch out again as if to get comfortable before answering.

_**' I felt the presence of a second jinchuriki nearby.'**_ Nibi said in the most lazy of tones, like she was talking about the weather.

_'What? Who is it and are they nearby? '_ Yugito all but shouted in her head while outwardly looking around with a calm expression.

_**'Why it's the young Tom sitting at the counter of course.'**_

Yugito whipped her head around to the counter so fast, she may have snapped her neck doing so. Her gaze came upon one of the five other blondes in the Exams sitting at the counter eating a bowl of ramen, Uzumaki Naruto was his name from what she recalled, quickly she questioned why anyone would name their child fishcake but, shrugged it off to focus.

_'Him! Why didn't you say anything in the forest?'_ Yugito asked as she returned her head towards her own table but kept a sideways glance every now and again.

_**'Maybe it had to do with Shukaku in that Suna kid, leaking his bloodlust everywhere. Damned if he wasn't the craziest of us all but, there were times when he made the most sense. Anyway because of that I didn't pick up on the jinchuriki over there until I had this moment to feel the familiar sensation of one of my kin.'**_ Nibi said as she took a brief trip down memory lane before getting back to the matter at hand.

_'So which biju does he have?'_

_**'Don't know, perhaps you can get him alone to ask. And from the looks of things you might just get that he's leaving kitten.'**_ Nibi pointed out as she looked through Yugito's eyes to see the boy getting up to leave the building.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

Naruto sat at the counter eating his ramen, when he felt a pair of eyes lock onto him or a long minute only to move else where. After ordering three more bowls of ramen to placate Ayame and digging in he could feel the eyes on his back at random times as if to see if he was still there, getting fed up and deciding to confront this person he got ready to leave.

"Ayame, thanks for the lunch. I've got to get going, money's on the counter." Naruto called out to the brunette waitress who went into the back to help her father.

After getting a brief goodbye, Naruto casually walked out the restaurant and out into the street knowing that whoever was tailing him wasn't too far behind. Walking out the village gates and into the forest, he headed for the completely hidden away training ground that he used to hone his skills during his academy days. Taking off at a leisure pace Naruto headed towards a waterfall that was near training ground 17, when he got there he walked across the water's surface to the base of the waterfall itself. Channeling chakra through his body to keep from being plunged beneath the water, he walked through knowing that his pursuer was still there.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

Yugito was starting to get fed up with chasing Uzumaki just to speak with him, she tailed him for what seemed like hours as he walked as if he had all the time in the world. Of course he knew she was following him but this was ridiculous as they came upon a waterfall, Yugito couldn't help but marvel the beauty of what she was seeing. Making a note to come back here she watched her target walk across the water and disappear behind the falls, wasting no time she followed his example and found herself in a hidden cavern which she walked to keep up with Naruto.

Light soon appeared at the end of the tunnel and Yugito found herself on a small hill overlooked what appeared to be a hidden training ground, a stream ran from the left and fed into a lake that looked very inviting. Surround a moderate sized clearing the brush was at the perfect height to provide cover while still giving a line of sight to attack from, trees dotted the area well enough to provide more training and tactic options. All in all Yugito was awed by what she discovered, so much that she didn't register the kunai at her neck or the tip of a claw on her back before it was too late.

_'How did he get behind me without Nibi or I detecting him?'_ Yugito thought to herself as Nibi was eerily quiet as well.

"Why have you been following me, Kumo-nin?" The soft voice came from behind Yugito making her skin tingle from the warm breath that touched her neck.

"I only came to speak with you, I know of your secret." Yugito said quickly knowing that no matter what she tried all it would take is a twitch of Naruto's muscles to kill her.

"What secret of mine could you possibly know Nii Yugito?" Naruto asked as he walked around to look Yugito in the eyes while never lowering his weapon from her neck.

"That you are a jinchuriki...like I am." Yugito said without fear, why should she lie and to further prove her statement, she channeled a bit of Nibi's chakra into her eyes causing them to become purple and glow dimly.

"So which do you hold?" He asked removing the kunai but not putting it away as he accepted her answer before asking another question.

"Nibi. What about you?"

"Kyuubi."

That caused Nibi to sit up completely within her seal, she couldn't believe the strongest of them was imprisoned. All this time she like the rest of their kin thought that Kyuubi had gone off on one of her little vacation sprees that lasted for a hundred years give or take, she usually used that time to cause some real underhanded mischief in the world. Then again all the biju only came together on anything when they had disputes to settle with each other over territory, talk about the affairs of Makai in general, or a serious threat to the delicate balance, such as that Jubi Chimera that thought to call it's self the ruler of all Makai. Bastard ain't such hot shit now that he's rotting in the afterlife, all though they did lose the original Yonbi during the battle Yami bless his soul.

_**'Kitten ask if he's made contact with Kyuubi-sama yet?'**_ Nibi all but yelled causing her container to wince at the volume before asking the question.

"Nibi wants to know if you've made contact with your tenant yet?" Yugito managed to ask after getting the Neko youkai to stop raving in her head.

"No, and I don't intend to." Naruto said as he was starting to get annoyed with the line of questioning as he turned and walked towards the middle of the clearing to practice his taijutsu.

His answer brought Yugito up short, 'what jinchuriki didn't want to contact their tenant in an effort to harness their chakra?' well the blonde kunoichi decided to find out as she followed her target to the clearing and just watched him move in a simple pattern knowing her wouldn't knowingly show his skills to a potential opponent and a foreign shinobi at that.

"Why don't you want to harness the power of your biju? Something like that could be a useful trump card in the future."

"I will make it in this world relying on my power alone and no one else's, I would only contact the Kyuubi in an effort of finding a way to be rid of it. Is that all Yugito-san?" Naruto asked as he continued his simple taijutsu training.

Yugito could only nod after hearing his answer not really trusting her voice, she went to leave the training ground only to decide that it was big enough for both of them to practice and not have to really look at each other. She went off to the other side of the clearing near the dense tree line was to train, of course over the next few hours Yugito would find herself always gazing to where Naruto was working on an exercise in an effort to practice. He never let on that he knew she was watching but Yugito had a feeling that he did, Nibi as usual was teasing her constantly about this.

_**'Taking an interest in Kyuubi-sama's container kitten? I approve, in a couple of years he's gonna be a real looker.'**_ Nibi purred as Yugito was making her was looking back at Naruto's position as he continued to train.

_'It's not like that, I'm merely observing his habits so I can effectively fight him in the the up and coming finals.'_ Yugito replied with a soft snort.

_**'So when the Tom took of his jacket, your eyes roving over his corded muscles with a glazed look was observing his abilities?'**_ Nibi asked as Yugito became silent which caused Nibi to get a shit eating grin knowing she had her container.

A flustered shut up reached Nibi who laughed at her container's expense as the poor girl gained a blush that thankfully no one else was around to see. Soon enough as the sun began to set, Sesshomaru got ready to leave and looked directly at Yugito's training spot.

"When you leave make sure that no one sees you do, I want to keep this a secret." Naruto said to the girl as she was throwing kunai.

Yugito stopped mid throw to give a reply and turned around to find her fellow blonde already leaving through the cave exit.

_'You are a puzzle I aim to solve, Uzumaki.'_ Yugito thought as she continued to practice a bit more before going back to the hotel.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

Over the next few days, Naruto continued to help Sakura when he could, knowing full well that this was Kakashi's job in the first place. When he tried to find him the day after he started training, the sensei of team 10 Sarutobi Asuma stopped by to let them know that Kakashi had left on a mission and would be back as soon as possible. This info of course got the young youkai annoyed his sensei if he could even call the silver haired jounin that, was out on a mission when he had students that needed his help growing stronger.

The blonde genin decided to confront the man the next time he seen him, so imagine Naruto's surprise when he spotted a group of jounin for the rookie teams, Gai, and a few others heading his way with his sensei at the head of the group. As usual his face was buried in his orange book, well he was in for a rude awakening as Naruto stepped in front of the jounins.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have a second? I want to talk with you." The blonde asked loud enough that he got the entire groups attention as they stopped and looked at the orange wearing genin.

"I wish I could be I've got something to do, I wanted to speak with you about your first kill but theses things happen." Kakashi said glancing out the side of his book to look at his student.

The others looked at Kakashi with disbelief as he basically brushed aside one of his genin that was formally asking for his help, as a sensei he had an obligation to his students. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at Kakashi.

"So you won't take a moment to listen?"

"I know what this is about but I just don't have the time to train you for the finals, however I've set you up with a substitute sensei to help you in my place." Kakashi said as he returned completely to his book.

"Let me guess, someone that won't adequately train me properly while you run off to cater to the Uchiha's training? Stop me if I'm wrong." Naruto said looking dead at his 'sensei' who didn't even have the moral courage to face the person he's turning away directly.

"Now don't get all worked up like that, Sasuke needs the help considering who he's facing in the finals. You seemed to be doing well on your own, especially since your battles in the Forest of Death" Kakashi tried to deflect as the others looked on with increasingly disappointed glances at their fellow jounin.

"That's besides the point. What if I wasn't adjusted like I was when I killed that Oto-nin?Would you have done what you did and brushed me off or would you have done the sensible thing and talked to me about it." Naruto threw out making Kakashi give another sideways glance that was from what he could guess was a glare.

"You're overstepping the chain of command genin, I will not tolerate being spoken to by one of my own students like that."

"Like I care Hatake, did you know that while you were failing at the main aspect of your position so poorly that I've been helping Haruno bring her skills up to snuff. I'm suppose to be using this month to hone my skills for the finals of the chunnin exam, not doing your job." Naruto replied as he ignored the heated glare Kakashi was trying to intimidate him with while leaking killing intent his way.

"What's wrong I hit a sore spot? Don't know why your surprised Hatake, after all your lower than trash seeing as you can't even follow your own motto. I'd stand here and point out your obvious lackings as an instructor but I have to go see Hokage-sama." Sesshomaru said as he stepped back and proceeded to walk around the group of jounins, before he got too far he stopped and called bak to Kakashi.

"One more thing Hatake, leak anymore killing intent at me and I will make you a cyclops permanently." Sesshomaru said as he hit Kakashi directly with a large amount of killing intent laced with a bit of his youkai chakra to get his point across before disappearing around the corner.

Kakashi watched his student walk off with a slow anger rising in his chest at how he was just talked to, he looked to his fellow jounin only to find them either shaking their heads in disappointment or disgust at how he lead his team.

"You guys don't believe what he said right?" Kakashi asked trying to save face by appealing to his fellow jounin for support. Unfortunately they had some negative responses to share with the copy-nin.

"Kakashi, I'm disappointed in you my friend."- Asuma

"You shame yourself too greatly right now."Kurena

"Most unyouthful my rival."- This came from Gai who was unusually serious at the moment.

"I outta feed you to my snakes, but I don't want them to taste such failure from one such as you."-Anko growled as a snake peeked out from her coat sleeve.

With their piece said the other jounins left Kakashi standing in the street feeling like a real jackass, before he took walked off towards his destination. However one of them noticed a figure sitting on the wall which over looked the hot springs that Sesshomaru and Kakashi had their confrontation in front of.

"Hmm, not even home five minutes and I get a front row seat for two great shows at once. Maybe I can see how Jiji is doing. After collecting my research of course, hohohoho that's it splash each other with more gusto! Man I love this place!" A voice said in a jovial tone before becoming filled with perverted giggles.(That's right we all know who this is. More of him up ahead.)

* * *

The Hokage's Tower- 15 minutes later

Naruto entered the tower with a purpose as he headed for the Hokage's ooffice, as he reached the top floor he spotted one of the top people on his most hated list: the Hokage's secretary. This bitch made it her life's goal to make his very existence miserable., so it came as no surprise that she had a glare on her face that could rival the Shinigami's.

"What do you want _boy_?" The secretary sneered as Naruto reached her desk.

"It's obviously not to see a miserable hag like you." Naruto threw back as he walked pass the woman.

"Where do you think you're going demo-" The secretary started to yell in a red haze of anger only to stop as she felt the cold chill of a kunai next to her neck.

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last you ever do. I don't know why the Ojii-san(old man) let's this carry on in the worst way, if it were up to me you'd all have been hanging a long time ago." Naruto warned while watching as the woman nearly had a heart attack right there on the spot. When she didn't say another word he let up knowing that killing this ningen isn't what he came here for.

Leaving the terrified secretary at her desk, the blond continued onto the Hokage's office. Not even sparing a glance at the two Anbu guarding the door he knocked twice and walked in after hearing an enter, naturally the Hokage found himself swimming in paperwork as he struggled to not be consumed by the great beast.

"Ah Naruto-kun, what can I do for you today?" Sarutobi asked with a kind smile as he noticed it was his surrogate grandson that came to see him.

"I need to speak with you about something important." Naruto said as he walked towards the desk at a leisure pace.

"Certainly, why don't you tell me all about it." Sarutobi said sitting up straighter knowing that whatever Naruto had to say was important, especially with his change as of late.

"It's something for your ears alone." Naruto replied as he pulled a chair in front of the desk indicating the Anbu stationed in the room.

Sarutobi motioned to the four Anbu that they were to disperse from the room, however one Anbu leapt from their position and came to rest in a kneeling position in front of the village Leader. Naruto took a side glance at this masked shinobi, from what he could see the build was obviously of a male that wore the standard attire of the Anbu. That is were the similarities ended as he took in the the immaculate black cloak that hide majority of his features including the color of his hair. On his face was the pale white mask of what appeared to be a Dragon.

"By your leave Hokage-sama." The masked nin said with a bow before fading out of the room.

"Of course Ryu" Sarutobi says with a kind smile after watch the effective display by one of his shinobi, as he lifted his hands and was about to do seals for a jutsu when Naruto spoke up.

"Before you activate that jutsu, tell the idiot outside the window to reveal himself then you can send him away."

Instead of answering, Sarutobi decided to sit in silence as he knew who was sitting outside his window, it was one of his students. He wanted to see how he would react to such a comment, luckily he didn't have long to wait as smoke filled the room behind the sitting blond.

"Idiot? Sensei, you should enlighten this kid that he stands in the presence of the great, powerful lady killer: the **Densetsu Gama Sennin no Jiraiya** (Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya)!" The voice said identifying itself as Jiraiya.

Naruto turned around to look at the male who's scent he noticed from the moment he started to tear into Hatake near the hotsprings. Jiraiya was dressed in brown shinobi pants with a green net shirt covered by a red vest and wooden geta rather than sandals, his white hair as long, spiky and hung low against the large scroll strapped to his back. He wore a large headband with small horns on the side with a kanji in the middle that said oil instead of the leaf insignia, he had two vertical red stripes running down both his cheeks. All this was topped off by an extremely dramatic pose complete with him standing on top of a Gama.

"Look Naruto, I know you wanted this to be just between us but if there is one person I can trust not to say anything it's Jiraiya over there. Will you let him in on your secret as well? If it makes you feel better he knows of the Kyuubi in your belly, as he was the one to help the Yondaime complete the array for the seal." Sarutobi said in an effort to ease the blonde's mind as he activated the security seals for the entire office making this the most secure place in all the village at the moment.

"...Very well Ojii-san." Naruto said after a small period of silence.

With that out the way Naruto dropped the henge he cast in the Forest as he told of his run in with the disguised Orochimaru (Jiraiya stopped the story at this point to reveal his ex-teammate to Naruto), and how something was done to the seal causing his connection to the Kyuubi's chakra to halt. Then he told the Gama Sennin and the venerable Hokage about his meeting of his ancestor and the awakening of his demonic heritage as an Uzumaki. Needless to say both men soon found they needed sake to help digest all that they learned until we came to the current moment.

* * *

"Let me see if I understand, your ancestor appeared before you while you lay unconscious in the Forest of Death?"Sarutobi asked as he had just lit his pipe while listening to the end of Naruto's tale.

"That's pretty much the gist of what I've told you" Naruto said looking at his commanding oficer.

"Well if you're truly adamant about making the world know your strength, then I say be a maelstrom of change like I've seen from you so far." Sarutobi said knowing his surrogate grandson was turning over his words in his head.

"...You make a valid point ojii-san. If I'm to be recognized then I will do so with my own hand however I want you to add the name of Inu Taisho to my file." Naruto said as he looked at Sarutobi with the with a slight change in expression as he gave Sarutobi a very small smile, letting the old man know that he still was important to Naruto.

"Done and if you will, allow an old man to correct another foolish error on his end." Sarutobi said getting up and walking over to one of the few pictures in his office of the three previous Hokages and his own picture. Stepping up to the picture of the Yondaime, Sarutobi waved a chakra infused hand over the photo causing two small scrolls to fall into his waiting hands. He then handed them to Naruto before returning to his seat.

"Before you open those scrolls, know that they will answer the question you asked me all those years ago regarding your parents." Sarutobi said solemnly as he sat back to wait for the inevitable blow up.

Naruto opened the first of the two scrolls without hesitation to find it addressed to him from the Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato aka **Konoha No Kiroii Senkou **(Yellow Flash of Konoha).

_To my most cherished son Naruto..._

As Naruto sat there reading the scrolls, Sarutobi looked to his face for any signs of resentment or anger towards the man now revealed to be his father, instead his saw a mostly stone face that didn't register anything only to take a side glance at Jiraiya who began to squirm under the blondes gaze as the boy found out that Jiraiya was to be his designated koufu(godfather) through the letter. After that one he opened the second one to find the name of his mother: Uzumaki Kushina also known as **Konoha no Shinkyo** (Crimson Death of Konoha)

Once he was finished and put both letters down he merely looked at the Hokage for confirmation.

"Is what's in this letter true?" Naruto asked with a tone of indifference.

"Yes it is and I would understand if you are upset with your father-"Sarutobi started only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"Why would I be mad? He did what he had to as is expected of a leader, however his method leaves me questioning his competency as a parent." Naruto said while rolling up the two scrolls, of course this didn't sit well with Jiraiya.

"How could you say that his actions are what saved this village! Besides it's not like he had another choice, the Kyuubi would have destroyed us all!" Jiraiya said looking at his godson with anger rising in his eyes.

"His actions are also what condemned his entire family to ruin, however I care not what my tou-san's choices were from what my kaa-san wrote in her's I was going to become the jinchuriki regardless. So your anger is unneeded. If you want I could yell at you for not doing your job if you'd like Koufu?" Naruto said pointing out that he knew about Jiraiya's position in his life.

"Naruto listen, I know that-" Jiraiya said realizing what Naruto was talking about and tried to justify his actions only to be stopped by his godson.

"Save your apologies they aren't needed, what's done is done besides I survived alone as you can see. Now then it's been a long afternoon, I want the keys to my family home Hokage-sama." Naruto said with maturity as he made Jiraiya realize that he didn't need to waste time arguing about what can't be taken back anyway.

"They are in the scroll left by your father. Are you going to reveal your heritage just yet to Konoha?" Sarutobi replied seeing Naruto take this all in stride.

"Not just yet save that for the day of the Chunnin Exam Finals, I want to train in peace before the damned council tries sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. Speaking of the council, it's time you shaped up old man." Naruto said looking dead at the old Hokage with two shards of sapphire that seemed to pierce Sarutobi to the core.

"I'm not following." Sarutobi replied as he tried to follow what his surrogate grandson was getting at.

"Are you not the Hokage? The man that was chosen to protect and lead Konoha and all her citizens including the council? It's timed they and you realized that this village is a dictatorship with you at its helm, not a democracy that entitles them to undermine your authority. You are to answer to none in this entire country save for the Daimyo himself. Be a real man Sarutobi!" Naruto said as he got to his feet and leaned over the desk to look Sarutobi directly in the eyes while flaring his youkai to get his point across.

Stepping back both Naruto and Jiraiya watched Sarutobi have an ephinany about how he's been running this village ever since he took office again after Minato's death. They caught the fire in his eyes go from a flicker to a full on blaze as he sat up straighter at remembering that his was the de facto boss inside these walls and what he said goes.

"...For too long have I let this beautiful village decline into the cesspool that it's become, my sensei's must be rolling in their graves at their hard work and dreams being tarnished. It's time everyone learned just why they chose me to be the Hokage of this village. Thank you, Naruto for rekindling the fire in this old man. Things will be different in the future, if there is anything I can do for you let me know." Sarutobi said with a newfound sense of purpose as he undid the security seals.

"No problem, I'll just hold onto that favor until I need it down the road. Oyasuminasai(Good night) to both of you. One more thing...until these exams are over I would stick close the Hokage Jiraiya, from what you've told me then something might happen between now and the end of the exams with Orochimaru who definitely has plans for Konoha." Naruto replied before he turned around and walked out the office carrying his parents scrolls leaving Sarutobi and his student behind.

"...Sensei, just what kind of person has my godson become?" Jiraiya said with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Someone destined for great things, Jiraiya." Sarutobi replied with a genuine smile as he leaned back in his chair smoking his pipe while enjoying the silence, of course before Jiraiya shattered it with a giggle so perverted that women all over the village were up in arms to search out the pervert and beat them within an inch of their lives, while the males shivered or silently weep in fear of the mob of vengeful estrogen sweeping throughout the village.

"What is so funny Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked looking to his long time student as he puffed out his chest with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Since Naruto has unlocked his Uzumaki bloodline, meaning that he falls under the CRA...which means...He's going to get a harem of bodacious honeys to help revive both his clans!" Jiraiya said with a running nosebleed at the lucky future his godson is going to get.

"You think I could take that boy on as an apprentice?" This of course caused Sarutobi to burst out laughing at his student's expense as he swiveled his chair around to look at the sun setting over the village wall.

"_That's for your nephew to decide Jiraiya, but whatever happens from this point on will be a sight to see. I hope I'm around to see it with my own eyes."_ Sarutobi mused quietly as he watched the sun give way to night with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter come and gone, stick around for chapter 4 when we finally get to see things really unfold as the Kyuubi is unleashed and training starts to get intense. Now before you all go crazy and start flooding my inbox with complaints I'm going to explain a couple of things before the next chapter:

Sakura: I know all of you wanted to see her get bashed but I decided to change that around for this story. I'm sorry about it but someone pointed out that I was being completely biased towards her and I'm not a biased person like that, so she will be a bit more useful and whatnot during this story. There will be other stories where I can totally bash her, it just won't be this one.

Naruto's name: Again I know many of you liked the name change but I was getting a bit confused as I saw the story pan out in my head so I decided to change it back.

Inuyasha impliments: The only thing that will be coming from the Inuyasha universe will be Tessaiga, Tenseiga, Tokijin, So'unga, and Ryukotsusei and possibly the band of seven( haven't decided on the last one.)

Now let's move onto the final tally for the harem polls, know that if I could I would have all these ladies in here as part of a massive harem but that will only be for a purely smut based one. Anyway here are the results:

Nii Yugito

Mei Terumi

Nii Samui

and as an added bonus: Hana will be automatically added to the harem alonside her mother. I decided to add Tayuya who was right under these three winners as well as Kurotsuchi. As of now the Harem is closed so now I will give the names of the entire Harem:

**Female Kyuubi**

**Tsume**

**Hana-** Automatically added

**Tsunade**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Female Kimimaro**

**Anko**

**Yugito-** Winner in Harem polls

**Nibi-** Automatically added

**Mei Terumi- **Winner in Harem polls

**Samui- **Winner in Harem Polls

**Tayuya-** Added because of number of votes

**Kurotsuchi-** Come on, don't tell me you guys wouldn't want to see this. The Tsuchikage blowing a gasket over his granddaughter falling for the son of the Man that decimated his forces single handedly during the Third Great Shinobi War. Such a juicy plot twist.

One last comment: Thanks to everyone who has contributed reviews to Kitsune Inu Youkai, you guys are what is making me keep the chapters coming so keep on reviewing, or I will sic Gai on you while he spouts his flames of Youth everywhere


	4. Chapter 4: Weapons and Training Part 2

**AN:** Here we are at last Chapter 4, time to get down to some demon meeting, sword practicing, and Jiraiya perving. Don't make that face you all enjoy the perving, you know who you are. Just to clarify once more: The harem polls are officially closed as of this chapter. If your pick wasn't chosen for this story, cheer up cause I have other stories to write that involve Naruto. Anyway I've got nothing else at the moment so on with the story.

"Be gone pest!"- Normal speech

_'Be gone pest!'_ - Normal Thoughts

"**Be gone pest!" - Demon speech**

"_**Begone pest!" - Demon thoughts**_

Begone Pest!- Locations

**Begone Pest**- Jutsu

Disclaimer:

Xeno:As time goes on I wonder about who to kill first for having keep disclaiming this story each time. And that's why you men are gonna help me.

(Looks at entire male cast of Naruto, which are lined up in rows)

Xeno: And just like we practiced.

All Guys: Xeno doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters as that right goes to Kishimoto.

Xeno:Thank you. That wasn't too bad was it?

?:You suck!

(Gunshot rings out and body fall to the floor, everyone steps to the side to reveal a fallen Kiba with a bullet hole in his leg.)

Xeno: Any other smart ass remarks?

(Entire room of shaking heads)

Xeno: Good on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Weapons and Training Part 2

Namikaze Compound

Naruto awoke in a very comfortable and clean, king sized bed as the sun filtered through the curtains signaling a new day to train. After sifting through his memories of the conversation he had with Sarutobi last night, Naruto just stared at the ceiling of his family compound home in thought. And while not as large as the ghost town known as the Uchiha District, or as traditional as the Hyuuga compound it was an upgrade from the shit nest he was forced to live in for the past twelve years. Naruto could mentally say that this home was a much needed improvement as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of none descript shinobi pants and a mesh shirt for the time being until he could reach Sesshomaru's resting spot to retrieve Tokijin and Tenseiga then come back and begin his real training.

As he made his way down stairs to the kitchen Naruto could definitely see the difference of a clean house would make without a huge layer of dust covering everything. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he summoned 30 clones using the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,** they all poofed into existence looking exactly like their creator, right on down to the small scowl on each of their faces.

"5 of you are to clean the living room, 5 of you are to clean the kitchen, Another 5 are to take care of the upstairs, 5 of you are to go food shopping to replace what has gone rotten, and the last 5 of you are to look in the library for anything useful. Don't bother with the **Hirashin**, we will make due without it. Dispel yourselves when your tasks are done." Naruto instructed to the clones as he applied his henge for the time being.

_'This technique is more useful than I originally thought, I should work on increasing my skill with that justu. It could become invaluable in combat.'_ Naruto thought as he felt the 5 clones going shopping brush past him while heading into the village ahead of him after taking a bag of money he found in the master bedroom.

* * *

As Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower, he wasn't oblivious to the usual glares and looks of disgust aimed at him like his existence mattered any less then a civilian villager. If he still wore that mask of an idiot he would have just smiled back before going on his way, not anymore though as he glared with back with an expression that said 'Try anything and you WILL be dealt with.' and to prove his point Naruto let some killing intent leak from his body in a very brief spike that caused more than one civilian to shit themselves in fear at what they were feeling.

Upon reaching the tower Naruto walked right passed the secretary he was always at odds with; without so much as a word seeing as she wasn't at her desk for the moment. Knocking on the Hokage's door and hearing an 'enter' Naruto walked in to see a frustrated Sarutobi still up to his armpits in paper, and while there wasn't as much as yesterday the young Uzumaki could see that his leader was grateful for any reprieve he could get from his mortal enemy.

"Ah Naruto-kun what brings you by so early this morning?" Sarutobi asked with a kind smile as he silently thanked Kami for his surrogate grandson as he lit his pipe and took a pull.

"I've come to see how you've made out since our talk last night." Naruto said as he took a seat in front of the elder Sarutobi clan head.

"To be honest, I've felt better than I have in years and you are to thank for that my boy." Sarutobi replied with a tip of his head in Naruto's direction.

"So what's the real reason you've come this morning Naruto?"

"Well I-..."Naruto started before a presence near the window had both men looking to a surprisingly cheerful Gama-sennin as he climbed through the open space.

"Ohaiyo, jiji. I've come by to give you a preview of my next book, and what are your doing here?" Jiraiya said with a smile before he realized his godson was sitting across from his old sensei.

"If you must know Jiraiya, Naruto-kun here was just going to tell me what he's doing here when you should up." Sarutobi said as he looked at the white haired nin as he had the decency to look embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway as I was saying; I was thinking about what I told you last night when I went home and I decided. I want you to give me traveling rights to leave the village for a month to locate my ancestor's resting place." Naruto said as he looked directly at Sarutobi with eyes that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Are you sure that's what you want to use the favor for?" Sarutobi replied with his face slacking a bit at what Naruto just asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, or do I need to remind you of the details of our agreement?"Naruto asked with a slightly raised eyebrow to his commanding officer as Sarutobi's pipe hung from his lips loosely at what he was hearing.

Jiraiya was fairing no better as he looked at his godson put his mentor behind the eight ball with what he just said. Taking one look at his sensei, Jiraiya could see Sarutobi knew this as well as he straightened his posture before speaking again as he fixed his pipe and

"Ahem...there's no need for that Naruto but are you sure you wish to keep the contract open? You've made a bunch of friends in your genin class." Sarutobi tried in hopes of dissuading Naruto with his goal.

"Don't insult my intelligence, they all still think of me as the idiot I made myself out to be. I will admit that was my fault for taking things too far but even then no one tried to see the real me regardless of whatever I did. Be honest with yourself, do you think that they will respect me as a person cause I don't, so I will make them all respect my strength and sword arm." Naruto asked while looking at Sarutobi and Jiraiya who was subtlety flinching under the young boy's gaze as he pointed out the truth to them.

"Very well Naruto, this pass will allow you to leave the village for the entire month but I hope it won't come to that. Do you know where to look exactly?" Sarutobi said as he shook himself out of his stupor to right out the pass and hand it over to his surrogate grandson.

"I do, I'm to locate the heart of the western lands where the sands of time shirt endlessly to protect the resting place of the Western lord. So it's safe to assume that riddle means that I'm headed for **Kaze no Kuni**(Wind Country)." Naruto said grabbing the paper and turned at hearing snickering from Jiraiya who looked about ready to explode with laughter.

"What's wrong with you?"Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at Jiraiya who just shook his head negatively as he calmed down from his laughing fit to speak.

"Nothing... about you going to Kaze no Kuni. Even with your change and new motivation that still doesn't change the fact that you've never been outside the village, so I'll be going with you to help find this place." Jiraiya said with a smile as he pointed a thumb at his chest. As he basically volunteered himself for this trip.

"...That is agreeable, your knowledge of the land will be beneficial. I'll accept your company on this trip." Naruto said with a nod of his head after thinking over the facts laid in front of him.

"Great and on the way I can help you prepare for the finals by teaching you some." Jiraiya started to tack on until his godson interrupted him.

"You going to actively train me for real, or are you going to leave me on my own to struggle while you go off and do whatever? Because if you are then I will have to pass on your offer." Naruto asked with an arm's length of suspicion at his godfather's intentions.

"What makes you think I would do something like that?" Jiraiya asked with a pang of hurt at the obvious distrust from his godson but, then the rational side of his brain kicked telling him that Naruto didn't know anything about him regardless of being named his godfather by his deceased parents.

"I've already had a bad start to my career by being given to that favoritism giving, chronically late, Hatake that I'm forced to call sensei. I don't want a repeat performance from anyone. So if you aren't gonna be genuine in training me, I will reach my goal on my own." This revelation of course had Saurtobi's temper flaring along with his chakra which caused people around the tower to become very hesitant to screw up after finding out their leader was displeased for whatever the reason was.

"WHAT! Of all the-... Are you sure of the allegations you place upon Kakashi, Naruto?" Sarutobi bellowed at the blond who didn't even flinch under the old Hokage's questioning.

"Of course I'm sure. Hatake's been doing this since the day we became a team, he would let Sasuke shirk his part on D-rank missions and than would allow the client to undermine my payment even though I was the one doing the most work." Naruto said as he watched Sarutobi pace the floor after getting up.

"It's a very good thing I put Kakashi in his place where your heritage is concerned, and to think he said he had your best interest at heart.." The Hokage muttered as he looked up with a restrained fury in his eyes.

"Don't waste your time doing something foolish such as trying to punish him right now." Naruto replied while Sarutobi's killer intent died down but his displeasure was still know.

"So you would let him get away with what he's done?" Sarutobi asked with no small amount of shock in his voice. While looking at Naruto.

"Sensei, I don't think that's what Naruto-kun is getting at. What he means is that now isn't the time to go directly punishing our forces with the finals around the corner, and with the Daimiyo's and important clients coming to view the Exams we need to have our best appearance that includes Kakashi who was a lot of fame among the Elemental Countries." Jiraiya said trying to placate his sensei before the situation got out of hand.

"Is this true?" Sarutobi asked looking from his student to Naruto who just nodded.

"Yes, you can wait until after the Exams to punish him, besides I could care less about what befalls him for his transgression. Will you honestly help me become stronger or do I cut you loose right now?" Naruto said before turning his attention to Jiraiya who stood up on his behalf just now.

Jiraiya thought over his answer before speaking, right now he was being given a rare chance to make up for not being there for his godson. He knew that Naruto was extending an trust branch of sorts to help him train for the finals and making the wrong mistake could lead to his godson shutting him out of his life for good. So Jiraiya knew that he could start to build a relationship with the blond by being as honest as he could with him.

"Kid not only will I train you for the finals but, I'm making you my final apprentice. You'll become one of the most famous in the elemental countries when I get through with you." Jiraiya said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him an honest smile which Naruto accepted with a brief nod of his head before getting to his feet.

"I want to leave as soon as possible so, we will leave out the main gate in ten minutes." Naruto said as he started to walk off.

"Wait a minute, don't you want to get some gear for the trip?" Sarutobi called out to Naruto.

"No, I'm already packed with a storage scroll." Naruto replied before disappearing from the room leaving a stunned Jiraiya and a smiling Sarutobi.

"You should hurry and catch up to him before he leaves you in his dust Jiraiya-kun." Sarutobi said with a chuckle at watching his student nod once, place a small book on his desk and then jump out the window he came in.

"Kids these days." Sarutobi laughed as he put the book away picked up his pe and began his day of battling paperwork.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugito sat in Ichiraku's downing her fourth bowl of the morning, while her older sister Samui watched on with an impassive face at how much ramen her imouto could put away while she ate her own bowl of miso ramen. As Yugito finished her last bowl she let out a content sigh at having a full belly and just leaned back in her chair.

"Not that I don't like to see you stuff your face full with ramen Yugito, we have to go meet up with Kirabi-sensei and the rest of the team for training." Samui said as she got up from the table while pulling out her wallet to pay for their meal.

"Yeah let's go." Yugito said with a brief smile before her expression changed to a business like one as she got up as well.

"_She's different...not as isolated as she was a few days ago."_ Samui analyzed about her sister as they walked out the shop.

Yugito walked out into the morning air as villagers were already starting their day, as she looked to her left she spotted Uzumaki Naruto walking in her direction. She gave a nod in his direction as he got close enough for them to speak.

"So we meet again Naruto-san." Yugito said as he stopped right in front of them with a nod of his own.

"It would appear so Yugito-san, and you are?" Naruto replied as he looked from Yugito to her sister.

"This is my older sister Nii Samui, you witnessed her fight in the Forest of Death as well." Yugito answered before her sister could.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san" Samui said with a truly cold demeanor as she waited for his eyes to travel southward to her breast like other men that gazed at her with lust in their eyes.

"Likewise Samui-san. Gomen but, I must be on my way. I hope you both won't disappoint by not showing up to the finals." Naruto said while he sidestepped both women and continued on to the gate.

"You better show up yourself Uzumaki, I want a chance to fight you myself." Yugito called to his back as he kept walking but she knew that he heard her.

Yugito watched until he disappeared into the crowd before turning to meet the analytical eyes of her sister.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yugito questioned her sister as they walked off to meet their sensei.

"Uzumaki-san...he's the reason you've been so much more chipper."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, we just happened to train in the same area after we talked." Yugito said as she stopped to look at Samui

"Well it's nice to see you like this, even if it's only temporary." Samui said as she left a stunned Yugito standing in the street until she snapped out of her daze to catch up with her sister.

* * *

As Naruto neared the main gates he found Jiraiya waiting for him with a smile on his face and a travel pack on his back.

"So, you ready to be off?" Jiraiya asked with his smile growing wider with each passing second.

"Of course." Naruto replied as they set off for Kaze no Kuni.

Once they got clear of the village and any unsuspecting ears, Jiraiya decided to have a bit of fun at his godson's expense.

"So what was that I witnessed on my way to the gate between you and those two Kumo hotties?" Jiraiya asked with a grin that was turning very lecherous as they walked along the road.

"Nothing really I had a run in with the one named Yugito a couple days ago and she was just introducing me to her sister, as you felt so compelled to listen in on." Naruto replied with a glance at the expression that his godfather had as they walked up the dirt road.

"Nothing huh? Well I have to congratulate you on snagging such visions of beauty, especially the one with the short hair. She reminds me of my teammate with those luscious breast of hers. That could be a work for my next book, a young man of a mysterious origin is befriended by two lovely sisters that want to explore a relationship to heal his broken soul." Jiraiya giggled as his brain started going off on a tangent while he scribbled away on a notepad.

"Am I going to have to deal with this regularly?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at the unrestrained perversion his godfather displayed.

"Of course, as my apprentice you shall be taught the way of the perv and then we can take over the world!" Jiraiya said with such a serious passion that it was ruined be the lecherous grin he got at the end.

A little while later as he walked the dirt road ever closer to Kaze no Kuni, Naruto could see a group of people near the side of the road. As he got close enough, he could see that a group of about 7 chunnins and 1 jounin had one person in the middle surrounded. Naruto could see the hitaie for Oto wore proudly on their balaclava mask. Even as he moved closer the conversation became apparent.

"...Look girl there's no way you can beat any of us, we're all of higher rank and more powerful than you are. So just accept the fact that your life as a whore begins now, Orochimaru-sama handed you over to us and now we are gonna break you in." The jounin said to what can now be identified as a female.

On the outside, Naruto was indifferent but inside was another matter, he detested rape in any shape or form. It reminded him of what he witnessed and suffered at the hands of the more vicious and immoral villagers that would actively hunt him at night and force him to watch as they raped young girls or the women in the group would rape him, all the while they would jeer and say it was because a demon like him drove them to do such things. That's why each and everyone of those bastards got theirs when he systematically hunted down and killed each and everyone in that group and then made it look like an accident claimed their tainted lives.

Now hearing about the name Orochimaru come out their mouths was a bonus as to who they were fighting under.

"Hey, look it's some Konoha-gaki." One of the chunnins pointed out when he sensed and spotted Naruto out the corner of his eye before most of his group turned to look at Naruto's approach.

"I'll take care of this. What's a genin doing so far away from his village and without any higher ranked officers with him?" One of the chunnin said with an arrogant gait as he strolled up to the head of the group and posed to look intimidating.

This didn't detour Naruto, who just stopped a few feet in front of the jounin and looked at their potential sex slave. It was a girl around his age with long black hair in a loose ponytail with an Oto hitaie, she wore bdu camo on her arms and legs with a simple black shirt and shinobi pants and black sandals. He knew who this was, it was Tsuchi Kin the girl from that oto team that lost to Shikamaru during the preliminaries.

"...Move." Naruto said without even flinching at the weakling in front of him.

"Look who thinks he's tough. What do you care for anyway, she's a girl whose fate is sealed by becoming our fuck toy." The chunnin said with a laugh at Kin who shook slightly in both rage and fear at what the man said.

"...Move or I can just kill you all to get past."

"Ha, and what makes you think a genin like you has the ability to take on someone like me must less my comrades behind me? Beat it kid before I decide to get angry and kill you." The chunnin boasted as he stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt.

All the other Oto-nin just laughed at what they thought was a weak genin, however all that was cut short when a loud gurgling sound reached their ears. Looking to where the sound came from, the oto-nins watched as their comrade fell backwards and collapsed in a heap on the ground. What had everyone including Kin looking in disbelief was the fact that Naruto held the man's still beating heart in his hands while blood gushed from the organ.

"Fucking brat, Shi-ne!" A second chunnin cried out as he charged in head on at a speed he though could overpower the genin and allow him to be killed that easily.

Naruto watched the man's approach which, to his eyes was slowing than paint drying as he brandished a kunai. He dodged all of the man's attacks then caught his wrist on a backswing and held the wrist in a vice grip, without a second though he ripped the arm from the chunnin's body in one pull. The sound of bone and muscle tearing reached everyone's ears, the chunnin who lost the arm looked down to see blood gushing from the wound in waves. Before he could even scream from the pain a ******Dokkasō** ended his life in an instant, Naruto tossed the heart away as he looked at the rest of the oto-nins in challenge.

"Three of you, take him." The jounin ordered as he got over the shock of seeing a genin take down a chunnin so easily.

The chunnin's ran at Naruto in a triangle formation and would switch places every often in order to confuse him, it didn't work of course seeing as Naruto was prepared for them. Chunnin 1 attacked with a simple downward stab which Naruto sidestepped before crushing the man's hand with his foot when Chunnin 1's kunai hit the dirt, his scream was also cut short but this time it was a foot that snapped his neck when he was kicked in the jaw with a devastating kick. Chunnin 2 sacrificed himself as he took a **Dokkasō** to the face as his back was used as a platform by Chunnin 3 who thought Naruto couldn't dodge due to his hand being lodged in the dean chunnin's head.

"Got you, you damned gaki!" Chunnin 3 laughed with a bloodthirsty grin as he fell towards the blond youkai.

Naruto silently cursed the stupidity of the shinobi in front of him as he raised two fingers above his head and brought them down in a whipping motion, the oto-nin tried and failed to alter his flight path and felt the attack slice through him like a kunai through flesh. Naruto stared impassively at the remaining three oto-nins as the two halves of the falling nin splatted on either side of him.

"You last two attack!" The jounin ordered.

"No way, you saw what that kid just did, same as us." Cried one of the two remaining chunnins.

"I'm with Chinjuro. I ain't about to fight that gaki" The second one said in agreement with the first.

"Fine but, you both get to inform Orochimaru-sama that you were frightened off by a genin and see how he takes the news." The jonin said as his words painted the picture of the situation the two chunnin would find themselves in at the hands of the Hebi-sannin.

Without a word they both pulled out a kunai and rushed Naruto with an urgency to not end up as one of Orochimaru's experiment's or worse. Naruto decided that letting these clowns living any second longer was not needed as he moved with blinding speed and cut the two chunnin to ribbons with his **Hikari no Muchi**(Whip of Light), neither felt any pain as they instantly became little bits of flesh blood and organs on the ground. Kin wanted to throw up at the sight however, any thought of doing so was put on hold as the Oto jounin put her in a choke hold and brandished a kunai over her jugular.

"Stop right where you are unless you want me to slit this little bitch's throat." The Jounin threatened with a manic look as he pressed the kunai a bit to get his point across.

Kin thought her rescuer would heed her captor's command and stop, instead he picked up speed as he literally vanished from sight. The jounin got twitchy and decided to make good on his promise, Kin shut her eyes in acceptance of her fate until a squelching sound traveled to both the jounin and Kin's ears.

When the jounin unconsciously let Kin go, she didn't waste a minute as she danced out of his reach and while keeping a kunai trained on him in case she needed to fight for her life again. The man shook severely as he took a couple of agonizing steps forward and then turned to gaze at his attacker, as he fell backwards the last thing he witnessed with his eyes was Naruto with a bloody hand clutching his heart. As he weakly reached for his life giving organ, the jounin fell over dead just as Naruto tossed the heart away.

Without missing a beat, Naruto gathered all the bodies of his enemies together and warned Kin to step back as he flashed through handsigns. With a well powered Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu, Naruto and Kin watched in silent satisfaction as those 8 blights on the world were no more. That was when Jiraiya decided to rear his head.

"Some fine work there, a little too messy for my tastes but you got the job done." Jiraiya commented with a chuckle as he landed a few feet away from the two teens.

"Why are you just now showing yourself? I know you sensed them at the same time I did." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he glared his godfather down while waiting for a reasonable answer.

"Well I knew you could handle it from what Sarutobi-sensei said, besides if things got too out of hand I would have stepped in. Also I felt you could use this as a combat experience against multiple opponents." Jiraiya answered nervously as Naruto mulled over his words in a quiet fashion.

Seeing Naruto turn around as if he accepted his answer, brought relief to Jiraiya. After seeing what is godson could do with that whip of light, Jiraiya really didn't want to be on the receiving end if he could help it. Now he watched as Naruto approached the shaking form of Tsuchi Kin who gazed up at his godson in real fear after her legs gave out on her.

"...Are you injured Tsuchi Kin?" Naruto asked after a period of silence to the brunette as she looked at him with wide eyes. All she could do was shake her head negatively as she didn't trust her voice any in front of this powerful boy...no man.

"Then you should be fine on your own. Jiraiya-sensei, let's be on our way." Naruto called to his godfather with the proper respect as he didn't want that tidbit of info known yet.

As both males walked by Kin's downed form her eyes were ready to pop out of her skull at what she just heard, the legendary Jiraiya was the mentor to this powerhouse who she remembered was Uzumaki Naruto from the Preliminary matches. Maybe if she pleaded to their sense of mercy she could escape Orochimaru's slimy clutches for good, she reasoned that if not Naruto then surely someone like Jiraiya could keep the Hebi-teme(Snake Bastard) from capturing her and using her in some twisted experiment. Finding her strength and courage; Kin rose to her feet and chased after the duo.

"Matte!(Wait)...Chotto Matte(Just a minute)!" Kin called out as she caught up to Jiraiya and Naruto who just turned to look at her, in Jiraiya's case with a perverted grin as she was bent over on her knees trying to get her breath back as her breast heaved.

"Nani?" Naruto asked while looking out the corner of his eye at the brunette.

"Would you two allow me to travel with you? I have no where to go really and I refuse to return to Oto, not when I know what's waiting for me there. Please Naruto-san, I'll do anything to keep away from Oto. I'll even become your slave if you wish." Kin tried as a bargain to get safety.

"I have no need for a slave." Naruto commented before he resumed walking only for Kin to rush to his side and clutch his arm.

"Let me serve as your vassal then, I owe you my life and I can think to repay you properly this way by serving you for the rest of my days." Kin pleaded as she looked to the blond for some type of hopeful answer.

"...If that's what you want then fine but, I will not tolerate a weak vassal under my clan's banner." Naruto said as he broke free of Kin's grip and continued towards Kaze no Kuni.

Jiraiya gave her a brief glance before looking at his godson's retreating back, happy that his humanity wasn't completely destroyed. Kin herself looked upon her new lord with grateful tears of happiness at having a new chance at life, drying her eyes she figured out a way to truly aid her new lord: Divulge information pertaining to Orochimaru's plans for Konoha.

* * *

Back in Konoha 3hrs later

Yugito and the rest of her team were laying about in a training field that was given to them so they could train for the finals even Omoi and Karui who didn't make it participated in the training, so far their sensei had run them ragged with a spar against him. They were dirty and catching their breaths while he stood nearby looking at them.

"Yo, yo, yo what's with the halt to the show?" Their sensei rapped in a off beat fashion that he thought was the epitome of cool.

"Kirabi-sensei, can we please take a brief break? We've been sparring for two hours straight." Kauri tried to reason with their powerhouse sensei as he mulled over the idea in his head.

"...Yo, I'm a kind guy that would like to say, you my team have earned a nice long break today." Kirabi sung in rhyme style to his team which had looks of gratefulness at getting some time to rest from their hellish training this morning.

"Thanks, Kirabi-sensei." Omoi managed to mumble out as he, Samui and Kauri got to their feet and headed for the onsen as fast as their aching bodies could take them.

"Don't forget don't forget to chow on some food, so we can finish our training in a great mood!" Kirabi called out as he walked over to a nearby tree for a sit.

Yugito was gazing to where her white haired sensei sat with a small book in his hands as he thought up new rhymes to sing to whoever or in general, deciding she would risk the horrible rap Yugito made her way over and sat before her sensei.

"Kirabi-sensei I have a question for you, do you have a moment?"

"Yugito don't cha know who I be, I've always got time for my favorite blonde jinchuriki. Now don't beat around the bush or tiptoe the line, tell ol' Kirabi what's on your mind." Kirabi rapped with a smile as he put down his book to actively listen to what his student wanted to ask.

"Have you ever heard of a junchuriki not wanting to contact their biju?"

The moment she finished her question, Yugito felt all the playfulness leave Kirabi's body as he got totally serious about this topic.

"Can't say that I have, why?"

"I met another jinchuriki besides Sabaku no Gaara, his name is Uzumaki Naruto and he holds the Kyuubi. We talked and he said the only way he'd communicate with Kyuubi is to find a way to rid himself of it."

"Well I don't know, then again not everyone of us jinchuriki wants anything to do wth our tenants even if we don't have a choice in the matter. Was that helpful Yugito?"

"Yeah it was, thanks Bee." Yugito said with a small smile at his insightful wisdom.

"Not a problem for me, cause I'm the great and talented Kirabi!" Kirabi said flipping back to rap mode which caused Yugito to face fall at his antics.

* * *

A hidden bunker base somewhere in **Hi no Kuni**(Fire Country)

Kabuto was making his way to his master's small throne room with some good news, not that he would ever like to deliver bad news but hey someone has to. He knocked on the door twice and awaited to enter, once inside the lighting of the room grew darker save for two candles that glowed brightly on either side of the throne on which Orochimaru himself sat with a small grin.

"Kabuto,what news do you have to report? Something good I hope." Orochimaru asked sweetly but none could ignore the underlying threat in his voice that promised cruel pain.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. I have come to inform you that we are nearly ready for your invasion of Konoha." Kabuto replied with a smirk as he bowed in greeting to his lord.

"Excellent. I trust no one is suspicious of your activities?"

"No, my lord. Shall I proceed with my mission to obtain Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, and make sure that you are not caught. It could throw a wrench in my plans. Am I clear Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked with the same sickly sweet voice.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, I will not fail you." Kabuto replied with another bow as he fought off the urge to shiver at his master's snake like eyes borrowing into his head as he backed out of the room.

"_Soon Sarutobi-sensei, You along with your Will of Fire shall vanish into the pages of history."_ Orochimaru thought to himself as the two candles burned out leving him in darkness.

* * *

Border of Kaze no Kuni, a day later

They had finally passed into Kaze no Kuni just a half an hour ago, the trio had reached here after encountering a couple more bands of Bandits who fell to Naruto and Kin as they gained more combat experience while Jiraiya taught them a few different training exercises and helping Kin expand her abilities as a kunoichi. Now they were entering the desert after stocking up on water for their exploration of the desert for Sesshomaru's resting spot, and since Kin had become Naruto's vassal he felt it prudent that she at least know about his ancestry as a Inu youkai from his mother's clan. Needless to say she promised to work even harder not to fail her lord.

They had been started searching for the resting place near Sunagakure no sato (Suna)(Hidden Sand Village), Jiraiya suggested looking with a scouting gama but was discouraged by Naruto who deduced that the desert would dry the summons out not to mention that it couldn't be found by just looking around aimlessly. When Naruto tried to call Sesshomaru from the afterlife he found out a unique ability to the Inu Youkai they could summon the spirits of the the clan heads from each generation of Inu yokai ancestor to aid them, only in their beast forms. When the spirit appeared, Naruto discovered that this was a recent clan head from about 350 years ago before the founding of the Shinobi villages, her name was Uzumaki Inutaisho Akane. She explained that varying amounts of youki could summon the different clan heads with Inutaisho himself as the 'boss summon' for the ability, Naruto asked if she could lead him to Sesshomaru's resting place which she was more than happy to do.

When the small group ended up in front of a large rock formation they didn't think much of it, until Akane told Naruto to add a bit of his blood and youki to a hand indent on the rock face. After cutting his palm and smearing the indent then passing some youki through it, a large boulder doorway slid down to reveal a stair leading downward. Naruto lead the way down the stairs into the darkness with Jiraiya bringing up the rear as he carried a torch he lit with a low rank katon jutsu, soon they could see a light at the bottom of the stairway and found themselves in a beautiful underground chamber with trees and a lake so pristine that it couldn't be done justice.

"Sesshomaru's actual resting place in the middle of the lake on that small island, only you will be able to go across Naruto-kun." Akane said as she got the young Uzumaki's attention as he took in the surroundings.

"Why is it that only he can go further?" Jiraiya yelled as he looked at the spirit feeling as if he was being disrespected.

"Because the amount of youki around the lake alone would be enough to cause your heart to explode inside your chest." Naruto replied as he stepped forward causing to Jiraiya to perk up in horror.

"On second thought Kin-chan and I will wait here for you Naruto, right Kin-chan?" Jiraiya said with an expression of fear to the brunette who paid him no mind as she looked at her lord.

"Naruto-sama I shall wait here for your return." Kin said with devotion shining in her eyes as she sat down on the ground to wait while practicing channeling her chakra through her body faster for an easier flow of battle.

Naruto gave a nod as he approached the lake with a look of determination to receive Tenseiga and Tokijin. Pillars slowly rose from the water to reveal their position, before they started to submerge and emerge at random intervals of insane speed. Not one to be deterred Naruto began his jump across the lake, as he moved Naruto could feel the pressure of the youki and the speed of the pillars increase the closer he got towards the island. Wanting to get this over with he timed his next three jumps so quickly that on the last pillar which got him more than two-thirds of the way across he leaped with a graceful jump, as he soared Naruto could feel himself getting lost on the sensation of moving through the air with ease. Seeing his landing target coming closer, Naruto landed with a small thump on the soft ground.

Looking back Naruto saw the pillars recede into the water and decided to move on, he soon found himself in front of a tomb shrine with various chests and urns around the staircase. Without giving those items any though Naruto climbed the steps with a purpose in mind: those two swords, as he reached the top he found himself in front of two ornate doors which opened of their own accord to allow him entrance.

Naruto walked through and came out on a cliff side to an expansive valley of death, the sky was purple with black clouds and instead of spike made from earth a large and dense forest surrounded the land and standing out agaisnt this all was Sesshomaru's beast form Dog body.(Think of Inu Taisho's tomb with Sesshomaru's smaller skeleton in place of the Dog General's) Just as he was trying to figure out a way across, Naruto watched as a winged skeleton landed right in front of him with a regal bow of submission.

"You are to take me across to Sesshomaru's body?" Naruto asked the creature that he knew could understand him so it came as no real surprise when the creature nodded it's head before growing to a size large enough to carry a human passenger.

Naruto stepped onto the winged creature's back and found himself flying towards Sesshomaru's skeletal form once they got close enough Naruto could still feel the lingering aura of Sesshomaru's youki wrapped in the very bones and wondered how potent Sesshomaru's father's would have been if it was the Inu Taisho's grave he was visiting. Looking upon the great form Naruto could feel he objective awaiting him in the skull and directed his transport towards it, as he came eye level with the skull Naruto could sense two opposing forces within each eye socket. Getting closer he could feel Tokijin and Tenseiga calling to him respectively.

Leaping into the eye socket Naruto could see each blade resting on a pedestal, well Tenseiga was Tokijin was just stabbed into the base of its pedestal. Deciding to deal with the more difficult sword first, Naruto walked over to Tokijin which was making no attempts to halt the pure malace filled youki in the air. Naruo gripped the hilt of the weapon and was instantly hit with the full force of the sword as he felt a new presence in his mind when he pulled the sword out.

**'Well it seems another Uzumaki has come to attempt and claim me. Do you think you have what it takes boy? You may have the blood of a Youkai but do you have the will to be one! Fall before my might!'** Tokijin asked with a gruff and cruel voice as it tried to impose its will upon Naruto who gripped the sword tightly.

Slowly Naruto could feel the influence of the Tokijin invading every corner of his mind in an attempt to take over, this brought a certain level of fury to his veins even a sword is trying to force him into submission for its own gains. He remembered that he promised to never lose again as long as he could physically help it as his youki flooded his body and pushed Tokijin's presence out, once he felt no trace of the sword's sentience in his mind.

"_You will come to understand one simple truth Tokijin, I'm _willingly_ choosing you as a weapon. I could easily leave you here to sit and rust and age, that is if you believe yourself too priceless to spill the blood of my enemies."_ Naruto communicated with the Tokijin as he made to put the sword back in its spot.

Without a word of protest, Naruto's youki overwhelmed Tokijin's and caused it's malice filled one to dissipate entirely. Raising the sword to eye level, Naruto gave the blade a few test swings to get a feel for its weight before being satisfied with what he discovered and slipped Tokijin into the length of his belt for the time being. With that done, the blonde turned his attention to Tenseiga which hummed a beautiful shade of blue as if to say it was waiting patiently for its new master. Walking over and grasping Tenseiga's hilt, Naruto experienced the same sensation of a presence entering his body but this was different than Tokijin it felt...more soothing and inviting like the sun.

**_'Greetings to you my new master. I must say that other than yourself there was only two others that made Tokijin submit so quickly to their will. Uzumaki Akane and my original master Sesshomaru-sama. You are indeed something special and I look forward to working with such a master such as you.__'_** Naruto listened to the gentle voice as he drew Tenseiga from her saya(sheathe) and brought the sword to eye level like he did Tokijin. He had to say that he was impressed with the quality and condition of this blade, it had no nicks whatsoever and still gleamed with bright intensity comparable to a pearl.

**_'Naruto-sama, please you'll make this old maiden blush with your praise.'_** Tenseiga giggled softly in his head confirming his unanswered question of whether the sword could hear him or not.

Performing the same action as he did with the other sword, Naruto placed Tenseiga above Tokijin in his belt until he obtained more adequate clothing to wear. Turning around the blonde youkai could see his skeleton transportation still waiting where he left it, so without a second thought he leapt aboard and held on as the winged creature fly back towards the door.

After emerging from the tomb itself and stopping off to seal away some of the armor and clothing at Tenseiga's encouragement, Naruto was finally moving back across the lake to see Jiraiya who looked positively bored out of his skull and Kin who sat patiently awaiting his return. The moment his feet touched solid ground Kin was already moving to his side when she found herself staring at his hand.

"Save the pleasentries for later Kin, I want to get back to Konoha as soon as possible." Naruto said as he began to walk as she fell in step with a short 'Hai'

"Let's go Jiraiya-sensei, I'm finished here." Naruto said as he passed his godfather who had managed to fall asleep.

"Hmm? N-nani?" Jiraiya said with a startled expression as he woke up to Kin kicking him in the side after he didn't respond to he gentle shake.

"Jiraiya-sama, it's time to go." Kin said with huff as she tapped her foot impatiently at the Sennin who just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

* * *

Konoha, Hokage Tower 1 day and a half later

Sarutobi sat in his chair with a gobsmacked expression as he finished listening to the account of Naruto's trip to Kaze no Kuni(Wind Country), and he had to say that Naruto was going to be something in the future.

"So this young lady, Tsuchi Kin was it my dear?" Sarutobi asked as he finally found his voice to speak looked to Kin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kin said with a small nod of her head at being addressed directly.

"Yes, Tsuchi Kin has sworn a life of servitude to you as your vassal, Am I right Naruto?

"That is correct Hokage-sama." Naruto replied as he looked at his granfather with a neutral expression.

"Alright Naruto-kun I'll take your word for it however, are you willing to prove your loyalty to Konoha Tsuchi Kin?" Sarutobi sighed as he took a puff of his pipe before becoming steely eyed as he looked at the ex- Oto kunoichi.

"Yes I am Hokage-sama. If you like I can even give you information pertaining to Orchimaru's plan to invade the very walls of Konoha." Kin replied with a bow while her face was full of so much conviction that Sarutobi had to admire her sincerity.

"Very well I'll allow you to go with Naruto for tonight but, be prepared for an interrogation to prove the validity of your claims, is this understandable to you?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Then you both are dismissed." Sarutobi said with a wave of his hand as he turned his chair around to look out his window.

"You can take tonight to get her settled in and we can begin training tomorrow Naruto." Jiraiya said as he watched his godson and Kin leave the office after nodding in his direction.

"Do you think we can trust her Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked once he was sure no one else was in ear shot.

"To be honest sensei, Naruto would have left that girl out there to die if he didn't think he could trust her. I could see that much so I say yes she can." Jiraiya replied as he sat on the windowsill.

"If what that young girl has to say is true, I'm going to need you here Jiraiya." Sarutobi said as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"You can count on Jiraiya to not let you down sensei! Now if you'll excuse me the ladies Jade Tenshi Hot springs are calling me with their bodies." Jiraiya said with a puffed out chest before his entire forcus shifted into the perverted zone which of course made Sarutobi chuckle at his student's antics.

Once they got out to the street below, Naruto turned to Kin and looked at her with a critical eye. She had rid herself of the oto hitaie that she was given and Jiraiya had been kind enough to buy her some new clothes to further distance herself from her like in Oto. Now Kin sported a simple mesh shirt with a button vest over top of it and a pair of shinobi pants that ended just above her shins.

"What would you like to do Kin? We can go home and eat something there or we can go out to find something to eat." Naruto asked as they walked up the main street where a lot of the hustle and bustle was.

"I'm happy with whatever you pick Naruto-sama."Kin said as she walked a few steps behind him, only to run into her lord when he stopped and turned to glance at her over his shoulder.

"...Let me clear one thing up right now Kin, you may be my vassal now but you are not without your own opinion. When I meant that I will not tolerate a weak vassal, that means that you are able to speak your mind somewhat freely. I am not without fairness do you understand Kin?"Naruto said as he looked at the kunoichi under his banner.

"Yes Naruto-sama and thank you. I'd like to actually go and see where I shall be living." Kin said with a few tears in her eye knowing that she made the right choice to follow Naruto as his vassal.

"Let us be off then." Naruto said as he took to the roofs and lead the way to his home with Kin right behind him.

As they traveled Kin took in the many beautiful sights Konoha had to offer that Oto was severely lacking in, such as many parks that people walked in and the cafe's and restaurants where all the delicious food smells were coming from. Soon Kin found herself in front of her lord's home and the only word that stuck out in her mind was: beautiful. It was a truly crafted piece of art that spoke of a humble living rather than extravagant arrogance.

"There are wards in place to keep unwanted people out, I'll have to key you into them another time but for now come." Naruto pointed out as the gates opened at his approach with Kin looking in wonder at the lush beauty of the front yard with it's assortment of flowers.

Naruto opened the door and lead Kin inside as he gave a brief overview of where everything was such as the Kitchen, the bathroom, the library, the dojo, the onsen which Kin made a mental note to use tonight among other things. When they got upstairs Naruto pointed out where everything important was kept up there.

"Pick any room aside from the master bedroom and the nursery and that will be yours. There is clothing and sleepwear in each room so it won't matter, I'm leaving you to your own devices as I'm going down stairs to the dojo." Naruto said as he headed back down stairs leaving Kin to her own devices.

Kin didn't waste any time as she chose a room that was two doors down from the Master bedroom and opened the door, She almost died of happiness right then at seeing the lush bed with a softness that looked unmatched. Kin dashed over and fell across the bed with a sigh, she just rolled over and thanked her good fortune that Naruto came when he did cause she didn't want to think about the alternative.

After getting a bath in the onsen like she wanted, Kin walked around the house in an effort to find her master. Sounds from near the backyard had Kin walking through the living room and down a small hall before she found herself standing outside the dojo. peeking through a slit in the door Kin watched as Naruto wasted no time practicing with his newly acquired swords. As she watched she couldn't help but become entranced by the movements as there was no complexity or over the top steps that had to be remembered, yet Naruto made it seem like he was performing a dance as he moved with the natural grace and skill of a master swordsman. Kin's eyes stayed transfixed on her lord's form as he swung his sword Tokijin in arcs that made the most of every movement, she could honestly say that he wasted not a single drop of energy.

"...What is it Kin?" Naruto's voice drifted out to her causing the girl to unconsciously eep in response before gathering herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Naruto had finished his one-sided dance of death.

"Oh well, I was exploring the house when I heard noise in hear and decided to check it out." Kin said after finding her voice.

"I see well it was just me practicing. You should eat and get ready for your meeting with the Hokage tomorrow." Naruto said as he put Tokijin at his waist before walking over to her.

"I will after I cook dinner." Kin said as she stepped back to let him into the hallway as she started for the kitchen.

"That won't be necessary, Kin." Naruto tried to say to her as she continued to her destination.

"Non sense I don't mind cooking for you since I learned how back in Oto, it was that or starve." Kin revealed as she walked into the kitchen only to stop at what she was seeing, Naruto at the stove tending to a pot of rice.

"I said that because I was already cooking dinner. And yes I know what you pledged you are my vassal not my slave I can do things for myself but, that doesn't mean I won't ask you to do them on occasion as well." Naruto said as he watched her shoulders slump a bit before she turned to look at him from his last remark.

"Of course Naruto-sama. I see thank you for explaining it to me." Kin said with a hug to the Uzumaki heir before he could stop her.

"Gasp...I'm sorry Naruto-sama! I don't know what came over me! It won't happen again. I-" Kin said as she jumped back in realization as if she had been burned.

"It's all right Kin, now let us eat some food." Naruto said as he stopped the girl before went on a rant that would last the whole night as they sat to the kitchen table and had a delicious meal.

* * *

The following morning, At Training Ground 14

Naruto had just unleashed another **Kenatsu**(Sword Pressure) from Tokijin and watched as it pierced the waterfall like a storm of senbon.

"Good but let's try it one more time before calling it quits on this." Jiraiya called out from underneath the shade of a oak on the shoreline as he watched his godson train.

After seeing Kin off to the Hokage at around 9 this morning, Naruto had run into Jiraiya who said that his training began today and that they would be working at the secluded training ground of 14. When they arrived Jiraiya had Naruto give a run through the basics to get a baseline of his skills, his godson managed to perform all the basics even the two basic chakra exercises. He was surprised to hear Naruto say that he could've done better if there wasn't a seal on his stomach messing up his chakra flow, at hearing this Jiraiya asked if his grandson could show him. Seeing what his godson said as truth Jiraiya immediately performed the counter seal.

After that Naruto ran through the basics again and Jiraiya could see the improvement that fixing Naruto's coils had done for his performance. So Jiraiya decided to teach Naruto the art of summoning, his godson said that he would pass on it but, Jiraiya managed to convince him that it was good to have some backup skills in case there was a time when his youkai abilities were dampened or negated all together. So in order to shut his godfather up, Naruto signed the Toad contract begruingly while stating that he would only use such a jutsu if he saw no other recourse. Then when Naruto godson explained that he wanted to explore his two swords abilities and become familiar with them, who was Jiraiya to say no as they worked to discover the attack known as Kenatsu locked away in the sword. From then on they practiced using the move to see how many times it could be done with repeated uses, so far Tokijin was holding strong.

Naruto reared back and swung Tokijin for what seemed like the one hundredth time today and launched a **Kenatsu** at the waterfall only for the same level of attack to hit the water a moderately strong wave of energy needles.

"Good, now let's move onto something else. Follow me." Jiraiya said as he got up and waved Naruto before leaping away in a burst of chakra with his godson right behind.

The Gama Sennin burst out of the trees and landed on the ground and walked forward a little ways before stopping, soon Naruto had joined him at his side.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked as he glanced over into the chasm while taking a guess but wanted to hear his godfather's response.

"Simple, you're gonna learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra by summoning the toads like I showed you." Jiraiya said with a smirk that Naruto didn't catch.

Before Naruto could answer his godfather he was pushed over the edge and began to plummet into the chasm, he managed to turn and see the smile on Jiraiya's face before he was out of sight. Naruto decided to see if this method could lead to anywhere seeing as instead of sleeping the night before he practiced his youkai abilities and found out that he could fly with enough concentration, as he fell Naruto felt something 'pull' in the back of his mind like call and decided to answer it. Everything whent black.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front of a enormous pair of bronze gates that seemed to stretch into the endless ceiling, in the middle was a small sutra paper with the word 'Seal' written in Kanji. Walking closer Naruto watched as a giant red paw reached out from the cage and attempted to crush him, moving to the side he only felt the intense wind the action produce followed by the deep shake.

"Kyuubi..."Naruto said as he watched with a neutral expression as the claw was dragged back inside the cage.

**"Gaki...Do you know how long have I waited for the day I meet my jailor in the flesh so to speak. So tell me ningen, how would you like to be devoured by me?"** Kyuubi bellowed as it grinned showing off its rows of teeth as large as a grown man's leg.

"Ningen? I think not, as for you _Vixen_ you can cut the act and transform now. I don't feel like looking up 60 stories." Naruto commanded with unmovable authority as he looked at his tenant with a look that said he wouldn't be trifled with.

This of course baffled the Kyuubi, although it didn't show it outwardly. How did such a lowly ningen figure out that she was indeed a female and what did he mean by she thought not, intrigued by these turn of events Kyuubi decided to humor her warden by switching forms. In a burst of light, the Kyuubi began to shrink until in it's place as what could be describe as a goddess given human form. Kyuubi had an aristocratic face that was very lovely with her button nose and large slanted crimson orbs completely with the tips of her fangs poking at her lips which were of the riches reds, She had an hourglass body with curves in all the right places to make the prettiest of woman insane with jealously as she was still lithe with subtle muscle to belay the amazing strength she possessed. Her fingers and toes were tapered equally with sharpened claws on the end of all twenty appendages that were reminiscent of the Inuzuka clan, She had hair that was as bright as blood that fell from her head in waves as the skimmed over her generous bust that could match someone like Samui easily without looking out of place on her body. Her hair ended at the curve of her ample butt to top off her look however, she was completely naked.

**"Like what you see, ningen?"** Kyuubi purred as she crossed her arms under her bust and bent forward to tease her jailor into a perverted moment.

"Enough, Kyuubi. I wish to speak with you and set the record straight before I leave." Naruto said as he conjured a throne for him to sit in and looked at the demoness behind the bars.

**"I suppose you want me to lend you my potent chakra in order to survive huh ningen? Well I think not, unless you beg me the Queen of all Demons and grovel at my feet."** Kyuubi said as she started gloating and to emphasize her point held up her perfect foot.

"I have no need for you or your chakra, I'm just letting you know that I will be finding a way to be rid of you without killing myself." Naruto scoffed at her gloating, of course without paying any attention to her statement.

**"You dare! You a weak ningen dare to try and write off the most powerful demoness in existence as some insignificant fly! That's just like a human to think themselves beyond their position in life!"** Kyuubi roared as her appearance chaged to include kitsune ears and nine long tails that swished with a life all their own, adding to the look of fury as she unleashed her killing intent and youki in an attempt to cow her jailer into submission.

Kyuubi wasn't prepared for the potent killing intent that rose above her's or the youki that managed to rival her's. No, it was even more refined and powerful than her own, looking around for the source she looked out the cage to see a silver haired demon where her jailer was just at a moment ago. Feeling the youki surrounding this newcomer had Kyuubi's eyes as wide as dinner plates, there was no mistaking that powerful an ancient aura. It was the youki of the infamous Inu clan that was sired by the greatest of them Inu no Taisho, a being that far out ranked even the Kyuubi herself. And fate would have it that her jailer was a direct descendant.

**"Let's get one thing straight right now Kyuubi. I'm no longer a human, I am Uzumaki Inu Taisho Naruto and I will not tolerate you delusions of granduer mucking them up. So you can either comply with my simple request or I will remove you from me and break you into pieces so small that not even the Shinigami will be able to properly put them together in order to drag you ass back to hell. Understand?"** Naruto all but growled as his youki surged unrestrainted.

Kyuubi could only nod in her shaken stupor as she looked at her container, after getting his response Naruto pulled his youki back within himself but didn't change back as he vanished from the mindscape.

Kyuubi could only stare at where her container just stood with a shocked expression, as she slumped to her knees Kyuubi felt wetness running down her inner thighs and she wiped some up with her fingers.

**"I think... I may have...finally found a mate more than worthy of giving me a litter of kits."** Kyuubi said to no one in particular as she cleaned her fingers of her arousal with a sensual smile growing on her lips as the connection to her host's senses kicked in and she looked through his eyes.

In the Real world, in the chasm

Naruto had awoken to himself still falling at an incredible rate and decided to get out of here. Gathering a good amount of youki in his body, Naruto slowly became a ball of light as his descent came to a halt. With but a thought the ball of light rocketed up towards the chasm opening.

* * *

At the top of the chasm, Jiraiya was having a mini freakout. Why? Because he didn't feel any chakra building up indicating that a jutsu was being used. After ten minutes had passed Jiraiya began to fear the worst for his godson and was resigned to inform his sensei of his actions, just as he was about to take off Jiraiya heard the sound of humming coming from the chasm and getting louder. Rushing back to the edge he managed to see a large ball of energy fly out of the chasm and land a few feet away from him, after a minute or so the ball started to take shape and soon Naruto stood before Jiraya without a single scratch on him.

"N-naruto, you're alive? How did you become that ball of light just now?" Jiraiya stuttered as he looked at his godson in disbelief.

"Jiraiya-_sensei_, I want to have a word with you. What made it a good idea to push me off a cliff into a bottomless chasm?" Naruto's voice asked with veiled fury underneath his neutral demeanor as he drew Tokijin from his belt.

"N-now, Naruto let's not do anything hasty. I-I'm your godfather after all." Jiraiya tried in an effort to diffuse his godson's anger.

Sadly this did nothing to pacify Naruto who unleashed a **Kenatsu** at the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya began to dance around as he struggled to stay ahead of his apprentice's attacks as they become closer with each passing moment. While all this was going on in the seal Kyuubi was going over her decision concerning her container's status and her need for a mate.

**"On one had he was human before his Youkai form kicked in, and on the other he's going to be a force to be reckoned with not to mention he's very attractive. So the down side to not offering myself as a mate leaves me with possibly being his enemy, on the up side though I can be the mate to one of the strongest demon clans in existence. Plus I don't think I would mind carrying a human clan name in addition to a demonic one...hmm."** Kyuubi said to herself as she weighted her options while her giant tails swished on their own as her mind wandered.

**"Okay, I will present myself to...Naruto as a potential mate but, first I must get out of here and I know how. It's going to hurt like hell and he may hate me for it but I'm sure when he hears my reason for doing so he'll get over it."** Kyuubi said with finality as she tested out her future mate's name before gathering her youki to attempt leaving the seal.

On the outside of the seal, Naruto had managed to hit Jiraiya square in the ass with a Kenatsu and was about to finish beating him senseless, when a pain like no other erupted from his stomach forcing him to take a knee as the pain became overwhelming. Jiraiya was at his side in an instant when Naruto fell completely to the ground, turning him over on his back and knew that whatever was effecting his godson had Kyuubi written all over it. Lifting Naruto's shirt to expose his seal, Jiraiya could see that Kyuubi was pushing against the seal as if it was trying to break free. Grabbing a ink brush and some ink Jiraiya quickly wrote out a sutra for suppresion and slapped it on Naruto's stomach.

Slowly the biju's chakra dissipated back into the seal until Jiraiya couldn't feel anything, sighing he sat back in relief that he wasn't too late to stop what the Kyuubi had planned. Suddenly the Kyuubi's chakra burst forth and overran the sutra that Jiraiya placed on the seal, and when he tried to contain it the chakra exploded with such intensity that Jiraiya himself was knocked back into a row of trees. As Jiraiya lay against a fallen tree with a huge bump on his head, the only thing he could think was that he hoped his godson survived whatever happened.

About an hour later Jiraiya slowly regained conscious as he heard two voices nearby. Blinking away the dull throb of pain in his skull he say up slowly.

**"Look Naruto-kun he's coming to."** A silky voice said as Jiraiya sat up fully and looked around.

What he saw had his jaw nearly hitting the floor, the entire landscape looked as if a war happened around him while he was out cold. Trees were uprooted, there was rubble and large craters everywhere and sitting across from where he sat, Naruto was sitting comfortably against a log with a drop dead gorgeous and naked red head situated in his godson's lap. Needless to say Jiraiya passed out again this time due to a massive nosebleed that caused him to hit his head on the ground from the force of the gush of blood.

**"Aw, I think I broke the poor ningen. Guess my beauty was too much for him."** Kyuubi giggled with a full blown grin as she looped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Kyuubi put on these clothes. We won't be able to explain anything to him if he dies from blood loss." Naruto said as he unsealed a pair of pants and a simple black shirt for her to wear.

**"Hmph, it would serve the pervert right. Besides I don't see you complaining about me showing off my form. By the way my real name is Sakaki, Kyuubi is just my title among the biju."** Kyuubi pouted as she crossed her arms under her breast pushing them up, the sight alone would put Jiraiya in to shock at seeing such a generous bust. Without much protest she grabbed the offered clothes and put them on.

Sakaki had just pulled the shirt down when Jiraiya regained conscious for the second time and sat up. When he looked at the young woman is his grandson's lap again she was dressed Suddenly the memory of Naruto's seal going haywire came back and he looked around widly before addressing Naruto.

"W-what happened with your seal? And where's the Kyuubi for that matter?" Jiraiya asked with a paniced look on his face as he expected to look and see the 60 story Kitsune marching on Konoha in vengeance.

**"Yo."** Was all Sakaki could say as she tried not to bust up laughing at Jiraiya's antics.

"You?, you're the Kyuubi? There's no way you are Kyuubi." Jiraiya said with a laugh while Sakaki and Naurto looked on as he slapped his thigh in amusment.

"No seriously, what happened with the Kyuubi, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he calmed down enough to speak.

"It's as she says she's Kyuubi." Naruto said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

**"You obviously don't take our word for it so how about a demonstration? I'll show you something only the Kyuubi could know or do."** Sakaki proposed as she looked at Jiraiya with narrowed eyes.

"All right, Prove you are who you say you are." Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms and looked at the busty red head in his godson's lap.

**"Uzumaki Mito, wife to Senju Harashima. Wasn't as noble and upstanding like you all thought, she was a huge closet pervert if I've ever met one and she made you look like a saint. She enjoyed everything from bondage to food sex and you precious Shodaime indulged her sexual appetite every step of the way."** Sakaki started with a mischievous grin that spoke of great trouble as Jiraiya's jaw dropped once again at what he heard but, the best was yet to come.

**"Uzumaki Kushina, was a bit of a pervert herself just not to the same extent as Mito. If none of that is proof then how about this."** Sakaki said as she watched Jiraiya's expression become even funnier before she tooke her hybrid form and her tails and ears sprouted. Jiraiya passed out for a third time during the day.

After he recovered yet again, Sakaki and Naruto explained about how she had emerged from the seal and told Naruto that she wanted to become his mate. Then she went on to explain her motives for doing so and Naruto agreed before they had a vicious physical battle that lasts all of ten minutes before both were covered in bleeding cuts, Naruto in the end chose to take Sakaki as one of the many mates he would need to have. Jiraiya almost had another nosebleed when she replied to his question of her sharing Naruto with the idea of having a bi-sexual relationship with harem sisters intriguing.

"So what do I tell the Hokage about you two?" Jiraiya asked as he let all the information sink in.

"We will speak with Hokage-jiji a couple of days before the Finals start. For now I'm going to train in the Forst of Death with Sakaki after we buy her a weapon to use. You should speak with the Hokage as he will need your help planning for the invasion." Naruto said as they all got up from the ground and went towards the village.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once they walked onto the main street Jiraiya parted ways with them, mumbling something about 'research' with a perverted smile on his face. Naruto and Sakaki walked around and spotted a shop with the name 'Higurashi Emporium' written on a sigh across the top, walking in with a jingle of the bell over the door the demonic duo looked at rows upon rows of various weapons and clothes categorized by type and price all over the store. Without a word between them they began to browse the shelves and racks for a suitable sword.

Tenten was having an off day first her sensei was given an A-rank mission outside the village, Neji was had things to do with his clan so he was unavailable, and with Lee still hospitalized Tenten had no one to train with. To top off her day, Tenten was stuck helping her father man their shop while he worked on forge orders put in by different shinobi. Hearing the bell to the shop ring signaling customers Tenten put on a cheerful sales face as she moved around the counter.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you both with?" Tenten asked as she looked at the two customers only for her eyes to widen in surprise. First she was gazing at a woman who's beauty could make many a woman insanely jealous with her perfect figure and alluring features, no straight male in their right mind would pass up a chance with her. Next was a boy her age that she recognized by his hair color instantly after all there weren't many blonde living in a village like Konoha.

"Naruto? I almost didn't recognized you if it wasn't for your blond hair."

"Hey, Tenten. I didn't know you ran this shop." Naruto said as he turned to look at Tenten.

"This is my family shop as you could have guessed from the sign outside. So what are you looking for?" Tenten said as she gestured to the weapons they were browsing.

"I'm looking for a sturdy and practical sword for, Sakaki here." Naruto said as he pointed to the red head who turned at the mention of her name.

"Hold on I have something that might suit her." After studying Sakaki for a moment Tenten walked into the back behind the counter and came back out with a sword in a case.

Naruto and Sakaki walked over to see a magnificent katana waiting for them, picking up the blade Sakaki gave it a few test swings before deeming it useable until she recovered her personal weapons of course. Tenten took the sword back and offered a sword repair kit for half price which they took as she rang up the total.

"That will be 12,500 yen...Hey Naruto, that sword where did you get it?" Tenten all but shouted as she gazed at Tenseiga sitting against his hip.

"This? It's a family heirloom that belonged to the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto said as he pulled out Tenseiga for her to see.

"Do you mind if I hold it?" Tenten said with a trance like awe as her eyes were fixed upon the blade.

Naruto not really seeing any harm in letting the girl hold Tenseiga held it out to her, and Tenten took hold of the blade with such a careful reverence that she nearly let out a shudder at the subtle hum of power that the sword exuded between her fingers.

"_This blade is way above anything we have ever forged, it's quality workmanship can be seen throughout. This was obviously done by a true master of weapon forging.'_ Tou-san, can you come up here?" Tenten mused as she studied the sword with a critical eye before calling out to her father he came up to the front to see what all the noise was.

Higurashi Kenji was a man that loved his job and everything about it, so it was no surprise that he enjoyed looking at a interesting weapon even if it was only in a textbook. So the look on his face when he spotted Tenseiga in his daughter's hands, was like one of a man that has found drinkable water in the desert.

"That sword is absolutely exquisite. Where did you get that, Tenten?" Kenji asked as he walked over and leaned over the blade with marvel.

"It's Naruto's dad. It's a family heirloom." Tenten said pointing to Naruto who just watched them both with a critical eye.

"Uzumaki Naruto right?, You mind if I...?" Kenji said as he looked up to nod at Naruto.

"Yes I am and I don't mind." Naruto said as he watched Tenseiga change hands and looked on as Kenji studied his sword with a master eye.

"This sword of yours is truly a masterpiece, only a master forger could put this much detail and dedication into a blade such as this one. I would be honored that if on the off chance it needs heavy repairs that you bring it too me and I will do it for free." Kenji told Naruto as he gave the blade back over. Neither male saw the look that Tenten was unconsciously giving the blond boy but, Sakaki did.

**"_Hmm, a potential harem sister already. Naruto-kun you work quickly without even having to."_** Sakaki thought with a smile as she watched a bit of drool collect in the corner of Tenten's mouth before she licked her lips like predator that found some amazing prey.

"I don't think my sword will break anytime soon however, if it does come to that I might take you up on your offer. In return I will frequent your shop for whatever needs I have shinobi related." Naruto said as he sheathed Tenseiga at his waist.

"We have a deal then." Kenji said with a smile at possibly working on that sword in the future.

"So we do. Sakaki let's go." Naruto said to the Kitsune in disguise as she cradled her newly purchased sword to her chest while she followed her mate out the store.

Kenji looked at his daughter only to find her still gazing at the spot where Naruto stood not even a second ago, Tapping her on the shoulder he was rewarded for his efforts with a shriek from Tenten as she jumped from being awoken from her catatonic state, with a small blush on her face that she wasn't aware of Tenten mumbled something that sounded like going to sweep the walk outside.

"_So she felt the power of that sword, well it's not surprising considering she was just holding the legendary blade of the Inu Youkai clan; Tenseiga. I wonder how Naruto would accept the marriage proposal to Tenten that his mother and my wife set up before his birth between our clans, no doubt we are in for some interesting times with the new Uzumaki clan head._" Kenji though to himself with a chuckle at both his daughter and the possibilities going through his head about Naruto.

* * *

After stopping off at home to introduce Sakaki to Kin, and explaining everything to the young girl. She took Sakaki's true status as easy as she did his own status as a youkai, with a bit of hysterics before calming down about it and saying that this didn't change her mind in the slightest about being his vassal. So as the were leaving Kin promised to have a delicious meal ready for her lord and lady when they returned.

With a short goodbye to Kin, the demonic duo of Naruto and Sakaki made their way out of the village itself and over to Training ground 44 or the Forest of Death. As they hopped the tall gate separating them from the forest, both of them noticed a presence following them.

Anko was on her way to her playground to work off some pentup steam from a very frustating interrogations today, as she approached the forest she watched two figures hop the fence without hesitation and take off into the darkness of the trees.

"Looks like I get to blow off a _lot_ of steam today with my new playthings." Anko said with a sadistic smirk as she hopped the gate herself in pursuit of the trespassers in her sanctuary from the village.

Little did Anko know that unlike when she encountered her ex-mentor in this forest, her life was about to change all for the better after the meeting she was about to have...

* * *

**AN:** Well now chapter 4 is done and some interesting things have happened but, now it's time for the finals and the fighting is sure to get intense from here on in. I know you all want me to update as frequently as possible but damned writer's block creeps within the confines of my mindscape and only positive reviews cand drive it out so don't forget to do so. On a final note there is a poll in my profile and I have one more before this story is done so check them both out and vote. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Kitsune Inu Youkai: Chapter 5: The Finals Part 1! This is Xeno signing off...Oh one more thing; if any of you see Jiraiya, let him know that I'm hunting his Toad Sage ass down to do some damage.

Now then Let me point out a few things again:

**Kyuubi:** I know many of you feel that 'Oh I rushed pushing them together' but in reality I didn't. I used the principle of the animal kingdom, you appeal to the strongest most suited target to be your mate and present yourself. That's what she did plus he completely outclassed her in a bolstering contest without even trying. The actual battle will be written later as a flashback.

**Tenseiga & Tokijin:** We all know that Sesshomaru's swords were sentient somewhat in the anime and the manga. So I got to thinking 'what if the swords could actually speak this entire time but Sesshomaru himself ignored their voices, well Tenseiga's anyway.' I went with it and the voices I put to them are the result and before anyone asks; no there is no spirit form to the blades. They aren't zanpakuto's.

**Tenten:** It's not exactly how I wanted to start it but in this her clan admires a person that wields weapons as they do. So when Tenten's father saw her reaction to Naruto he saw a son-in law for his child.

**Kin:** bet none of you saw this one coming, Kin as Naruto's Vassal. I say the hell not, Sesshomaru had Jaken, Inuyasha had Miyoga, and I'm sure Inu Taisho himself had many vassals. I was tired of always reading about her being a slave or killed off early so I decided she's going to be the strong vassal to the new head of the Uzumaki-Inu Taisho clan. (Raise a flag for Kin. ^o^)


	5. Chapter 5: The Finals Part 1

******AN:** Chapter 5 is here, I just want to say thanks to everyone that is reading this story and just enjoying the hell out of it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Now it's time for the finals to get underway and you all know what that means: it's time for blood guts, carnage, and good ol' fashion slobber knocker brawls. I'm gonna be updating as soon as I can and not a moment before so without all the bull we can get on with the chapter. Remember to r/r and if you have questions concerns or just want to say what up you can in box me.

"Be gone pest!"- Normal speech

_'Be gone pest!'_ - Normal Thoughts

"**Be gone pest!" - Demon speech**

"_**Begone pest!" - **Demon thoughts_

Begone Pest!- Locations

Begone Pest- Jutsu

Disclaimer:

On a cat walk stands Xeno as he looks at Kiba dangling by chains over a closed pit.

Xeno: So you going to apologize for your rude outburst earlier?

Kiba: Why should I, you shot me in the leg you bastard!"

Xeno: Semantics, if I didn't put down your little rebellion the rest would get it in their simple heads that it's okay to do as you did. So you gonna apologize?

Kiba hawks a loogie near Xenp who watches as it hits his boots.

Xeno: Fine, for that stunt you get to be the first to go into the tank until I say otherwise.

Kiba: Bring it I can take anything you dish out.

Xeno: Really? I wonder how long your tune will last before the Yaoi fangirls tear you to shreds.

(On cue the pit doors open to reveal primal fangirls with pictures of different male charaters of the media and anime, they are fighting over pictures, blogs and story ideas starting anime characters of their preferences.)

Kiba: Y-you wouldn't! Come on man even you aren't that heartless Please! I'll do anything.

Xeno: Give the disclaimer and I might reconsider.

Kiba: Xeno doesn't own Naruto or any of the Characters associated with it. They are the creation and property of Kishimoto. There I did as you said now get me down from here.

Xeno: Fine, into the pit you go. (Pull the lever)

Kiba:You bastard, You promised.

Xeno: I did no such thing. Good-bye Kiba.

Kiba promptly falls into the pit where the resounding shrieks and Kiba's cries of agony mingle together.

Xeno: I love this job, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Finals Part 1

Hokage Tower, Day of the Finals a month later

People from both Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Countries were flooding into the Stadium with whispers of eagerness, some for the competition itself others for the money to be made off such an event. Saruboi sat in his office looking at the village itself below with a torn expression, joy at the up and coming genin taking part like Naruto. Then there was the lingering thoughts of his former student Orochimaru, planning to destroy a place he once called home. Thanks to Kin's info about the invasion Sarutobi was able to plan accordingly, he just hoped it would be enough to keep his village from being overtaken. As he puffed his pipe, Sarutobi thought back to the conversation he had just the other day.

_**Flashback: **_**Fuin**

_Sarutobi sat behind his desk with Naruto, Kin and Jiraiya as they sat over a map of Konoha and all her surrounding land. They were discussing their counter measures to the invasion set to happen the day of the finals._

_"So that it then? With those preparations, we will have Kurenai launch the genjutsu to blanket the entire stadium before they can which gives us a few seconds to organize before Orochimaru makes his moves." Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his chair._

_"Sensei, you know that he's going to try and corner you alone so that he can kill you not to mention the other Kages if he could." Jiraiya pointed out as his sensei just lit his pipe in silence._

_"I am well aware of that but if I can keep him from using Edo Tensei, I might have a good chance. As for the other Elemental Shadows, they can handle themselves." Sarutobi said after letting out a puff of cherry smoke._

_"Well what about Gaara, if he unleashes the power of his biju then we can kiss our asses go bye." Jiraiya asked just as Naruto got up and started heading for the door with Kin in tow._

_"I will handle Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto said as he got to the door._

_"How are you going to do that?" Jiraiya asked looking at his godson as he gazed at Jiraiya over his shoulder._

_"...I will handle Gaara simple as that." Naruto replied as he walked out the office without missing a beat._

_Sarutobi just swiveled his chair around to look out his window._

_'I hope that you do Naruto, I know it sounds selfish of this old man to ask more of you when you've already given so much but I need your strength to see us through the days ahead.' Sarutobi thought as he took another pull of his pipe._

_**Flashback: **_**Kai**

Sarutobi was brought out of his musing by a small spike of chakra behind him, turning around he saw one of his Anbu captain's kneeling before him.

"Yes, Usagi?" He asked with a raised eyebrow at the masked shinobi.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Hokage-sama but, the Finals are about to begin and the other Kages shall be arriving soon enough." Usgagi replied as he looked up at his leader.

"I see, thank you I will be along shortly. Please tell the other teams to prepare accordingly." sarutobi said as he gestured for the Anbu captain to rise.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Usagi said with a crisp salute before disappearing in a burst of chakra.

"So now we wait." Sarutobi said as he grabbed his hokage hat before walking out the office.

Konoha Stadium

As civilians and shinobi alike were getting seats or standing in line at the betting window, The senseis and teams of the remaining rookie nine that didn't make the finals were all sitting together with Tenten of Team Gai as they waited for the finals to start.

"This year's match ups are going to be something to remember, what do you think Kurenai?" Asuma asked right before he lit a cigarette and took a drag of it.

"They have been interesting so far that's for sure." Kurenai said as she waved the smoke away from her nose.

"Kurenai-sensei, have you heard from Kakashi-sensei in a while?" " Yeah and what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura and Ino in the row below the woman asked respectively as they both turned around to hear her response.

Before Kurenai could answer a woman's voice cut her off, turning to look at the owner of the voice everyone saw two women standing there, the first woman was a bit wild looking with brown shaggy hair and a feral expression on her face. She had a hint of fanged canines poking out her mouth and eyes like a predator's, what really stood out about her was the two red triangles on each of her cheeks. The second woman was a bit younger and looked like a carbon copy of the first woman; with the exception that her hair was a bit more tamed and pulled back into a pony tail. They were the Inuzuka clan matriarch head Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's mother and older sister.

"Oh ohaiyo, Tsume-sama." Asuma said in greeting as he quickly put out his cigarette knowing how the Inuzuka matriarch was. While Kurenai would threaten him with a beat down, Tsume would follow through on her promise with extreme prejudice. Something he didn't look forward to in any given situation.

"Ohaiyo minna, You mind if we sit with you guys?" Tsume replied after everyone else gave respectable greetings to her.

"Not at all, please join us. You both are here to cheer for Kiba I take it?" Kurenai said as her row stood up and moved over to allow them seats.

"Of course, the pup worked hard to get here. And I'll be damned if I didn't come and watch my sochi compete." Tsume said with a feral smile that held pride in it.

"So this is where the rookie teams are seated, right next to the action. Kin, Sakaki we're sitting here." **"Fine with me"** "Sounds good."

At hearing the familiar voice of Anko along with two unknown ones, the rookie teams, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsume, and Hana all turned to see a interesting sight. There stood Anko with a partial net shirt that hugged her assets nicely, in place of her once orange mini skirt was a pair of hip hugging pants that were just above her shins and over the shirt she wore a darker version of her usual jacket. The young girl next to her was instantly recognized as Tsuchi Kin from the preliminaries, she changed her look though. Now she wore a pair of baggy pants that left her calves exposed with a bodice and a small cape that covered where her cleavage was exposed. No one could miss the wicked looking pair of blades that lay strapped to her hips or the Konoha headband that she wore on her waist as a belt.

The last woman is what caught everyone's eye the most, Sakaki wore a pair of deep crimson leather pants with laces where the seams were suppose to be. Her top was even more provacative than Anko's mesh shirt, she wore a mesh bikini top that were keeping her breast held in place by the sheer luck of Kami and over top of the bikini she wore a black and gold haori with a large spiral amongst golden leave all over the jacket. In her hand was the beautiful katana that Naruto had brought for her.

"A-anko you made it. Who are these friends of yours and what's with the new look?," Kurenai asked as she was the first one to break out of her stupor to question her long time friend.

"You could say that Nai-chan. You all know Tsuchi Kin from the prelims, and this is Sakaki she is new to the village. As for me well I decided on a new look, gotta keep em' guessing right?" Anko said as she used the cover story that Sakaki herself came up with and explained her change as if it was an everyday occurance.

"Hey you were with that team from Oto that attacked Sasuke-kun and me!" Sakura said as she got into the conversation with her outburst.

"Yeah so, now I serve under Konoha's military banner." Kin replied as if it wasn't a big deal as she took a seat next to Anko.

"But,...you were with Oto." Sakura tried to explain as if it was the most obvious thing in the word causing Anko, Tsume and Sakaki to laugh their asses off.

"...Oh man, here's a little tip and I think all you ickle greenhorns should here." Anko replied as she got her laughter under control enough to speak as she had all the rookies looking at her.

"Today's enemy, might be tomorrow's ally. Keep it in mind and you might live long enough to reach the age of twenty-one which is a godsend in out profession, and if you reach old age then damned if you ain't lucky!" Anko said with a sadistic grin that was shared by Tsume and Sakaki.

As the three mega hotties shared a laugh, Tsume's ninken(ninja dog) partner Kuromaru took a whiff of Sakaki as she moved to sit down. Thinking that his skills might be dulling a bit, Kuromaru took another sniff just to be sure. Listening as Anko introduced Sakaki and Kin to everyone he spoke up when she was finished.

"Tsume the redhead, she smells like a Kitsune." Kuromaru growled a bit in warning.

**"Why thank you, I am a vixen aren't I? Tsume-san, your ninken's got more manners than most males."** Sakaki replied at the double meaning with one of her own as she laughed uncontrollably in her head, if only they knew that she was the Kyuubi that nearly laid waste to their asses 12 years ago

"So, Sakaki, what brings you to Konoha?" Asuma asked as he tried to change topics and everyone looked at Sakaki for an answer which she was more than happy to give.

**"I came to see my mate compete."** Sakaki said with a smile that spoke of many secrets.

"Mate? Don't you mean boyfriend and besides aren't the guys competing a little too young for you?" Kurenai asked with a confused expression while Tsume and Hana knew what she meant as they themselves would use the term to describe a lover.

"Nope she actually means mate like our clan would when talking about a lover, meaning that age wouldn't really matter to her as well. So which one of them is it?" Tsume explained before turning to Sakaki with a questioning grin.

**"That is my little secret for the time being."** Sakaki replied with a wag of her fingers and the secretive smile.

"Well could you at least describe him, you know give us clues?" Hana asked as her curiosity was getting the better of her about a mysterious boyfriend.

**"He's powerful like you wouldn't believe, after only ten minutes of fighting he forced me into submission. His eyes are a cold and empty at first glance but, when you look deeper you can see the true resolve and determination there. My mate is merciless to his enemies as he is fair to his allies and is without a doubt the perfect mate to give me a litter of children. Not to mention...he's a..."** Whatever else Sakaki was going to say was cut off by a nosy chuunin that decided his opinion matter to their conversation.

"You must be talking about Uchiha-sama, I have to say you must feel honored that he chose such a vision of beauty to help him re-..." The poor man didn't get to finish as killer intent like he wouldn't believe was aimed directly at him causing him to lose his bowels from it's force. Even the people around them that were just sitting down had to shiver in fear at the excess killer intent that seemed to hang in the air.

**"Finish that sentence and you will be eating your foods through an I.V. Bag for the rest of your days, cause I'll rip your mouth from your skull and choke you with it. Okay?"** Sakaki said in an utterly sweet voice that somehow promised nothing but truth of her deceleration when she turned around to look at the man who could only squeak softly and nod hurriedly in reply.

**"Good now get out of my sight, the fact of you losing control of your bowels alone is enough for me to want to hurt you."** Sakaki ordered with a growl as the man nearly broke his neck to get away from the demoness in disguise.

**"Ah I feel better now don't you all?"** Sakaki asked with a grin as if she didn't just threaten a Konoha shinobi, of course this had Anko and Tsume cracking up at her nonchalance while everyone else looked at her with a bit of fear and confusion.

"Umm...Sakaki-san was that even necessary and what do you have against the Uchiha clan anyway?" Kurenai asked after prying Anko off her shoulder and looking at the red head.

**"I'll put it like this, I have deeply repressed anger issues where that clan of hairless chimps are concerned and if that one living shit stain that is aligned with the leaf ever comes near me I'd disembowel him with my sword. …...Oh, Kami never mind what I just said because then I would have to throw away a perfectly good sword."** Sakaki said before she clutched her blade tightly to her, needless to say Anko and Tsume were near tears from laughing so hard at her answer.

Kage Booth

Sarutobi sat with his pipe comfortably in his mouth, as he was flanked by two of his trusted jounins when the other Kages began to arrive. First was E(Pronounced A for those that don't know) the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo, he wasn't a hard man to miss considering his form was massive with muscles that he proudly displayed through his open yellow robes as he wore no shirt. E had a dark complexion that was complemented by his white braids and goatee, to show off his love of strength above all else he wore a large golden belt with a lion's head as the buckle and large thick armbracers which he used with mastery in combat.

Next was the Godaime Mizukage surprisingly the first female Kage in the history of the Shinobi villages, her name was Terumi Mei. Saying she was pretty was an understatement, with the face of a goddess and the body of temptress Sarutobi could honestly say that Terumi Mei was a true beauty of the shinobi world. Taking a look at what she wore Sarutobi had to fight down a nosebleed with all his willpower, instead of the traditional robes of a Kage she wore a blue bodysuit in the form of a kimono that hugged her every curve and reached just above her knees. It didn't help that the suit showed a lot of cleavage. Even with all these enhancing physical features, Sarutobi knew better you don't become a Kage on just looks alone so she had to have the power to go with that title.

Lastly was the Yondaime 'Kazekage', he wore the sea green robes that covered everything from head to toe even his face. Sarutobi knew that it was his ex-student underneath those robes but, knew that he had to play his part of the charismatic host for right now.

"Greetings Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono, and Kazekage-dono, I trust your trip here went well?" Sarutobi said as he took a pull of his pipe before sending all them a warm smile.

"It was uneventful. Hopefully these genin can show me a good fight." E replied as he sat down with his two jounin escorts behind him.

"It was peaceful, thank you for asking Hokage-dono." Mei said as her two escorts Ao and Choujirou took their places behind her talking the entire time in hushed whispers.

"Listen Choujirou, just calm down and act like you were the right man chosen for this mission." Ao tried to offer to the young shinobi and Mei's ears picked up on the conversation but she heard all the wrong things.

_"Man...the right man...to choose for marriage."_ Mei's thoughts were going a mile a minute as Ao kept talking to Choujirou.

"Why in my day, a man needed to have a sense of duty and professional know how." Ao continued in a hushed whisper.

_"A man...I need a man...'_ Ao, a word please." Mei thought before deciding to speak with her subordinate.

"Yes Mizukage-sama?" Ao asked as he leaned down to lend Mei his ear.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Mei whispered sweetly in his ear causing Ao to stand at the ready while wondering what it was that he said exactly to anger her. Figuring that it was best to keep quiet for the time being was what Ao did.

"I take it that the Tsuchikage will not be joining us?" the 'Kazekage' inquired as he sat down in the last remaining chair.

"I guess not and it's a shame considering one of his genin are competing in the finals." Sarutobi said with a small sigh when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Now that's just utter rude manners to talk about a man when he's standing right nearby, Sarutobi." A voice said from the

"Well forgive me then Onoki, it was an honest mistake we didn't think you were going to show given our past history against each other." Sarutobi said with a humble smile as a chair was brought out for the Tsuchikage as the elder of the two sat down with his granddaughter and another jounin behind him.

"To be honest I would rather be anywhere but Konoha. However I realize that this event is just as important to my village as it is to my country, so begrudgingly here I sit." Onoki replied as he looked over at Sarutobi from underneath his thick eyebrows.

"Okay that's enough out of you two old men, can we please get on with these exams already?" E asked with impatience as he tapped his foot.

"Yes, of course." Sarutobi said as he signaled for the gong to be sounded.

All over the stadium, the sound of those large gongs rang out causing all other side conversations to cease immediately. Every spectators eyes turned their heads towards the Kage booth where there was truly a sight for the ages, all five of the Elemental Shadows sitting together as one to view this year's Chuunin exams which had everyone anxious to see a mind blowing finals. Using a chakra to enhance the power of his vocal cords, Sarutobi stepped up to address the entire stadium.

"It's time once again for the Bi-annual Chuunin Exams and we the spectators are sure in for an experience like no other as all five Shinobi villages have potential genin competing this year. So without much further ado, I now turn over control to the proctor of the Finals." Sarutobi said with practiced ease which had everyone applauding his charismatic speech.

Stadium Floor

Shiranui Genma jumped down to the stadium floor to see that all but two of the competitors had shown up to fight. Chewing on a senbon he stepped forward to the center where everyone could see him.

"All fighters front and center. Now then face the stands...every single pair of eyes up there have come from all over to watch you 13 genin take part in these Finals today, so try to give as good a show as possible. To make sure you all understand these finals will be completed via a tournament bracket, all the matches are permanent and will not be subject to change unless said otherwise." Genma explained while all the genin looked on in silence.

"All the rules of the preliminaries still apply, now then would the other competitors clear the arena floor except Uzumaki-Inu Taisho Naruto and Ryuga." Genma called out as he added the change to Naruto's full name to include his youkai clan's heritage..

As the other genin wordlessly walked off the field Ryuga stood patiently with his arms crossed, Genma looked around and didn't see Naruto anywhere. This of course had the crowd murmuring about the first match not even being a match as Naruto(or the demon by most of Konoha's citizens) wouldn't even show up to such a major event.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you are not in the stadium then you will be disqualified." Genma called out as he voice carried over the area.

After he said that, right on cue a ball of light flew into the open stadium which immediately caught everyone's attention as it hovered a few inches off the ground. Slowly it took shape to reveal Naruto sporting a knew look both in honor of his youkai ancestor's and his Uzumaki heritage, he wore a pair of pants that looked to be made of the finest silk yet looked to be made for combat. He wore a yukata top of the same make and quality as the pants and over his chest was a black and gold trimmed **Dô Maru**(Cuirass) that look battle fit as well, along Naruto's arms were a pair of **Kote**(Arm guards).On his shoulders Naruto had a pair of large spiked pauldrons not unlike Inutaisho's and black boots instead of sandals, all the armor pieces had the symbol for the Uzumaki clan embossed right into the metal and his silver hair with blond highlights was pulled into a high top ponytail in honor of Inutaisho himself for the occasion. So with a face covered in the markings of his clan, the cold look in his eyes and the two swords strapped to his waist Naruto looked pretty formidable to say the least.

"I'm ready to compete, start the match." Naruto said as he just stared down his opponent who stared right back.

Genma silently looked to the Kage's booth, directly at Sarutobi with a questioning stare of 'Is this really him?' To which Sarutobi just nodded in return once indicating that it was indeed Naruto and that he(Genma) should start the match quickly before people got restless.

(Round 1, Match1)

"All right the first match of the first round, Uzumaki-Inu Taisho Naruto of Konohagakure no sato vs. Ryuga of Iwagakure no sato Hajime!" Genma said as he got the entire stadiums attention before jumping back away from the field.

For a full minute neither genin made a move, as they sized the other one up to find an opening to attack. Finally tired of waiting Ryuga launched a barrage of shuriken at Naruto who quickly unsheathed Tokijin and batted most of them away and dodged the rest, then he turned around to block a kunai strike to the heart from Ryuga. Naruto knocked his opponent's weapon arm away before delivering a vicious left that sent Ryuga spinning before he righted himself and landed in a crouch.

The moment his legs tensed enough, Ryuga rocketed towards Naruto and threw another barrage of shuriken and the kunai in his hands. As Naruto dealt with the shurikens Ryuga went through hand signs and brought his hands to his mouth.

**Dokugiri**(Poison Mist)

Ryuga inhaled a bit before spewing out a purple fog of poison in front of him, as he listened for signs of his opponent dropping in the cloud of toxins he was unprepared for the whip of light that shot out the fog. Moving quickly Ryuga dodged as the whip came down and literally cut into the ground before disappearing as Naruto burst from the fog with Tokijin poised for a diagonal slash that Ryuga barely managed to block with another kunai.

Back and forth they began a dance of death as Naruto wielded Tokijin with precision against Ryuga who was keeping the sword from making a direct hit, as Naruto threw a punch and Ryuga threw a knee strike both boys jumped back to avoid the hits and reassess the fight. Neither looked winded as they stared each other down, Ryuga took a glance at his kunai to find deep cuts along its surface. One more well placed attack and the kunai would buckle and be cut through leaving him wide open, so without much preemptive Ryuga threw the kunai and flew through handsigns.

Naruto sidestepped the thrown knife and rushed in a high speeds as Ryuga finished prepping his jutsu and slammed his hands on the ground.

**Doton: Doryuusou**(Earth Release: Earthen Rising Spears)

As Naruto neared Ryuga, spears of earth erupted from the ground causing Naruto to jump away three different times and then leapt into the air as the spears attempted to skewer him at an angle from all sides. As Ryuga was going through hand signs for another attack, Naruto had reared his arm back and fired a **Kenatsu** at the Iwa genin. Seeing the wave of needles racing at him Ryuga changed tactics and performed Kawarimi on the fly and watched as the needles turned the log into a pincushion in a matter of seconds.

The moment Naruto landed on the ground he ran at Ryuga at insane speeds, quickly biting his thumb and running his blood along his forearm Ryuga unsealed a pair of Kama which he gripped firmly as he ran at Naruto. The moment they clashed both of the boys took off in a burst of speed.

To the non-shinobi civilians, academy students, and the genins with less experience it seemed they vanished but to those with doujutsu such as the Hyuuga and the seasoned shinobi and kunoichi Naruto and Ryuga were at it without restraint as explosions and the sounds of metal clashing rocked the field every so often.

Naruto attacked Ryuga with a horizontal slash which he ducked before using one of his kama to hook Naruto's ankle and pull it to throw him off balance. Naruto used the momentum to kick Ryuga in the chest as he flipped and swung Tokijin and unleashing another** Kenatsu**, which Ryuga dodged but not fully as he got hit in his leg with a couple of needles.

Ryuga fell to a knee in pain after the needles shot cleanly through his leg with ferocity, Naruto capitalized on this by jumping forward and swung Tokijin on a path to cut the Iwa genin in half. Ryuga crossed his Kama just as Tokijin would have reached him, he felt the shockwave of the power behind the strike as he held his weapons steady even as his arms felt ready to fall off.

"You're good Uzumaki for a Konoha-nin. Too bad I gotta end this." Ryuga said with a smirk as he tugged and twisted which caused Naruto's sword to fly from his hand and land a few feet away.

"You managed to remove my sword from my grasp, however that doesn't mean I'm without weapons." Naruto uttered which caused Ryuga to curse as a whip of light sprang from his fingertips and shredded Ryuga's Kama to pieces in a blur of motion before he kicked the boy in the chest so hard that he went flying.

Ryuga sailed through the air and slammed into the wall of the stadium as he felt two of his lower ribs snap in his chest, grunting in pain from the impact and his new injury Ryuga pried himself from his place in the wall and fell on his hands and knees. As he coughed up a bit of blood from his broken ribs Genma leaped down to his side of the arena floor.

"Can you continue or do you forfiet?" Genma asked knowing that the kid still had a bit of fight in him but would stop the fight if Ryuga's condition worsened.

"It's all right I...can still fight." Ryuga replied with a shaky breath as he got to his feet and looked at his opponent as he wiped the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Accepting his answer Genma jumped back from the floor, Ryuga brought his hand up and created 5 **Tsuchi Bunshins** that appeared in a large poof of smoke. Each clone pulled out a kunai as they awaited orders from their creator.

"Stall him as long as you can, go! 'Damn that jutsu took a good chunk of my chakra. I've got to end this match with my next two jutsu or else I'm finished.' Ryuga ordered and watched as the clones ran forward to engage Naruto as he pulled out a med kit and took a soldier pill and a blood replenishing pill before setting to work on his injured leg.

Kage Booth

All five Kages watched with rapt attention as Ryuga and Naruto exploded from the gate, with a ferocity and determination that reminded them all of when they each took part in their own exams. As the match gained intensity each Elemental shadow had varying degrees of expression.

Sarutobi had a thoughtful expression that spoke many things and at the same time hid everything as he watched his surrogate grandson fight with such vigor.

E was becoming increasingly pleased in the power and skill the two genin were showing as both boys held nothing back and made each other pay for mistakes in their techniques.

Onoki was stone faced but if anyone was to look close enough, they could see the look of pride at Ryuga doing so well despite and one of a begrudgingly sense of approval at Naruto's overall skill in combat against one of his above average genin.

The Yondaime 'Kazekage's' expression couldn't be seen due to his veil covering his facial features, on the inside however Orochimaru was starting to second guess his decision to so callously toss Naruto away after seeing this level of skill and abilities from him.

Mei's expression was the most complex of all, on the surface she projected an aura of calm and serenity. Underneath she was becoming increasingly curious about Uzumaki Naruto who for some reason caught her attention since she learned of his name from the proctor.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, why is that last name so familiar? Wait...could he be from the lost Uzumaki clan? Of course there's no mistaking it with the clan name of Inu Taisho tacked on there why didn't I realize this before?, if so then perhaps a military alliance to Konoha is in order especially if they have one of the Uzumaki clan walking around on their side."_ Mei mused as she leaned forward slightly with an expression of surprised realization before leaning back with a more reserved look and a small smile at her planning as her attention turned back to the battle below.

Spectator seating

All over the stadium people were on the edge of their seats with excitement, grudges and hatred against Naruto long forgotten right now in the face of his blatant success at battling a shinobi from Iwa. Those who traveled from all over the Elemental countries to be here were cheering with gusto at such an entertaining match while those from within Konoha's walls were completely slack jawed at what they were seeing, the supposed dead last fairing quite well against his opponent.

In the section with the rookie 9 teams Anko, a few of the genin, Sakaki, Kin, Gai and Lee the latter two who showed up some time early in the match were cheering at how the match was going so far. Kin and Sakaki were so into the moment that they called out to Naruto not caring who heard them.

**"Go Naruto-kun, kick his ass!"** " Go Naruto-sama you can do it!"

Naturally this prompted everyone sitting around and next to the two women to look at them with surprised expressions, well most except for Gai and Lee who didn't know what was going on, Tsume and Hana who nodded in understanding and Anko whose face was threatening to split from the smile she was sporting as she remembered being told about Sakaki and her relationship to Naruto.

**_Flashback:_Fuin**

_Anko sat in a clearing in one of the deeper parts to the forest of death with a shocked, as she looked over at Naruto who had a look of indifference on his face and Sakaki who had a sadistic and cunning smirk like she used on a daily bases to intimidate people. In front of her sat the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko in the flesh and beside her sat Naruto the now ex-jinchuriki for said kitsune, they had just finished explaining how Sakaki was outside the seal now and her relationship to the blond._

_'So you broke out the seal to be his mate which is the equivalent to a wife, and this is all because you found Naruto here worthy of giving you a litter of kits? Is that right?" Anko asked as she watched Sakaki plant herself in her mates lap without much protest from Naruto who just sat there with an arm wrapped around her waist instinctively._

_"Yup and before you ask why I haven't rampaged on Konoha for revenge yet, the reason is I'm not going to." Sakaki said as she snuggled against Naruto before looking at Anko. _

_"Why not? I know I would if I had the chance to lay waste to this place." Anko said as she growled a bit at a place once called her home._

_"Simple, I don't need to destroy a cesspool that's slowly rotting away from the inside. This place will destroy itself in the end. I have more important matters to take care off: like bedding my mate." Sakaki said so bluntly as she licked Naruto's cheek provocatively while Anko watched with a small blush and a smile. _

_The poor woman was unprepared for what Sakaki let fly from her mouth next._

_"Ne, Naru-kun. You think Anko-chan can join us when I ride you into the ground? I like her rack, and from your erection you do too." Sakaki said with a laugh while Anko went rocketing back from the nosebleed that erupted from the images that begun to swim in her head..._

**_Flashback:_Kai**

Anko broke out her thoughts just in time to witness everyone else slowly coming out of their own stupor with a single question.

"Naruto's your boyfriend! Or Naruto's your master!" Came from the entire group all at once which made Sakaki laugh at their reactions and for Kin to hold her head up proudly as Sakaki answered.

**"Yep and he loves my body as much as I do his as we rut like rabbits in heat!"** Sakaki replied bluntly and watched as all those that could hear and understand her words to erupt into massive nosebleeds, from both women and men as they passed out from their imagination.

For those with enough will to stay awake like Kurenai, just wiped the blood from their noes away before rounding on Sakaki.

"That was entirely too blunt, Sakaki-san and besides there are young genin and children around." Kurenai said with a lecturing tone to which Sakaki replied.

**"Like I give a hell, I say let em' find out now rather than going through life trying to be prudish or trying to save themselves for that 'perfect' mate only to end up bitter and alone. Go for the one that will be the best suited to protect your offsprings."** Sakaki snorted as she once again smashed against Kurenai's reasoning with blunt truth.

**"Of course having a mate that is well hung doesn't hurt either."** This of course caused people to drop from massive nosebleeds again as Sakaki said fuck it and went back to cheering with Anko, Kin, Gai, Lee, Tsume and Hana.

Arena Floor

Naruto could say that Ryuga's plan to have element clones attack him for distraction was very sound, especially since whenever he'd go for one clone the other four would attack him causing a stalemate. Deciding that he wasted enough time with the clones, Naruto waited until all five clones jumped for him only to raise two fingers into the air and begun to spin as the whip erupted from his move and he lashed each clone until they fell into a puddle of mud.

Turning to Ryuga, Naruto was too late to prevent the Iwa genin from spitting a river of mud from his mouth. Not wanting to really find out what he had in store, Naruto ran at Ryuga so fast that he left an afterimage at his starting point. Ryuga flew through handsigns as quickly as possible and stopped holding the sign for Uma(Horse) and a dragon made of mud rose from muck and opened its maw wide and begun firing mud bullets that exploded on impact with whatever they hit, Naruto swatted the attacks away as he got closer each time.

Naruto keep running but was unprepared for when the mud dragon started to rush him head on but, decided not to think of it as he raced to meet it. As the beast opened its jaw to swallow the blond whole, Naruto attacked with a **Hikari no Muchi** that spit the jutsu down the middle as he fired another **Kenatsu** that Ryuga tried to dodge but didn't get a chance to as he was pinned through the wall by the edge of Tokijin which was impaled through his shoulder near the joint.

Ryuga let out a painful scream as blood ran free of the wound, while he looked up the length of the blade to find Naruto looking at him.

"H-...how?" Ryuga managed to crook out through the pain.

"A shadow clone and if your wondering when, back after you tried to beat me with that poison cloud which had no effect at all." Naruto said as he caused Ryuga's eyes to go wide at his deceleration.

Ryuga couldn't believe that there was someone out there able to fully resist **Dokugiri**, that jutsu used a lot of the deadliest toxins known to man and here before him with their sword in his shoulder as someone able to beat its effects. Genma had moved close to see if this match would continue or not.

"Proctor, I can't continue. With this injury to my leg and my arm disabled like this I can't fight further." Ryuga admitted while he and Naruto stared each other down.

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma called out to the entire stadium after he determined this for himself.

All of the stadium erupted into cheers at such an explosive first match, most of those from Konoha had to no choice but to take notice of Naruto's growth as a shinobi. With the exception of the more truly die hard haters which were set in their ways everyone else was cheering very loudly, none more so than Sakaki who was telling everyone off who discouraged her mate during the match.

Kage Booth

Up in the Kage booth, the five shadows could honestly say they were impressed with what they just witnessed from that first match, even Onoki gave a nod of approval at Naruto's show of strength.

"Now that was a fight! Hell of a shinobi you got there Sarutobi-dono, almost makes me wish he was born in Kumo!" E exclaimed with a respectable slam of his fist against the arm rest of his chair.

"Yes...Naruto-kun is one that is truly full of surprises. Looks like we could all take a page from his book of deception, for being labeled the dead-last of this year's graduating class he certain has quite the talent." Sarutobi said with a grin that threatened to split his face but he keep it under control.

"Indeed, is that boy something special to you Sarutobi?" You speak so highly of him." The Kazekage asked as he looked at the elder fire shadow as did the other kages sitting there.

"You could say that, Naruto is something of a grandson to me and I support him however I can." Sarutobi replied with a genuine smile as he looked at Naruto help Ryuga to his feet.

Onoki and Mei said nothing but nodded their heads in acknowledgement but, for different reasons as they each gazed at Naruto.

Arena Floor

"You were a great opponent Uzumaki, we should have another fight sometime down the road." Ryuga said as he looked at Naruto who just looked back with an unreadable expression.

"Perhaps...who knows we might face each other out there." Naruto said indicating the world beyond this village.

"Yeah, maybe we will." Ryuga replied with a nod as the medics came to escort him off the field as Naruto headed for the fighter box to watch the rest of the matches until his turn again.

(Round 1, Match 2)

This match went canon with Temari and Shikamaru facing off after Naruto none to subtly tossed Shikamaru down below after calling him a lowly coward. Temari started things off with the **Kamaitachi no Jutsu**(Cutting Whirlwind Technique), which Shikamaru outlasted until he made that plan which caused a battle of tactical will rather than actual combat. He caught her in his **Kagemane no Justu**(Shadow Possion Technique) by using all the craters to extend his shadow and ensnare her, the audience was on the edge of their seat thinking that Shikamaru was going to do something spectacular for the win only to end up face faulting at his forfeit. None was more displeased that Ino who let it be known.

Shikamaru walked off the field without a care in the world, knowing full well that he recognized his limits but didn't want to seek improvement for them. Besides he muttered all they really care about was watching Sasuke show off.

(Round 1, Match 3)

As Genma called for Shino and Kankuro down for the third match, Kankuro did just like in canon and forfeited before even stepping into the ring wanting to save his skills for go when the invasion started. Not only that but he was at a disadvantage against Shino whose Kukaichu could eat through his chakra strings making him vulnerable during the match.

Needless to say the crowds reaction was less than satisfactory at watching two matches crash and burn out before reaching the same intensity as Naruto and Ryuga's match had done. Of course this same anger left everyone's minds in anticipation for the next match, that was sure to be a crowd pleasing event.

(Round 1, Match 4)

The last loyal Uchiha to Konoha vs. Sabaku no Gaara, son to the current Kazekage, many rushed off to place bets on this match as plenty of people considered this the match of the century. The infamous Sharingan Kekkei Genkai vs. the Suna no Tate would be the main reason many came from all over today, sadly the Sharingan wouldn't see combat this day.

"All right it's time for the fourth match, Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure no sato and Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure no sato report to the arean floor!' Genma said as he stepped up once again as the gong sounded the next match.

Gaara performed a handsign and appeared on the arean floor in a funnel of sand, he stood waiting for his opponent with a serious scowl. At hearing his name called, the stands erupted into loud cheers as they expeted Sasuke to show up at their prompting. When he didn't show people broke out into murmurs about where he might be.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is your last warning. If you do not show now you will be disqualified." Genma warned as he chewed on his senbon while glancing around to Sasuke.

At this deceleration the crowd started shouting about the unfairness or to give Sasuke more time to get here.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke has failed to show, he is disqualified. Shousha Sabaku no Gaara!" Genma said holding a hand in the red head's direction as the crowd flew into a loud uproar.

Kage Booth

Sarutobi just sat there shaking his head at the foolishness of the spectators both civilian and shinobi alike as they called out for some time to be given to Sasuke. The other Kages had similar looks on their faces except the Kazekage, Orochimaru knew that he needed to salvage this situation and get Sasuke to battle Gaara so the invasion could take place.

"Hokage-dono, perhaps we can allow some type of extension? After all the people did come here to primarily see young Sasuke compete against Gaara." The Kazekage tried diplomatically to bend the old Hokage to his favor.

That would have worked if the finals were held a month ago, however the scowl that Sarutobi gained on his face caused many of the jounin guards standing right there to shift uncomfortably. Even the other Kages became aware of the sudden change in the fire shadow while they looked at the disguised Sannin with a look of suspicion, and Orochimaru was no exception as he silently cursed the renewed fire that burned hotly in his former sensei.

"Absolutely not. There will be no such privileges given and I will be making that clear right now." Sarutobi growled out as he rose to his feet and walked up to the balcony.

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi bellowed as he channeled chakra through his vocal chords to ensure he was heard by all.

Immediately the entire stadium became silent as a grave when the Hokage stood before them. Many were expecting him to be that same pacifist that was always talking of peace, instead they were under the scrutiny of the Kami no Shinobi as he gazed over the stadium with a scowl.

"As it stands Uchiha Sasuke doesn't have what it takes to become a Chuunin, for to be a chuunin one must have a sense of punctuality to their villages." Sarutobi started only for people to cry out again about unfairness which only served to kick themselves in the ass as he killer intent flooded the stadium affecting those that couldn't handle it.

"I'm surprised at you all, especially my own people of Konoha. If someone like Uchiha Sasuke can't show up to something as simple as a ranking exam, what's to say that the person will show up in time to prevent the assassination of their village's Kage or even worse their countries Daimiyo. Unless you are all saying that seeing one child from a doujutsu using clan perform is more important than your Daimiyo's life." Sarutobi said with a voice trying to hide the contempt of the peoples stupidity.

The Samurai escorts of the visiting Daimiyo's unsheathed their swords, a bit in order to handle any potential usurper to their lord's well being the moment the word was given. Also the Anbu stationed around also reached for their weapons when they felt that they would be needed in service to not only their Lords but their Kages as well.

That entire stadium was so quiet, that you could hear a mouse drop a shit in one of the corners without even trying as people looked ready to keel over from the amount of killing intent being released. Feeling his point was driven across Sarutobi went in for the kill.

"As of this moment Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified and forbidden to advance in rank until I say otherwise for his failure to heed the call of his Hokage. Now proctor if you please move onto the next match." Sarutobi said before walking back and sitting down with an inner cackle at his blatant deviousness without actually being seen as a deviant.

Stadium Floor

As Gaara walked off the field, Genma was about to call the two combatants for the next match when the wind began to pick up in the arena. Soon leaves started to appear in a whirlwind like appearance as Kakashi and Sasuke revealed themselves standing back to back, as Sasuke was sporting a new outfit( you all know the one so I ain't wasting my time describing it.).

"Yo, we're not too late are we?" Kakashi asked while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he looked to Genma.

"As a matter of fact Kakashi, you are. Hokage-sama just laid into the crowd's asses for trying to demand more time. I'm sorry to say but you've been disqualified kid, now move off the field so we can move on." Genma explained before looking at Sasuke and pointing to the stairs leading out the arena floor.

"He can't do that! What about my right to compete?" Sasuke shouted with a look of anger on his face.

"First off, He can and did. Second you lost the right to compete when you failed to show up on time, and if you try to push this any further it won't end well for you."Genma said as he demeanor grew darker as he fingered a kunai in his thigh holster as if daring the Uchiha to push things further.

Kakashi sensing that the situation didn't bode well for his protege, steered Sasuke off the grounds with a firm hand, Sarutobi just shook his head in disappointment at Kakashi's behavior rubbing off on such a promising genin.

"One more thing, Sasuke. You're fobidden from being promoted through the ranks until told otherwise by Hokage-sama." Genma called out before the boy got out of earshot.

Sasuke could only grit his teeth and clench his fist tightly at the punishment he was receiving. As Kakashi pushed him along he thought about how he was being held back from getting stronger one day kill his older brother Itachi and avenge his clan.

Stadium Seating

Sakaki leaned back in her chair all the while laughing as people around her quietly grumbled in disappointment.

"May I ask what's so funny Sakaki-san?" Tsume asked as she looked at the red head practically gasping for air.

**"Oh simple really. I'm enjoying the plight of that Uchiha stain, the fact that your Hokage also stuck it to a stadium full of people was also funny as hell."** Sakaki said as she sat up as if she wasn't just choking for air just as Kakashi and Sasuke were coming down the steps.

"Hey everyone. You mind if we join you?" Kakashi asked while reading his book and ignoring the looks of fury from the young women and disdain from heavy supporters of the Uchiha clan.

"That was foolish you know Kakashi, what could possibly make you think that it was okay to be late to such a important event in two of your students lives, especially Naruto." Asuma said as he rubbed a thumb on his pack of cigarettes with longing.

"What about Naruto? Did he lose his match? That's unfortunate." Kakashi said with a bored expression as he flipped a page in his book.

"Actually, I succeeded with no thanks in part to your weak efforts as a sensei." Naruto's voice carried from above as he walked down the steps.

Soon all to the rookie teams present minus Sasuke and Kakashi who were too stunned by his look to say anything, were trying to surround him with questions. Unfortunately Sakaki somehow got ahead of all them and drape herself across her mate's shoulders from behind, and many could see that while she was smiling her eyes told a different story that said 'Fuck with me if you want to lose something by interuppting.'

"Sakaki-chan, did you enjoy my match?" Naruto asked his mate as he looked at her out the corner of his eye.

**"Naru-kun, you were simply decadent out there. Let me give you a preview of tonight."** Sakaki said as Naruto turned his head in time to be on the receiving end of a searing hot kiss that lasted nearly ten full minutes without either stopping while Sakaki ran her hands over his plated chest.

People around them just watched in awe as the couple enjoyed their provocative kiss, some guys that could see the display passed out from bloodloss again as they finally broke apart and Sakaki had a glazed look in her eyes that said she temporarily fried her brain. People in the rookie group broke their stupor as they witnessed Kakashi moving to interfere with the private moment that was totally public.

"Excuse me miss but that's quite inappropriate what your doing with my student." Kakashi tried politely as his colleagues were waving frantically to get his attention, all except Anko, Tsume, and Hana who wanted to see what was about to go down.

Gai tried to get his rival's attention but, quickly found himself bound with ninja wire and gagged as Anko and Hana hog tied his ass all the while looking at Kakashi.

"Did you not hear me? I say that you can't-..." Whatever else Kakashi was going to say came out in a pain filled groan as the hand he used to try touching Sakaki was being held in a bone crushing grip.

**"Try touching me again and I will crush this hand to powder, understand cyclops?"** Sakaki said with a sweet voice and a kind smile yet none could mistake the veiled fury in her voice at being touched by anyone else other than Naruto.

Kakashi could only nod weakly as he felt the bones in his hands creak in protest and the pressure being applied to them. This was the scene that Sasuke walked up on, not really seeing Naruto who Sakaki was draped over as she was squeezing the life out of his sensei's hands.

**"Great now then Naru-kun you are coming with me, we have some unfinished business before our kiss was interrupted."** Sakaki said as she took Naruto by the arm and lead him up the stairs as the others watched.

Anko, Tsume, and Hana immediately burst into laughter at Kakashi who was clutching his pain filled hand and everyone ignored Gai who was instantly upon the Copy-nin with questions and shouting about youth as the next fight got under way.

Stadium Floor(Round 1, Match 5)

Neji and Akane stood facing each other with an unreadable expression while they waited for the signal to begin their fight.

"The fifth match of the first round, Hyuuga Neji of Konohagakure no sato vs Fudo Akane of Kirigakure no sato. Hajime!" Genma said as he jumped away to give the two newest fighters room.

Neji activated his Byakugan as he slipped into his clans taijutsu stance for the Jyuuken Ryuu as Akane wasted no time launching kunai at the Hyuuga prdigy to test the waters. As Neji swatted away the kunai with chakra in cased palm strikes, Akane was flying through hand signs while taking in a breath of air.

**Suiton: Tepodamma**(Water Style: Water Bullets)

Akane aimed at Neji and spit three high pressured water balls at Neji who had no choice but to dodge as the attacks slammed into the ground and created small craters to add to the ones from Ryuga and Naruto.

Neji knew that he had to get in close before his opponent opened up with more long ranged jutsu, so gathering chakra in his legs he ran at Akane who fired more water's bullets at him causing Neji to dodge but not before taking a water bullet to the leg. As his forward progress was halted, Akane was going through hand signs again while he tried to close the gap again after recovering from the hit.

**Suiton: Mizu Teppō**(Water Style: Water Gun)

This of course forced Neji to dodge to avoid a now pressurized stream of water, he was able to out move the first and second sprays of the jutsu but Akane wouldn't have any of it as she dodged a hail of shuriken from Neji as they broke her concentration.

Using that one fleeting moment of distraction, Neji charged forward and before Akane knew it her opponent slid into a stance as she landed on the ground.

"You're within my field of divination. Hakke: Ni Sho..." Neji said with practiced ease as he struck with the first tow strikes and the attack went from there.

"Yon Sho..." Two more strikes

"Hachi Sho..." Four more strikes

"Rokujuu Sho..." Eight more strikes

"Sanjuni Sho..." Sixteen more strikes

"Rokujuyon Shou!" Neji called out as he struck 64 of Akane's tenketsu before knocking her back with an open palm strike while his uncle and head of the Hyuuga clan was looking on with a face of slight surprise that a branch member learned of one the main houses' techniques.

As Neji straightend and walked away he deactivated his Byakugan, and walked away from his downed foe confident that he did his job well.

"Proctor you can call the match, she's done." Neji said expecting Genma to give him the win, what met his ears however was the pop indicating a clone jutsu and the slash that followed told him exactly the kind that she used.

Spinning around Neji only had a few seconds to see a water dragon barreling down at him with its yellow orbs flashing in warning. It was too late for Neji to dodge it so the only choice was to block it with a move of his own, He gathered a large amount of chakra in his body and begun to spin while expelling the chakra from all his tenketsu.

**Kaiten**(Heavenly Spin)

Neji spun at a high speed creating a dome of pure chakra just as the water dragon slammed into jutsu which caused a huge explosion that rocked the entire stadium as a dust cloud rose blcoking out eveything.

Everyone watching was on the edge of their seats to see the outcome of that blast, wondering if Neji survived it or not...

* * *

**AN**: All right there's the end of Part 1 to the exams and yea I know it's a cliffhanger but it's how I want it to be so tell me what you think and if you want to give a shout out or what ever I always look forward to reading them. Also this is a nice little treat whoever is my 300th reviewer: You get a sneak peak of whatever new chapter I'm working on. To everyone else don't think I won't have something for you as well so keep your heads up and be on the look out for Chapter 6: The Finals Part 2. r/r plz This is Xeno signing off once again. One more thing, I still have found that Ero Gama-sennin Jiraiya so to whoever can come up with the funniest place of where Jiraiya could hide on human ability alone(That means no jutsu or chakra) then you will get something special as well. Later Fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6: The Finals Part 2

******AN:** Chapter 6 is up and I must say I've done a pretty fantastic job despite screw ups on my end as the author but, I didn't stop trying things and look where it's go us. Now it's time to finish up these finals and get down to one of the reasons for this story, action packed battles, now I know many of you are wondering just what is Naruto's current level of skill and I have to say that's for me to know and you guys to guess or find out. So without further ado on with the disclaimer and the story.

"Be gone pest!"- Normal speech

_'Be gone pest!'_ - Normal Thoughts

"**Be gone pest!" - Demon speech**

"_**Begone pest!" - Demon thoughts**_

Begone Pest!- Locations

_******Begone Pest****- **_**Jutsu**

Disclaimer: Normally I'd get one of the cast to give the disclaimer but I'll say this instead. Look to the first five chapters for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Finals Part 2

Recap: _Spinning around Neji only had a few seconds to see a water dragon barreling down at him with its yellow orbs flashing in warning. It was too late for Neji to dodge it so the only choice was to block it with a move of his own, He gathered a large amount of chakra in his body and begun to spin while expelling the chakra from all his tenketsu._

_**Kaiten**(Heavenly Spin)_

_Neji spun at a high speed creating a dome of pure chakra just as the water dragon slammed into jutsu which caused a huge explosion that rocked the entire stadium as a dust cloud rose blcoking out eveything._

_Everyone watching was on the edge of their seats to see the outcome of that blast, wondering if Neji survived it or not..._

Now, Arena floor

The entire stadium was quiet as the huge dust dome covered everything visible. everyone looked on with bated breath as the dust was finally settling over the field, soon two outlines could be seen. One was Fudo Akane who stood with a kunai held in a reverse grip as she waited to see if her opponent was still up to fighting, then there was Neji who was on a knee breathing very hard as a he took a lot of damage seeing as he was at the epicenter of the blast but he could still fight.

"_Damn this girl, she forced me to show my two trump cards before the finals. No matter I've got to end this match in my favor as is my destiny."_ Neji thought as he slowly rose to his feet despite his body's protests.

Grabbing a handful of shurikens, Neji launched them at Akane who blocked them by going through hand signs and firing another round of water bullets at Neji's weapons and Neji himself. Neji weaved around the water attacks and threw a kunai which Akane tried to catch but misjudged it's speed and ended up with the knife lodged in her hand, as she tried to rip it free quickly Neji was already upon her in the stance for the _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō__(Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms). _

Akane could only recoil in pain from every hit that connected as she did her best to dodge every palm strike she could, with a final open palm strike to the sternum Akane was pitched across the field but managed to end up on a knee with a bit of blood streaming from the corner of her lip.

"With your tenketsu closed off you can't continue. Just forfeit and say yourself the humiliation, there is nothing that the Byakugan can't see through." Neji said with all the superiority he could put into his voice without giving away that he was nearly out of chakra after that second usage of the Rokujūyon Shō.

As Akane gazed up to the stands where her sensei was sitting she could barely make out the nod that he gave which was his way of saying that he was very proud of how strong she's become so far. Not wanting to disappoint her sensei Akane rose to her feet while having her hand in a half rat sign.

"Hyuuga Neji, you're right without my chakra flowing I would have to forfeit this match. But that's the problem with your clan, they believe themselves above defeat. Well I'm going to show everyone that such a prestigious clan of Konoha can be brought to it's knees every once in a while. **Fuin: Kai**!" Akane said as chakra seemed to surge from her so strongly that it was visible to everyone in the audience.

Neji could only watch on with wincing eyes, as chakra moved from one small spot on her right arm to all over her body while forcibly opening her tenketsu with fresh chakra. He and the rest of the Hyuuga watching that activated their Byakugan, could only watch with grim faces as the damage to one of their ougi's(techniques) was being undone in such a manner_._

_"I've got enough chakra for maybe two big jutsu or a couple of small ones. Time to show everyone that a doujutsu isn't infallible. **Kirigakure no Justu**(Hidden Mist Technique)"_ Akane thought as she held the sign for Saru(Monkey).

Neji got into a jyuuken stance as the mist started to creep across the field and swallow up his field of vision quickly, many in the audience were on the edge of their seats leaning forward. Those that faced that particular jutsu such as Kakashi found themselves reliving that experience for an instance, anyone else that has heard of the move were interested in how Akane would use it to her advantage.

Neji tried to use his Byakugan to peer through the mist and found it just about impossible with all the chakra in the mist acting as a shield for Akane's actions, focusing on his ears he tried listening for her feet.

"This isn't going to save you from my jyuuken, you're jutsu is a double-edged sword. You're as blind as I am in here."Neji said as he tried to goad his opponent into giving away her position so he could attack her.

"Hmm it seems that you're more introverted to the inner workings of the shinobi world than you should be, why would our village allow any of our shinobi to use such a technique if we didn't use it properly?" Akane's voice said coming from all over as Neji spun around multiple times to try and pinpoint it.

Stadium Seating

"That's the move that Momochi Zabuza used when we fought him in Nami(Wave) during our first C-rank." Sakura said with shock at seeing the technique again for the second time in her life so soon.

Many of the jounins in their group looked at Sakura as if she was crazy before they looked at Kakashi, who still had his face glued to his book like nothing was wrong with her statement.

"Is this true Kakashi? Your genin squad went against an A-rank Shinobi on their first C-rank out of the village?" Asuma asked as he looked at the silver haired-nin.

"More or less, the mission got bumped up but I knew my team could handle it." Kakashi said as he nonchalant as he glanced up from his book to look at the field once more before looking to the waiting jounins.

"So you jeopardized the lives of three genin, because you thought they could handle it? What if you weren't able to protect them, then what?" Kurenai asked with horror marring her features as she looked at Kakashi.

"I was able to and everything worked out fine, so it's really neither here nor there anymore." Kakashi said as he put his nose back inside his book.

Kurenai was going to say something else but Asuma put a restraining hand on her shoulder, looking to the bearded Sarutobi Kurenai could see him shake his head with a grim expression against pursuing the matter for right now. Everyone in their section gave Kakashi disapproving looks as they all put their attention fully on the field below.

Stadium Floor

Neji had to find Akane before she struck, he only picked up footsteps every now and again but knew that if she had truly mastered this jutsu he would already be dead. Calming down Neji closed his eyes before he made a fatal mistake that could cost him.

Akane on the other hand was looking to how she could end this match in one move considering that Neji could use the Kaiten to block anything she threw at him, however this mist gave her the advantage for the moment. So she used it to come up with a jutsu to use.

_"Okay this is the last move I can make before I'm completely out of chakra. I just hope it will be enough."_ Akane thought as she started doing the handsigns for her last jutsu of the figh_t._

**Suiton: Suigadan**(Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)

Water from all over the field rose up and rushed forward at Akane's will, becoming a drill of water as the technique prepared to hit Neji full force. Neji himself heard the roar of water heading towards him but from what direction he couldn't tell due to the mist surrounding him, so he tried forcing his Byakugan to peer through the fog so he could see. What he saw had Neji recoil in surprise, a large drill made of water was right on top of him leaving no room to dodge.

"Only one choice left. **Kaiten**!" Neji said as he begun spinning rapdily while expelling the rest of his chakra from his tenketsu.

As the two jutsu collided, they created an even larger explosion that rocked the field as the mist was expelled from the burst of energy. The entire audience watched as the Hyuuga prodigy was thrown backwards from the force of the explosion, he landed hard and rolled a couple times before coming to a stop and struggled to get up only to fall back down and not get back up. Genma had jumped down onto the field right after and made his was over to the fallen Konoha genin.

"Proctor, I've lost I can't move. I'm out of chakra." Neji admitted as he just looked skyward.

"Hyuuga Neji is unable to continue. Shoush-..." Genma didn't get to finish as he looked over to watch Akane fall over from chakra exhaustion as well.

"I take back my earlier statement. This match ends in a draw." Genma said as he signaled for the medics to move in and collect the two fighters as the crowd burst into applause at such a great match after waiting so long since the very first match.

Stadium seating

As they got ready for the next match and were moving Akane and Neji to the infirmary, Sakaki finally came down the steps in a daze that she somehow still managed to function in normally regardless, people couldn't help but notice the hickey bite marks on her collarbone**.**

**"Yo, Sakaki you all right?" **Anko asked being the brave soul that she was.

**"****Yep... never better why?"** Sakaki replied as she came down off her orgasmic high to see everyone looking at her with her haori open more so than usual.**  
**

**"****What, you people act as if you've never seen a hickey before."** Sakaki said as she fixed her haori so everyone could see that she was taken without revealing anything more than she needed.

When just about everyone in that group muttered that they have never seen such a thing, that made Sakaki want to steamroll this place flat on that principle alone. However she just took a deep breath and looked down at the field.

**"****So whose fighting next? I heard the Hyuuga got the shit kicked out of his breadbasket but the match ended in a draw."** Sakaki said with a sadistic grin that had everyone laughing for a moment and brought a small smile to one Hyuuga Hinata who hid it well.(Don't worry I haven't forgotten about her)

"My sochi, Kiba is fighting next. Hopefully he can pull off the win, especially since we put his ass through the ringer to prepare for this." Tsume said with pride in her voice as everyone's attention became focused on the field only for another voice to ring out that no one really wanted to deal with right now.

"Hmph...Kiba was a loser in the academy and I bet he was still a loser now. How he got into the finals is beyond me." Sasuke scoffed as if he was still the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Of course, Tsume and Hana didn't take the slight against their family member too well. So just as they were about to tear into the Uchiha physically, Sakaki did it mentally and emotionally.

(Warning: The bashing you're about to witness should not be attempted by any reader at home, those that are performing said bashing in this scene are highly trained professionals. This also shouldn't be viewed without an adult for those under the age of 18 or those that are die hard Uchiha Sasuke fans. For those over 18, we are proud to present you with this very sweet moment of bashing in part by Ero-sennin Crunch cereal. For the huge ecchi in us all, Hail Jiraiya-sama!)

**"****Hey Uchiha-bozou, how's that inferiority complex working out for you? I heard your brother was a chuunin by age ten and what about you? Ooooh you're still a greenhorn genin at the age of twelve and can't even move up for promotion anymore."** Sakaki asked while grinning slowly at the anger slowly building in her target by the way his little hands were shaking.

**"****Got another question for you duck butt hair. How is restoring your clan working out for you? Cause from what I've heard you got all these girls throwing themselves at you and you ain't taking anything being offered, makes me wonder if you're really a fudge packer for the other team. I mean come on what kind of plan do you really have for when you meet your kin slaying brother? You gonna fall on his kunai and hopes that he keels over from it? Or how about the fact that you have no one to pick up where you left off if you get axed from this world beforehand, not that I would cry if you did."** Sakaki continued as she could see that Sasuke needed just one more little nudge and his humiliation would be complete. Thinking up what she wanted to say next, Sakaki put the final nail in the coffin.

**"****Ne, Could one of you jounin tell me the net worth I would get for cashing in Uchiha Itachi's head bounty? I'm thinking of kicking his ass myself!"** Sakaki said as she watched Sasuke erupt in anger.

Everyone in the group watched as Sasuke's sharingan flared to life and he moved to start hand signs for his newest jutsu that he was saving for Gaara but now he'd test it on this bitch in front of him for her blatant insults against his clan and his ambition. He didn't get to even form the first sign as he found himself staring at the tip of a katana as it was pointed directly at his red eyes**.**

**"****Just give me an excuse to make you permanently blind for the rest of your pathetic life….that is what you doujutsu users fear most not being able to see especially the Uchiha right? I know you arrogant types are slow to understand things so I'll speak clearly, if you ever look at me again with anything other than the natural black eyes you were born with: I'll pluck those monkey marbles you call eyes from your skull. Because let's be honest with ourselves here, you yourself aren't really needed. All Konoha would need is the baby batter from your itty bitty willy and a willing broad to impregnate, so they can make little Uchiha chimplets of their own to fill the gaping void Itachi left when he put his own clan to the sword."** Sakaki said in a bored tone as she didn't even bother looking at the person she was threatening. Sasuke looked positively murderous and would have said something but the katana literally mere centimeters away from his eyes stayed his tongue.

**"****Now be a good little monkey and go sit on your organ grinder's shoulder until you're allowed to dance to the music once more."** Sakaki intoned lazily as she felt Sasuke deactivate his kekkei genkai and storm off in a murderous rage while everyone else looked on with truly shocked expressions.

"...That was completely uncalled for Sakaki-san." Kakashi said with a small glare that didn't intimidate Sakaki in the least as she brushed him off.

**"****Yea, Yea now go off and sulk with your chimp, unless... you want me to pull your monkey marble out through your anus?"**** Sakaki offered with a truly sadistic smile that put even Orochimaru's to shame, as she looked at the copy-nin while Anko just couldn't help herself and whipped out a notepad to take notes.**

Without a single word of protest, Kakashi took of in search of Sasuke to calm him down. Kurenai was among the first to recover from what she just witnessed and looked over to see Anko scribbling with a fierce passion into a notepad.

"Anko, what in the world are you doing?" Kurenai asked as she raised an eyebrow at her friends antics like usual.

"Nai-chan you heard as well as I just did. That was pure torture gold, Sakaki what was that last part before he flipped? Doesn't matter I'll improvise." Anko said as she went back to writing.

Tsume and Hana were shocked that a person that they just met would go out of their way to defend Kiba indirectly like that, they weren't as big a clan as the Uchiha or Hyuuga are but they were respected as any clan of Konoha was for their strength and proven loyalty to the village.

"Arigatou Sakaki-san. We've never had a complete stranger stick up for our clan like that, As head of the Inuzuka clan I'm indebted to you." Tsume said with the utmost seriousness.

**"****Don't sweat it your clan is way cooler than the chimp's ever could be. Besides pissing him off like that was just too good an opportunity to pass up."** Sakaki said as she brushed off Tsume's debt, she did however watch the Inuzuka matriarch out the corner of her eye as she read Tsume's body language, the woman still wanted to repay Sakaki someway regardless of what she just said. Well the vixen in disguise instantly thought of a way, as a smile slid across her face in the most devious of manners that people around her praying that they weren't the target of her attention.

* * *

Arena Floor

Genma stood surveying the landscape in silence just before he signaled for the gong to sound again as he stepped up to the middle of the field.

"Seeing as we are very limited on time, this next match shall by a free-for-all. Would Nii Yugito, Inuzuka Kiba and Nii Samui report to the arena floor!"

In the fighter's box Kiba instantly shouted in joy at getting to show off his skill but then realized that he was facing two shinobi from Kumo who would most likely try to double team him in an effort to get him booted first. A reassuring bark from his ninken Akamaru let Kiba know that he wouldn't be alone when facing them, gaining that grin again Kiba raced down the stairs.

Yugito was silently looking at her older sister with analyzing eyes but, hidden even deeper was a bit of sorry at fighting her sister. Nibi decided to add her sagely two cents to give her container and friend confidence through their link.

**_'Don't worry about it kitten, your nee-chan can take care of herself. Besides didn't you two want to go against each other to see who's gotten better than the other since you became a team?'_**Nibi purred soothingly as Yugito could feel a brushing against her mind like a mother's caress.

"_...You're right Nibi, I shouldn't be focusing on the negative. Look at Samui, she's ready to do this and so am I"_ Yugito replied as he demeanor became that of her warrior persona.

Yugito and Samui met each other at the stairwell and just stared for a moment, before descending at the same time. The entire walk was held in silence but the conversation that passed between the two sisters was one of challenge and sisterly love and support no matter what.

As they stepped out into the sunlight of the arena ground, cheers for an exciting match greeted their eyes but, neither sister heard any of it really as they stood evenly apart from each other and Kiba while Genma stood off to one side with a smile of his own.

(Round 1, Match 6)

"This match is gonna be something special...Now it's time for the last match of the first round and it's a dozy Inuzuka Kiba of Konohagakure no sato vs. Nii Samui of Kumogakure no sato vs. Nii Yugito of Kumogakure no sato. Hajime!" Genma muttered to himself with that smile before growing serious and signaling the start of such a history making match then jumping away as the crowd roared in approval.

Samui and Yugito gripped the hilts of their swords respectably while Kiba held a kunai in reverse grip and his other hand in his pouch. Wasting no time both sister's ran at each other with swords drawn and Kiba tossed a soldier pill at Akamaru while simultaneously throwing the kunai at the two battling girls before flying through hand signs.

Sparks were really flying between Yugito and Samui as they clashed as if they were two demons, Samui ducked a beheading cut and thrust her blade towards Yugito's mid section. Yugito parried the strike away and was about to follow up with a knee to Samui's face when she had to jump back to avoid Kiba's thrown kunai. Looking over to where her second opponent was, Yugito saw the two drilling forms of Kiba and Akamaru flying right at her and Samui.

Both sister's jumped away from each other as the twin drills barreled right past them before changing direction and coming back around for a second try. Seeing that she could get two birds with one stone, Samui flew through four hand seals and cupped her hand as lightning began to gather there.

**Raiton: Raikyu**(Lightning Release: Lightning ball)

Samui threw the Rasengan sized lightning ball towards her sister and Yugito seeing what was coming her way alongside one of the Kiba's decided to block both attacks, using seven handsigns she put both her hands out in front of her.

**Raiton: Rai no Tate**(Lightning Release: Lightning Shield)

A large circular shield of lightning sprang into creation just as Kiba's attack would have slammed into Yugito herself. Kiba's own Tsuuga died down as he landed on his feet and jumped away as his body felt jolts of pain from the attack, luckily his jutsu dampened most of the shields effects by aiming the lightning towards the ground and sky at high rotation speeds.

Samui just kept dodging the attacking Tsuuga until she had enough and lead her 'Kiba' into the stadium wall, the tsuuga came to an end as Kiba shook off the imbalance and leap back to the other Kiba's side as Samui and Yugito resumed their sword battle.

"Well Akamaru, it looks like we have to pull out our trump card early. I know we didn't get to practice it enough but it should get the job done. Take this and get ready." Kiba said as Akamaru released the henge and caught the food pill to replenish his nutrients and fluids before taking off in a dead run.

Stadium Seating

Tsume and Hana's enhanced hearing heard exactly what Kiba was planning to do, unfortunately they weren't the only ones to do so. Sakaki heard every word and looked on anxiously at Kiba's move.

"Oh dear Kami, please tell me he isn't, ...he wouldn't." Tsume groaned at Kiba's eagarness to pull out the big guns this early.

**"****He is and I've got to say Tsume-san. Your sochi is a goner. I apologize for my laughter in advance."** Sakaki said as she looked on with knowing eyes as everyone around her that wasn't an Inuzuka or animalistic in nature looked at the vixen with confused looks before turning back to the field.

Arena Floor

"All right Akamaru, use your **Dainamikkumākingu**(Dynamic Marking)!" Kiba instructed as the ninken ran at the two blondes and jumped before spinning and unleashing his urine everywhere.

Samui and Yugito were currently locked in a fierce fight of importance to them, to prove their strength to each other. Yugito blocked a sword strike to her neck and threw a punch that was swatted away before Samui had to side step a vertical cut, she then spun around to cut Yugito's tendons but her younger sister flipped over the blade and tried cutting Samui in the face when she landed only to receive a kick to the side that knocked her away. Just in time for Samui herself to be completely covered head to toe in a liquid that wasn't water.

Yugito had landed in a crouch nearby and had caught when the liquid covered her sister head to toe, looking over she saw Akamaru running back to Kiba and filled in the blank very quickly. With wide eyes she slowly turned her head over to Samui to see the girl with her head tilted downward with her hair shadowing her eyes as the temperature of the entire arena dropped.

_"This is dog piss? He had the nerve to have his ninken...piss on me?"_ Samui thought with a shocked mental expression as her brain shut down all rational process while she turned her head in Kiba's direction with hatred burning just barely beneath the surface.

"Good job Akamaru, Now we're ready to wrap this up with our next jutsu." Kiba said enthusiasm as he petted his ninken on the head while completely oblivious to what was about to happen to him.

Suddenly Kiba felt pain explode in his jaw, as he rocketed backwards and impacted so hard with the wall that his upper body became stuck there. Trying to shake the ringing and cobwebs from his head to see what the hell just hit him, Kiba looked up to see Samui exactly where he was just standing with er fist outstretched.

_"__Holy shit! I-I didn't even sense her move from where she was."_ Kiba thought with shock and fear as Samui raised her eyes in his direction with the promise of death fully in them.

Yugito could only curse as she raced forward to stop her sister before she beat Kiba to death, Kiba managed to pry himself from the wall only to go slamming back into it full force as all he saw was a mass of blond and black raining punch after punch down on his body_. _

Samui just pummeled the hell out of Kiba with everything she had in an effort to utterly destroy him for what he did, no one there suspected that she would snap like that but that's only because they weren't the one just pissed on by a ninken. And speaking of ninken, Akamaru wanted to help his master but Samui's killer intent was so strong that the pup just huddled into a ball on the ground and quivered in fear while releasing his bladder all over the ground.

Yugito had managed to reach Samui just as the raging girl was reaching for the sword on her back. Pulling her sister off the defenseless Inuzuka heir and hitting her in the neck, Yugito could see that she stopped her sister before things got bloody fast but, Kiba would remember this ass kicking he got in front of everyone.

"Protor you might as well call this match a draw as well." Yugito said as she carried her unconscious sister off the field over her shoulder.

"Right um..seeing as none of the fighter's are able to continue this match has been decided as a draw." Genma said as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the KO'ed form of Kiba slumped against the wall where Samui beat him senseless.

Stadium Seats

The entire audience couldn't even give any sort of response as they were all still shocked at what they just witnessed. Tsume and Hana didn't know whether to be shocked or disappointed but settled on embarrassed that Kiba forget a known rule of the shinobi world: never take your eyes off your opponent even for a second. As the silence almost reached a deafening high, one person's laughter rang out causing every head in that stadium to find it's source. Naturally it was Sakaki who was just dying of laughter in her seat, realizing that she was the center of attention she spoke up.

"**What in the hell are you all looking at? I don't give two flying fucks who you are, but if that was me I would be out to kill the one who even ordered such a thing. No offense to your clan Tsume-chan but getting pissed on is something no person should have to endure no matter what."** Sakaki said while laughing the entire time at Kiba's predicament while the medic's carried him off field for treatment.

Kage Booth

Sarutobi had to cough into his hand to prevent an unwarrented sight such as a Kage laughing at an explination like that, recomposing himself Sarutobi looked to E who had a stoney expression and a death grip on his chair.

"Ahem...Raikage-dono. I take it that young Samui isn't always like that?" Sarutobi asked gently as the man looked ready to explode in anger like he was prone to.

"...No, she's usually the most level headed out of that team." E replied after calming down enough to speak clearly.

"I'm sure, perhaps we should move on with the matches." Sarutobi said cutting off any smart mouth remarks before things got out of hand between the Element shadow_s._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As people all over the stadium looked at Sakaki as if she was completely insane, they slowly regained their senses as spectators were calling for the next set of matches which were down to only four people after all that. Genma called for a break in the matches for restroom use and to open the betting window again, in the fighters box as the Suna team were conversing Naruto decided to fill in at least Shikamaru and Shino seeing as he could trust their judgment of listening before making a decision.

Walking over he motioned for them to stand with their backs facing away from the two Kumo kunoichi and the Suna team before talking.

"Listen for the time being and don't make a sound until I'm done speaking, cause I don't know how much time we have left. Within the next few matches an Invasion of Konoha is going to take place between Suna, Oto and Us." Naruto said with a quiet voice so as not to be heard by anyone else.

"But why would they invade us?" Shikamaru asked with clear shock on his face.

"It's all a plan orchestrated by the Sannin Orochimaru, it's his revenge plot against the Leaf for whatever his reasons are and possibly kill the Sandaime. So keep your eyes open and Shino take a dive when your turn comes up to fight Gaara, you're not match for his abilities." Naruto said as he turned his gaze to the Aburame heir.

"I concur with your assessment, my Kukaichu would indeed be no match for him. I shall forfeit my battle with him." Shino said with a nod as he pushed his shades back into place on his nose.

"Good and just to be sure, Kurenai-sensei is going to cast a stadium wide genjutsu that's the signal for the invasion to begin so be on the lookout." Naruto offered before turning around and waiting for the next match to be called.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Genma called for Naruto and Temari so they could begin their match and both opponent's entered the arena, when they faced off the Suna kunoichi had quickly forgotten Naruto's speed from the first match and was quickly disarmed of her Tensen(Battle Fan) as she went to use her Kamaitachi no Jutsu. Without it Temari was seriously lacking in anything she could use to fight back against the Inu youkai, so she did the smart thing and gave up.

When Shino was called to face Gaara, he did the logical thing and forfeited before even stepping in the ring. Naturally all the civilians and client's alike weren't too pleased with the limited amount of action between the shinobi today. However that thought was thrown completely from everyone's mind as the Final match was about to take place, people raced to the betting window and to the bathroom as no one wanted to miss this battle.

Soon enough the entire audience was seated and on edge as Genma made his way back down to the field. Up in the kage booth even they could feel the tension in the air as Genma got the entire arena's attention. In the section with the rookies, Kurenai suddenly got up and was about to start moving out into the aisle when she felt a tug of her arm. Looking down she of course found her friend Anko looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Where you going Nai-chan? The match is just about to start." Anko asked playing the part of the concerned friend to throw off their tip to Orochimaru's plan encase he had an ear nearby.

"I just remembered that I have something to go take care of right quick. I won't be long." Kurenai said with a reassuring smile when everyone else minus Sakaki and Kin looked in her direction.

"Well just don't be too long." Anko said with a smirk letting the genjutsu using jounin know that the fun was about to begin soon.

With a nod of her head Kurenai was off to get into position.

Stadium Floor

"Now then it's time for the final match of the exams. Would Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto report to the arena floor." Genma said as the crowd really got beside themselves at what was about to go down.

Neither fighter wasted time getting down to the arena floor, as Gaara made a handsign and used as **Suna Shunshin**(Sand Body Flicker) to disappear in a swirl of sand. While Naruto simply became a ball of light and gently floated down to the ground, both of them appeared at the exact same moment with an unreadable expression and trying to kill the other with a look alone_._

_"A_ll right now it's time for the final match. Uzumaki-Inutaisho Naruto of Konohagakure no sato and Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure no sato. Hajime!" Genma yelled before jumping away and completely out of the ring, already knowing that he shouldn't get in the way of these two.

Naruto and Gaara just stared each other down as everything around them lost focus, nothing was going to distract them. Not the invasion, not the Kages watching from the booth above, not even the entire stadium that just went quiet to watch these to titans bump heads. Gaara was just looking at this new opponent that he was ready to crush underfoot when his entire psyche started to crack under the influence of his biju which was telling him to kill Uzumaki and feed his blood to the sand.

"Uzumaki prepare yourself...Kaa-san shall have your blood and then she will be pleased with me." Gaara said in an even deader tone than he did as the cork came loose from his gourd and sand started to spill out and pool at the red head's feet.

"Hmph, if you want my blood so badly then come and take it yourself." Naruto said without hesitation as he pulled Tokijin from his belt and held it pointed at Gaara.

"Yes...that's it Uzumaki come help me prove my existance!" Gaara said as he crossed his hands and his sand went racing for the silver blond youkai.

Naruto simply side stepped the wave of sand and wasted no time closing the gap between him and Gaara, swinging Tokijin he wasn't surprised to find that the sand blocked the attack. Gaara on the other hand was surprised that his Suna no Tate barely managed to stop the blade before it could touch him. With a twist of his wrist Naruto pulled his blade free and jumped away as the sand tried to trap him, Gaara just stood there impassively as Naruto cut away at each wave of sand with little progress.

Everyone watched as Naruto dodged another sand ambush and rushed it's wielder with Tokijin again, only for the Suna no Tate to block each strike yet again. On the last one the sand gripped the blade before tossing it and it's owner away, Naruto righted himself and landed on his feet looking at Gaara.

"Pathetic. If you can't get close provide me with the sensation I seek then your life is forfeit." Gaara said as he commanded the sand to rush forward and end the match as Naruto just started dodging the sand as it attempted to ensnare him.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Up in the stands people were seeing Naruto being pushed onto the defensive by Gaara's sand and were becoming convinced that he would fall like all others that went against the red-haired boy. Soon people started having whispered conversations amongst themselves while watching the fight go on.

"Oh man, Uzumaki's good but he just can't seem to get past that Gaara kid's sand to even attack." One of the chuunin sitting near the rookie squads was as his buddy agreed. Sakaki of course heard this and just snorted at the closed mindedness of those around her when it came to her mate, so naturally she spoke her piece as usual.

**"Please, those two wimps know not what they speak of."** Sakaki muttered loud enough for those around her to hear.

"What do you mean Sakaki-san?" Kurenai asked with curiosity shining in her wine colored orbs as she looked at the vixen for an explanation with everyone else.

**"It would be stupid to have spent an entire month preparing for one opponent alone, so Naruto-kun and I spent each day coming up with a strategy to combat all the other 12 finalist. In other words, my mate isn't losing to some pipsqueak with therapy issues."** Sakaki said as Kakashi and Sasuke had just made it back in time to see this match up and watch Naruto lose to Gaara.

"Hmph, looks like the dobe is finished now." Sasuke said as he got everyone's attention turned to the field to see Naruto jump back to the wall of the stadium with nowhere to go as the sand cut off escape and advanced right on him to become the sand coffin.

"I guess the dobe was nothing but hot air. Serves him right for taking my rightful place against that Suna kid." "I have to agree with Sasuke, Naruto bit off more than he could handle with facing that Suna genin." Sasuke and Kakashi commented as several people looked truly disgusted with how they talked about a teammate/student or in Kin's case absolutely livid for his slight against her lord.

**"Guess again Chimp and one eyed chimp, now cram it and watch waht I mean."** Sakaki said smugly as the entire sand wave was blasted away to reveal Naruto looking completely unharmed. This of course baffled everyone especially Temari and Kankuro who thought escaping that one move was impossible.

* * *

Gaara looked upon Naruto with genuine shock as his sand fell to the ground without much flair, the red head took a half step backwards before his mind was assulted again and he regained his stony composure.

"I'm curious. How did you managed to deflect my Sabaku Kyuu?" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto with neutral eyes.

"To be honest it's not that hard considering your is slower than me." Naruto said as he cut the air while putting Tokijin back into a ready position in front of his body while the entire crowd gaped at him as if he was truly crazy.

"You amuse me Uzumaki, you boast and yet not a single one of your attacks have gotten passed my **Suna no Tate** since we began." Gaara pointed out.

"That's because I was determining your threat level and I have to say: You're pathetic and to prove this I'm going to make you bleed before this entire stadium." Naruto said as he ran at Gaara while leaving an afterimage near the wall.

"That's it Uzumaki, come meet your death!" Gaara said as his sand returned to him and began to swirl around his body at a fast rate.

Naruto jumped and attacked with a downward slash that was blocked by the sand as it arched to shield Gaara from the attack, dropping to his feet Naruto pivoted the moment he touched ground to thrust Tokijin forward in an attempt to skewer the Suna genin. Again Gaara's sand came to his aide but he couldn't help but look down at the blade a few centimeters away from piercing his stomach, bringing his line of sight backup Gaara narrowed his eyes a bit as he commanded the sand to catch Naruto while he was stuck.

The sand crashed upon itself while Gaara watched dispassionately from where he stood. Everyone leanded forward as if to get a better look at Naruto's fate, as the sand gave way a bit there was nothing that said Naruto had been encased in sand.

Gaara was wide eyed at this seeing as even the sword that was stuck firmly in the sand vanished along with its wielder. Slowly the Suna-nin looked around for his target but didn't see him as Naruto stood back to back with him holding Tokijin at his side. Realizing that Naruto could only be in one more place, Gaara turned around only to have a elbow smash into his jaw and send him crashing to the ground more than a few feet away.

Struggling to his feet Gaara was questioning why his absolute defense didn't stop the attack as his Suna no Yoroi was cracked very badly but, shook it off as a fluke like when he faced Rock lee. And speaking of the boy having remembered him caused Gaara's mind to go even further out of control before it stopped and he reapplied his Suna no Yoroi while he put his hands into a handsign while the sand around him started to cocoon around his body like a dome with his **Suna no Tama**(Sphere of Sand).

Naruto watched this without a shred of worry in his features as he watched Gaara's **Daisan no Me**(Third Eye) formed above the dome and was watching his every move. Deciding to see how impenetrable this sand sphere was, Naruto ran at the structure and swung against it only to clash with a round of spikes that burst out the side. Not one to be deterred the young Inu youkai continued to bat away at the sand shield and people could see that he was actually getting through with each strike but was stalemated by the face that as fast as he was cutting the sphere it was repairing itself.

Just Outside Konoha's walls

The large portion of Orochimaru's forces which were combined with those of Suna, stood by as they waited for the moment to begin their attack of Konoha and level it to the ground. In front of Konoha's large closed gate sat a seal circle with Suna-nin preparing to summon something from it.

"I don't like this, something about that Orochimaru just doesn't sit right. I don't think Kazekage-sama should have agreed to do business with him." One of two Suna-nin said as they patrolled the area for anything suspicious.

"What do you mean? If Kazekage-sama heard you talking like that you'd be in some major trouble." The second one warned as if their leader could hear their conversation this very minute.

"I mean haven't you noticed that it's mostly our forces out here? Where's Orochimaru's men at and how come we've only seen one or two of them at a time? I'm telling you something around here just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah well we don't get paid to question our leader so openly, that's borderline treason you know. Let's just get back to patrolling." The second Suna-nin said before jumping into the trees with the first one right behind.

The Suna jounin was right however something was up, for if any of the enemy had the skills of a sensor they would have most likely found Sakaki who simply sat in the trees right above the summoning circle with a smile on her face.

**"_Oh the fun I'm about to have. These mortals are going to learn why demons had every right to be feared for their immense power, well only the powerful ones anyway."_** Sakaki whispered with a bloodthirsty smile as her nine kitsune tails swung freely without a sound at what was to come soon enough.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in the Chunnin Stadium, everyone was watching as Naruto jumped back from his assault on the Suna no Tama and assumed he was quitting. Up in the stands Sasuke got a smirk at this and decided to once again voice his unwanted opinion.

"Hmph, it looks like the dobe is quitting. I guess he didn't have what it takes to take on Gaara, not like I could have." Sasuke boasted while puffing out his chest a bit.

**"By what? Willingly throwing yourself at the sand with some copied taijutsu and then use some piss poor technique that will rely on you using those monkey marbles because you can't do anything else remotely useful? Now shut it chimp and watch true power in action."** Sakaki said with a smile as she once again took Sasuke down a peg with her words while never taking her eyes off Naruto.

In the fighting arena, Gaara's **Daisan no Me** swiveled to look at Naruto who adopted a breif scowl on his face, Mistaking it for frustration Gaara continued with his jutsu to unleash his biju from it's prison as Naruto decided to speak up.

"Once again your skill is disappointing to even look at. Your Suna no Tama is impressive but it can be easily beaten as you and everyone here will see. Sōryūha(Azure Dragon Stream)!" Naruto said as he stabbed Tokijin into the ground while looking at Gaara's spot with an expressionless face.

When nothing happened right away, everyone thought that he lost his mind for calling out such a jutsu that they had never heard of while stabbing his blade into the dirt. Only a few people truly knew what was happening and that was the Kages in the booth an those from Kumo who could feel the air become literally flooded with static electricity that sent jolts racing through their bodies.

E looked at Naruto with widening eyes, as he could sense the very power of this attack being on par with something an Anbu level shinobi could produce and wondered how come the boy wasn't obrn within Kumo.

Kirabi was looking at Naruto with a hidden expression of respect. _"Yup, you're doin just fine. Now show us all your true strength Mr. Nine."_

A rumbling started to get louder until everyone was looking at where Gaara was wrapped in his sand. The ground exploded in a shower of earth, as a gigantic pillar of lightning erupted right under Gaara's Suna no Tama and the sand sphere was eveloped in the bright blue light the attack produced. The pillar then turned into a large serpentine dragon that coiled and twisted towards the sky with a mighty roar before slowly dissipating, leaving behind nothing but a bright flash of light.

Everyone aside from Sakaki and anyone wearing shades had to cover their eyes against the light Naruto's attack produced. When the light from Naruto's attack subsided not a single person wasn't shocked at what they were witnessing, Gaara's Suna no Tama had completely become glass from the lightning's superheated form which was hotter than the surface of the sun.

No one could make out Gaara as the glass sphere was still giving off smoke, softly at first a slight cracking sound could be heard and as it got louder the glass collapsed in on it's self. Many tried hearing better in order to catch the sound of Gaara being impaled with glass but, the sound never came. What did come out however would be stuck in the minds of many people for years to come.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed in absolute hysterics for the first time in his life as a large appendage of sand that was close in similarity to a claw burst out from the sphere in an attempt to grab Naruto, who side stepped the slow claw and then severed it with Tokijin in one brutal stroke.

* * *

Up in the stands hidden away, Kurenai listened as Gaara let out a howl of pain at seeing his blood for the first time and took that as her cue to cast the genjutsu that would have been used by the enemy, however she put her own touch on it by layering a genjutsu that will slow and alter the enemy shinobi's motor functions as the battle wore on.

**Nehan Shouja no Jutsu**(Temple of Nirvana technique)

Large feathers appeared and started to fall all over the stadium as civilians and the more inexperienced shinobi fell to it's effects, only those that detected the effects and broke free or weren't caught by the genjutsu because they weren't effected were spared. Just as a huge explosion rocked the main gate and people all over the stadium knew what that signified.

The Invasion of Konoha had truly begun...

Outside the main gate of Konoha, moments prior

Groups of Oto and Suna nin stood ready to launch the attack on Konoha, as those within the summoning circle were also ready to do their part before joining the rest.

"Ready? Let's go!" One of the Oto commanders said as they rushed at the great gate of Konoha and threw a kunai wrapped in an explosive tag at it.

Soon the rest followed suit and begun pelting the doors with their weapons as the seal team was about to begin the summoning, were it not for one of their numbers letting out howls of pain as something protruded from his chest. Looking closer they could make out it was a tail of some kind**.**

**"****Hello ningen, lovely day to be flattened into nothing isn't it?"** Sakaki's silken voice asked as she stepped out of the shadows in her hybrid form with one of her nine tails holding the Suna-nin up before a few more grabbed hold of him and ripped him into pieces before their very eyes.

**"****Try to make this enjoyable for me, I want to watch you all bleed out before I kill you."** She said with a truly menacing smile that showed off the fangs in her mouth as her crimson orbs glowed with power as she advanced on her new playmates for the time being as the Invasion of Konoha had truly begun...

* * *

******AN:** All right chapter 6 is now done, I know it took a bit more time and that it's of shorter length than usual but I have a headache that won't leave me alone entirely but I will continue writing this story for you. Next up in Chapter 7 the invasion begins and we get to see some really intense and bloody fighting all over Konoha, I'd like to thank everyone that has left a review for this story and to those that don't find it to their liking I'll be the first to tell you. You don't have to keep reading the story if you feel that it doesn't meet your standards but I would appreciate it if you didn't keep reading it just to complain about how I'm writing something. If you feel you can do better I encourage you to go ahead and do so. Srry for the rant and I will see you all for chapter 7: The Invasion of Konoha part 1. Read and review because for every review I don't get a male Naruto character will suffer the punishment of the yaoi fangirl pit and we don't want that do we? Xeno signing off for now be E-Z.


	7. Chapter 7: The Invasion of Konoha

**AN:** I'm proud to bring the 7th chapter in this installment of Kitsune Inu Youkai, I know people have been looking forward to the Invasion to see how I go about writing it and I will try not to disappoint you with lame battling. Now then onto the polls many of you wanted to see the Band of Seven put into the story and I will do my best to integrate them as seamlessly as possible. To everyone wondering if Akane is going to still be in the story to answer your question: Yes she is so look forward to seeing more of her. Now then enough with this weak sauce stuff onto the story.

Disclaimer: Normally I'd get one of the cast to give the disclaimer but I'll say this instead. Look to the first five chapters for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Invasion of Konoha

You know know how they say a crisis happens in slow motion in the first few moments, well that was what was happening all over Konoha but not place more than the stadium. Those that escaped the genjutsu watch as everyone else slumped forward into a slumber, the Samurai moved quickly to get the various Feudal lords and important clients out of harms way just as Suna and Oto nins burst from their disguises as civilians.

Up in the Kage's Box, each Elemental shadow looked at one another briefly before Sarutobi himself met the eyes of the Kazekage, In a split instant the Wind shadow's guards acted by igniting a smoke grenade while tossing two kunai into the flak vest of the Hokage's jounin guard, as the man slumped against the wall he pleaded that his leader get away while he could.

Reacting before anyone else could, the Kazekage dashed over and looped an arm around Sarutobi''s neck before jumng straight up to the roof of the structure.

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage-dono?" Mei asked with a shocked expression as she and the other two Kages along with their guards rose to their feet to turn and jumped to the roof as well.

"I'm afraid to say that this is not the Kazekage but in fact my ex-student. Isn't that right...Orochimaru?" Sarutobi said with calm anger as he glanced at his once favorite pupil who was in the process of pulling away his mask.

"Why Sarutobi-sensei, I'm hurt that you would refer to me in such a way. Don't I still mean something to you? Now!" Orochimaru said with that infuriating smile of his as he ordered his people to do something further.

Hearing the order and getting ready to fend off what ever the Hebi-sannin had prepared, the only warning any of the three Kages got was the soft tink of something hitting the ground. Mei reacted the quickest and jumped when her instincts to her to, luckily she listened as something exploded from no where and covered all those still standing there in a red like substance that covered everyone else from head to toe.

"Do you all like my gift? It's something I discovered not so long ago in the belly of a very rare and unique species of snake, you see that substance you're covered in will become tighter the more you struggle and if you try using chakra to get free well let's just say you won't be using chakra." Orochimaru explained while those trapped struggled only to find what the man said to be indeed true.

"Now then shall we begin with the festivities Sarutobi-sensei? Do It!" Orochimaru asked with an even politeness as he ordered his people to do something else.

From the two bodies of the former guard for the fake Kazekage burst four people who each took a corner of the roof, each of them wore attire marking them as nin from Oto but that was where the similarities ended.

"All right, time to do some damage. I'm Seimon no Sakon(Sakon of the West Gate)." A voice said belonging to a boy with blueish-grey hair with long bangs that covered one eye. He wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eyeliner, which made their appearance more feminine.

"Hmm, this shall be interesting. I am known as Tōmon no Kidōmaru(Kidomaru of the East Gate) " A boy with six arms and an Oto hiate said with a smirk.

"Today's the end for you Konoha shitheads! I'm Hokumon no Tayuya(Tayuya of the North Gate)" A females voice rang out, it belonged to a tomboyish red head that wore a hat made entirely of bandages.

"Tayuya, women shouldn't swear like that. I am Nanmon no Jirōbō(Jirobo of the South Gate)" A large kid with an reddish-orange mohawk and a sleeveless grey shirt.

"Enough chatter, perform the jutsu."Orochimaru said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Everyone on the roof could only watch as the four teens each made the hand sign for Tora(Tiger) and then held it out in front of them while building chakra.

**Shishienjin**(Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)

A purple colored barrier sprang up on the roof just as a squad of Anbu arrived to aid their Hokage, one of the black cloaked ones jumped towards the barrier thinking nothing of what effects might be on it. Instantly the moment the masked shinobi touched it, he burst into flames prompting the other three to stand down for the moment as they assessed the situation.

"Hold it, it looks like anything we try against that could only lead in our demise. For now we have to trust our leader to hold his own until he can manage to take down the barrier from the inside." The Anbu captain surmised from just a glance at what the seal just did to one of his subordinates.

"Hah good luck with that you shitheads! The old man has a better chance of just rolling over and croaking right now!" Tayuya said with a taunting smile to the Anbu as she and the rest of the sound 4 erected a second barrier inside the first to protect them from harm.

Inside the barrier, Orochimaru and Sarutobi leaped away from each other and just stared off while they removed the robes they were wearing. They each wore their signature look, for Orochimaru it was a look that was almost identical to his shinobi that were holding the barrier. Sarutobi on the other hand was wearing a black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Leaf forehead protector bandanna with long straps and a ninja helmet which he wears under it, and the kanji for Sandaime was inscribed on the back of this outfit.

"So Sarutobi-sensei, it seems that it will be just you and me getting reacquainted inside this barrier. This way you can watch your precious village crumble to ash and be unable to stop it at all." Orochimaru said with a devious smile.

"Spare me your theatrics Orochimaru, your ambition will fail and Konoha will stand tall against your threat." Sarutobi said as he took a ready stance.

"Poor deluded old man, you're all by yourself in here, what could you possibly hope to accomplish on your own?" Orochimaru asked as he crossed his arms in a relaxed pose only to cry out in pain a moment later from a kunai cutting his cheek before looking to who besides Sarutobi threw the knife only to find the Mizukage Terumi Mei with her arm outstretched.

"It's a good thing he's not alone then, seeing as you were impersonating the Kazekage it's safe to assume he's dead then. That will be a total of five ruling Kages you have run afoul with and for that alone, I along with the Sandaime shall see you to your grave." Mei said with no emotion in her voice as jumped next to Sarutobi and slid into a stance of her own.

"I appreciate the help Mei-dono but be very wary of Orochimaru, he wasn't given the title of Sannin without truly working for it." Sarutobi said as with a heavy heart he resigned himself to truly fighting his favorite student.

"Thank you for the advice but it's Orochimaru who should be wary of me. I didn't become Mizukage on looks alone." Mei said as she pulled a kunai from her pouch and held it steady.

"Well then you'll just make my victory all the sweeter when I watch the light leave both your bodies." Orochimaru said as he stared down both his opponent's with a confident smirk.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Spectator Seating

All the jounins, any of the genin that managed to break the genjutsu, Sakaki, and Kin met the attacking enemies head on. Gai engaged his opponent's with Gouken Taijutsu while Asuma grabbed his trench knives and went to work on the shinobi appearing in the arena floor with whoever else. Anko,Tsume, and Hana rushed off via Shunshin to help run damage control and to safely escort the civilians as part of Konoha evacuation plans, and Kakashi grabbed two kunai in each hand as he got into the mix with the rest of the Konoha shinobi that were fighting to save their homes.

Sakura watched the battle unfold all around her as she witness an aspect of being a shinobi she didn't think she would experience so soon, Death. Hearing a scream behind her; the rosette kunoichi turned to see an Oto-nin about to plunge a kunai into her heart before he literally fell to pieces on the spot.

"If you and blondie there aren't going to help defend your home like a true shinobi would, then you both should head to the nearest shelter. The battlefield has no place for those unfit to walk it's surface." Kin said with a huff causing both girls to look at one another before she spun a double bladed staff in her hands with some skill before stabbing an airborne Oto-nin then swinging the weapon with the shinobi on the blade into an incoming Suna kunoichi.

Sakura and Ino shared a brief conversation about Kin being right after that moment, they had a duty to help defend their homes and shakingly gripped kunai and some shuriken before providing what support they could. Gai was hitting his opponent's with crippling strikes as he decked one nin in the jaw and booted another in the chest with his foot, letting out a war cry he rushed at more incoming enemies.

Kakashi was engaging shinobi left and right with kunai as he slashed a vital area and kept it moving, after sliding one of his kunai across the neck of an oto-nin he had in a choke hold Kakashi ducked while bringing the body up. Only for a kunai to pass completely through it and impale another shinobi that was in back of Kakashi, looking over he saw Sakaki with her hand outstretched.

**"Oops so sorry. Good reflexes. _'Damn, I missed. Oh well, it's to be expected with how weakly I threw the kunai. If I really wanted you dead cy-chimp I would have aimed lower and threw the knife with much more force.'_** Sakaki said with sarcasm to the Copy-nin before turning away and cursing the lost at the potential death of Kakashi as she walked over and looked down at the field.

"_Hmm...it looks like the chimp is going to do me a favor by getting himself killed off, and I'm having too much fun laying waste to these ningen. I'm sure I can just watch your memories of his demise, ne Naru-kun?"_ Sakaki reflected with a mental laugh at Sasuke running across the field to chase after Naruto who just took off over the stadium wall, before returning to her slaughter of the invading forces.

Arena Floor, moments before

Naruto just stood there watching as Gaara howled in pain at having his blood as battles started springing up all over the stadium and the village beyond.

"Time to end this fight of ours, Gaara." Naruto said as pulled his sword from the dirt and walked over to the hysterical Suna-genin.

Naruto was about to attack his opponent when the redhead's older siblings landed near his side and each took an arm, he was about to attack when their sensei landed in front of them.

"Go and buy time for Gaara to unleash his full power. I'll cover you." Baki ordered as he pulled out a kunai and went to attack Naruto but was intercepted by Genma who locked kunai with him in a power struggle while the Suna siblings took off into passed the broken wall.

"Hey, Uzumaki. When this is all over I'm definitely nominating you for chuunin but, for now as your commanding officer I'm granting you a temporary field promotion to tokubetsu chuunin. Go after the Suna genin and if possible apprehend them." Genma said the entire time he was clashing with Baki in a close range batle with kunai.

Naruto just sheathed Tokijin to his side before running off and jumping through the hole the Suna sibs just took. Genma was about to put his full focus into doing battle with Baki when his attention was divided again, this time in the form of Uchiha Sasuke who landed near him as he and Baki locked kunai for the umpteenth time since they began.

"Hey, where's the dobe going?" Sasuke asked as if there wasn't an invasion going on around him.

"Look kid now ain't the time to try playing twenty questions. In case you haven't noticed there is an invasion going on. Find you sensei to receive combat orders." Genma said as he tossed Baki across the field while flashing through handsigns for a **Hosenka no Jutsu** and then spitting the fireballs at his opponent before turning to Sasuke as a fellow jounin covered him.

"That's where Sabaku no Gaara took off right? I'll go after him." Sasuke said with a smirk as he dashed off before Genma could say anything as he resumed fighting Baki.

As battles all over continued, Kakashi managed to find time to appoint Sakura, Shikamaru and surprisingly Hinata to a mission to back up Sasuke and to a lesser extent Naruto. He even gave them Pakkun to help track the two boys down. The trio took off unaware that Shino was already ahead of them and moving towards Gaara's team.

Konoha Main Gate

Sakaki sat on top of the pile of shinobi bodies of the Oto and Suna nins that she basically slaughtered, she was sitting there filing her claws when an entire platoon of shinobi finally managed to reach her position ready to do battle. They were flabbergasted at seeing one person sitting atop a large pile of bodies without a single mark indicating that she was just in a fight, Sakaki looked up at her new arrivals with a fanged smirk.

**"Man, you Konoha-nins should add slow as fuck to your international resume. If it wasn't for me being here there would be a massive brown snake knocking on your back door, well your front door but why split hairs."(1)** Sakaki said as she tossed the nail file away.

"Who...are you?" One jounin managed to ask as they would have remembered such a fighter join Konoha's ranks and were all still in awe that this woman in front of them managed to not get a scratch on her, even the greatest of shinobi got roughed up from time to time.

**"Who I am is none of your damn business right now, just know that I'm being generous and helping Konoha out even though I'd rather watch this place burn to the ground. Any other stupid questions? No? Then..."** Sakaki replied with a scowl towards the village that lay beyond the still standing gates only to stop before turning to see Gaara's team land in the clearing before taking off again.

**"Well it looks like the midget was injured badly, which means...Naruto-kun!"** Sakaki cried with a childish delight as Naruto landed in the clearing as she jumped from the pile of corpses to his side and pulled his head into her generous bust which of course had more than a few of the jounins and chuunins in the clearing with nosebleeds or silently cursing Naruto's fortune of being against such luscious pillows made from Kami herself.

"Are you the original or are you a clone?" Naruto asked as he managed to free himself from his busty prison to ask the question.

**"A clone but, I still had fun. They're all dead Naru-kun, so you heading after the Suna gaki's now?"** Sakaki asked as she gestured to the bodies behind her before looking at Naruto with a smile that would scare even the most hardened of shinobi.

"I am and it won't be long before Gaara recovers his strength to come looking for me to finish what we started in the stadium." Naruto said as he freed himself from his vixen's arms and was about to walk to the edge of the clearing when she grabbed his arm.

**"You're going to fight the bleeding brat again? I just saw him go by. Can I come watch you mop the floor with him?"** Sakaki asked while she broke out the pleading puppy dog eyes.

"...Do as you wish, You would have went even if I said no." Naruto said as he looked at the red head vixen from the corner of his eye as he looked back at Sakaki.

**"Of course I would have went. I want to see you in battle, the real me got to so I want to see for myself. By the way when are you adding Anko to the-..."** Whatever Sakaki was going to say next was cut off again, this time by the appearance of Jiraiya who was standing atop a battle Gama in a kabuki pose as it landed

"Have no fear, the Gallant Gama Sennin no Jiraiya is on the scene!" Jiraiya said with a flair as he went through an entire dance that had everyone looking at him with shock.

**"You're too late you Ero-sensei, I already took care of the Snake summons."** Sakaki said with a grin as she wanted a reaction out of the veterean shinobi and wasn't disappointed.

"Damn, no respect from either of you! How can you call me a perv when you're one yourself Sakaki?" Jiraiya cried before he pointed an accusing finger at the vixen.

**"True but, I'm only a perv with my mate and no one else, unlike you who drools after anything with long legs and breasts."** Sakaki pointed out while laughing at Jiraiya's reaction of hunching over with an anime cloud over his head.

"Enough, Jiraiya-sensei you and that unit right there deal with any stragglers that will try to enter the village like we planned, I'm going after Sabaku no Gaara. Let's go Sakaki." Naruto said breaking up the argument before it got started between the two of them and took off into the forest.

**"Gomen but...my mate needs me at his side. Later meatbags."** Sakaki said with a laugh as she raced after Naruto leaving behind a dumbstruck group and one Sannin still depressed in her wake.

Chuunin Stadium, Kage's Booth

To everyone in the booth watching, they could feel the tremendous amount of charka being built up by all three fighters as they waited for the other to make a move. The Anbu operatives were kneeling in awe at the raw power of a truly Kage level battle that was about to begin, wasting no time student and sensei leaped at each other with Mei prepping a justu of her own to use. Orochimaru and Sarutobi both flew through hand signs at a rapid pace.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) Sarutobi threw a shuriken that multiplied until an entire wall of the projectiles were flying at Orochimaru.

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) Orochimaru slammed his hands onto the roof and his jutsu took hold immediately as a large wooden coffin started to arise.

As the second coffin was arising Saruobi's shuriken's slammed into both with great force but, it looked as if his attack did nothing the halt the jutsu.

"Mei-dono, quickly we must stop the third coffin from arising." Sarutobi said as he performed the counter signs to the jutsu and flared his chakra.

Mei blurred through handsigns as she jumped next to Sarutobi, however Orochimaru as already on the move as he leaped towards them with his hands already in the seal for his jutsu.

**Sen'ai Jashuu**(Shadow Snake Hand) As the snakes emerged from his sleeves, Orochimaru didn't care if his opponent's dodge or blocked the attack. It allowed time for the third coffin to arise fully.

"It would seem we could not stop the coffins from arising." Sarutobi said with regret and disappointment in his voice as the coffin lids started to open.

"Yes but who did he summon?" Mei asked as she inwardly cursed herself for not being faster in that moment with her jutsu.

"I believe you will truly find my present to your liking sensei and an honor for you as well Mei-dono. " Orochimaru said with a twisted grin as the lids crumbled to the ground revealing three people easily recognizable to Sarutobi in his old age.

Before him stood three men he respected and admired above all others in his life save a few, The Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama still adorned with his red Samuraiesque armor and headband, and the Nidaime Hokage and brother to the Shodaime Senju Tobirama also wearing his blue armor and **Men Yoroi**(Face armor). What really brought tears to the edges of Sarutobi's eyes was the third person in front of him, a man who gave his all for his village only to be scorned for a decision he made. In front of Sarutobi stood the legendary **Konoha no Shiroi Kiba**(White Fang of Konoha) Hatake Sakumo still wearing his jounin uniform from the day he committed seppuku(honorable suicide) to seek atonement.

"Hiruzen is that you? You've gotten quite old?" Hashirama said as they all walked out of the coffins with shaky steps.

"A lot of time has passed since you both died." Sarutobi admitted as he looked upon his former senseis with a shaken form.

"Sarutobi-dono who are they?" Mei asked with a ready stance.

"What you are seeing Mei-dono are the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages of Konoha, and the final man is Hatake Sakumo. Each man was considered the strongest of their time with Sakumo rivaling the Sannin in strength."

"I've heard of them, each a legend in their own right. To think such a technique could be used to disrespect the dead in an a disgraceful manner as this." Mei said with surprise at facing Two of Konoha's Hokages and a man that was said to rival if not surpass the Sannins in strength.

"If you two are done conversing amongst yourselves, let's get your deaths underway." Orochimaru said stepping forward with three kunais in his hand with red seal tags on the end, with calm assurance he placed a seal kunai in each summoned shinobi's head before stepping back to watch as they came fully to life.

In a matter of seconds, all three men looked as young as the day they each passed from the mortal plane while everyone else watched on.

Soon enough they were all fit for combat and got right into it by slowly walking forward, without much warning Hashirama and Sakumo ran straight forward while Tobirama hopped up on the awning as he ran at the same pace.

Sarutobi dodged a few kunai that were thrown ahead of Hashirama, who demonstrated his prowess with taijutsu by attacking with powerful kicks which Sarutobi deflected before knocking his predecessor away just as Sakumo appeared with a kunai already in mid swing.

Using his natural agility gained from training with the Saru(Monkey) contract, Sarutobi weaved around each swing before catching Sakumo on a backswing and breaking his arm at the joint before throwing the silver-haired man away as Tobirama flipped over him and lunged forward from the moment he landed.

Mei intercepted the Nidaime and the two water users engaged in a fierce taijutsu exchange, Tobirama caught a fast left from Mei before throwing a punch of his own that she ducked under and struck him with an open tiger uppercut to the chin followed by a tiger palm to the chest to stagger the man.

Tobirama recovered quickly and went to hit Mei with a elbow strike which she parried, then she clutched his arm stepped inside his guard and grabbed Tobirama's chest plate and rolled backwards while planting a knee strike in his chest as she sent him flying.

Tobirama landed near his brother and Sakumo as Sarutobi ran through handsigns in a flash.

**Katon: Karyu Endan**

Sarutobi breathed in deeply and filled his lungs with charka mixed air and expelled a large stream of fire at his three opponents, pushing a little more chakra into the jutsu to superheat his attack which barreled at the two Senju brothers and Sakumo.

Just as it looked as if the technique would finish them off, Tobirama went through handsigns of his own.

**Suiton: Suijinheki**(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

Spitting out a large amount of water, Tobirama quickly formed the water into a wall of as the fire jutsu collided with its surface only to extinguished due to elemental advantage going to water. Then he performed more seals just as his first justu died down.

**Suiton: Suishōha**(Water Release: Water Shockwave)

This jutsu caused a pillar to water to just appear around them before exploding and rushing forward at Sarutobi who saw this and ran through another set of seals of his own.

**Doton: Doryūheki**(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)

Gathering chakra in his body again, Sarutobi spit out a stream of mud just in front of him that instantly sprang up and became a hardened wall of earth. The water jutsu slammed into the wall and was directed to either side.

Mei wasted no time running up the earthen wall to the top where she flew through a set of seals while her chakra surged for the jutsu.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**(Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)

Manipulating the water from Tobirama's jutsu, Mei had a large water dragon take form as it coiled around Sarutobi's earth wall and rose up before barreling down towards the three fighters.

The water dragon opened its maw right as it was on top of the three puppets, of course they dodged the attack but Mei wasn't worried as she decided to send the jutsu Orochimaru's way as Sarutobi ran through handsigns for **Doton: Doryū Taiga**(Earth Release: Earth Flow River) which caused the ground beneath his student's feet to become a river of mud that threw him off balance as the water dragon clamped it's maw around him and drove towards the wall of the barrier.

As the three puppets were regrouping from Mei's water dragon, Sarutobi performed another round of hand signs as he ran up his earth wall. When he reached the top, Sarutobi stomped top of the wall as he held the handsign for Tatsu(Dragon).

**Doton:Doryudan(2)**

From the side of the earth wall, sprouted a massive earth dragon that opened its mouth wide and began to fire highly concentrated globs of mud. Mei seeing this decided to use a move that none outside of Kirigakure have had the pleasure of seeing as she literally spit out globs of lava with great accuracy to increase the potency of Sarutobi's attack.

The now lava covered mud hit all three head on as it caused Hashirama to be slammed into the barrier where he burned alive, Tobirama to lose his right arm and left leg, and for Sakumo to lose his entire upper half of his body.

"Did we put an end to our enemies?" Mei as while scanning their teamwork against four opponents completely their equals.

"I'm afraid not, look" Sarutobi groaned in old age as he quickly popped a soldier pill to regain some of his lost chakra.

Sure enough all three summoned puppets were reforming right before their eyes, and Orochimaru was far from done as he slowly rose from the ground using his **Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu** with a look of fury on his face.

"That's it enough playing around! Kill them now!" Orochimaru snarled with a somewhat crazed expression as Tobirama and Sakumo raced forward while Harashima performed handsigns.

"Time to get back into the battle again." Sarutobi said as he went through handsigns of his own while Mei ran forward to meet Tobirama and Sakumo.

To those watching outside the barrier, both the Anbu squad and the other Kages and their bodyguards were truly impressed with such a battle they were witnessing. Even Onoki who despised the leaf in its entirety could respect the skill and power Sarutobi Hiruzen still held at his fingertips despite his age as he matched his old senseis, pound for pound alongside Mei who was truly proving her worth as the Mizukage.

E was truly impressed with what he was seeing, not only from Sarutobi but he was seeing the true skill of Senju Tobirama that allowed him to defeat the Kingin Kyōdai(Gold and Silver Brothers) alongside the Nidaime Raikage when they were attacked all those years ago.(3)

To the Anbu watching they were in complete awe at what they were witnessing but, as the fight wore on the captain hoped that the Mizukage's assistance would be enough to help win this battle.

* * *

In the forest outside of Konoha

As Naruto ran through the forest with Sakaki's clone at his side he was annoyed with himself, why because he allowed Gaara's team to pull ahead further in the time he was stopped by Sakaki. This isn't what really annoyed him it was the fact that in the time he was conversing with Jiraiya, Uchiha Sasuke had also managed to get ahead of him but not by much.

As they grew closer to where Gaara was leaking large amounts of his biju's chakra, Naruto took a whiff of the air and got all sorts of info about what has gone on so far.

Shino had caught up to Gaara's team and broke off to engage Kankuro in a battle, the Aburame put up a good fight but was poisoned in the end but not before he wore Kankuro to his breaking point.

A team consisting of Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura were being led by Hatake's ninken summon when, Shikamaru broke off to engage 9 Oto-nins only to be saved by his sensei Sarutobi Asuma.

Turning his attention to up ahead, Naruto could smell that Sasuke was already in battle against Gaara and even with some backup by Sakura and Hinata, they were losing to the jinchuriki. Picking up the speed while running across the forest floor, Naruto intended to finish what he started in the stadium.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke couldn't believe how monstrous his opponent was, from the moment he burst into the clearing after dealing with Temari he was fighting for his life against the force of nature that Gaara seemed to become while undergoing a transformation of sorts. (Half Shukaku form)

Nothing he threw at the Suna genin didn't have any lasting effect, except his Chidori. He used his new jutsu to attack Gaara who responded with a demonic looking arm made of sand. Sasuke managed to injure Gaara's side when they clashed but the crazed red-head shook off the wound as if it didn't exist.

When they clashed again the same result happened only this time Sasuke was knocked away into a nearby tree, as he slid down to a branch the curse mark on his neck began to spread across his body.

"Come on Sasuke Uchiha! Help me feel alive!" Gaara yelled as he was heading right for Sasuke.

With the curse mark causing him extreme pain, Sasuke could barely move let alone dodge as Gaara came flying right for him with bloodlust swimming in his eyes. Suddenly Gaara raised his arms to cover his face and body as shuriken and kunai peppered his arms and legs, without much warning the tags on the end of two kunai exploded causing Gaara to howl in pain as Sakura and Hinata jumped down in front of Sasuke's prone form.

"More pests have arrived! Very well you two shall help me further my existence!" Gaara said after he recovered from the blast.

Wasting no time Gaara launched himself at the two kunoichi, although they were both shaken by his killing intent both girls held their ground. Sakura threw several shuriken and ran forward and while her speed wasn't something to go bug eyed at she did improve enough that there was a noticeable difference in her abilities.

Creating two bunshin to through Gaara off for a moment, Sakura and the clones switched places often and when she was in striking distance Sakura flipped over Gaara while running through handsigns for a D-ranked lightning jutsu she discovered in the shinobi library.

**Raiton: Arashi no Umeki**(Rolling Storm)

Sakura dropped down behind Gaara with small forks of electricity arcing off her hand as she thrust her open palm into his back, the attack would have caused a lot more noticable damage had there not been two factors working against Sakura. First of was the fact that the jutsu didn't have enough power to breach the sand around Gaara to really be effective, second was the fact that Gaara was grounded to a tree which absorbed most of the lightning's effects.(4)

"Was that suppose to cause me damage?" Gaara bellowed as he whirled around and unleashed his arm of sand which caught Sakura completely off guard as she was thrown back and pinned against a tree as she lost consciousness.

"And then there was only the little mouse left. Come, make me feel Alive!" Gaara said as he turned his attention to Hinata's slightly shaking form.

The moment Gaara rushed in, Hinata slid into the jyuken stance prepared to defended herself even though taijutsu against that sand body was tantamount to suicide.

As Gaara was right upon Hinata ready to kill her, out of nowhere Sasuke popped up with another Chidori and struck the Suna jinchuriki with such force that Gaara was pushed back a considerable distance into a cluster of trees. However because Sasuke forced himself to use that jutsu, it's effects became the same level as he one Sakura just used herself so it came as no surprise that the Uchiha was on his last legs in terms of chakra.

"Uchiha Sasuke, truly you are surprising after all. However you aren't even worth fighting anymore, your strength is nearly depleted. Therefore your life is now forefiet! Shi-ne(Die)!" Gaara yelled with a manic expression as he brought his arm up and unleashed another wave of sand that raced at Sasuke with the purpose of ending his life.

The sand would have reached it's target were it not for the timely blue wave of energy that intercepted the attack, looking over to where the attack came from everyone heard footsteps slowly coming forward.

Out of the wood came Naruto with Tokijin drawn and a scowl on his face as he took in the entire state of the fight so far and Gaara was dominating the fight.

"What are you doing here dobe? Go away I can handle this fight!" Sasuke yelled as he didn't want anyone else interfering with his fight with Gaara, he was denied in the stadium but wouldn't be now.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't hear his threatening words as he jumped up onto the branch where everyone was, and decked the living shit out of Sasuke.(5)

As Sasuke was sent crashing to the ground in a heap, Naruto just looked at Gaara with an inexpressive face. Gaara's once stony visage was now twisted into that of a beast hellbent on destroying everything around it and it's line of sight was now on Naruto himself,

"Ah Uzumaki Naruto, you've finally arrived! Making me bleed before has only proven to me beyond a doubt that you can help make me truly feel alive!"

"The only thing I will help you feel Gaara, is a trip into the cold embrace of death." Naruto replied as he stepped forward.

"Then let us see who walks away with the sensation of feeling alive." Gaara said as he rushed head on and so did Naruto.

Gaaara reared his arm back and let a sand glob fly, however Naruto didn't take that laying down as he moved his hand in a sweeping motion and his Hikari no Muchi sprang into existence.

With a timed swing Naruto cut clean through the chakra infused sand and went on to cut through Gaara's sand arm as well before he gave the red head a mean left hook that sent the jinchuriki back through another row of trees.

"HAHAHAHA! I knew it...I knew you would be the one to help me prove my existence! For that I will show you more of my strength!" Gaara laughed as his killer intent and chakra spiked farther, Soon he emerged with all but his legs covered completely in sand as his visage became more demonic.

"Good, that way you can have some semblance of dignity when you die." Naruto replied as he jumped towards Gaara who reared up his arm and swung unleashing a barrage of Suna Shurikens.

Naruto used his whip to knock the projectiles aside as he and Gaara began to trade blows as they leaped around the trees, Sand and a whip of light were flying every direction as the ferocity became so great trees started to take heavy damage or be destroyed all together. This is the scene Temari arrived upon as she landed two branches over from Hinata and Sasuke.

All three genin could only watch with wide eyes at the battle they were witnessing, Temari and Hinata were genuinely surprised, as for Sasuke he was boiling with rage as he clenched his hand so tight it began to bleed.

**"...Aw, what's wrong chimp? Upset you can't hang with the best of 'em anymore, not that you could from the beginning."**

Sasuke turned his head to the left so fast, he might have damaged his spinal stem as he gazed upon the face of a person he was coming to hate as much as his older brother, Sakaki was lounging on the branch one tree over as she looked at him with that infuriating smirk of hers.

"You!" Sasuke growled with the earlier confrontation forgotten as he activated his Sharingan and fought the wave of pain from the curse seal for doing so.

**"I should point out that I destroy things that piss me off, and those monkey marbles of yours are looking quite ripe to be crushed into paste."** Sakaki pointed out in a singsong type of voice as Sasuke remembered her earlier promise where his clan's kekkei genkai was concerned and quickly deactivated his doujutsu.

"Sakaki-san what are you doing here?" Hinata managed to ask through her stutter as she tore her gaze from the battle that involved her secret crush to inquire the vixen.

**"The fight, what else? Besides the people I was fighting are all dead so I followed Naruto-kun here and by Kami he looks absolutely merciless."** Sakaki replied as she turned her attention back to the fight only to shiver in excitement of the battle so far, until Temari spoke up.

"I don't know what you think Uzumaki can do against Gaara now, he may have gotten lucky earlier but there's no injuring my little brother when he's like that." Temari pointed out as she looked at Sakaki out the corner of her eye.

**"Oh really? If Naruto-kun already injured your little brother what makes you think he can't do it a second time. Tell me what attack did Naruto use against Gaara?"**

"A large dragon made of blue lightning." Temari replied as she turned her full attention to Sakaki.

**"He already used Soryuha already and I missed it? Goddamnit!"** Sakaki cursed with an angry expreession.

"Ano(Excuse Me), Sakaki-san, you witnessed this earlier unless...you're a clone." Hinata pointed out until realization dawned on her as she used her Byakugan to look at Sakaki much closer.

**"Bingo, now then to answer your ealier remark blondie. What makes you think that Naruto-kun won't injure your brother again based on what you've already seen with Soryuha?"** Sakaki said before turning back to Temari.

"Well...I...don't..know, he is strong but Gaara's never been beaten when he's taken that form." Temari replied in earnest as she looked conflicted.

Any further conversations were brought to a complete halt when Gaara's cries of rage filled the air, everyone in the area watched as Gaara received a deep laceration in his shoulder by Naruto's whip. Gaara jumped back and created some distance before taking in a large amount of air while thinking of his jutsu.

**Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa**(Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)

Letting out all the air mixed with sand infused chakra, Gaara created a sand squall that flew right in Naruto's direction. Watching as the wall of sand raced for him, Naruto unsheathed Tokijin and swung the blade to create a Kenatsu wave rather than the needle version by pumping more youki into the attack.

The two attacks collided and exploded with enough force to topple a few trees, everyone else in the area had to cover their face when the blast happened to keep the sand from reaching their faces. Naruto and Gaara just staring each other down as the blast subsided.

"A good effort but futile against me when I take this form!" Gaara boasted as Naruto silently unsheathed Tokijin and held it parallel to his body.

"Then I will be the first to prove this form fallible as well." Naruto said as he unleashed a Kenatsu wave at Gaara who fired another Futon:Mugen Sajin Daitoppa which caused the two attacks to cancel out again.

Soon they were back at it again with Gaara flinging suna shurikens when ever he could as he and Naruto danced around the clearing. Having enough of this Naruto jumped high above Gaara and fired the needle version of the Kenatsu, then using great speed vanished from over head. Gaara of course braced himself against the attack and the sand covering him blocked the needles and absorbed the spall portions of youki.

"I already told you Uzumaki, none can stand against me as I am!" Gaara boasted once again as he landed on a tree only for a rumble to shift beneath him before a powerful Kenatsu wave of energy erupted underneath him causing massive damage and pain to him.

When the light of the attack subsided, everyone could see that Gaara's new form was in very bad shape. The sand looked like a living mess of liquid as Gaara roared in pain, once he calmed down enough he looked around for Naruto and spotted him at the base of the tree he was standing on with Tokijin stabbed into the ground again.

"_Amazing, to have hurt me this much. How did he figure out that the only weak spot is at the base of the tail? No matter I will crush him and prove me existence once more."_ Gaara mused as he willed his mini shukaku form to solidify.

Naruto watched this as he pulled Tokijin from the ground.

"Uzumaki! I will admit you have some real strength but, not even you can stand against me when I use my full power! Prepare to die!" Gaara said with an insane laugh as sand seemed to come from everywhere and swirl around his form.

"No this is...He wouldn't...He is. That monster is going to be unleashes once more" Temari said as her legs gave out from the shock that her youngest brother would go to such lengths again to destroy an opponent.

Kakashi's ninken summon Pakkun tried getting Sasuke and Hinata to leave the area but they too were rooted on the spot by the amount of killer intent and youki in the air from Gaara. Sakaki of course had other plans as she just sat back with a grin on her face.

Sand wrapped around Gaara's form even as he cackled manically the entire time, Naruto was unworried by this as his line of sight followed Gaara's growth. Rising quickly in height, Gaara's form twisted and evolved until he resembled a demonic looking Takuni with light blue markings all over.

**"Now Uzumaki, prepare to be crushed!"** Gaara yelled as he advanced on Naruto who took off with the now transformed jinchuriki on his heels.

As Naruto ran he dodged each paw that tried to capture him and evaded all the sand attacks that were trying to trip him up, he would also manage to cut down attacks of sand that flew at his back and even fired off a couple of Kenatsu as well.

**"What's wrong Uzumaki, afraid to face your death like a real warrior? I guess all you're good at is running away!"** Gaara taunted as he chased after Naruto who once again blocked a sand attack before looking up at Gaara from the top of a tree he jumped up.

"The only thing you've succeeded in is proving to me that once again how weak you are when compared to me." Naruto pointed out as he slowly sheathed Tokijin in his belt.

**"Is that so?"**

"Yes, now be prepare to be the first to witness the true might of my clan!" Naruto replied as his youki surged like a powerful wave causing his entire appearance to become more feral. His eyes became red as his fangs grew in his mouth slightly, the very air around him became ripe with power as he jumped into the air and became a ball of light.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the forest where everyone else was, their eyes threatened to pop out their sockets at the amount power that dwarf what was being released earlier. Where the first one held nothing but insanity and bloodlust, this power held a calm confidence that was as cold as can be. Sakaki was simply beside herself with excitement at Naruto's youki as it filled the very air and gave her goosebumps like nothing else.

**"_I knew I made the right choice, look at you Naruto-kun. Your power is already vast and you have yet to fully come into your status as a Daiyoukai. Dear Kami I can't wait for that day."_** Sakaki thought to herself as she nearly dispelled due to an orgasm that reared its head but managed to squash it down. She first wanted to see Naruto's beast form before she dispelled due to arousal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the light died down, in place of Naruto was a very large dog the size of a boss summon animal the likes of Gamabunta. Its fur was as soft as it was pristine, not a single hair looked out of place. Its claws looked massive and sharp to boot, while his ears which held no extra hair to them swiveled in every direction briefly before settling in a battle ready position. Atop its head sat a large Persian crescent moon that denoted any known summon animal.

Gaara who was using the eyes of the Shukaku form, couldn't believe that Naruto just up and transformed in front of him. Shaking off the thought that it might actually be real he voiced his thoughts.

**"Nice try if you think that summoning such a beast is going to help you defeat me Uzumaki."** Gaara said which caused Naruto to growl at being called a simple beast.

Without warning Naruto leaped at Gaara and begun to attack the jinchuriki as their battle really started to do a number on the landscape. As he was being pushed back Gaara realized three things, one he would need to fully relase the Shukaku if he was to survive, two that this being before him was actually Naruto transformed, and three his saliva could cause potent damage due to it's acidic qualities.

When Gaara appeared on the Shukaku's head, he quickly used **Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**(Feigning Sleep Technique) to force the biju's conscious to the surface as he slumped over. The eyes of the sand creature changed to a bright yellow

**"I'm finally free of that damned seal! I'm gonna wreak havoc like never before!"** Shukaku was so focused on the fact that he was free that he didn't notice that he had an a opponent. Luckily for him Naruto was there to remind him that a fight was going on by flaring his youki, this of course got Shukaku's attention.

"**Who in the name of Makai are you? Wait...I know the scent of that clan. You're... one of the Inu Clan?" **Shukaku asked in disbelief that he was facing off against one of the most feared/respected clans of any youkai old enough and smart enough to know of them as he gazed at the crescent moon on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto tired of stalling resumed the fight as he ran at Shukaku who gathered air into his lungs while raising a large fist up.

**Fūton: Renkūdan**(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

Shukaku pounded its stomach and hunched forward as a large bullet of wind burst from his mouth at Naruto who jumped the projectile as it exploded, leveling everything in it's path and cause a brief typhoon condition that nearly blew everyone in the area away.

Seeing that Naruto was still running towards him, Shukaku fired off more air bullets all of which were dodge. Jumping forward as Shukaku fired another air bullet that hit, Naruto used his claw to tear an arm off Shukaku who howled in pain at the loss of the limb while Naruto landed behind him with a large bruise on his right side that was already healing quickly.

Turning around Naruto attacked the sand using biju without quarter as each time he struck he took off a piece of Shukaku, soon all that was left was the main body and the head itself. Shukaku fired another air bullet which was intercepted by a fallen tree Naruto threw in it's path before he tackled the biju to the ground and pinned it there.

With Shukaku slamming into the ground it jostled Gaara enough to break the **Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**, which in turn reversed Shukaku's hold on Gaara's pysche.

**"NNNOOOOOOO! I just got free! A bit longer and I would have been here permanently!"** Shukaku said howling in anger before Naruto leveled his demonic gaze on the biju and silenced it's ramblings as the sand lost it's power and slowly cracked and crumbled before Shukaku lost its form as it was pushed back into the seal

Gaara himself plummeted to the forest floor and was only saved by the Suna no Tate that rushed to his aid and cushioned his fall, Naruto on the other hand gave a howl of victory before he vanished in another flash of light, and reappeared near Gaara's position with his clothing from before then he started advancing on the downed jinchuriki.

"Get away from me, don't come any closer!" Gaara warned in actual fear for the first time in his life since the day he killed his uncle as Naruto wordlessly unsheathed Tokijin which caused him to back up until his back was pressed against a tree with no where to go.

"Truly, a pathetic being you are. You claimed you would feed your mother my blood but, now you sit at my feet cowering in fear. Then again it can't be helped with how weak you are, seeing as you willingly use power given by another. Or that you disregard your greatest treasure in life." Naruto said as he pointed Tokijin directly at Gaara.

"What do you mean? I don't understand I've only lost to you even my father knew he couldn't defeat me when I used mother's power." Gaara said with a confused expression unaware that he called the man who made him like he is today father.

"Hmph, exactly that isn't true strength. That wasn't your power, it was what came from the insane beast in your gut. The Shukaku will not and has never been your mother, it was using you for it's own selfish ends. As for disregarding the greatest treasure in your life, you have siblings that you would rather kill than lean on for emotional support therefore you disregard your greatest treasure in your life: a family something I myself have never known. However the time for talking is over, I will send you to the afterlife." Naruto replied before he raised Tokijin above his head brought it down to end Gaara's life.

He would have succeeded were it not for the timely of arrival of Temari riding a huge gust of wind on her fan, the moment she touched the ground she raced over and put herself in the path of the blade as she shielded Gaara with her body.

"Please... don't kill my brother. He can't fight back anymore." Temari pleaded as she tried to get her brother's life spared.

"And just how many people have begged Gaara to show mercy only to receive death in return for their pleading? What of Rock lee, were it not for his sensei interfering he would have died by your brother's hand as well." Naruto said as he halted his blade to point out that her brother was without mercy himself.

Temari hung her head in shame at this, just how many people did beg Gaara for mercy only for their pleas to fall on deaf ears before they were crushed to death. Uzumaki Naruto was right, here she was begging for what Gaara himself didn't even grant his own victims: mercy.

"No it's better off if he died right here." Naruto said as he raised Tokijin again to deliver the finishing blow.

"Wait! Take my life instead just don't hurt my brother anymore." Temari shouted which caused Naruto to halt once again.

"You would trade your life for your brother's even though he himself has threatened to kill you?"

"...Yes, I would because not matter how much he scares me I love him as a sister should." Temari said after a minute which caused Gaara to go wide eyed at what he was hearing as she bowed her head low in acceptance.

When she didn't feel anything after five minutes when by, Temari risked a look and saw Naruto gazing directly through her to her very soul for his answer.

"It seems fortune smiles upon you today Sabuku no Gaara, you get to keep your life along with your sister. You have a chance to start over but, if I find you lacking in the future I will kill you myself to rectify the mercy that I have just shown you." Naruto said as he sheathed Tokijin to his belt then turned around and walked away from two of the three siblings as Kankuro finally emerged and landed near them.

"Kankuro, the invasion has failed. I've been defeated let us cut our losses and pull back." Gaara said as he allowed Temari to help him to his feet.

After Kankuro relayed the message he slung one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder before all three siblings took off through the trees towards Suna. As they moved closer to home, Gaara voiced out a tired apology to his brother and sister which took them by surprise before accepting it as a step in a positive direction for their baby brother.

"_Inu-Taisho huh? Well whatever your last name, I thank you Naruto."_ Gaara thought as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Back in the clearing, Naruto had started walking towards Konoha when Sakaki appeared in his way with a smirk on her face.

**"I though you hated humans Naruto-kun?"** Sakaki asked as Naruto walked passed her.

"I may look like my ancestor, Sesshomaru in someways but I do not share his contempt for all humans, just those that stand in my way and the people of Konoha. That's all." Naruto replied as he stopped to talk without looking back.

**"Where are you going now?"**

"To remove a treacherous snake from my place of employ at the moment." Naruto said as he became a ball of light and started hearing towards Konoha.

Sakaki just looked to the sky with that same smirk as Naruto took off, he would be an interesting mate to say the least. Now if only she could get him to smile more often, that was the thought she had right before dispelling leaving Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura to themselves.

* * *

In Konoha, atop the Kage Booth

The battle between four Kages had reached a fever pitch, as Hashirama used his Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan( Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees) to alter the landscape of the battle site by causing a rapid growth of large tree roots around Sarutobi's earth wall. While he laid pinned by the trees, Sarutobi managed to complete his jutsu to summon Enkoo:Enma to his side.

After exchanging a few blows with the three summoned fighters he transformed into the legendary Kongōnyoi(Adamantine Staff) and freed Sarutobi before he went on the offensive against Orochimaru who spit up the Legenday Kusanagi(Grass Cutter Longsword).

The entire time he faced off with Orochimaru and Sakumo on occasion, Sarutobi was thankful that Mei was inside that barrier at his aide as she kept Hashirama and Tobirama at bay enough. The battle seemed to be even enough until Tobirama cast the genjutsu Kokuangyo no Jutsu(Bringer-of-Darkness Technique) over both Sarutobi and Mei's sight.

They managed to dispel the jutsu by hitting Tobirama but the damage had been done, both of them received numerous blows which took their toll as their enemies never tired. Mei and Sarutobi were on their last legs having been battling for an hour and a half, which in the shinobi world was a feat in it's self.

Just as Sarutobi was planning to rectify his mistake from over 15 years ago, the sound of lightning caught everyone's attention, even those fighting all over the village as the sky began to darken with black storm clouds. Those of the leaf prayed this wasn't another piece to Orochimaru's forces, while Orochimaru himself was wondering what Konoha had hidden to oppose him.

Those on the kage booth were especially curious as a lightning bolt streaked right towards the barrier and to the shock of everyone passed right through it.

When it touched the ground, the bolt of lightning kicked up dust from it's power. Everyone inside that barrier where on edge none more so than Orochimaru, he was questioning what could have the ability to pierce his barrier when even Konoha's finest themselves couldn't even do so. The answer came in the form of Naruto who stood tall while taking in the area around him while both the swords on his side reacted, Tokijin gave off pulses of youki while Tenseiga emitted a steady aura as it rattled in its saya.

**"_Naruto-sama, I sense three souls being forcibly held on this plane."_** Tenseiga warned as she spoke gently in his head and then Tokijin's gruff voice spoke its piece as well.

**"Then let me be used to instill fear in them before we send them back to the afterlife."**

**"_I fear that the same force keeping those spirit here prevents any physical attack from ending their lives."_** Tenseiga pointed out before they both launched into an argument over how to dispatch the souls.

"_Enough, if what Tenseiga claims is true than only she shall be truly effective against the ones before me."_ Naruto said ending the argument right there with his decision which both swords accepted as they stilled instantly.

While this was going on Sarutobi took that as his chance to attack and used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create three clones, then he ran through a set of seals and clapped his hands at the end.

**Shiki Fūjin**(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)

Behind the original Sarutobi a large pale white figure appeared. Its face was purple as well as demonic looking in appearance, it had long spiky white hair and wore a robe of the same color that hid everything from view except its hands and head. In its largely fanged mouth sat a knife and along it's left arm sat prayer beads, this was a being of great power beyond mortal comprehension for this was the Shinigami.

As the Shinigami settled behind Sarutobi, its aura washed over the entire kage booth causing everyone there to feel it's effects. Or in Naruto's case actually see the entitiy of death.

"My Naruto-kun, I'm impressed you managed to get passed my seal barrier. Tell me did you enjoyed the gift I gave you back in the Forest of Death?" Orochimaru said greeting Naruto as he finally broke the silence after watch his sensei perform a jutsu but wasn't worried.

"I've long since removed your little gift, and now I've come for your head Orochimaru.." Naruto said as he cracked the individual digits on each hand with little effort.

"Really? And just how do you think you will go about doing that?" Orochimaru asked as he crossed his arms.

Before Naruto could answer, Sarutobi burst into action as he raced towards his two mentors, Sakumo, and finally Orochimaru himself. His clones managed to catch his senseis by surprise but Sakumo reacted quicker and dispelled the shadow clone he was facing with a well placed kick before it could grab hold of him. With that done Sakumo advanced on Mei.

The original Sarutobi launched himself at his ex-student, Orochimaru tried to use the Kusanagi to defend himself but Sarutobi would have none of that as he knocked the blade from the Sannin's grasp before grabbing Orochimaru by the shoulders. In that instant the Shinigami plunged its hand through Sarutobi and entered Orochimaru and took hold of his soul, this move revealed the entity to the Snake Sannin who was instantly surprised.

Sakumo was a few feet away from Mei but, the sensation of an attack heading his way had him jumping back. Luckily he did dodge because a **Kenatsu** wave slammed into where he was just standing, looking over he watched as Naruto landed in front of Mei with Tenseiga drawn.

Sakumo drew a kunai and he and Naruto ran forward until they clashed in a flurry of strikes, deciding that things would become complicated should the battle dragged on Naruto lashed out with his energy whip and severed Sakumo's arm at the elbow. Moving quickly he jumped and brought Tenseiga down through the former White Fang, as he moved away from Sakumo Naruto's blade pulled the soul with it.

The body that housed Sakumo's soul instantly crumbled to dust and was blown away in the wind, while his soul smiled at being freed from his mortal shackles before it too faded from view.

"Stay where you are, you'd only get in the way with that injury." Naruto told Mei before she could attempt getting up and jumped to Sarutobi's aid.

Over with Sarutobi, his clones managed to seal Hashirama and Tobirama into themselves and the Shinigami's belly. All that was left was Sakumo as he got the memories from when his clone was destroyed, and Orochimaru himself as he was being held in place while his soul was being pulled out his stomach.

"Our time in this world has reached its end, my wayward student." Sarutobi said with a strain of concentration in his voice.

"Sorry sensei but, I have plans that don't involve death at the moment. You can take the trip yourself." Orochimaru replied with a smirk as he used his fingers to coax the Kusanagi from its place behind Sarutobi.

The blade rattled for the first few tries until it lifted off the ground and raced towards Sarutobi's unguarded back, the Kusanagi would have struck true if it weren't for the timely arrival of Naruto who used Tenseiga to knock the grass cutter up before catching it by the hilt. Soon after the Kusanagi began to shake as if it didn't want to be in Naruto's grasp.

"It seems that the Kusanagi doesn't appreciate you touching it Naruto-kun, then again it is expected that only I could handle such a sword." Orochimaru said speaking as if he wasn't on the verge of having his soul ripped from his body.

Naruto said nothing as he exerted his will over the longsword and slowly the cries ceased and became low humming pulses that were gentle to his hand.

"It seems your arrogance has led to the Kusanagi deciding to change hands. Now then how much chakra do you have left Old man?" Naruto said with a bored tone that had the undercurrent of satisfaction at proving the Hebi-sannin wrong as he turned his focus to the venerable Hokage while placing Kusanagi in his belt for the time being.

"Even with you blocking the Kusanagi, I still don't have enough strength to fully seal my wayward student with me in the Shinigami's belly. I'm sorry I won't be around to watch you grow strong my boy." Sarutobi admitted with a strained voice as the jutsu was sapping all his strength however he still managed to smile.

"You aren't escaping life that easy Old Man"

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked with a confused expression.

Once again instead of answering, Naruto just turned to the Shinigami behind Sarutobi which surprised both master and ex-pupil as they didn't know that he could see the Shinigami.

"...You will seal what the Old man wishes and his soul shall remain where it is. In return you will be allowed to continue existing. Is this understood?" Naruto threatened as he walked up to the spirit with Tenseiga pointed directly at it.

The Shinigami would have paid no attention to the youkai in front of him were it not for the sword in his hand, it could sense the properties that would be used in its destruction should the Inu youkai choose. Silently nodding the Shinigami returned its gaze frontward as Sarutobi and Orochimaru each recovered from their shock of watching a 12-13 year old boy threaten the God of Death while brandishing a blade at it.

"Continue Old man, do whatever you were going to do to him." Naruto said as he glanced at Orochimaru out the corner of his eyes.

"Naruto this is a very dangerous risk you're taking by threatening the Shinigami." Sarutobi stated in a slightly fearful manner.

"If I'm wrong which I won't be, Orochimaru will lose whatever you can seal. If I'm right however Orochimaru will lose whatever you seal, no matter how you look at it the Hebi-teme loses something in the end." Naruto replied as he ignored Orochimaru who was trying to burn a hole in the Inu youkai with his glare.

"This will be the end of your ambition Orochimaru, I will take away what you prider the most your ability to harness ninjutsu. For your arms have now become forfeit. Shiki Fūjin, Fuin!" Sarutobi yelled as he pulled Orochimaru's soul arms free and held them taut as the Shinigami grasped its knife in hand and severed the arms which caused an echo of pain in the air.

The soul zoomed into Sarutobi with a finality as the seal for the Shiki Fūjin appeared on his stomach where the cut soul entered.

Orochimaru looked down in pain as his arms fell to his sides and slowly became lifeless and numb due to the jutsu.

"My arms old man, what have you done?" Orochimaru yelled all composure forgotten in the face of losing the use of his arms, only to jump back due to experience rather than line of sight as he dodged the blade of Tokijin as it was wielded by Naruto who tried to end the life of the Sannin right then.

"Drop the barrier, we are pulling out this invasion has failed." Orochimaru groaned in pain after speaking above his subordinates as they cried out for him.

Dropping the barrier, the Sound 4 rushed to their master's side. Tayuya and Jirobo each took an arm then started jumping across the roof while Sakon and Kidomaru covered their escape. The Anbu that were waiting for a chance to get into the action chased after the group of five with full intent on stopping them, Kidomaru turned in mid-air and fired a net made of spider webbing at them ensnaring them instantly.

Sarutobi watched his once beloved student flee the walls of Konoha, as he fell to his knees half expecting the Shinigami to go ahead and pull his soul out to complete the sealing. When the death god did no such thing, the Hokage turned around to find the Shinigami gone and Naruto just standing there sheathing Tenseiga and Tokijin to his side.

As more Anbu and some jounin started to show up at the Kage booth to assist the leaders of each great shinobi village, Sarutobi was silently questioning just who Naruto was exactly to have the power he did...Perhaps with this chance he was being given, Sarutobi would gain an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Okay chapter 7 was a dozy that really ran me ragged, and before anyone PM's me with cries of 'oh the fights felt to one sided, or the fights didn't flow right.' I was trying to do things with a bit of tweaking to distinguish myself from the canon battles. You all don't like it then fuck off and find another fanfic to read. As for the 300th reviewer, don't think I forgot about you. Who ever it is will get a sneak peek at a later chapter in the fic of Kitsune Inu Youkai. Also to anyone that post the most creative place that Jiraiya could hide humanly possible will get a sneak peek of something as well. The stipulation for that is Jiraiya can't have used chakra or a jutsu to reach or settle into a hiding spot. I have nothing else to say but Chapter 8 is coming up and it will contain the first true lemon of this story, this is Xeno signing off don't forget to r/r or a legit Naruto male character will take a trip to the Yaoi fan girl pit.

1- Oh yeah, I so went there with that joke.

2-I did read about what this jutsu does exactly and corrected what it did specifically.

3-I felt this was a fitting fact that was neither proven or disproved so hey, it worked.

4- Before you all go on a tangent about why Sakura only had one jutsu to use outside the academy three. Remember she was spending most of the month conditioning her body physically and increasing her chakra reserves to do any real jutsu training and without a proper instructor she had to learn, maintain and adapt to her first true jutsu outside the academy three.

5- Come on am I the only one that wanted to see that happen? No didn't think so.


	8. Chapter 8: Changes & Search for a Hokage

******AN:** Chapter 8 is up, which means it's time for clean up Konoha and get the wheels of the story going again. So let's recap from last Chapter: Naruto wiped the floor with Gaara both times they fought both as humans and as demonic beasts. Orochimaru got his arms sealed and the stuffing kicked out of his breadbasket. Naruto acquired the Kusanagi and threatened the Shinigami of the Naruto universe not bad for a day's work. The 300th review winner was kihakukage, congrats and you will be getting a sneak peek at a later chapter but I will not be putting the chapter number anything in. Now then enough with all that onto the story. There will be a couple of Flashbacks during this chapter but no more than three at most. On a final note to EVERYONE, for whatever the reason the site itself isn't adding the changes I made to the first and second chapter which I did like 10 times before I said forget it. So when reviews come up please, please, please don't complain about Chapters 1&2 for the site isn't allowing the change to stick and I can't do anything about that. Rant over onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do so miss the Naruto Males screams of terror as they descend into the pit below. Oh well you want something about a disclaimer, then look to the previous chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Changes & Search for a Hokage

Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief that the Invasion of Konoha had drawn to a close, he could tell by the cheers of victory from his shinobi all over the village.

Naruto watched as Anbu and jounin of Konoha surrounded the aged Hokage inquiring about his state of health, he turned his attention to the Mizukage who was still downed with her sprained ankle.

"What is the extent of your injury?" Naruto asked simply as he walked over to stand over Mei somewhat.

"...I've managed to get a twisted ankle and I've got a few cracked ribs, other than that I'll live."Mei replied as she found herself struggling to form the beginning of her sentence.

"You will need healing then." Naruto said as he bent down to gather Mei up bridal style to which she tried to protest.

"Put me down, I can manage myself." Mei managed to get out through the rising heat in her cheeks which luckily Naruto didn't see due to her hair covering her face somewhat as he held her close to his chest.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, you're in no position to try and give me orders. Besides I would be doing a disservice to not aid you as you have aided the Old man this day." Naruto replied as Mei settled her arms around his neck and he started to walk back towards Sarutobi.

As they walked, Mei got a good close up of Naruto's features. From a distance she could see that he was already very handsome and would be a heartthrob when he got older, up close like she was now though and Mei thought she was in the presence of a sculpted statute given human form.

Not a thing on him was out of place despite the fact that Naruto was in battle not too long ago, and she could literally feel the power that he contained just below the surface. Mei didn't know if he was aware of it or not but, Naruto's power came off him in small waves that enticed her body and created a small fire of need in the pit of her stomach and a blush to her cheeks.

As they neared the large group of high ranked shinobi, Naruto and Mei became the center of everyone's attention. Then again carrying a foreign dignitary as Naruto was doing could cause some heads to turn in shock. The sound of smoke going off had the still stunned crowd looking to where the noise came from,What revealed its self was none other that Jiraiya with his back to them atop another battle Gama in a kabuki pose. Seeing this everyone brushed it off as not important as they all returned their gaze to Naruto who was still holding Mei bridal style.

"Everyone take heed for Jiraiya-sama has arrived once again!" Jiraiya declared in dramatic fashion to which no one was paying any attention.

Kakashi, who managed to snap himself from his stupor first tried to play the sensei card and scold Naruto once again for his actions.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You disgrace yourself by holding the leader of a foreign village in such a manner." Kakashi said with a voice that rang clear enough to wake everyone else around him aside from Jiriaya who decided to speak up at that time.

"You work fast gaki! I smell the beginnings of a new book: an emotionally scarred warrior gains a harem of ladies that wish to heal him from the inside out by having raunchy sex with him. It will be...uh-oh!" Jiraiya said as he scribbled away furiously in a small notebook until he forget where he was and looked up to see a bunch of very able and not to mention powerful Kunoichi staring right at him with the intent to end his perverted life.

"I'll be good." Jiraiya squeaked out even as he used Shunshin to appear behind his godson and use him as a shield against the feminine fury ready to break him into pieces. Everyone turned back to Naruto who was mentally wondering how he ended up with a godfather with such habits.

"If you must know Hatake, not helping the person who ensured the Sandaime survived this battle against Orochimaru would look even more shameful than what I am currently doing. On top of that she wrapped her arms around my neck of her own volition, so learn to be more observant before you go flapping that tongue of yours." Naruto replied as he looked directly at Kakashi who looked ready to say something but was cut off by Sarutobi.

"Enough, Naruto's right Kakashi. To not help Mei-dono would be considered a disrespect against her when she so willingly sided with me during my battle against Orochimaru. Now then let us see what can be done about those ensnared by Orochimaru.

Moving towards the edge of the roof where the guest and a couple of his own Anbu lay trapped Sarutobi could see the true extent of Orochimaru's little trap. It covered them head to toe in a red goop like substance that was somehow as hard as steel, so far any attempt to cut it with a weapon or remove it via a jutsu remained ineffective.

"Anything Iruka?" Sarutobi asked the dolphin masked Anbu as they approached his position.

"No Hokage-sama, anything that we try whether it be a weapon or chakra related doesn't respond to the the substance that hold them. I'm sorry to have failed you in this." 'Iruka' replied as he kneeled down with his head facing the ground.

"It's all right you did your best, we will think of something." Sarutobi admitted.

Just as Naruto heard this, Tokijin pulsed against his body in calling . Taking that was the cue to use it he placed Mei on her feet and passed her off to Ibiki who quickly set the Mizukage on her feet although she had to lean into him for the moment as her ankle protested at being used.

Naruto surprised everyone by walking forward while drawing Tokijin.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sarutobi asked with shock as the boy ignored him in favor of standing right before the two trapped Kages and the guards.

"Do not move." Naruto warned as he blurred forward despite Sarutobi's cries of protest.

Using amazing speed, Naruto used Tokijin to begin an intricate dance as he shredded the red goop with practiced ease all the while missing every body inside. After a minute Naruto stepped back as the red mess gave a weak high pitched shriek as if alive before bursting into ribbons on the ground.

All those trapped by Orochimaru sagged in relief or started to stretched out their restrained muscles. E walked over just as Naruto was about to place his blade back in his belt but was interrupted by the arrival of his younger brother with his team.

"Yo, Kirabi in the house with his crew, recognize our strength and bow down fool!" Kirabi said as he started to rap which threw people for a loop before Yugito socked him in the side of the head and yelled that no one wanted to hear his lame rhymes at a time like this.

E ignored their antics as he turned to focus on Naruto who by now has sheathed his sword to his belt.

"You showed some real skill and strength today boy, both on and off the field. It takes real guts to do what you've done." E said getting everyone's attention at his admission.

"What did he do exactly Raikage-sama for you to give him so much praise?" Omoi asked while popping another sugar sucker into his mouth.

"Why, he took on one of three powerful shinobi's from Konoha's history revived by a jutsu used by Orochimaru of the Sannin. I'm talking about Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, Hatake Sakumo" E said with a smirk that got more than one jaw reaching the floor.

"Impossible! There's no way he could have battled my father!" Guess who this is.

"Actually Kakashi, it is quite possible given the jutsu used was the Edo Tensei, the very same jutus created by our very own Nidaime Hokage." Sarutobi said walking over so he could put a halt to any potential arguments.

"Not to mention he managed to rob Orochimaru of his prized weapon: The Kusanagi." Sarutobi said as he watched peoples jaws hang even lower with a certain satisfaction.

All of those that were in shock looked to Naruto once again, to be more specific they looked to his waist where the Kusanagi sat gleaming in the sunlight. There was no mistaking that sword as it was the only one of its kind in existence.

"Speaking of Orochimaru, we are going after him before he gets too far!" E said as a wave of anger rushed over him at what the Hebi-Sannin attempted this day.

"Please, E-dono, hasn't there been enough bloodshed today with Orochimaru's invasion? Besides by time you leave the village and pick up his trail, Orochimaru will already be well outside Hi no Kuni's borders." Sarutobi asked with exhaustion in his voice as he looked at his fellow Kage.

E mentally went over what Sarutobi just said, even though he personally didn't lose any shinobi or had his village attacked E didn't tel anyone that the red gunk actually sucked out a large amount of his chakra in copious amounts.

"Very well Sarutobi-dono but, don't expect this attack on us to go unanswered. When I'm ready I will hunt down your ex-student and make him pay fully for his crimes." E admitted as he nodded in Sarutobi's direction.

"Good now then let us all get down from here." Sarutobi said as he lead the way down the roof with everyone else following behind.

Four days Later, Namikaze Compound

Sakaki lay in Naruto's arms enjoying the morning as they lay in bed fully nude from an intense sex session from the night before, as the rest of the village was attending the funeral of those that fell in battle during the invasion. She just smiled as she remembered what happened a two days ago after the Invasion died down.

**__****Flashback:********Fuin**

_Sarutobi sat in his office with Terumi Mei that morning as they were talking about a possible military alliance between their villages, Naruto had been requested by the Mizukaage herself to sit in on these talks as she had something she wanted to discuss between just her, Naruto, and Sarutobi himself._

_Just as they were halfway through a draft of the treaty, loud noise from the hall outside managed to reach their ears despite the security seals in place. Naruto and Sarutobi looked to the doors knowing that there was only one woman in Konoha that could make that much noise as of late, and it wasn't Anko._

_There was some yelling along with some sounds of a fight, before the offices doors fell to the ground with a pair of bruised Anbu laid out cold onto of the two pieces of wood. Over them and into the room came Sakaki followed by two more Anbu who looked beat up as well and were probably embarrassed along with it._

"_Ahem...Sakaki-san what can I do for you? As you can see we are in the middle of a meeting." Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly tone as he waved off the Anbu who gathered their two fallen and replaced the doors on the hinges._

_Sakaki said nothing as her sight zeroed in on Naruto who was standing to Sarutobi's left looking at her with an unreadable expression but, he had an idea of what she wanted._

**"__****Cram it old man. Naruto-kun come with me NOW!"**_ Sakaki snapped with a growl on the edge of her voice as she didn't take her eyes off Naruto for a second before she seemed to flash across the room and grabbed his hand and started walking out._

"_Wait where are you going with him? The Mizukage still wants to have a word with him." Sarutobi said as he stopped Sakaki in her tracks but almost wished he didn't as she rounded on him with eyes ready to smolder him where he sat._

"_Bring her by the house within four hours." Is all Naruto got to say before he was dragged from the room by a possessed Sakaki who managed to make a bunch of noise going up the hall away from Sarutobi's office._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_Needless to say, Sakaki brought Naruto back to the compound and to the master bedroom where she proceeded to have the most intense, brutal and demonic sex of her mate's life as they performed every position in the Kama sutra and even made some up that were too erotic to even be legal. Luckily Naruto managed to activate the demonic security seals as Sakaki tackled him to the bed he didn't need anyone else hearing._

_By time Sarutobi and Mei arrived at the compound four hours later, Sakaki was sated enough to have guests. When a cherry red faced Kin showed them to the sitting room they were shocked to find Naruto sitting in a chair fully dressed with Sakaki situated in his lap with nothing but one of his Yukata tops that managed to hide everything while still being scandalous as it showed off her legs, and her collarbone where her mating mark was on display for all to see._

_When they got down to talking, Mei proceeded to ask Naruto questions to which Sakaki steamrolled over with a few of her own._

**"__****All right why don't you tell us the real reason you came here, cause I can't imagine it was to talk about a military alliance between two villages?"**_ Sakaki said bluntly as she lounged in Naruto's lap._

**"_I just would like to know of his clan the Uzumaki. I heard they were originally from Uzushiogakure no Sato, which was held inside Uzu no Kuni." Mei said getting to her feet._**

**"__****Well then you must know that he is the last remaining Uzumaki within the entire Elemental Countries? As the rest were wiped out, which means he's entitled to a harem, so if you want to join just come out and say so. However let's get one thing straight..."**_ Sakaki said as she got up from her mate's lap and walked over until she was standing in front of Mei._

_The sight it caused however, was any perverts fantasy come to life, Sakaki and Mei stood nose to nose with their large assets completely between them that wasn't the icing on the cake though. Due to the way they were standing, the tops of both women were open wider than usual showing a very generous amount of breast._

_And speaking of perverts this was the scene that Jiraiya happened upon as he came into the sitting room, only to be blasted backwards out into the hall by a massive nosebleed that looked fatal. Even Sarutobi was fighting a losing battle to hold his blood inside his nose._

**"__****I don't mind you joining the harem team for Naru-kun but, you cut in on my time with him and we will have problems. Understood?"**_ Sakaki said with a grin so feral that it should be illegal to have._

_Mei who finally comprehended that she was being given the go ahead to pursuit a relationship with Naruuto was ecstatic. Since they had time to stay in Konoha and rest up from the Invasion, Mei had time to think about how Naruto stirred sensations in her that she never thought possible. Sure the majority of the feeling was lust and attraction but she could feel the undercurrent of something more waiting to emerge and now there was a chance to explore that foreign feeling even if the one she wanted _

_Once that was done with, Mei sorted out the rest of what Sakaki said. There was the hidden challenge to become the dominate woman in this harem relationship with Naruto, a challenge she would accept wholeheartedly no matter who it was._

"_Sure I get it, just like you better not cut into my time with him." Mei replied with a matching grin like Sakaki slowly spreading across her beautiful face._

_When Jiraiya came back into the land of the living and reentered the room, seeing Sakaki and Mei still breast to breast but this time with matching feral smiles was too much for the old pervert. His head met the wall in the hallway for a second time that day._

**__****Flashback:********Kai**

After that conversation Mei had to return to her own village but, made the promise to return to discuss the alliance with Konoha and to spend time with Naruto. Sakaki just snuggled closer to Naruto when a knock on the bedroom door broke the calm serenity of the room.

"Yes Kin." Naruto's voices called out sending a pleasurable rumble through Sakaki's ear.

"An Anbu wishes to speak with you at the front door. Naruto-sama." Kin replied through the door.

"Very well I shall be right there Kin, thank you." Naruto replied as he shifted his vixen off his body to get dressed while Kin walked off to give his reply to the Anbu waiting at the door.

As Sakaki lazed there, another smile came to her face as she remembered that any Anbu that showed up at the compound now used the front door exclusively after a life threatening incident. Over the training month before the finals, an Anbu came to the master bedroom where he felt Naruto's signature.

Sarutobi came close to losing an Anbu to a wave of Kenatsu needles courtesy of Naruto who didn't appreciate someone else getting a peek at what was for his eyes only, even if Sakaki herself wore very provocative clothing anyway and they were just delivering a summons on behalf of the Hokage.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom fully clean and dressed, walked over to the wall rack where his swords which now included the Kusanagi lay and began to place them into their usual spot on his body with the Kusanagi strapped to his back. It rested in the newly crafted and purchased saya that he commissioned from Higurashi Emporium the same day Mei came by the compound.

"Are you coming with or are you going to lazy about in bed?" Naruto asked Sakaki as she took to stretching out fully across the bed.

**"Not at all, I'm spending the day with Kin having some women time to ourselves." **She replied while waving Naruto along to go meet with the Anbu.

Naruto just left Sakaki to her own devices as he headed down stairs where a female Anbu with a mask in the shape of type of bird waited for his arrival.

"What brings you hear?" Naruto asked walking up to the masked kunoichi with a stern expression on his face.

"Your presence is requested by the Hokage, I'm to escort you there." Came the vield reply from behind the mask.

"Take me to him then."

The Anbu reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both vanished from the house in a blur of motion. Within moments they appeared outside a pair of double doors, the Anbu stepped away from Naruto and opened one of the doors.

"You are expected inside." The Anbu instructed as she received a blank stare in return as Naruto walked right past her.

He knew immediately where he was, the chambers where the Council of Konoha met to discuss topics and issues, was a hard place to forget especially if you ended up there on a regular basis when you were little like Naruto was.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Council Chambers

The council of Konoha sat waiting for the arrival of Naruto with every one in their places, Sarutobi as the Hokage sat on a dais all his own above the entire procession. Immediately below the Hokage sat three people, each from the same generation as Sarutobi himself. First was a man garb in robs similar to the Hokage with grey hair glasses and a scowl this was Mitokado Homura.

To Homura's right sat a woman with her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, she also wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. This was Utatane Koharu and together with Homura they were the council advisers to the Hokage.

On Koharu's right sat one last figure, he was dressed in bandages that cover the right side of his face and arm. In his left hand sat a cane which he gripped with an unreadable expression, this man was Shimura Danzo a known war hawk. He was the commander of a secret branch of Anbu called 'Ne'(Root) and although the Hokage called for their disband years ago, the group still operated in secret behind the Hokage's back to perform the jobs that wouldn't be taken by normal shinobi although Sarutobi had yet to prove it.

To the right of Hokage sat the Civilian portion of the council, they represented those of Konoha that were not shinobi and dealt with the economical aspect of the village. Of course they weren't without corruption amongst their ranks as they used the chaos of the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago to entrench themselves into the military portion of the village, however that would change as of today if Sarutobi had anything to say about it.

To the left of the Hokage sat the Captain of the Anbu an shinobi that only went by the codename Ryu, the Current Head of Konoha's hospital staff Hidegawa Ishiro, the Head of the Interrogation and Torture department Morion Ibiki, The Directors of both the Civilian and Shinobi academies respectively.

Lastly there were the various head of the clans of Konoha, there was the first generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. First there was Yamanaka Inoichi who was head of his clan and the second in command of he I&T Division. Next came Nara Shikaku who was head of his clan and the Jounin Hancho(Jounin Commander) for all of Konoha's Forces. The last member of the trios was Akimichi Chouza who was known as a gentle giant outside of combat.

Next came Inuzuka Tsume of the Inuzuka clan and Aburame Shibi of the Aburame clan he wore a jacket with a high collar just as Shino did and small round shades to hide his eyes as well. Also because of the unique skills of their clansmen Inuzuka and Aburames made up a large portion of the Oinin division. Lastly was Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father. He wore a simple yukata robe with a brown jacket over it.

As a final surprise on a separate dias all their own with two council personnel, sat the Daimyo of Hi No Kuni Fuijun Yukisuke. He was a very intelligent and kind ruler but could be fierce when needed. Yukisuke was a man in his late thirties with the beginnings of grey hair and laugh wrinkles, although as of right now he wore a mask of intense thought as he waited for the meeting to begin. He wore the traditional robes of the Daimiyo and sat fanning himself as his guard of five samurai and two of the twelve Fire guardians stood protectively around their lord.

When the door to the council chamber opened every pair of eyes focused on Naruto who crossed its threshold before the door was closed behind him. Those that didn't get to watch his arrival or following battles in the Exam stadium four days ago, were shocked at the person in front of them.

As he walked further into the room, a shiver seemed to be felt by all save Sarutobi who has gotten use to the change in Naruto's presence while thought's were going through certain peoples heads.

"_Hiruzen you fool, such a presence alone makes even me want to get as far away from it as possible. And to think that this isn't even the power of his tenant which should have been harnessed by now."_ Everyone should know who this windbag is, to those that do not...for shame anyway moving forward.

"_Amazing, it seems Shino's analysis of the young Uzumaki was indeed correct. His presence alone causes distress to my kikaichu."_ Shibi deduced to himself as he attempted to quietly calm his hysterical hive.

"_Dear kami, this boy, no man is just overwhelming. Even Kuromaru knows that this one has the makings of an Alpha to end alphas. It's taking all I have to not submit myself in offering to him right now. Just who are you Uzumaki Naruto?."_ Tsume thought as she looked to her ninken partner on the floor shifting in unease before looking down at Naruto with an intense expression on her face.

"_Just like Shikamaru said, I can already tell he's going to be quite troublesome, however from what I've seen so far it will be for any how encountr him."_Shikaku said as he looked at Naruto from in between his arms that he was using as a pillow for the moment.

"_So this is the young man I've been hearing an awful lot about, indeed he is something special."_ Yukisuke thought as he fanned himself in silence.

As Naruto moved towards the middle of the chambers he took in every face of interest, not missing the fact that the Daimiyo of Hi no Kuni himself was sitting in on these proceedings

"Is there a special reason that I've been called here, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as he looked past everyone to stare directly at Sarutobi after giving a bow of greeting to the daimiyo who returned the greeting in silence.

"You are here because we order you to be, _boy_!" One member from the Civilian council side called out expecting Naruto to cower in fear, what he got wasn't the reaction he wanted.

"Silence worm, you are not the Hokage therefore I was not speaking to you directly. Now then what did you summon me for _Hokage-sama?"_ Naruto said without taking his eyes off Sarutobi in anyway as he berated the man for his outburst.

"How dare yo-"The civilian member started before being cut off by Sarutobi.

"_I_ asked you here, to give us your account of the battle with Sabaku no Gaara of Suna as well as the rest of the invasion." Sarutobi started while sending the council member a sidelong glance that said shut the fuck up.

"With the testimonies of Hyuuga Hinata and the Uchiha, what do you really need a report from me for?" Naruto asked with curiosity as he took to looking at everyone in the room.

"It's for the sake of getting a better idea of the picture of what went down when the invasion started." Sarutobi said with tiredness in his voice due to old age.

"I shall tell you what happened then. When the invasion first started I was still facing Gaara when his siblings appeared at his side and took off through a large whole In the side of the stadium wall, the exam proctor then engaged a jounin from Suna and I took that as my chance to finish what I started. As I hurried to catch up with Gaara, I stopped off near the main gate where I met up with Jiraiya and proposed(more like ordered) him to round up any stragglers while I took off to find Sabaku no Gaara. " Naruto started while never taking his eyes off the council while they llistened with rapt attention.

"When I reached the clearing where the battle was taking place, Sakura was unconscious and pinned to a tree by a clump of sand, Hinata was fine for the most part and Sasuke was on his last legs from using a taxing jutsu. That and the curse mark had clearly spread across his skin in activation."

Of course this immediately sent the room into a frenzy of voices as people started talking about what needed to be done, Some from the Shinobi council called for Sasuke being pulled from active duty for safety, while the most spoken of the Civilian Council cried out in protested in having the Sharingan kekkei genkai being benched in such a manner. Then there were those such as the Elder council, Shibi, Hiashi, and Danzo each watching the proceedings in silence.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi called as his voice rose above all others to restore order to the chambers.

Immediately the din of the room receded into silence once again as everyone's gaze turned to the Hokage's position.

"I know this is cause for concern but, let Naruto continue on with his report." Sarutobi said with a calming voice which penetrated the haze of confusion in people brains as they returned their eyes back to the youkai waiting in the center of the chamber.

"...Anyway, Sasuke started flapping his lips about how I didn't belong in that fight when clearly it was mine to finish so I reached the branch he was standing on and then I punched him in the jaw before turning to face Gaara." Naruto said and once again the chamber burst into an uproar.

"I'm curious Uzumaki-san, for what purpose did you punch Sasuke-san in the jaw?" Shibi asked as everyone went quiet at hearing the Aburame head actually speak up this early into the meeting.

"Simple, the fool decided to take away what was mine to finish."

"How dare you call Uchiha-sama a fool? He's a genius and rookie of the year to boot." A random civilian council member called out in a fit of anger.

"With the same ease that I call you one." Naruto threw back as he turned to give the council member a glare so cold that even an Ice jutsu would pale in comparison.

"Perhaps you could go into further detail of your analysis of calling Sasuke-san a fool?" This came from the stoic Shibi once more.

"I hit the Uchiha for two reasons. First, he tried to force me from a battle that was mine by right to finish. Second; the Uchiha used a lightning jutsu that was not only a high ranked one but, he didn't even managed to inflict a true injury upon Sabaku no Gaara despite being fully rested as he didn't participate in the Exams themselves. Therefore he's a fool as I've already said." Naruto laid out simply without care for the reaction of the council to his perspective of the last Uchiha.

"Ahem...could you please continue with your report Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked with a forced cough to keep from laughing at Naruto's statement.

"After that I engaged Sabaku no Gaara in combat for a second time and once again he failed to hold himself to the standards that those around him seemed so inclined to set on his behalf as the fight continued time and again, I broke through the supposed absolute defense of his Suna no Yoroi like it was paper. Soon enough Gaara flipped out and transformed fully into a sand version of his biju, so in order to bring Gaara down I decided to match his size." Naruto continued as people gained looks of suspense and confusion.

"Could you elaborate what you mean? As I know of few jutsu that could harm a jinchuriki when they access their tenant's chakra, one of them being a Summon creature large enough to actually do battle with it." Hiashi asked as he looked at Naruto with the infamous blank stared of the Hyuuga clan.

"I didn't waste my time with summoning outside help or jutsu to fight my battle for me, I merely transformed to engage the biju known as Shukaku who by that time had assumed control of the body." Naruto replied with annoyance in his voice at being questioned like this when the council get the same info from Hinata or the Uchiha.

"Hmph I seriously doubt that a henge could allow you to take on a fully empowered jinchuriki." Koharu scoffed as if Naruto was playing a trick on her by saying the sky was sea green.

"What he means is that he used no jutsu and thai he actually changed his form to battle the Suna kid. The real question to be asked is how is this transformation of your's possible and what did you become that could battle a beast as large as the Ichibi." This came from the arms of Nara Shikaku as he tried to catch up on his lost sleep.

As most everyone gained a thoughtful or shocked expression at what was just said, Naruto was mentally nodding in the acknowledgment of the Nara's skill in deduction which was as sharp as his own, perhaps even greater at the moment.

"How could such a thing be possible?" Chouza asked after he had to pick his jaw up from the table to pose his question.

Naruto didn't answer right away as he glanced directly at Sarutobi, who sat with an intense look on his face as he steeped his fingers on the table in front of him. Within the span of a second an entire conversation passed between them with Sarutobi pointing out that the choice to reveal his clan was up to Naruto to decide for now or later, and that he meaning sarutobi would support whatever he chooses.

"...If you must know, it's a trait of my clan that only I alone could perform as of right now." At this reveal the entire chamber burst into a shouting match that wouldn't be denied by anyone although most of the shouting came from the civilian and elder council more than anywhere else, yet no one saw the calculating gleam in Danzo's lone visible eye but Naruto did.

"_Him,_ have a clan preposterous!" This came from a male council member that detested Naruto with a passion for what he was seen as.(And what he used to represent. Shhh they don't know about this yet but you do and they will soon enough. ^-^!)

"I don't know, stranger things have happened in this world of ours." The thoughtful remark came from a woman that didn't hate Naruto or like him she was neutral about her perspective of him.

"I refuse to believe this demon has the lin-" As soon as the word demon left the first man's lips his head literally fell into a shower of gore, blood, and brain matter all over the table where the body sat and over those that were right in the center of where the head exploded.

Silence filled the room immediately as the air became so tense you could hear a pin crashed against the floor like thunder against a storm filled sky, after a moment people's eyes began to rove the room for the cause of that council member's unfortunate end. Looking around for what caused the incident everyone finally rested their gaze on Naruto who had his hand outstretched towards the man he just killed in cold blood.

Pandemonium broke out as the civilians started shouting without restraint, while the shinobi and samurai within the room just looked on as they have been accustomed to death too much as it was. Sarutobi established order again by reminding everyone, there was still a meeting going on. A council member stood up it was Haruno Mitsumi mother to Haruno Sakura stood up as soon as she had to floor and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"See, this is what I've been trying to tell everyone all this time. That boy is a menace that should have been put down the day he was born! Hokage-sama I petition for his immediate arrest!" Mitsumi cried out with a high pitched shriek that had Kuromaru, Tsume, and Naruto on edge thanks to their heightened hearing as many of the civilian council backed her with none too subtle agreement's.

"Denied councilwoman Haruno." Sarutobi threw back as if it was the most simple answer in the world.

"If I may be so bold to ask, on what grounds Hokage-sama?" Mitsumi asked with a reserved look on her face at wanting to anger Sarutobi but still with the full screech in her voice.

"On the grounds that I've broken no law." Naruto said as he cut in to let Mitsumi know that he was still in the room as it went silent once again at this revelation.

"What are you going on about?" Mitsumi continued on with the same pitch which caused Kuromaru to actually growl out in warning at the level of noise coming from one person which was enough for a whole crowed of people.

"It's very simple you pink haired harpy, I was merely acting in carrying out the Sandaime's law...you all know the one concerning my status as the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi? That law has yet to be rescinded, not that I should have to remind you all of this. " Naruto said as a small but sinister smirk graced his lips for a flash of a second before it was gone.

Mitsumi and every other council member in the room barring Hiashi, Shibi, Shikaku who was sleeping, Danzo, the Daimyo and Sarutobi himself had become as pale as a ghost at the realization that councilman Ishimori did indeed break that particular law concerning Naruto.

"I'm curious Sarutobi, what is the law this young man speaks of?" The daimyo asked causing every pair of eyes to focus on him as he spoke.

"The law I create forbade that any openly speak of Naruto's burden as the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi in front of the younger generation or in general, the law was issued the same day that the Yondaime sacrificed his life for the village to do so. Yukisuke-denka." Sarutobi said addressing his lord with a tired sigh.

"Continue"

"I made the law simply for the fact that the day he sealed the Kyuubi, the Yondaime's last wish was that Naruto was seen as a hero for unknowingly holding the great Kitsune in his body. Unfortunately in their hate filled grief the people of Konoha called for his death or that he be turned into a weapon so I made the law as a way to keep the boy safe from his potential enemies both outside and inside the village. As well as to try and give him a semblance of a normal childhood." Sarutobi said as he glared at each and every member of the council as they either out right went after Naruto(Those of the Civilian and Elder Council) or did nothing really to help(The Shinobi Clan heads) when he was younger.

Yukisuke said nothing as he listened to that part of Sarutobi's story, when the old Hokage was done the Daimyo rose to his feet and started moving down from his position. Not a single pair of eyes missed his movement not even Shikaku as he now stood before Naruto.

"Tell me young Naruto, how was your life here in Konoha?" Yukisuke asked while looking at the silver haired youkai.

Naruto silently began to reflect over the years of his life.

**__****Flashback:********Fuin**

_Naruto Age 5:_

_Shouts of anger and fear followed Naruto as his five year old body ran through the back alleyways in terror, today was his birthday and like everyone before it he was the target of the anger of the villagers that lost loved ones to the Kyuubi this day. Naruto had ran into a dead end and turned around to find the villagers already descending on him._

_Naruto Age 8:_

_By now Naruto had grown used to the villagers' attempts at getting him to scream out in pain, so when another kunai was slammed into his malnourished frame he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giving them the satisfaction of knowing that they were hurting him. Before blackness consumed his vision for the umpteenth time, Naruto had managed to catch a glimpse of all white with red and then he knew no more..._

_Naruto Age 11:_

_'Be patient with them he said...' The smell of copper blood greeted Naruto's nose as he slit the neck of another would be attacker._

_'They're still grieving the pain of their loss he cried...' Naruto tosses a free Kama into the back of a villager trying to run from the scene._

_'What about my pain, doesn't that count for anything? Of course not, not while the fuckers in power can have their way.' Naruto thought as he stabbed the final attacker in the heart with a kunai._

"_Never again will I suffer this lifestyle." Naruto vowed as he gazed at the group of dead bodies._

**__****Flashback:******** Kai**

"...As about as well as to be expected of a jinchuriki like a waking nightmare from hell. One that I want out of and will in a few months." Naruto replied as he mentally shook away the horrors of his past while looking at Yukisuke.

"Tell me more about your clan if you would." Yukisuke asked with genuine interest.

"My clan originally hailed from the now destroyed Uzushiogakure no Sato(Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides) in what was called Uzu no Kuni(Whirlpool Country). They were known and feared throughout history as being a powerful clan of warriors with great skill, so much so that many other clans and villages sought to destroy them. My clan was once known as the Inu Taisho clan or simply the Inu clan, and contrary to what most people believe my clan held ties with the Inuzuka clan as well as the Senju clan." Naruto said as he turned at the last part to see the apparent shock on Tsume's face alongside everyone else at finding out this little tidbit of info.

"I don't think that a single person here knew that small fact about your clan, please continue my boy." Yukisuke encouraged as he too witnessed the shocked looks on people's faces.

"There's nothing much else to tell really at this point that you don't already know, Those of Uzushiogakure and Uzumaki's especially were masters of Fuinjutsu(The art of Seals). Those of my clan had unparalleled stamina which could last for hours on end where others weren't capable of sustaining, there's also the fact of us having above average longevity and vitality, in fact it was because of these attributes that those of the Uzumaki clan were ideal hosts for any of the biju." Naruto finished while turning to face the entire council to let his point sink home about the situation with Sakaki.

"I see well your clan aside, you yourself interest me Uzumaki. Ever since I watched your first match in the exams, perhaps we could have a discussion when we aren't pressed for time...I apologize if I've interrupted your proceedings Sarutobi-san." Yukisuke said as he gave Naruto a friendly nod before making his way back to his seat.

"Not at all Yukisuke-denka, this is the quietest this council chamber has ever been during a meeting in a long time. It's a nice change of pace to be honest, now Naruto if you would please continue with your battle report." Sarutobi asked as the room took no time at all to restore order to continue the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, out in the Village

Kin was having a great time as she and Sakaki spent the entire morning shopping at the various stores offered here in Konoha, they only encountered problems with a few people that didn't take kindly that she was originally an Oto defector that switched to their side well she switched to Naruto's side but still it was she who gave up the info that allowed Konoha to ultimately win the day with a few casualties and minimal damage to the overall village. After dealing with the uppity group and having clones drop their bounty off at the compound Sakaki and Kin made their way to the hotsprings.

"You know Sakaki, you didn't need to send a sake bottle up that one guy's rectum."

**"****Bah, he deserved it for what he said. Besides it builds character and he'll think twice about planning to defile another woman in his lifetime, although I do feel sorry for the sake bottle it didn't deserve its fate."** Sakaki laughed as they walked towards the women side of the hot springs with their supplies**.**

Inside the hot springs sat Anko, Kurenai, the kunoichi of the three rookie teams, Tenten from Gai's team, Yuugao from Anbu, Hana from the Inuzuka clan, and various other kunoichi that wanted some down time to relax without their male teammates around.

"Ahh this is nice, I really needed this." Tenten sighed as she leaned back in the water and let the heat seep into her aching muscles.

"We all did, being a kunoichi is great but there's always time to stop and be a woman." Kurenai offered from her place on the edge of the water.

"Ahh enough of that boring crap Nai-chan. I gotta say you greenhorn girls handled yourselves well during the invasion and each of you managed to get your first kills in and went on to continue fighting, nice." Anko said as she knocked back another saucer of sake.

All four rookies girls looked a bit uneasy in some way about their kills during invasion, and even though they each spoke with their respective sensei and family members it would still take a bit of time to get past it. Sakura managed to hit a target square in the heart with a kunai strike as he bared down on her, Ino's was a kunai kill as well but she had managed to nick his clavicle artery which caused him to bleed out instantly. As Tenten fought off her attacker she stabbed him in the chest with a chokuto and the shinobi died due to blood filling his lungs, Hinata on the other hand due to her Byakugan would never forget her first kill.

The Suna kunoichi was attempting to strangle Hinata to death when she managed to get in a brief flurry of juken strikes that not only closed her attacker's throat passage but, caused blood to run from the woman's eyes, nose and ears all at the same time. And due to the high lever of perception and clarity to detail that the Byakugan had, Hinata would always remember watching as the light left that woman's eyes until the day of her own passing from this world.

"Anko lay off with that, they're still coping with slight difficulties." Kurenai said as she tried to steer the conversation away from that topic.

"It helps that they can talk about it with us at least Kurenai, Kami knows that Kakashi and Asuma have the least amount of tack when dealing with that sort of things." Yuugao offered while she sat relaxingly on a nearby rock.

"Yeah so stop trying to play the mother hen Nai-chan, they became adults the minute those hiate touched their hands so all I have to say is welcome to adulthood!" Anko cheered as she threw back another cup.

"There's one thing I want to know...how in the hell did Sakaki get that one guy's head to not only rotate around but upside down as well? I want to learn it." Anko asked adopting a thoughtful expression while everyone in their group looked at her with complete confusion at her remaining sanity.

When Anko was about to shrug off the thought and return to relaxing while drinking some alcohol, a generous bust covered in a towel pressed into her back completely while arms wrapped around her from behind and grabbed her bottle of sake.

**"****If you wanted to find out...all you had to do was ask Anko-chan."** Came from Sakaki's sensual voice as she breathed in Anko's ear with a husky tone.

Let it be known that if there was indeed a Kami and he did exist, he must be truly benevolent for letting every woman in the hot spring see Anko adopt a blush akin to a cherry tomato before turning to stammer out a question.

"Sakaki what are you doing here?" Anko managed to get out past the lump in her throat while staring at the redhead.

**"****To spend time with Kin and relax of course."** Sakaki said with that devilish smile of her's as people's brains rebooted from what they seen while Sakaki and Kin stepped into the soothing waters.

All of the women there were looking at Sakaki, with some form of envy for the goddess like body that she possessed not to mention that very generous Tsunade like bust to match. The younger kunoichi were looking at Kin with their own form of envy, or in Hinata's case low self esteem. Even though she overcame a lot of early problems her self esteem was still in the red.

"Sakaki-san please tell me that you don't swing for females." Kurenai asked with borderline insanity at what she just seen.

**"****Me oh gods no! I just thought that would be a great prank at Anko's expense and besides it's good practice."** Sakaki said as she took a large gulp from the bottle of sake she had in her hand before getting up as Anko came over and started to attack her.

**"Practice...for...what?" **Anko asked as she struggled to take back the bottle of sake from Sakaki who was easily playing keep away the entire time.

Sakaki didn't answer right away as she was enjoying how Anko was desperately trying to retrieve her alcohol. After a minute she grabbed Anko by the waist and pulled her close which caused the usually violent kunoichi to squeak like a new born kitten.

**"****Why for Naruto-kun of course."** Sakaki replied with a smile as if that was the answer to the mysteries of the universe before continuing.

**"****I want him to enjoy his life and our newly meshed relationship, however he's holding his emotions at arm length and that's not improving my mood where Konoha is concerned."** Sakaki went on as her smile faded away to be replaced with a frown.

"Just what did Konoha do to upset you?" Ino asked as her curiosity got the best of her especially concerning someone she hasn't known for too long trying to drag Konoha through the mud.

**"****The better question would be, what didn't do to me especially where my mate is concerned. This place has all but brought out the worst in Naruto-kun and everyday he's trying to find a valid reason not to steamroll it completely to the ground before moving on with his life."** Sakaki snapped as she turned on Ino with a snort.

"Would Naruto really do that?" Tenten asked with a paling face as she remembered her father revealing just about everything he knew concerning Naruto including his status as a jinchuriki after he got her to swear not to reveal what she knew before it was revealed publicly first under penalty of her death being given.

"It's hard to forgive and forget the cruelty and injustice someone suffered, when you've had an entire place full of people against you your entire life." Kurenai offered as Anko had gotten quiet by this point while Yuugao and Hana moved to offer her some comfort from her own demons that surfaced partially this past month and a few days.

**"****It's not my place to say anything about my Naruto-kun's life as that his past to talk about at his discretion but know that if he wanted to raze this damn place to the ground I would do everything in my power to help him, and make no mistake that's a lot of power."** Sakaki finished as her smile returned with that devilish aspect to it.

For a while a sense of quiet seemed to descend on the entire group while Sakaki just let her anger wash away with the water.

"...There's one thing I don't get and I've been meaning to ask since the day of the finals. Anko when we saw you did that mean you're with Naruto as well?" Hana asked which broke the tension in the air.

**"****To answer that question, no she isn't however the offer still stands to her."** Sakaki replied as she polished off the bottle of sake

"What happened that caused you to make such an offer to her?" Kurenai asked with the undercurrent of worry for her best friend. Anko was rough around the edges but she didn't deserve to be taken advantage of so Kurenai looked out for her as Anko did in return.

**"****Why not ask Anko herself. I'm sure she still remembers vividly what happened to her."** Sakaki replied with a secret smile that revealed everything and hid it all at the same time.

All eyes in the group were immediately upon Anko for the answer they all sought, gathering herself and taking a deep breath Anko began her story of how she met Sakaki and Naruto in the Forest of Death.

"Two days after the prelims took place I spotted two people going into the Forest of Death and naturally I was curious as not too many people go in there willingly. So I gave chase..." Anko started as her mind shifted back to that day.

**__****Flashback: ********Fuin**

_Anko watched as the two figures jumped the fence and headed into the Forest of Death, aside from the Chunnin Exam no one except her and the occasional brave fool would dare enter that place of their own free will. Deciding to have a bit of fun as well as work off her latest dango binge, Anko gave chase after the pair of figures._

"_Oh man I hope they put up a decent fight or else I might not even burn any calories." Anko said wi a smirk filled with glee to herself as she moved through the darkening tree line._

_After a while, Anko could sense that the pair she was following were waiting for her in the clearing. Thinking that discretion was a wise course of action in case they turned out to be nuke-nin Anko summoned a Shadow clone and ordered it to go in her place. _

_'Anko' carefully landed in the clearing with a kunai already in her hands as she looked at her targets, surprisingly it was that Uzumaki kid from the prelims and some red-haired chick that could definitely be the center of any straight man's fantasy along with a few women if she chose._

"_Alright what are you doing in here kid and whose this with you?" 'Anko' asked as she twirled the knife in her hand with expert skill._

"_That is for my companion and myself to know. I leave you with that one warning." Naruto replied as he basically brushed her off as if she was the rookie genin and he was the jounin. Okay tokubetsu jounin but it was semantics at this point._

_Gripping the kunai firmly, 'Anko' threw it with the intent to scare the genin like she did before. However she was unprepared for when Naruto not only caught the kunai by the tip but pivoted on his right foot while unsheating one of his swords and holding it to the side of her neck._

"_If you truly seek answers then come and pull them from me." Naruto advised before slitting the clones neck causing it to disperse in a poofof smoke._

_Anko received her clones memories before she headed for the clearing with the intent of getting the answers she sought._

_Naruto had signaled for Sakaki to step back just as Anko emerged from the trees riding on the back of a brown snake the size of a full grown man at 6'6, waiting for the right moment Naruto plunged Tokijin into the roof of the snake's mouth as it attempted to bite him. The most Naruto felt was a pinch as the fang went through his arm and out the back before dispelling from being 'slain'._

_Anko had jumped up onto a nearby branch and used _**Sen'ai Jashuu** _launch four snakes from her left sleeve, using the same speed that he's been displaying so far Naruto tore through the four snakes with well placed strikes. As the snake heads fell to the ground he attacked with a Kenatsu needle wave which Anko dodged as she performed some handseals of her own while landing on the ground._

******Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**

_Taking aim Anko spat a round of small fireballs at Naruto from her mouth. Not willing to be intimidated Naruto raised his hand above his body and begun to spin as the whip of light appeared around him and cut the fireballs to shreds. The moment the attack was batted away, Naruto had to jump back and cut down another wave of snakes before swinging Tokijin towards Anko._

******Kenatsu**

_This time when the attack was sent instead of a rush of needles it was a large blue wave of energy, this was due to Naruto unconsciously pumping a larger amount of youki through the blade. Acting quickly Anko flashed through a set of seals._

******Doton: Doryūheki**

_The wall of earth sprang up just in front of Anko to protect her from the attack, however because she was unprepared in dealing with youki. So when the Kenatsu collided with the wall the attack didn't bet through but the shockwave from the resulting explosion tossed Anko back until she struck her head on a tree trunk before slipping into sweet blackness._

_When she woke about an hour later, Anko was met with the sight of the red head sitting in Naruto's lap,_

**"__****Well look whose back in the realm of the living Naruto-kun."**_ The unknown woman pointed out as Anko sat up slowly._

"_What happened?" Anko asked groggily while wincing at the pain in the back of her skull._

"_You lost my little challenge, however I've been persuaded to allowing you a potential level of trust we could extend to you and yes the Hokage knows of what I want to remain a secret for right now. Break this trust and I will hunt you down and kill you, do we have a deal?" Naruto replied as his eyes bore into Anko's very soul with truth._

_Anko herself could only nod in silence at the amount of trust Naruto was willing to give her despite their less than spectacular first meeting at the academy during the first portion of the Chuunin Exams._

_So began the immense tale that threw Anko for a complete loop..._

**__****Flashback:********Kai******

So Anko finished up her story, while modifying it and leaving out that Sakaki was the very Kitsune that would have turned them into paste 12 years ago or that she shared her own discomforting past as well. Needless to say that many on the group were shocked that Anko was brought down so easily but, then again look at who she was facing off against a person that everyone thought they had pegged to the tee.

"So he offered you a place in his clan as part of a harem?" Kurenai asked with a seething anger under the surface.

**"****Actually no, it's more like I offered her the place in his harem. Naruto-kun just went with it ne Anko-chan?"** Sakaki replied before throwing an arm around Anko's neck in camaraderie.

"What requirement's are to be passed to gain entry into his clan?" Hana inquired with curiosity while every ear in the vicinity tried listening in.

Sakaki not wanting everyone to know just yet subtlety cast a silence bubble over their little group before speaking up with a smile.

**"****So you girls think you have a shot at my Naruto-kun and want to prove yourselves worthy eh? Well it's simple, in order to be considered for the clan you have to prove yourself...strong."** Sakaki said with a dramatic flair while letting her words hang in the air as she went to take another swig of sake.

"Wait so we only have to prove ourselves strong? That doesn't seem so hard." Ino said as she added her own to cents into the hat.

**"****Really not even if you had to do so by facing the Clan head in combat, ie. Naruto? And let me warn you he won't pull any punches on anyone's behalf."** Sakaki all but laughed at the paling faces of the younger girls at the thought of fighting Naruto all out.

"Isn't there any alternative?" Hinata managed to stutter out before she started shaking on the spot as Sakaki stalked over to her.

**"****Of course there's the chance of fighting another member of the clan or showing your prowess in combat alongside one of the clan. Of course you'll still have to prove your strength is high enough to help support the clan if it's called for, think you could handle that being meek little Hyuuga?"** Sakaki asked as she got an inch in front of Hinata's quivering form.

"I don't...know." Hinata managed to get out while she was trembling like a leaf in the wind, her thoughts were still on the prospect of having to ever harm the one she held love for.

**"****Well I do know about your attraction to Naruto-kun and all you should listen up to what I have to say. Naruto will never give his love to a woman that will never stand on her own two feet in life, he needs women that will be able to battle at his side or in his stead not sit on the sidelines looking like porcelain. Basically his clan has no place for a woman or man that can't hold their own in life or combat. You want a shot at him Hyuuga, then grow a spine and stop letting everyone trample over you. "** Sakaki highlighted as she poked Hinata in the head lightly.

Kurenai was currently being held back by Hana and Yuugao as she tried to reach Sakaki to wring her neck for trying to break Hinata.

"Kurenai just calm down for a minute." Hana asked while trying to be diplomatic.

"Why so I can sit back and watch as she tears Hinata down? Her family does that enough already." Kurenai snarled as she continued to try getting free of her friends.

"And your over protectiveness doesn't help either. Yes I know of how you feel about her but, let's be serious with ourselves Nai-chan she needs this more than ever." Anko said as she stepped into Kurenai's line of sight and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kurenai just went limp with realization that she wasn't helping as much as she should either, she didn't encourage Hinata to reach her limits and try to push past them. She always thought that if Hinata did just enough that it would work out and be okay, Anko was right Hinata did need this she just hoped that it didn't come at too heavy** a price to be paid.**

**"****So until you change for not only yourself but your career I don't want you anywhere near my mate unless a mission calls for such."** Sakaki said as she backed up and sat down in the water while Kurenai was released and went over to check on her pupil.

**"__****Time will tell if you will stand up or get stepped on Hyuuga Hinata."** Sakaki thought to herself as she took down the silence bubble and started to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Council Chambers

Naruto was about ready to kill everyone in the chamber bar the Daimyo, Sarutobi and the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, heads as the rest were calling for him to hand over his swords to a more worthy person namely Uchiha Sasuke. Of course those of the Elder and civilian council didn't take that well especially after finding out that he was the cause of their Hokage coming out of the invasion with his life intact. However Yukisuke pointed out Naruto was under his personal protection should he ever need it, this of course gave many pause as Naruto now had the most politically powerful figure in the country in his corner.

"Now that I have given my report is that all Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with an indifferent tone but to Sarutobi's ears he could hear the undercurrent of 'If you don't let me out now heads will start to roll, literally.'

"Of course, and one more thing. You are to meet with Jiraiya tomorrow morning around 10 to start the mission searching for my successor Senju Tsunade." Sarutobi nodded as he sat back.

Naturally this invoke a reaction from the peanut gallery.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama but, how come this boy gets to take on a mission with someone of Jiraiya-sama's caliber? Why not someone more deserving like-" The no name started before Sarutobi headed him off quickly.

"Like who, Uchiha Sasuke I think not. As to why Naruto is going why wouldn't a master have his apprentice accompany him on any type of trip?" Sarutobi replied while smiling at the look everyone gained at this piece of news.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, which ever way you look at it Naruto had already left the chamber by time the room was plunged into a flurry of questioning by the civilian and Elder concuils that were put down just as quickly as it sprang forth by Sarutobi.

Once out on the street Naruto decided that he could do with some time to himself while Sakaki was out and about, so he headed for the tourist district where the hot springs were located. After paying for some time in the water and purchasing some tea to enjoy while relaxing from the taxing morning, Naruto walked into the male side of the spring and got in the water with a soft groan of relief. Sticking Tenseiga and Tokijin in the water beside Naruto brought thoughts of relief from the two blades as well, he found out that he could communicate with the weapons up to a certain distance away from his person, and ignoring the calls of that he wasn't to have weapons inside the establishment was a plus in his book.

Getting into the water and walking over to the mini waterfall after removing his armor and yukata top, Naruto just began to wash his hair in a relaxing manner while the water ran over his bare skin. Closing his eyes in the rare comfort he had the past few days since awakening his heritage, Naruto just let his mind wander as the roar of the waterfall became a soothing constant on his ears and bringing peace of mind.

Sadly Murphy's law still had a tight grip in Naruto's life even when he was doing well. A loud giggle suddenly shattered his tranquil peace, and not just any giggle but a perverted giggle which Naruto immediately knew belonged to his Kyofu. Silently levitating a small pebble from the ground, Naruto banished it towards his godfather's hiding place and was rewarded with a yelp of pain for his efforts.

"What have I said about your hentai tendencies when I'm around, dear Kyofu?" Naruto asked from his position underneath the waterfall as his godfather had now become visible due to the pain in the back of his head.

"You gaki, I told you already. I'm not a pervert, I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya proclaimed loudly, unfortunately for him his action of jumping up, caused his back to collide with the wall to the spring dividing the woman and mens' sides from each other.

Jiraiya could only turn around slowly only to be frozen in true fear as just about every woman in that hot spring instantly became murderous at having the wall collapse.

"Hey look it's another pervert come for his beating. Get him!" One of the female jounin called out as various weapons found their way into the hands of the she-demon hoard.

"Naruto please as my apprentice and your master please help me!_ 'Wait a minute, how in the fuck are his pants still completely dry and where can I get a pair."_ Jiraiya cried out in pure fear as he turned around stiffly and a stray thought entered his head while looking at his godson/apprentice.

The sounds of thunder reached Jiraiya's ears and then came to a stop before he slowly turned around to see what caused his would be killers to stop was. Just about every woman was in a state of perpetual shock, Jiraiya knew that it couldn't be himself as he was close to dying as it was. Turning back around he saw what caught their attention, his godson.

Each woman's eyes couldn't tear away from the youkai's form which to them was like an Adonis given human form, as water ran down his body in rivets which were enhanced by the sun to give him a shimmer on his tanned skin. The fact that his silver hair pooled around his waist while he used a towel to dry some of it was too much for the various woman as they rocketed back with nosebleeds that sent them into sweet unconscious.

For those that stayed on their feet such as Anko, Hana, Sakaki, and Hinata their thoughts were no better than those that were unconscious already.

"_Dear kami, that harem offer is starting to look very much worth it. The fact I'd have to share him with a bunch of other women wouldn't even bother me as long as I got to see THAT everyday."_ Anko thought as she licked her lips in a serpentine manner.

"_Damn, I'll have to speak with Kaa-san about this. I totally want to submit in pleasure to this prime Alpha in front of me, the view is definitely worth having to share him."_ Hana thought as she wiped some drool from the corner of her mouth.

"..." Hinata had no thoughts as her brain was overloading at the such a godsend sight before her eyes. Unconsciously the entire time, her doujutsu was attempting to burn every inch of his body into her cornea for all eternity.

**"__****Mine...must have now...! Heat spreading...need mate NOW!"** Sakaki just looked at Naruto with a lust so primal that it ignited her desires in an explosion of need. So naturally the same thing occurred in Naruto as his body recognized his first mate's body calling for his own.

**(********Warning:**** This next part will depict a graphic lime, so if you don't want to read it skip on down to the end of this. Everyone else: enjoy.)**

Naruto's head turned directly to where Sakaki's intoxicating scent was coming from, so with the grace of a natural predator he stalked towards her. This only served to drive the other women into a similar heat of their own especially one Inuzuka heiress who got a whiff of Naruto's pheromones as he passed by her.

Sakaki's knees were ready to give out on the spot as she watched her mate's approach without a single breath in her body. She was briefly fascinated with the thought that at the moment he stood an inch or two above her in height, although that would change dramatically as he grows into a full adult youkai physically before that thought was washed away in the tide of her lust.

With a soft growl from Naruto, Sakaki was pulled into his arms in front of every woman and Jiraiya directly in the hot springs. Not wasting any time her arms snaked around his neck and attempted to pull him into a kiss, only to let out a whimper of pleasure as Naruto used his fangs to lightly nip an erogenous zone in the nape of her neck. This went on for about five minutes straight with both participants giving or receiving little love nips on their neck, face, and upper body while Jiraiya and the rest of the women in the hot spring watched with a transfixed expression.

Soon it became too much for Sakaki as she let out a whimper that was practically begging for the main event as her body was boiling at this point. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, Naruto tilted his head down as Sakaki tilted her up and their lips melted against one another as they displayed their growing passion and need for one another through a single kiss.

To Naruto and Sakaki, time lost it's meaning the moment they touched each others skin. Electricity raced through them both so fast that neither knew which one of them was the cause and they didn't care as they deepened the kiss. Sakaki ran her hands through Naruto's silver and blond locks while his claws dug into her waist sweetly as Naruto held her flush against his body.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips broke apart yet they stayed like that with Sakaki instanly whinning softly at the lost of his lips on her own.

Briefly Naruto turned around and walked over to retrieve his swords before disappearing via Shunshin with Sakaki in hand.

******(The Lime has passed you big babies.)**

Naruto left is his wake not only an entire gathering of horny women but a group of horny women that largely consisted of kunoichi who were instantly racing from the water to head home or off to find a lover and sate the primal ache that was just awoken with in them.

This left Jiraiya alone by himself as not only did the kunoichi leave the place but the civilian women who ran the moment the wall came crashing down, as for the Gama-sennin himself. Jiraiya ran off towards his apprentice's compound determined to see how well his godson performed in action while also saying his prayers against the pain Sakaki the known Kyuubi would inflict upon his very soul.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Namikaze Compound

******(Lemon Alert: A lemon is about to take place, for those that don't wish to read this sort of thing can skip down to where it ends just like with the lime above. For all you pervs out there lean closer and take a gander at your world! ^.^)**

Naruto and Sakaki appeared inside the master bedroom and dropped all their stuff to the floor before Sakaki pushed Naruto onto the bed before sensually straddling his prone form and was about to start before Naruto used the last of his rational to motion that they block other's from hearing of their private time.

Quickly Sakaki rushed over and locked the door and activated the security seals, before jumping from across the room by the door and landing back onto of Naruto like she was before.

Picking up where she left off, Sakaki leaned down and began planting soft kisses on Naruto's stomach and chest as she slowly worked her way up to his lips which she eagerly claimed for her own. While she was working on his mouth Sakaki knew that Naruto would soon want to take the lead in their dance but until that time she was in control and she would savor every minute of it.

Ripping her lips from her mate's, Sakaki slid down her body across his as she headed downstairs towards what she wanted while dragging her claws gently along his abs and muscles. Naruto just watched her toy with his pants a bit before tearing them off his legs, he didn't really care as all the clothing he picked out from Sesshomaru's tomb could repair itself with a burst of youkai to start the process.

Sakaki just looked up at Naruto briefly before concentrating at her prize, Naruto was impressive for his size at his current age. He was above average in the endowed department and stacked up there with some very adult demons males that were physically older than him but what had her giddy is that he could still grow a couple of inches or two before peaking.

This caused Sakaki to become extremely wet as she leaned in over Naruto's shaft, thinking of how she's going to proceed she gets a very nice idea in her head that she knows is going to be costly later but so totally worth it. Instantly she attacked her mate's meat poll with her mouth as she went for deep throatting right off the bat, which got the desired results as she felt Naruto begin to buck under her technique.

Naruto wanted to dominate Sakaki so badly seeing as she started this by going into a lust filled heat but, he knew that he could let her lead for right now before he had his fun. As she was downing his dick like it was no big deal, he was bucking the entire time out of primal need. Naruto let out a very deep growl as he felt Sakaki add her tongue to the party and ran it along the shaft while she bobbed in tempo to her sucking.

Sakaki worked her mate's penis with enthusiasm as she not only used her tongue but she unleashed her hybrid form and started using her tails to brush along his body. She could tell it was the right thing to do as Naruto's bucking increase as she brought him closer to sweet release but he was far from ready for that push just yet so she keep at it.

After about 10 to 15 minutes, Sakaki could feel Naruto's balls churning and his penis twitch for sweet release. So by pulling back and adding her hands to the mix not only was she sucking and stroking his shaft but she used her tails to stimulate his balls as well. Not even a full two minutes of coaxing did Sakaki feel her mouth begin to fill with Naruto's delicious cum treat that she enjoyed, with no problem she gulped down rope after rope of thick cum while running her tongue over the slit as she sucked on just the head of his penis.

Sitting back, Sakaki just mewled in pleasure as she finished off what was in her mouth and started to scoop up what landed on her large breast. When she was done she looked down to see her mate was still hard and up for more, so she reached down to grip her favorite toy only to find her wrist caught in Naruto's own hand.

Naruto was enjoying Sakaki's blowjob which turned into a handjob being thrown in, it wasn't long before her tails joined the fun which caused Naruto to lose control of his hips as he thrust into his mate's mouth with wild abandon as he felt his release about to bubble over. With a final thrust and moan on his end, the young youkai could feel his control snap as he began to orgasm powerfully into her mouth. Looking up he watched as his kitsune mate was leaning back on her legs while she finished up her sperm drink, deciding that it was time for payback he gripped Sakaki's wrist when she went to wrap her wonderful fingers around his cock again.

With in lest than a millisecond the vixen found herself beneath the powerful weight of Naruto as he hovered above her with his hair falling in waves all around her. Sakaki could only shiver in anticipation as she watched Naruto lean down to her stomach as she did him. However instead of kissing her, Naruto began to trace the contours of her stomach with his tongue.

Sakaki tried to move away from the powerful touch Naruto's tongue brought but he would have none of that as he reached up and started to knead her left breast while rolling the nipple between his fingers. Instead of heading upwards with his advances, Naruto said fuck that as he head sothward towards the sweet pandora's box that was his mate's pussy.

Completely devoid of any pubic hair other that a small patch of hair above the clit, she was bald. Naruto could see that she was a literal waterfall of juices as the towel she wore and fallen off when Sakaki jumped across the room earlier. Wasting no time Naruto dove into his mate's fruit which was absolutely forbidden to all but him now, like a thirsting man would dive into a barrel of water.

Sakaki let out a shriek of pleasure as she felt Naruto begin his assault on her pussy, after the very first time they had sex a month ago his skill has done nothing but grow by leaps and bounds as he discovered just about every secret button on her body that could bring the most pleasure. As of right now though she could feel his tongue lap at the inside of her vag while he sampled her love juices fully.

Moving onto adding stimuli to her clit, Naruto would roll it between his teeth every so often when he would stop to nip at the lips of Sakaki's flower, this caused her legs to wrap around his neck as he continued to pull orgasm after orgasm from his mate while she shouted herself hoarse.

Sakaki was on the verge of dying, Naruto's mouth was attacking her pussy and his hands were attacking her breast with expert finesse. Each orgasm was more powerful that the last and it was causing white spots and stars to burst behind Sakaki's eyelids as her mate's name was shouted to the heavens in reverence alongside a beautiful string of curse and incohearent things as well.

Grasping both her legs and pushing them towards her head, allowed Naruto a better angle to please Sakaki's secret box as she lost all form of thought to pleasurea. Biting down on her clit gently while still lapping at her lips gave Naruto a rush of the purest honey he ever tasted, not a single drop was spilled.

Sakaki could only let out a sharp scream that went on for a long time as a powerful orgasm washed over her while stars exploded by the millions behind her eyes. Nothing could beat the orgasm she just had, feeling a tugging sensation she just went with it and found herself staring down at her mate as she was now back on top.

With a wicked smile she reached down and grasped Naruto's cock firmly in her hands and then guided the tip right to her entrance, With a practiced ease she just let gravity take over as Sakaki descended around the wonderful penis inside her while Naruto thrust up until their hips connected.

Still reeling from all the previous orgasms, Sakaki just leaned forward until she used Naruto's chest to stay up as they slowly gained a rhythm. Soon both demons were letting out moans and grunts of pleasure that did nothing but spun them on, Naruto just growled lowly as his mate crashed her lips up his again whil she rode him.

Naruto gripped Sakaki's hips as he sat up and felt his mate shift to accommodate the change in position, breaking away Naruto could only watch as Sakaki's breast swayed with each thrust in hypnotic fashion. Leaning forward he took the right nipple in his mouth and began to tease it.

**"****For the love of Makai and Kami, if you stop I'll kill you! Yes...Naru-koi tease my breast just like that! Cumming!"** Sakaki threatened as she encouraged Naruto to play with her breast while her nails found his back and dug in as the rhythm started to become intense as another orgasm ripped through her body along with jolts of lightning.

Soon both demons lost themselves in a sea of passion as Sakaki suggested they use some positions from the Karma Sutra, they ended up using them all and started making up new ones on the spot. The entire time Sakaki was threatening Naruto is someway if he stopped giving her such an explosive level of pleasure she never had even with other demons. No matter the positon or how tightly she was coiled around his cock, Naruto was able to penetrate Sakaki fully each time a fact she enjoyed with every fiber of her body as he filled each of her holes numerous times.

Nine hours after they had started this demon fueled sex marathon, Naruto and Sakaki were still at it although even they were finally starting to wind down especially thanks to their stamina they didn't need to break for rest once.

"So how do you want to finish this? I can feel you reaching your limit!" Naruto grunted through each thrust as he lay on his side with Sakaki as he pounded into her thoroughly fucked ass for the sixth time.

**"Missionary to finish up! Gods that's so good!" **Sakaki replied as she orgasmed again while feeling Naruto's cum splash inside her rectum like a warm lava that sent a fire roaring through her body.

Switching quickly, Sakaki layed beneath Naruto for the umpteenth time since they started, grasping his cock Naruto lined it up before driving it home deep inside Sakaki as she wrapped her legs around him while letting out a very high pitched moan.

Naruto wasted no time and began a frenzied piston rhythm that Sakaki easily matched as her mate pinned her hands above her head while fucking the shit out of her. After sharing another hunger yet passion filled kiss, Sakaki was gasping like no tomorrow as Naruto was hitting her cervix with each thrust. She loved this position it allowed the best penetration, the best pleasure, and almost always guaranteed that she she choose she would be on the train to motherhood. Soon all thought went out the window as Naruto shifted just right and then he was pounding a rhythm against the back of her womb.

Both demons were on their last legs and falling fast as their vision has just about failed at this point in the game, they were going off pure lust and need. Sakaki's claws dug into Naruto's back again while she started mewling as Naruto switched to deep and long thrusts that were sure to be a sex pleaser.

Urging him on though, Sakaki locked her legs around Naruto's waist as she could feel her final orgasm being something special. Switching stroke speeds Sakaki thought was truly about to die from pleasure but hey what a way to go in her book.

**"Sakaki-hime, I'm cumming!" **Naruto managed to grunt out as he put on a crazy burst of speed with his orgasm fast approaching.

"Me too Naru-koi! Cumming!" Sakaki replied as she knew that she needed that one special nudge to be complete and Naruto gave it in the form of once again attacking her neckline with sensual nips that fuckning threw her over the edge as her pussy clamped down on her mate's tool painfully.

**"!" Came from Naruto as his seed shot directly into Sakaki.**

**"****!"** Sakaki had shrieked out this yell as her juices ocvered not only Naruto's cock and her own lap but the bed sheets as well.

Both demons were awash in one momentous orgasm that robbed them of their sight for a few minutes, Naruto prolonged Sakaki's for a few more lingering seconds by licking the tips of her breasts. This brought a smaller orgasm that rode the coattails of the colossal orgasm Sakaki just had but, she didn't notice this as she slipped into a sexual comatose with a shiteating grin on her face.

Totally spent and aching all over, Naruto used the very last of his energy to switch places with Sakaki as he pulled the covers over them. Right before blackness claimed him, Naruto heard the thump of a body hitting the ground below.

"_Serves that Ero-kyofu right for spying. I'll deal with that tomorrow."_ Naruto chided of his godfather as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Okay holy hell, this chapter was long. I know it's a day later than what I was shooting for but so totally worth it to bring you guys the first lemon of this story. Sakaki and Naruto getting busy don't worry there will be more lemons in the future, and those that are looking forward to more Hinata screen time she will definitely get it next chapter. A bit of action in the form of a flashback, chapter 9 will be bringing the Akatsuki to Konoha's door and we get to see how Orochimaru is taking having his arms sealed away by his sensei. This is Xeno don't forget to r/r and be on the look out for the first chapter to a new fic in the wings, this is a gift I decided to give to everyone instead of just the 300th reviewer.


	9. Chapter 9: Emerging Akatsuki Forces

******AN:** Now it's time for Chapter 9, thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far and I'm glad that you guys enjoy the story so much. Okay I've heard the suggestions from the audience and I too agree that Konoha should get a lot more of what's coming to them so I shall give what you ask for along with more Jiraiya humor as well. And now without much further ado let's get to it.

Disclaimer: Meh, look in previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Setting out and Emerging Akatsuki Forces

Namikaze Compound, Next day

Naruto woke up with the feeling of being completely satisfied, sitting up a bit it came as no surprise to find himself in a tangled heap of limbs with Sakaki draped across his chest with a serene look on her face. Turning his head to the left where the nightstand was he glanced at the clock resting there, he had rghly two hours to get ready and meet his lecher of a sensei by the main gate so they could leave.

After 15 minutes Naruto finally managed to win a battle that was almost impossible for even him to win, prying his clingy mate off him so he could leave the bed. Even then Sakaki still was reaching for him, too bad he had things to do. So when he was ready Naruto headed downstairs to find Kin relaxing in the kitchen with a pot of tea and some breakfast.

"Good morning Kin." Naruto greeted the young lady as he walked passed her and started to fix himself some food.

"Oh, Good morning Naruto-sama. Did you sleep well?" Kin replied with a warm smile on her face before she took another sip of tea.

"Yes I did all things considering." Naruto threw back as he sat across from the ex oto-nin and poured himself a cup of tea as well.

Ever since Kin switched sides a month ago, her disposition had changed for the better. She shared with him her life in Otogakure and naturally it was anything but glamorous, having to always be on edge and stay a few steps ahead of the perverts that wanted to use her for their own desires. At first when she started living here that aspect stayed the same with her but, after realizing that Naruto would be forcing himself on her any time soon brought Kin around almost immediately and she was at ease with everything from then on.

Now she greets him each morning with a bright smile on her face and the determination in her soul to improve not only to prove herself capable to Naruto but, as a gift unto herself for getting the second chance.

"That's good. So what are your plans for today?" Kin asked with curious eyes.

"I'm actually leaving on a trip with Jiraiya for a while to go searching for Senju Tsunade and escort her back here to become the successor to the Sandaime. Inform Sakaki of this when she wakes up." Naruto says as he drains his cup of tea and finishes his breakfast before rising from the table.

"This is good news, and don't worry about a thing Naruto-sama. I shall take care of things here in your absence." Kin replied as she got up from the table as well.

"Kin, I've told you this already you aren't my servant." Naruto said as he rounded on the brunette.

"I know but outside of fighting in your name and being given a home with you, ensuring that the place is kept in order is the least I can do. Besides I've even managed to rope Sakaki-sama into helping from time to time when you wanted to train by yourself for the Finals." Kin offered as she began washing the dishes in the sink.

Naruto didn't say a word as he nodded before exiting the kitchen and headed out the house. He wanted to gather a few things for the trip unlike Sesshomaru the times have changed and just because he was now a youkai did not mean he has given up on being a shinobi for the most part, just being human physically.

As he traveled towards the shopping district, Naruto could feel a slight shift in the air and decided to be on guard as thing were changing and he had no intention of being caught flatfooted by anything or anyone if he could help it.

Across Konoha, Hyuuga Compound

Hinata sat on her bed in reflection about what Sakaki said yesterday, about being strong enough to be independent enough to stand by Naruto's side when times called for it. Could she do it, could she truly change her attitude for the better? What Sakaki said sounded life a dream far beyond her reach.

However Hinata knew that she needed to prove to her father and clan that she was not as weak as they thought, lest she be branded with the slave seal and cast into the branch house while becoming subservient to her little sister Hanabi when she became the clan head.

"No! I won't have doubtful thoughts like that anymore. I promised myself in front of everyone that I was done with running away and that includes my professing love for Naruto-kun. I can start with today during practice." Hinata said to herself powerfully while jumping to her feet. She stuttered a bit but forced herself to follow through with speaking without a hint of fear in her voice.

A knock on her bedroom door broke Hinata from her thoughts, walking over she opened her door and looked out.

"Hai?" Hinata said clearly seeing as she wanted to slowly begin changing herself and to her that started with her speaking to others.

"Forgive me for interrupting you Hinata-sama but Hiashi-sama has sent me to inform you that practice shall be held a bit earlier this morning than usual and that you are to get ready and arrive at the dojo within five minutes." The now identified branch member Tomo reported with a crisp bow in greeting.

"I see, I shall be along shortly. Thank you Tomo-san." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"My pleasure Hinata-sama." Tomo replied in a rare moment of smiling softly at the girl before her that was treated as well as a branch member without a curse mark by Hiashi.

Dismissing Tomo, Hinata proceeded to get ready. As she got dressed Hinata's mind went back to the day her mother passed away, she remembered her last words and now that she was a bit older she finally understood the meaning behind them. Her Kaa-san told her to always forge ahead with strength no matter the hardship and to never let her gentle nature be tainted by anyone or anything in this word, this meant that she could be a proud kunoichi without having to sacrifice what made her Hinata.

"Okay, Kaa-san. Wish me luck this the beginning of my life changing for the better." Hinata said while looking at a picture of her mother Hyuuga Harumi who passed away when Hanabi was born and Hinata was 7 years old.

Giving herself one more once over, Hinata felt that she was going as ready as she was going to be and rushed from her room towards the compound dojo.

Arriving two minutes later, Hinata walked into the dojo to find a newcomer sitting in on her daily practice.

"Hinata, you've arrived on time. Good from now on your cousin shall be participating in our daily practices, now we shall start with a spar between you and Hanabi like always." Hiashi said without turning his head in her general direction since she walked through the door.

"Hai, tou-san." Hinata relied simply as she walked out onto the mats and turned to face her little sister as she got into the jyuken stance.

Hyuuga Hanabi looked at her older sister with studying eyes, something about Hinata seemed to be different but the young 5 year old couldn't put it into exact words especially since for the first time ever she couldn't get a reading on her sister's face. While Hanabi was studying Hinata, she was doing the same to her little sister, Hanabi was beginning to gain their father's features where as Hinata favored their mother more.

As both sisters were analyzing the other, they both almost missed their signal from Hiashi to begin. Hanabi of course didn't waste any time as she ran at Hinata with an open palm strike which Hinata sidestepped before going to attack Hanabi's tenketsu in her outstretched arm. Due to her shorter height Hanabi managed to evade enough strikes to avoid being taken out of commission but Hinata didn't attack lightly and she ended up with a good chunk of her arm damage which would make using the jyuken difficult.

Hinata danced outside of Hanabi's reach as the 5 year old went on the offensive, they moved about the mats as Hanabi tried to corner her older sister so she could end the match quickly. However Hinata wouldn't be cowed into another defeat as she timed her sister's attack and sidestepped a palm strike aimed for her stomach and weaved inside her sister's guard and slammed Hanabi in the stomach with a strong elbow followed by tripping her sister while attacking with a palm thrust that sent the five year old bouncing across the mat before coming to a stop.

Hanabi struggled to a knee only to find a palm resting on her chin and two finger's pointed at her eyes courtesy of Hinata, who was standing over Hanabi.

"I win." Hinata said simply as she watched her sister a somewhat impassive expression.

Hanabi just looked up at her older sister with surprise and assessed that if this were a life or death battle Hinata would only have to twitch either of her hands to end her life.

"I...forfeit." Hanabi said not really believing what was coming from her mouth, considering that just the other day Hinata wasn't as confident in her combat abilities.

She wasn't the only one having that line of thought however, both Hiashi and Neji had masks of indifference on their faces but on the inside they were genuinely surprised by this change in Hinata.

Hinata herself backed off but, didn't drop her stance until she was entirely sure that Hanabi wouldn't attack. Backing off she turned towards her father and waited expectantly.

"...Ahem...yes well it seems you have improved since before the Chunnin exams. Let us begin with today's lesson. Neji go and stand in line with my daughters." Hiashi said as he spoke up after collecting himself from Hinata's display of change.

As the three Hyuuga children got ready to begin their lesson, Hinata glanced briefly at her father and caught the very slight nod of his head in a positive manner that gave Hinata a bit of hope that things could truly get better in the future.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto walked into Higurashi Emporium with a mental list of what he wanted to buy, he was brought out of his silent musings by the sound of a curtain being moved. Naruto looked to find Kenji emerging from the back at hearing the bell over the door signaling a customer.

"Ah, Naruto-san. What brings you here early this morning? That sheath I made for your sword holdiing well?" Kenji asked with a smile as he leaned on the counter top.

"Yes it serves its purpose well. I need a calligraphy kit and you're the only place I can trust not to rip me off before I pull their spine out through their anus." Naruto said as he looked Kenji right in the eye.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Kenji asked not even disturbed by Naruto's threat against the other shop owner's in the villaga that he's had to threaten.

"I want the best set you've got to offer." Naruto replied as he dropped some money on the counter in front of Kenji.

"Whoa,...you're serious. All right then wait just a minute." Kenji said with a whistle as he got up and went into the back where he keep the calligraphy items.

"Tell me what you think of these?" Kenji asked as he came back out with an expensive kit that he set down and slid the open box over for Naurto to inspect.

Naruto looked in to find beautifully crafted brushes with seals on them from what he could see, there was premium ink in three large bottles along with various rags and small sponges used to correct mistakes.

"This seems better than what I was going for." Naruto said as he closed the lid and went and grabbed a storage scroll from the rack as well.

"Yes and each brush has seals to make them unbreakable and will only take as much ink as needed so no mess is really created when writing. Listen I need to speak with you about a private matter, do you have time?" Kenji replied as his tone became serious while looking at Naruto.

"I'm suppose to be meeting up with my sensei so we can leave but, knowing him that he still has yet to wake up from his nosebleed induced coma yet so I've got some time. What do you wish to speak with me about?" Naruto said as he glanced at the clock on the wall to see he had another hour and a half at least until he had to meet Jiraiya at the main gate.

"Follow me then." Kenji offered as he stepped through the cloth cover after Naruto paid for his calligraphy set and stored in in the scroll that he purchased as well.

Naruto followed behind the shop owner and was surprised to find a quaint hallway that led in two directions, The left went to where the forge and the storage space for any extra materials and weapons not ready for display went, while the right lead to a lounge area complete with a small stove and fridge in the corner. There was also a large, comfy sofa with two recliners around a beautifully decorated coffee table.

"Have a seat anywhere, can I offer you any refreshments?" Kenji asked as he pulled out a bottle of water for himself.

"No thank you, I'm fine. So what did you needed?" Naruto politely declined before getting down to the topic at hand as he took a seat on the sofa.

"One moment, I'll be right back." Kenji said as he placed his drink down and left the room.

While Kenji was gone Naruto just sat patiently, admiring the various paintings and pictures that helped brighten the room some. The sound of Kenji's returning footsteps had Naruto looking towards the door, the shop owner had reentered the room looking a bit winded as if he ran up and then down a couple flights of stairs.

"Sorry about the wait but, the contents of this scroll are what I wish to talk with you about." Kenji said as he sat down and passed the scroll over to Naruto who immediately opened the scroll and skimmed its contents in fine detail.

What Naruto read was basically a marriage proposal set up between Higurashi Narumi and Uzumaki Kushina his mother for their eldest children, in this case Tenten and himself. Looking the document over to himself a numerous amount of times Naruto could see the same prerequisites that he would lay down for any potential women or men looking to become a part of the clan.

"Well?" Kenji asked as he had watched the young clan head read the scroll in silence without a change in his features. He wanted the best for his daughter and felt that Tenten could flourish best with a husband that wouldn't want to stifle her career just to please him.

This marriage was on top of a good sized list of proposals as the Higurashi family was renown throughout the Elemental countries for their unique smiting skills at a forge. So when Kenji heard of Naruto's last name when he walked into the shop a month ago, that struck remembrance of his pregnant wife Narumi, and the equally pregnant Kushina as they sat around joking about their children being married to each other until Kushina got the idea in her head to do just that. And after a couple of days the contract was drawn up between the two mothers and given to Narumi along with a pendant that Kushina had found in her travels as a token of everlasting friendship between them.

"... Aside from everything I would have laid out as a requirement,I'm not truly convinced. Why should I agree to this contract between our two families? Because aside from getting my swords repaired by you even though I don't see them getting damaged anytime soon, You really aren't offering me anything worthwhile."Naruto asked as he finally looked up from the scroll at Kenji.

Kenji just looked at Naruto with a thoughtful expression on his face, what was he getting truly in return for allowing someone from a small clan that he barely knew. Right then and there Kenji decided to extend an information olive branch of sorts.

"You're right and I don't blame you for being cautious in the slightest, so as a sign of trust between us. I shall tell you of my clan's history and how it ties into your own, I'm sure you are aware of the first of your clan. A youkai so powerful he was known simple as the Inu Taisho or Great Dog General, well he had a number of vassals at his call and one of them was a very gifted youkai blacksmith by the name of Totosai." Kenji started as he stopped briefly to take a sip of water before continuing.

"It was he that forged the two legendary swords Tessaiga and Tenseiga, the very same Tenseiga that rests on your waist. Now then when the Inu Taisho died he instructed that the swords be passed to his two sons, Tessaiga went to the younger brother while Tenseiga went to the elder brother. Do you know why this was done?" Kenji explained while looking at Naruto.

"Yes, Inu Taisho did that as a way to protect and guide both his sons. He gave Inuyasha Tessaiga as a means to protect himself as the boy was a hanyo and Sesshomaru inherited Tenseiga as a means to teach him compassion and tolerance for humans instead of contempt and outright hatred." Naruto replied as he pulled out Tenseiga and held the blade on it's side as he walked through a memory of Sesshomaru's.

"How did you know that?" Kenji inquired astonishingly while nearly choking on water.

"Tenseiga is semi-sentient and has shared memories of the past with me. Continue with your story if you please." Naruto replied simply as he re-sheathed Tenseiga back at his side.

"Of course now where was I?...Ah my ancestor Totosai as was a very elderly man by the time that Sesshomaru and Inuyahsha had inherited and mastered their respective swords, so having a child of his own was beyond him. Luckily one day he stumbled across a young boy that was running from a demon that was chasing him, Totosai saved the boy and after finding out that the boy's parents were murdered by the demon Totosai decided that he could live on through the boy that he saved. So Totosai taught the boy the tools of his trade and over the years the boy came to love the art of crafting weapons, so when the boy had reached adult hood Totosai decided to make the young man his surrogate son in all but actual birth to a woman."

"Through a very long and complicated ritual, Totosai had managed to imprint his genetics and abilities onto the boy. The moment the ritual was done Totosai collapsed on the spot and the young man struggled to reach his step-father's side, the young man knew that the ritual was meant to end the life of the caster and knew that Totosai did it willingly but, it didn't replace the tears that fell for his father as Totsai imparted a few lasting words of guidance before crumbling to dust. Some time later after establishing himself close to a nearby village, my ancestor met his wife to be and a clan legacy began with the birth of the first official Higurashi child, Kotone." Kenji finished with a wistful smile at knowing his family's true legacy.

"So your family is comprised of those with youkai flowing in their veins?" Naruto speculated after letting Kenji compose himself.

"Yes, but it's not enough for us to be classified as youkai but, is enough that we can forge weapons in the same manner as Totosai once did." Kenji admitted as he wiped the corner of his eyes before continuing.

"You do realize that if I took your daughter as a mate she would become a full youkai right?" Naruto pointed out in contemplation.

"Why is that ? None of your clan were full youkai." Kenji replied with uncertainty in his voice at liking the answer he would hear.

"First, all of my clan were youkai as the blood from Sesshomaru passed down didn't dilute through a single child. We just didn't broadcast this fact blatantly, I'm sure you've seen the effects of human fear for what they don't understand. Secondly it's how things are done within my clan, I have a vassal named Tsuchi Kin, she will be given the right to become a youkai as well simply because it's customary for anyone entering the clan from the outside being changed into an Inu youkai if they weren't one already." Naruto explained while looking Kenji in the eye.

"I see, so what is your decision concerning the contract?" Kenji asked while wringing his hands.

"First let me ask you this, why do you wish for this contract to go through? Answer truthfully or I can leave without giving my answer on anything." Naruto said with piercing eyes that seemed to bore into Kenji's very soul.

"I want this because what father doesn't want the best for their daughter and secondly, I know that Tenten can become her very best at your side." Kenji said with truth shining in his eyes.

"You know nothing of me." Naruto said simply.

"You're right I don't but I do know what I can see. A wise young man wit enough conviction to stand on his own two feet without relying on people, that's what I want for my daughter. A life of independence and love something I know you can give both of when the time comes." Kenji rebutted sagely while Naruto's cogs in his head was spinning as he processed what was just said to him.

"...I will accept the contract but, since you started this conversation. You get to break the news to your daughter." Naruto said with a unseen sense of satisfaction at watching Kenji go pale from his response.

"Why leave that situation up to me?" Kenji asked with a growing look of horror at how his daughter might react to being married off.

"It's better to hear the news from you rather than a person she knows next to nothing about. I have to go now so enjoy the rest of your morning and be sure to wear some protective gear, I've heard Tenten has a deadly aim with a kunai." Naruto said getting to his feet after glancing at the clock and seeing that he still had somethings to do before meeting up with Jiraiya, so with a quick goodbye to Kenji Naruto excused himself from the shop.

**Hidden Base, Deep in Konoha territory**

In this hidden base that even the Hokage's elite ANBU would have great difficulty finding, there was at least 300 completely blank faed shinobi training, being briefed or debriefed about various missions, or merely patrolling the area from the shadows. These machine like men and women belonged to the personal army of Ne which was run and headed by Shimura Danzo who was sitting in his office with a scowl on his face, the reason: Uzumaki Naruto.

Danzo knew that the boy had great potential, to either be a very useful asset to Konoha under his teachings or something that could spell trouble for him in the future. And now the boy was given the very important task of going with Jiraiya to retrieve Tsunade and return her to the village. This thought caused Danzo to lose himself to fury but remained perfectly neutral in his expression after all a shinobi has no emotions to expression in the first place, it was this ideal that made his Root shinobi as effective as they were.

Still it was the teachings of the previous Hokages that nerely lead Konoha to the brink of ruin multiple times with there constant talks of peace between the villages. If Dsanzo was made Hokage like he wanted things would be different, He would be sending Konoha's forces to crush the opposition instead of allowing them inside this villages walls. Soon, though his time will come and none will be able to stop or refute him as the right choice of Hokage.

Suddenly Danzo was brought out of his self musings by one of his subordinates appearing in a poof of smoke in a kneeling position.

"The mission has been completed Danzo-sama!" came in a monotone from the masked shinobi.

"Excellent, report in for debriefing and then take some rest before reporting in for another mision." Danzo said simply in a manner that dismissed the kneeling shinobi.

"By your will Danzo-sama." The shinobi vanished in the same method leaving the old war-whakw to his thoughts.

Needing a pick-me up to fell better Danzo got up and took a stroll down the halls to a hidden room where he was keeping a deply guarded secret. Opening the doors, Danzo was greeted with a sight of Uzumaki Kushina glaring at him with all the strength she could muster.

Yes this would be a shocker if anyone found out but, Danzo made sure that no one did find out. For you see on the night of the Kyuubi attack after Minato and Kushina risked themselves to keep said Kitsune from ending their son's life as well as sealing the biju into their son. Kushina as she lay dying unconsciously tapped into the power of the Tenseiga which protected her from its resting place as she chose not to use the sword in favor of her own. The sentient blade keep her soul from being ripped from her body, instead this sent Kushina into a death like state to recuperate from having her chest impaled.

So when Konoha's forces arrived on the scene and became fawning messes over Minato's body, Danzo was studying Kushina's prone form and just happened to feel a slight pulse of youkai pass through her body before going still. Danzo took this as a sign of a possible knew tool at his disposal and stole away into the night with Kushina's body. After two days of careful monitoring Kushina awoke no worse for the wear but found herself chained to a wall with special chains and manacles designed for the specific purpose of holding her. That's also when she met Danzo who claimed to have big plans with Kushina in mind.

"Good morning Kushina-san. I trust you slept well?" Danzo asked in a tone that held no amount of emotion in it but was not less respectful as he tried to be civil with her.

"Fuck off Danzo, you and I both know you didn't come all the way down here just to chat it up with me about my accommodations." Kushina hissed with pure venom in her voice as she spat in Danzo's direction.

"I see time has done nothing to dampen your hostility Kushina, never the less I bet you're wondering about why I'm here personally..." Danzo started only to be interrupted by Kushina.

"I'm aghast of breath." Kushina spat out with sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"It's about your sochi(son) Naruto..." Danzo said as he watched Kushina's face become one of anger as her eyes attempted to smolder him on the spot.

"Danzo...I swear if you've done anything to my son..." Kushina started with anger burning with each passing second.

"Relax, I haven't done anything to your son yet. I just thought that you'd like to hear that he's awoken an Uzumaki kekkei genkai of sorts and seems to be doing well for himself. However that will be nipped in the bud as soon as I plan on how to bring him into Ne, then you and him shall serve Konoha as mindless weapons at my disposal and the best part is that none shall be the wiser unless I wish them to be." Danzo said as he informed Kushina what he had planned.

"Keep dreaming old man, the fact that despite my hampered state you're still no closer to making me your slave than you were 12 years ago should tell you something." Kushina said as a mental smile came to her face at dropping such a bombshell on Danzo while he was in the middle of his daydreaming.

"Never the less I will get what I want Kushina, just like I always have." Danzo threw back as he turned on the spot and headed for the door until Kushina's voice reached his ears before he was completely gone.

"Oh yeah, just like you got to fulfill your dream of becoming Hokage all those years ago. Later Gimp!" Kushina taunted with a laugh as Danzo stiffened like a piece of granite before continuing out the room.

As Kushina heard the locks to her cell slid into place, she set about closing her eyes and resting while she could. It's not widely known but any living Uzumaki of the main clan line had a passive connection to Tenseiga due to the fact that it's a pure family heirloom that connected and passed with each generation, although she chose not to use the swords in favor of the one she herself created. Kushina still had a link with Tenseiga that she could feel even in her weakened condition, but she could feel it getting weaker due to her son moving further away from the village.

Kushina stopped trying after a while but silently hoped that her sochi returned so he could be reached and get her out of this hellhole. Yes, Kushina went to sleep dreaming Danzo's demise at either her or her son's hands in the near future.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**On the road with Jiraiya and Naruto later**

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down a road side by side, while in the middle of a heated conversation. They had long since left the village behind for the surrounding embrace of nature as they began the search for Tsunade.

"I told you that I was sorry, what more do you want?" Jiraiya asked while rubbing the obscenely large lump on his head.

"If you're going to be of any real use as a mentor then shouldn't you perhaps act the part?" Naruto simply asked without remorse while he walked along.

When he had got to the main gate he found Jiraiya trying to yet again woo one of the opposite sex, she was nothing but a pretty face tourist passing through Konoha and knew nothing of Jiraiya's tendancies. Deciding that he'd rather not lose any more time than necessary and the fact that he hadn't really given a good prank in a while wanted to have one at Jiraiya's expense. So walking over Naruto rapped Jiraiya on the head hard with the sheathed Tokijin and then began to berate the Gama-sennin for being out here shamelessly flirting while his wife and Naruto's 'aunt' was at home waiting for the man to return home with the grocery items.

Needless to say that as they departed from behind Konoha's walls, Jiraiya had a large bump on his head, a hand imprint on his cheek and a sore package from having the woman's knee collide with his boys much to Jiraiya's chagrin. When he was able to walk properly without a falsetto voice, Jiraiya asked why Naruto pranked him in such a manner, his godson revealed that it was two fold one because of him being outside his window last night and because he felt inclined to not completely lose his pranking nature and felt Jiraiya was the perfect stooge to prank which of couse sent the Gama Sennin into a dark anime crouch complete with rain cloud.

"I don't know how you got to be such a stick in the mud but I swear on my life as a super pervert I will corrupt you to the dark side!" Jiraiya declared while pumping his fist in the air.

"Since you've got so much zeal now, you can begin to teach me the subtlety that is Fuinjutsu." Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya stumble at ths revelation.

"S-seriously? You want to learn fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya asked with shock lining his very voice.

"I don't see why not it has many conventional uses, not to mention there are a small number of people who actively use seals so it's combat applications are wide and varying." Naruto replied as he supported his choice with facts that Jiraiya couldn't dispute.

"Kid, when I'm through with you fuinjutsu will become like second nature. But first I want to teach you something else." Jiraiya said with a wide smile on his face before becoming serious in his demeanor.

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking back at Jiraiya who stopped with a smirk.

"Watch." Was all Jiraiya said as he held his right hand palm up.

Naruto watched as chakra began to collect in the middle of Jiraiya's hand, it quickly took the shape of a ball which seemed to spin rapidly in every direction and had a bit of a inner shine to it. Once it was ready Jiraiya leaped at a nearby tree with his arm cocked back.

**Rasengan**(Spiraling Sphere)

Jiraiya thrust his arm forward and the attack hit the tree with devastating force as it kicked up a good amount of dirt, after everything settled down Jiraiya stepped back from his work and beckoned his godson over. As Naruto got closer he could see the depth Jiraiya's attack had on the tree, halfway through the great oak was concaved in with a pattern that signified grinding was impressed deeply into the grooves of the tree.

"Well, what do you think?" Jiraiya asked with a grin at his handiwork.

"It's destructive to say the least, and the fact that it doesn't require hand signs saves a lot of time during battle. How do I go through the steps to use that technique?" Naruto asked, he was unprepared for a water balloon to be tossed at him.

People at a nearby town were going about their daily lives when the sounds of explosions and screams reached their ears. Those by the gate were witness to a scared shitless Jiraiya come barreling out of the forest like one of the infamous biju was after his life, they weren't far off though for it was a thoroughly soaked and enraged Inu youkai Naruto who came out the forest after the Gama-sennin.

As the duo got closer they could hear Jiraiya chanting sorry over and over again like it was a prayer to placate the raging entity behind him. Just a bit farther and Jiraiya felt he would be home free, however he forgot about Naruto's Hikari no Muchi which depending on the amount of youki used to create it could be as deadly as a sword or as harmless as a rope; the latter of which found it's way around Jiraiya's fleeing form and caused the Gama-sennin to fall to the ground.

"Ahhhhh! Be please be gentle?" Jiraiya shrieked like a little girl before begging for mercy from Naruto who stood over his bound form.

"Don't worry I won't kill you if that's what you're thinking." Naruto replied as he loomed over his godfather.

"Not the face!" Jiraiya pleaded as his world became one of pain.

Some time later there was an unusual site in the town as one now dry Naruto was walking up the main street with the bound form of Jiraiya being dragged behind him on the ground.

"Naruto, don't tell me you're still mad about the water balloon?" Jiraiya pleaded from his position of captive.

"I was only mad for the first second of your beating." Naruto said simply as he walked along as if nothing was wrong with the spectacle he was creating.

"Then what about the other 59 minutes and 59 seconds?"

"Simple, I was bored." Was Naruto's simple reply.

"You were bored?" Jiraiya yelled which caused Naruto to glare over his shoulder at the Sannin for the level of his voice.

"...We should begin the search for this wayward teammate of yours." Naruto advised as he continued up the road.

"I agree we should find a hotel for the time being..." Jiraiya said before he was cut off by a feminine voice.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if either of you could help me?"

Both Jiraiya and Naruto turned to the left to see a very beautiful woman in a short one piece dress that pushed up her ample chest. She had long flowing black hair that rest just above her but and wore a pair of high heel sandals with some makeup to accentuate her features. All this was off course too much for Jiraiya who burst from his rope prison and rushed to the unknown woman's side.

"Uh...Naruto my young apprentice why don't you go find us a hotel to stay in while I help this...young woman with her problem." Jiraiya said with a smile as the woman laced her arms around Jiraiya's right bicep.

Naruto said nothing as he took Jiraiya's travel pack from him and watched as Jiraiya went of with the woman all the while giggling lecherously, when the Gama sennin was out of sight Naruto got the feeling that he was being watched but didn't act on it just yet as he decided to have his pursuers reveal themselves in time. So he just set out to find a hotel to stay in for the time being. the moment Naruto disappeared from general view, two mysterious figures appeared onto of a nearby building.

"You sure he's here somewhere?" A large gruff voice asked with a hint of glee in it.

"...Yes I'm sure besides our informant in Konoha said as much that they headed in this direction so this is our best bet for the moment. Let's go." A softer voice answered while they both scanned the streets below before disappearing via shunshin.

Undisclosed Location

Orochimaru was sitting alone in a dark room with two candles for illumination as he focused on keeping himself from crying out in pain again as the effects of Sarutobi's jutsu was taking it's toll on his now useless arms once more.

"_The pain has become unbearable, Damn you to hell Sarutobi-sensei. Damn you and that jutsu of yours. You and Naruto-kun shall for stopping my plan to crush the leaf and then rebuild it in my image."_ Orochimaru was cut of from further thoughts by Kabuto entering the room with a small smile on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama how are you feeling this day?" Kabuto asked but only received a harsh glare for his efforts.

"Don't patronize me Kabuto, the pain in my arms has returned with double the intensity." Orochimaru all but growled at his second-in-command while he once again tried to move his lifeless fingers again.

"That's because you've stopped taking the medicine I've been preparing for you." Kabuto pointed out as he poured a fresh cup of the mixture that would bring temporary relief before standing at his master's side.

"The problem isn't the medicine, but the type of medicine I've been getting" Orochimaru reply simply as a sinister smile slowly began to form on his face.

"What do you mean Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he helped his master take the medicine which caused the snake-sannin to grimace at its taste before continuing although he kept the veiled anger out of his voice at basically being told that his healing methods weren't good enough.

"What I mean is that I know of a way to get my arms working again, we seek out my old teammate Senju Tsunade. She's known as the mistress of modern medicine as we know it in the shinbi world today, if anyone can fix my arms it's her. Kabuto leave me and uses our contacts to locate Tsunade's whereabouts." Orochimaru said as he drank a glass of water.

"As you request Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said with a bow before he walked out the room to perform his given task.

"_Soon I shall have my arms back and will crush the leaf for all time. Kukukukuku!"_ Orochimaru though as a snake slithered into his lap while he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come soon enough.

**Back in town with Naruto**

Naruto had managed to find a decent hotel to stay in for the night and was sitting in his and Jiraiya's designated room while Jiraiya was off gallivanting and making a general fool of himself, Naruto in the mean time was sitting crossed legged on the bed in a meditative state with the Kusanagi laid across his lap as he was attempting to discover the secret behind the sword's hidden ability. He almost got a picture of what the sword could do formed in his head when he was broken from his musings by knocking on the suite door.

"_It's not Jiraiya as he hasn't come near the building yet."_ Naruto theorized as he used his nose to determine who was on the other side of the door.

The first smelled of Konoha, weapon polish, camomile tea, and faintly of Yuuhi Kurenai, while the second scent heavily of blood, Kiri, and faintly of Sarutobi Asuma.(1) Knowing that neither jounin knew that Naruto had left the village let alone that he was in this room exactly told Naruto all that he needed, whoever this was clearly has been trailing him and Jiraiya sometime between when they left the village and this town. The fact that they ran into Asuma and Kurenai was also factored in, as Naruto silently pulled Tokijin from its sheathe while walked to the door.

Slowly opening the door partially put Naruto face to face with two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds adorning them, the shorter of the two looked like an older version of Sasuke with two key differences the first being the large gash through his black hiate and the second being the thin yet noticeable lines that ran parallel down both sides of his face other than that he looked like his 'current' teammate right on down to the Sharigan that was blazing in the light. The taller of the two had short spiky blue hair, blue skin, a pair of bloodshot eyes and very sharp teeth not unlike Zabuza's with a sword almost as large as it wielder on his back.

"Can I help you two?" Naruto asked calmly while positioning Tokijin behind the door as a precaution.

"Naruto-kun on behalf of the organization that we represent I ask that you come with us. Come quietly so as not to cause a scene please." the shorter more calm voice said politely.

"Enlighten me as to why I would walk off with two S-ranked Nuke-nin(Rogue ninja) such as Hoshigake Kisame former shinobi of Kirigakure and one of the former Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu(Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) and what I can assume is his partner Uchiha Itachi former shinobi of Konohagakure and an ex-ANBU captain." Naruto said calmly while still looking at the two uninvited guests.

"Looks like somebody did their homework, ne Itachi?" Kisame joked while his hand was twitched to reach for the sword on his back.

"It's called reading a bingo book you circus reject, and if not for that his...how did she put it? Ah his monkey marbles were a dead give away to the fact that he is in fact Uchiha Itachi." Naruto replied calmly but had an inner sense of satisfaction at seeing Kisame become bristled at his off handed comment about his appearance.

"Easy Kisame...Naruto-kun I implore that it would be wise if you came with us right now." Itachi said as he held a hand in front of Kisame before turning his attention back on Naruto who was pensive for the moment.

"Fine, give me a moment." Naruto said as he closed the door with the same speed he opened it.

It was only their experience as shinobi that allowed Itachi and Kisame to leap away from the door before it exploded outwards in piece against the far wall due to Tokijin that was currently held in Naruto's and as he walked out into the large hallway.

"You are both fools if you think I'm going anywhere with you." Naruto said as he cut the air with Tokijin before pointing it at Itachi and Kisame.

"Heh-heh, So he thinks he's got with a sword okay. Itachi let me take him." Kisame asked as he stepped forward while pulling his bandage covered sword from his back.

"Very well but be quick about it, we already wasted enough time with the other jounin. Quickly incapacitate Naruto so we can go." Itachi said as he stepped back to allow his partner room to work.

"Heh I'll only shave his legs off. Get ready kid, Here comes Samehada!" Kisame declared before he rushed forward at an impressive speed which Naruto instantly matched.

The next thing that happened caught both Kisame and Itachi by surprise although the former was the only one to openly show it, both blades crashed against each other with enough force to shatter a small boudler. That wasn't was caused shock for the two Akatsuki members, it was the fact that Naruto hadn't buckled under the initial attack and was holding off Kisame who was one of the physically strongest their organization had to offer. On top of that he didn't even look winded in the slightest, both swordsman held this dead lock for an entire five minutes as neither where willing to given in to the other.

Naruto didn't want this to last longer than it had to as he and Kisame broke off to engage in a flurry of combat with Kisame fighting with a handicap of not injuring Naruto too bad, while Naruto himself had no such restriction as he side stepped an over powered diagonal strike then smacked away a rising vertical one before stepping backwards and then pivoting around a very lethal looking strike to move inside Kisame's guard while thrusting Tokijin forward. The effort was instantaneous as Kisame backed off only to find a deep gash on his right cheek.

"Not bad kid, you actually nicked me. I'm impressed not many could say they've done that." Kisame said as he blood-lust for combat grew considerably while he touched his bleeding cheek.

"What are you babbling about? I missed my intended goal of severing your spinal column, never the less I'll rectify that mistake now." Naruto said as he give Tokijin a flick and relieve it of the Kiri-nin's blood while Kisame's grin grew even larger.

Both warriors returned to battle with the intent of hacking each other to pieces but, soon Kisame found himself receiving more cuts on his body than he ever did and Itachi was about to step in and aid his partner two things occurred. First was the arrival of Jiraiya on the back of a Gama named Gama with the woman from earlier slung over his shoulder unconscious, when Itachi inquired how Jiraiya found out about the genjutsu used on her the Sannin replied that he saw through their ruse as women never expressed such an open interest in him like that. The second occurrence was the arrival of Itachi's younger brother Sasuke who claimed he was here to finally avenge their clan by killing Itachi.

"_Like that would ever happen idiot."_ Naruto snorted to himself about Sasuke as he and Kisame halted in their match to watch the two Uchiha brothers duke it out.

Two Sharingan's flared to life, one fully mature and one not as Sasuke powered up his Chidori and ran at his brother at a turtles pace all the while screaming at the top of his lungs. Itachi who had turned around to face his little brother smacked away the jutsu as if it was nothing to him which it was, and the lightning attack ended up exploding in the wall near an empty suite. When the dust cleared it could be seen that Itachi had a firm grip on Sasuke's wrist which he snapped instantly and it caused the younger Uchiha to howl in pain before being punched down the hall to hit the wall before sliding to the ground in a slump.

"Brutal, oh well the runt should have known better. Now then where were we?" Kisame said as he lunged at Naruto who once again was fighting the ex Kiri-nin as they continued their dance of blades.

Jiraiya was at a lost at what he should do as he sat on the sidelines, he was watching as his godson not only held his own against one of the infamous seven swordsman but, was pushing the larger man back with ease. Then there was Itachi who was beating the crap out of Sasuke with minimal effort on his end.

"_Man what in the hell has Kakashi been teaching this kid or lack in thereof, cause he's getting his ass handed to him by Itachi."_ Jiraiya mused as he watched Itachi pick Sasuke up from a slump after he viciously hit the young Uchiha in the gut with a simple punch.

Itachi slammed Sasuke against the wall and began to berate his otouto for being weak before activating his **Mangekyo Sharingan**(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), and then using his **Tsukuyomi**(Moon Reader) for the second time today with Kakashi being the first. Itachi then forced his brother to relive the systematic slaughter of their clansmen all over again, which caused Sasuke to let out blood curdling screams at the event.

This action prompted Jiraiya into action as he put the woman on his shoulders propped up against the wall before he began blurring through hand sings before kneeling down and slapping both palms against the ground.

**Kuchiyose:Gamaguchi Shibari**(Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)

A large plum of smoke emanated from where Jiraiya's hands were before large amounts of red fleshy substance began to cover the walls, floor, and ceiling of the floor they were all on.

This maneuver did not go unnoticed by Kisame and Itachi who glanced as the jutsu took effect, Kisame ignored this in favor of focusing on Naruto as he leaned away from an attack aimed at his ribs, parried a strike to his head and ended it in a downward diagonal block which resulted in another power match between the two. The only sounds being made in the hallway aside from the pulsing ripple of the living flesh was the grinding of Tokijin against Samehada as they respective owners pushed against one another.

"I gotta say kid, you've managed to last against so far but it's time to end this scuffle of ours." Kisame said as he praised Naruto for standing equal to him during this fun time they were having.

"I agree the scuffle is going to end, just not in the way you're envisioning." Naruto replied as he angled the tip of Tokijin towards Kisame's head.

Before the Powerhouse swordsman could inquire as to what Naruto meant, Kisame's entire face became a bloody mess as Naruto fired a burst of Kenatsu needles from the tip of Tokijin which found their mark in the ex- Kiri shinobi's face. As Kisame stumbled backwards and grasped his face from the sudden attack it was all the time Naruto needed to blur forward with his free right hand already in motion.

A wet squelching reached everyone's ears well all except Sasuke who was unconscious from the mental torture but he wouldn't count anyway. Jiraiya and Itachi looked to where the sound originated from even Kisame looked down to the sound and all three men were completely shocked at what they saw, for there on the ground in a growing pool of blood lay Kisame's entire left arm. Looking up further the all could see Naruto in a crouch with his claw hand now dripping fresh blood that wasn't his own, finally the shock of it all registered to Kisame who by now had placed Samehada on his back to grip his still bleeding socket where his arm used to be.

"Nice Naruto, I'll take it from here now!" Jiraiya said as he snapped from his stupor to command the inner toad stomach to do his bidding in capturing Itachi and Kisame.

"Kisame time to go, now!" Itachi said while expressing urgency as much as he could with such a calm voice as villi from the stomach raced forward to attack as Itachi and Kisame unstuck themselves and took off.

Naruto wouldn't have any of that as he gave chase while firing off continuous Kenatsu in both needle and energy wave form, which the two Akatsuki members were able to dodge for the most part with the exception of some needles that hit Kisame in the legs and Itachi in the arms and back.

"Naruto wait come back! You'll get caught up in the jutsu!" Jiriaya yelled from his position as he watched his godson turn the corner after the nuke-nin duo.

Looking behind them as they ran Kisame saw the walls of the hall giving chase as well as Naruto behind them, deciding to stall for time Kisame turned around and used Samehada to bat away the villi before he locked swords with Naruto again before attempting to deliver a vicious kick that Naruto dodged while also avoiding the raging tendrils as Kisame raced to catch up to his partner who was using his Mangekyo again to do something about the wall coming up fast.

A huge explosion reached Jiraiya's ears that had him racing up the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him, turning the hallway he saw his godson in a crouch while looking further up the hallway where Itachi and Kisame escaped.

"You all right?" Jiraiya asked Naruto as he approached his crouched form.

"Yes, but I'd be more concerned with that hole at the end of the hall." Naruto pointed out as he rose and made his way to the hole with Jiraiya at his side the entire way.

When they got there they were both witness to a rare sight, there was black flames burning strong in a ring around the hole with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"_To think they were able to break through this justu?"_ Jiraiya mused as he approached the flames and began studying them.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked as he too was studying the flames and wondered what it's effect were but wasn't stupid enough to go poking his hand in.

"I don't know but we'll seal them up for now and study them at a later date. This will be your first experience with a true fuin process" Jiraiya replied as he pulled out his own sealing kit and an empty scroll before drawing the seal formula to hold the flames then when it was ready he went through the hand signs.

**Fuuka Houin**(Fire Sealing Method)

Jiraiya and Naruto watched in reflective silence as the chakra used for the sealing, rose from the scroll and encircled the hole while covering the flames before pulling them inside the scroll at a moderate pace. When the sealing was complete the kanji for fire appeared in the center of the array before Jiraiya scooped up the scroll and storing it on his person before he and his godson turned to the broken Sasuke.

Back in Konoha with Hinata

Hinata was having a great day today, practice went better than expected and her father didn't look her way in disappointment but more like reassessment at his stance on her. In Hinata's eyes this was a step in improving her tou-san's opinion of her and while it was a long ways to go before he would openly acknowledge his pride in her Hinata would take any form of positive praise she could get: both spoken and unspoken.

The Hyuuga heiress was so lost in her thoughts, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into someone. With two cries of pain, Hinata looked up from her position on the ground and found herself looking at Tsuchi Kin with groceries on the ground around her.

"Oh Kin I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hinata apologized as she started to help Kin retrieve the wayward groceries.

"It's fine Hinata, it could happen to anyone. So what are you up to at the moment?" Kin asked as she picked up the last dropped item before they both rose to their ful height.

"Nothing in particular, I've got the rest of the day off from training with my team." Hinata replied as she brushed some dirt off her pants.

"Then why don't you join me for a snack then?" Kin asked as she settled the bag in her arms.

"No I don't want to impose." Hinata started before Kin interrupted her.

"You won't be I was just heading home after finishing my shopping for Naruto-sama's house so I've got loads of free time." Kin pointed out as they began walking up the road.

"Then sure I'll join you for awhile." Hinata said with a bright smile that radiated kindness.

"Come on then." Kin said as she led the heiress up the street.

With Naruto and Jiraiya

Jiraiya was furious as he stuffed some tissue in his nose to stem the nosebleed thanks to Gai, the eccentric jounin had leaped through the hold made by Itachi and Kisame while crying Dynamikku Entori(Dynamic Entry) as he performed a flying kick. After a few minutes of clearing the air, Gai was apologizing profusely as he hoisted the unconscious form of Sasuke onto his back.

"Look it's alright, just get Sasuke back to Konoha as fast as you can. He needs to be looked over for mental damage from a powerful genjutsu." Jiraiya instructed to the jounin.

"Of course Jiraiya-sama but that comment makes me wonder if it was the same genjutsu that struck Kakashi down." Gai pondered.

"So Kakashi was attacked as well?" Jiraiya inquired before Gai recounted the battle that took place in Konoha before he showed up here.

"I see well that just means we definitely need to succeed in our mission to locate Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he looked as he godson.

"You're going to find Tsunade-hime! Yosh! This is such a great day! I will hurry back to Konoha before the sunsets, if I can't do that I shall run 500 laps around Konoha, If I can't do that then-..." Gai started with that crazed look in his eyes before Jiraiya stopped him.

"Gai, Gai, just...go." Jiraiya sighed with exasperation while pointing to the hole in the wall.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama!" Gai saluted before running off and jumping out of sight through the hole in the wall.

"See now that's respect my young apprentice. You could learn from his example." Jiraiya said as he pointed out Gai's devotion to the shinobi ranking system.

"Please he's obviously an idiot. Let's pay for the damages and just get going, and we're using your wallet." Naruto said as he went to grab their bags while Jiraiya cried at the amount of money he would need to cover the damages.

Three Days Later in Tanzaku Town

After three days of training and travel, Naruto and Jiraiya were right on Tsunade's heels, also Naruto had taken to practicing the Rasegan to add another attack to his arsenal that was coming along nicely. After their run in with the Akatsuki, they moved with haste to find Tsunade and their search lead them here.

"You sure this is the correct town where Tsunade is?" Naruto asked as he didn't feel like going on a goose chase for this teammate of his.

"Of course I'm sure, now then what do you say to getting some food? We have been traveling non-stop for the last three days." Jiraiya suggested as he lead the way to a nearby restaurant that was open this morning with Naruto right behind him.

As they walked inside the place, Naruto ran right into the back of his godfather when Jiraiya stopped in his tracks. Asking what was wrong, Nariuto followed his line of sight to see two women sitting together. First was a blonde with her long hair in two ponytails tied with purple hairbands. The woman wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage, she wore open-toed sandals with high heels. A prominent feature other than her generous bust that could give Sakaki a run for her money was a violet rhombus on her forehead. Naruto could make out her honey amber eyes as she enjoyed a bottle of chilled sake and dumplings.

The blonde's companion was a woman with shoulder length black hair with bangs and dark eyes, she wore a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels it gave her an simple but beautiful look.

"You know them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at his godfather who was still looking gobsmacked.

"My dear Naruto, we've just found our mission objective." Jiraiya said with a visible smile as he began making his way over to the two ladies.

Naruto just followed behind as he got a feeling that the next few days would be very interesting and filled with more enemies to fight while he followed behind his godfather and mentor.

* * *

**AN:** Okay my faithful readers chapter 9 is now complete and I hope you've enjoyed it. I have to say that I enjoy having comical moments between Jiraiya and Naruto, and the part where I wrote about Naruto pranking Jiraiya I felt that it was a good moment. In regards to Kisame vs Naruto; that was just awesome from start to finish and I hope everyone was pleased with this fight along with the Hinata vs Hanabi spar match. So now Chapter 10 is being worked on and I promise to offer an intersting Sannin battle that involves Naruto. This is Xeno signing off and don't forget to r/r plz, it keeps those poor Naruto male character's out of the fan girl pit.

Konohamaru: Like me, please keep me out of their yaoi fangirl clutches? (puppy dog eyes to females in the audience.

Xeno: That's right for just one or more reviews between each reader can ensure young Konohamaru here stays out of the fangirl pit, to those that don't shame on you and you must be a yaoi fangirl in disguse. Know that we will hunt you down and keep you from meshing such cool anime male character's together again.

1.- I just thought those scents up on the spot with acception of Asuma and Kurenai's scents for obvious reasons.


	10. Chapter 10: Sannin Found & Showdown

**AN:** Last chapter we saw Naruto get into an arranged marriage to Tenten, I wonder how she'll take the news? Anyway we had some laughs at Jiraiya's expense again, he just can't win can he? Oh, and we got to see the fishman lose an arm to the juggernaut force that was Naruto, I wonder if he kept it as a souvenir? One can only guess. Now onto our focus this chapter, Senju Tsunade come on everyone knows of this busty hothead with the ability to make a man sterile or a woman barren before crushing you flat with her super-strength. I wonder how she takes being offered the title of Hokage? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I told you vultures to look to the previous chapters for this.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sannin Found & Sannin Showdown

Restaurant in Tanzaku Town

Shizune sat with a look of worry on her face as she watched her longtime mentor drink more sake, they were sitting in a reflective silence after their run in with Tsunade's old teammate Orochimaru two days ago. Even now the young woman could still remember the conversation word for word.

**_Flashback:_Fuin**

_Shizune was struggling to keep up with her mentor as Tsunade was nearly running up the road with her travel bag in one hand and Tonton in the other._

_"Tsunade-sama please wait up! Where are we going?" Shizune asked as she caught up to her mentor's side._

_"I hit the winning pull on those slot machines back there, something bad is about to come our way." Tsunade said in a somewhat frantic voice as they found themselves walking near the wall protecting a near by castle. _

_As they moved Tsunade hoped whatever was coming their way didn't, too bad Murphy's law decided to pick on her that day when an oily smug voice reached her ears._

_"Tsunade-hime, what a pleasure it is to see you here." A disarmingly sweet voice said that instead of placating Tsunade put her on edge._

_Turning around, Tsunade and Shizune came face to face with Orochimaru wearing wearing long purple robes with a loose pink vest, bandages that he usex as a sash, and dark pants. Standing near Orochimaru was a young man wearing his outfit from the Chunin Exams and official hiate of Otogakure._

_"What do you want Orochimaru?" Tsunade all but spat as she watched her ex teammate approach._

_"I ran into a spot of trouble about a week back and the end result is that I've lost the use of my arms thanks to Sarutobi-sensei and a jutsu of his that did the damage, so I've tracked you down with the expressed interest of asking for you to attempt to heal my arms of this malady." Orochimaru said as he got down to his point without revealing much as Tsunade's temper was as legendary as her enhanced strength._

_"Not interested especially since I heard about your little stunt against Konoha, enjoy your gift from Sarutobi-sensei come on Shizune." Tsunade said as she resumed walking with Shizune not too far behind, they didn't even get five feet away before Orochimaru spoke up again._

_"Surely I can make it worth your while Tsunade-hime? Perhaps restoring your loved ones Dan and Nawaki?" Orochimaru said with a smirk that rolled across his lips as she stopped in her tracks._

_Orochimaru thought he had Tsunade eating out of the palm of his hand until, her fist made contact with the wall next to her and put a gaping sized hole in it. Slowly she turned to look at him with her face twisted into a mask of fury._

_"You dare speak of such things?" Tsunade all but screamed at the snake sannin as she rounded on him with anger burning hot._

_"I wouldn't have mentioned them if it wasn't possible, as it stands I could give you your loved ones back but, in order to do that I need the use of my hands so what's your answer?" Orochimaru trudged on as if he was nonplussed by her mood change._

_"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune called out as she put a comforting hand on her mentors shoulder as the woman just glared at her old teammate as if to smolder him with her gaze._

_"I can see you need some time to think it over so, I'll give you a week to give me your answer. Farewell for now Tsunade." Orochimaru said before he and Kabuto disappeared via shunshin leaving the street empty save for Tsuande, Shizune and Tonton._

_"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" Shizune asked with worry over her mentor as Tsunade turned around to where they were walking to._

_"Let's go find a hotel to stay in." Is all Tsunade uttered before she started walking off with Shizune right behind her._

_**Flashback:**_** Kai**

Shizune was broken out of her thoughts by someone calling her and her mentor's names, looking to where the voice originated from Tsuande and Shizune watched as Jiraiya made his way over to their table with a jovial smile on his face. So focused that they were on Jiraiya that they didn't notice Naruto sit next to him in their booth.

"Well I must say you are a hard person to track down Tsunade." Jiraiya said as a waitress came over to take his and Naruto's orders of meat buns, tea(for Naruto) and sake(for Jiraiya) before walking off to see them filled.

"What is you want Jiraiya? You wouldn't had gone through all this trouble of finding me just to have a friendly chat." Tsunade snapped as she took a drink of her sake.

"You always did know me best Tsu-hime. To put it simply sensei wants you back in Konoha...to become the next Hokage." Jiraiya said briefly with a smile before switching to a serious expression as he met Tsunade's eyes.

"Sensei's lasted this long what does he need me for? Besides the position of the Hokage is for fools and dream chasers. Also I'm sure the title has been offered to you, why didn't you take it?" Tsunade scoffed into her saucer before taking a gulp as Jiraiya and Naruto's order arrived.

"Two reasons; I've got an informant network to run and I'm not cut out to be Hokage. You however, it's literally in your blood Tsunade." Jiraiya pointed out as he grabbed a meat bun.

"Well my answer is no, you know full well that Konoha holds too many bad memories and that I..." Tsunade replied as she was about to give the rest of her reasons when a voice interrupted her.

"...Am nothing but a coward." Naruto muttered as he took a sip of his tea.

"Jiraiya who is this brat?" Tsunade asked as she finally acknowledged Naruto's presence due to his remark before rounding on her teammate with a questioning look.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and he's my apprentice." Jiraiya said sheepishly while stealing a glance at Naruto who had yet to open his eyes as he sampled a meat bun in silence.

"I thought after your last apprentice, you swore to never take another one." Tsunade asked as she sat back and took another pull of alcohol.

"Well thing have changed and Naruto here is strong for his age. Also well he's... my godson." Jiraiya replied with an even bigger sheepish expression as he waited for the eventual blowout.

He wasn't disappointed as Tsunade began to choke on the sake that got caught in her throat, after getting some assistance from Shizune Tsunade simply looked from Jiraiya to Naruto and back again a couple of more times before busting out into laughter.

"I fail to see what's so funny about that Tsunade." Jiraiya said with a pout as his busty teammate attempted to get herself under control.

"If...if he's your apprentice then every woman is in trouble with two of you perverts inhabiting the world." Tsunade replied as she caught a breath of air before looking up at Jiraiya although what was said next ignited her legendary temper.

"While I agree that Jiraiya-sensei is a man of certain perverted urges...it's better than being a cowardly gambling lush such as yourself, who runs from her birth right all because of some bad memories." Naruto said as he took another sip of his tea as Tsunade rounded on him.

"What did you say gaki?" Tsunade snarled as she stood up while slamming her hands on the table.

"I don't usually make it a habit of repeating myself but I'll take some form of pity on you seeing as your deaf as well. I called you a gambling lush, you are unfit for the titles that have been bestowed upon you by others. And I can imagine that your clan looks down at you from the heavens with regret sown into their faces that one of their own would turn out to be such a coward of a woman." Naruto replied in the same tone not in the least startled by Tsunade's face becoming red with fury.

"Outside...Gaki!" Tsunade siad with a cold fury seeping into her words at this impudent brat bad mouthing not only her but her fallen clan as well.

"Um Tsunade I don't think that's a good idea." Jiraiya advised, not for Naruto's safety but that of his teammate herself as she always got really temperamental after heavy drinking.

"Perhaps you should listen to Jiraiya Tsunade-sama, you did drink a good bit of alcohol already." Shizune as she too expressed worry about the situation.

"Quiet you two, I can still kick some genin's ass with a bit of sake in my system." Tsunade snapped as her eyes bore into Naruto's form as if to instantly kill him on the spot.

Naruto made no attempt to move in any way other than to continue drinking his tea in silence, this action kicked Tsunade's temper even higher at this kid's audacity.

"What's wrong brat? You realize that you was suddenly in over your head? Tell you what, you apologize right now and I'll forget your cheek earlier." Tsunade said with unblinking eyes.

"Believe me when I say that your posturing changes nothing in the slightest, nor does it intimidate me. It's just that you didn't specify when you wanted to step outside so I took it as I could finish my tea beforehand." Naruto replied as he met Tsunade's burning amber orbs with his frigid sapphire ones.

"I meant now kid, not when you decided to finish your snack." Tsunade pointed out.

"Oh well you see, I have manners unlike you, I guess that's another lesson that was passed over on you when growing up." Naruto said as he calmly stood up from the table.

Jiraiya would have been on the floor dying with laughter at his godson standing up to Tsunade calmly, if the situation wasn't so serious with Tsunade barely restraining her killing intent as she and Naruto exited the building with him and Shizune right behind. When they got outside Tsunade and Naruto were standing at opposite ends of the street, like two enemies on opposing sides of a war. Tsunade looked completely incensed while Naruto didn't look bothered in the slightest, turning to his left Jiraiya could see that Shizune was a bundle of worry as she held Tonton to her chest which he quickly committed to memory before turning his full attention back to the street.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize for what you said in there before I rip your head off." Tsunade threatened even though she wouldn't really rip his head off, it was just a scare tactic to get him to back down.

"Why would I take back what I said when every word of it was true? Can we hurry this along? I still have to deliver you back to the old man and I plan on doing just that." Naruto asked with a bored look about him.

"Feeling so sure of yourself huh? I bet you couldn't make me use more than one finger to beat you." Tsunade boasted as she held up her index finger on her right hand.

"Such arrogance, you'll fall just as Sabaku no Gaara did." Naruto said as he took a walking start which turned into a run as he poised his hand for the attack.

Tsunade timed Naruto's approach and dropped her finger loaded with chakra to the ground, the effect was instantaneous as a fissure appeared in the ground and a lot of dust was kicked up due to the amount of force behind the attack. Everyone waited with bated breath to see the result of Tsunade's attack as the dust cleared to reveal the fissure but no sign of Naruto, easing up but not letting down her guard Tsunade attempted to look around while sensing for Naruto's charka until something wrapped around her throat tightly. She was about to attempt to break loose until a voice spoke up before she could raise her hands.

"I wouldn't try moving, it wouldn't take much for me to rear back and sever your head clean from your shoulders.." A cold voice said as the back of her legs were taken out from under her causing her to hit the dirt via her knees.

"How?" was all Tsunade could get out through her shock and the tight airway of her neck as she found out that even with her strength being augmented by her chakra, Naruto's grip on the whip hadn't slacked in the slightest.

"Simple, you got arrogant just like all the rest and thought yourself above someone who wears the rank of a genin. It would disgust me if I cared enough but I don't, the fact is for all your power you shinobi tend to forget the fact that you are human and that there will always be someone more powerful to contend with even when they are younger than you." Naruto replied as he let the whip disappear as he himself lifted Tsunade up by the neck and held his other hand poised for an attack which shocked the hell out of Shizune and Tonton as they never seen their master handled in such a way while Jiraiya was screaming for Naruto to not strike Tsunade down.

"If you were an enemy I would have already killed you Tsunade, as it stands however you are an important ally therefore you remain safe for the moment. Now then I've been given extra orders by Sandaime-sama to report that by his word that whether or not you return to as it new appointing Hokage, you will return to the village as your medical expertise is needed. Should you not adhere to this order, I will hunt you down and kill you myself after you have been marked a traitor." Naruto explained as he put the buxom beauty down and revealed a signed mission order directly for Tsunade and handed it to her before walking off.

"Wait where are you going?" Tsunade asked as she snapped out of her stupor to look at Naruto's retreating back.

"Nowhere you need to concern yourself at the moment, Jiraiya you know how to find me when you're ready." Naruto replied as he switched from addressing Tsunade for Jiraiya as he walked up the broken street and disappeared around the corner of a nearby building.

Tsunade stood gazing at the spot where Naruto disappeared with a look of surprise, She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost missed Jiraiya and Shizune running up to her.

"Tsunade-sama! You're not hurt are you." Shizune asked with instant worry as she looked her mentor over with a medical eye.

"Just a slightly bruised neck and a hugely bruised ego Shizune. Alright you old perverted hermit spill it, who is that kid really?" Tsunade said as she went from being soft and caring with Shizune to the tough as nails kunoichi she was known for being as she turned to her teammate.

Jiraiya knew that if he didn't produce some answers Tsunade would break him in a way that won't be pleasant for him for the rest of his days, so with a sigh he motioned Tsunade to follow him so they could talk in private. After instructing Shizune to return to their hotel for the night, Tsunade followed her teammate with the purpose of finding out just what's been going on since her departure from Konoha all those years ago.

* * *

Amegakure

In the eternal land of falling rain, deep inside a large mountain that looked ordinary at first glance was the hidden base for 9 of the Elemental Countries most notorious S-ranked nuke-nins of an organizatino called the Akatsuki known to date. They were all standing atop the fingers of an enormous statue that only had its upper torso and hands showing, what was interesting that while the meeting was taking place not every member was in physical attendance. Those that weren't physically there were standing in attendance due to a jutsu that projected an astral version of the person so that all the members could convene for a meeting at any time as they moved about the various shinobi villages.

"So how goes Kisame's recovery after losing his arm?" The being known as Pein asked from his position on the staute as he looked to the form of his partner Konan, the only female member among the organizations ranks.

"With the fact that Zetsu was able to not only bring his arm back to us but, he ensured that we didn't lose another one of the rings like we did with Orochimaru's defection from our ranks. Kisame should be ready after proper rest and rehab to ensure that he arm was attached correctly." Konan replied in a soft and gentle tone as she looked at Nagato.

"I see, then that means for now Itachi you and Kisame shall be put into reserve until Kisame is fit for duty again. I want no mistakes made especially when dealing with the Kyuubi's jinchuriki after seeing what he did to Kisame who is one of our most physically strongest members.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Itachi replied as his trademark sharingan blazed in the dim light of the cave.

"Heh, you fuck bags are afraid of a 12 year old brat? He wouldn't last against me for 10 seconds before I sacrificed his worthless carcass to Jashin-sama!" Another person said, this time it was Hidan an ex jounin from Yugakure that was apart of a wild and obscure cult that woshipped a deity called Jashin who expected nothing but total slaughter and mayhem from its followers.

"How many times have I told you not to underestimate an opponent at face value Hidan?" A tall and masked shinobi by the name of Kakuzu said as he chided his partner's foolishness and reckless nature.

"Yeah well how many times have I told you to shut the hell up Kakuzu?" Hidan fired back.

"Kakuzu is right, with the level of skill that the Kyuubi jinchuriki posssess it would be a foolish thing to do as to underestimate him, lest you end up like Kisame did or worse." Pein said as he addressed the entire congregation.

"Not to mention that my informants have spoken that the Gama Sennin Jiraiya has taken the boy on as an apprentice." This came from the ever calm Akasuna no Sasori, known for the assassination and kidnapping of the Sandaime Kazekage of Sunagakure.

"So what, it's not like he could be that tough right Sasori no Danna un?"Deidara the Mad Bomber of Iwa asked his partner in his own unique way.

"It would be wise to take caution when attempting to take on Jiraiya of the Sannin as I would be hard pressed to even reach a stalemate regardless of my skill with the sharingan." Itachi warned from his thoughtful position atop his assigned finger on the statue's hands.

"There you have it then, for now we will not approach the Kyuubi jinchuriki and instead will focus our efforts elsewhere. Kakuzu move out with Hidan and prepare to track down and face your target of the Gobi Jinchuriki, Sasori and Deidara return to base, Itachi take some time to rest and restore your power, Zetsu continue with your recon of the other hidden villages so we can discover the location of the next jinchuriki. Konan see to Kisame's recovery personally and I want a report of when he's ready for the field at the earliest moment." Pein said as he gazed at all the other assembled members one by one and relay instructions to each of them.

So when replies came back from everyone including the vulgar Hidan, Pein called the meeting to a close and deactivated the projection jutsu.

"Well now it seems that my old pet has taken a more active role with its current warden. No matter soon enough we shall have it along with the other 8 biju and then the Akatsuki's motives can be fully realized." A dark voice said from the shadows behind Pein.

"Believe what you will Madara, as long as it doesn't interfere with the will of Pein." Pein declared as if he was some higher deity before departing from the room.

"No you believe what you will 'Pein' but when everything is said and done, it will be the will of Uchiha Madara that wins the day." The newly named Madara thought from his place in the shadows before disappearing due to the power of the sharingan that blazed in his right eye through an orange spiral mask.

* * *

In Konoha, later that evening

While Jiraiya was getting blasted with questions by Tsunade, back in the village there was another man in a situation with his life on the line but unlike Jiraiya his was literally. Kenji had just jumped behind the couch right before it got its new position as a pin cushion then he had to duck against the monstrous swing of a Kanabo that took out the wall behind him.

Basically Tenten had just arrived home from a 4 long B-ranked mission that left her in a very irritable mood. All she wanted to do was get home, take a soak in the tub, and then get reacquainted with her pillow however that simple plan was derailed by her father calling her into the back of the store before she could get upstairs. Then he dropped the biggest bombshell of her life on her shoulders, that she was finally matched with a fiance as part of a marriage contract.

This of course got her blood boiling as if she opened one of the Hachimon as she proceeded to chase her father around the entire first floor in a rage as she tried to inflict bodily harm on him for that piece of info.

"Tenten sweetie, if you'd calm down I could tell yo-..." Kenji tried right before he dodged the edge of a chokuto.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my own father just told me that I'm basically betrothed to someone I've never even met before!" Tenten roared as she stopped only to ask that question before resuming her rampage as the situation spilled out into the expansive backyard.

"Did you think about what I wanted? Or how I would feel about getting such news? What were you thinking tou-san?" Tenten punctuated each question with the toss of a weapon which Kenji caught the first of before deflecting the rest and then rushing in to restrain Tenten in mid throw of another weapon.

"If you would calm down a moment, I could explain my musume(daughter) but I can't with you leaving me no quarter to even get a word in edgewise." Kenji explained with a stern yet miffed expression as he looked down at his daughter.

"Perhaps...we should all take this moment to calm ourselves. Don't you two think?" Narumi, Kenji's wife called out as she walked over to place a placating hand on both her husband and her child's shoulders.

Narumi had just returned from the post office where she was putting in an order form for more raw materials from Takumi no Kuni(Craftsman Country), when she heard the large amount of ruckus coming from the shop and rushed inside. She had gotten outside to catch the tail end of the conversation with Tenten screaming at her father before being restrained.

"Now Kenji dear why don't you fix up the front of the shop before closing up, Tenten honey go and take a relaxing bath as I know you just came back from your mission and I'll prepare some tea so we can all sit down and discuss this like civil adults." Narumi offered in her gentle way as she removed Kenji's grip from their daughter's wrist with no effort on her part.

Both father and daughter alike were about to protest but a soft smile with a huge wave of killer intent behind it said otherwise as Tenten and Kenji went of to do as Narumi suggested without a word while she headed behind Tenten so she could make up some snacks for the coming conversation.

About 15 minutes later the Higurashi family were seated in the living room with hot tea and snacks on the table between them, as Tenten occupied one of the recliners while her parents took the love seat together.

"Okay, so what's the deal with this marriage contract that I'm now apart of?" Tenten asked calmly while still upset about the fact that she might end up married to some noble sniveling punk that would make her give up her career as a kunoichi to become a baby making machine.

"Before we get to that I think it's time you knew the truth about our family." Kenji said right before he launched into the same story that he told Naruto four days ago looking for a calligraphy set.

By the end Tenten had to say that she was shocked and awed by the legacy of her family, it would take get some getting use to knowing that their family was birth through a demon swordsmith but there was time.

"Tenten my musume, how are you taking the news?" Kenji asked as Tenten had yet to make a sound since he started his tale.

"It's strange but for some reason I feel like I've always known we were different." Tenten replied after a couple of minutes of silence as she took a cookie from the table.

"Yes we have enough youki in our system to not be considered fully human, yet not enough to be considered a youkai in any way." Kenji chirped in with a smile

"So this business with the marriage contract,...who's the intended fiance for me?" Tenten said as she switched to the topic she wanted to really discuss, both her parents didn't miss the edge of fear in her voice.

Narumi looked at her husband and an entire conversation passed between them without a word being uttered physically, She felt they might as well get it over with and end their daughter's needless misery over the situation.

"To be honest Tenten, your fiance is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Inu Taisho Naruto." Kenji said simply as he took hold of his cup of tea and waited for the eventual blowout. He didn't have long to wait.

"Yeah right! Who is it really? Please tell me it's not Uchiha Sasuke?" Tenten said with a snort before she got a look of real disgust on her face.

"Kami No! It's really Uzumaki Naruto sweety. Kenji go get the actual marriage contract." Narumi replied with her own look of horror at actually giving her daughter to a clan with such backwards clan as the Uchiha who were beaten in tradition and inbreeding by the Hyuuga clan who felt everyone else without the Byakugan inferior to them.

Kenji got up and retrieved the scroll that he went over with Naruto before he left, before dropping it into Tenten's lap before resuming to drink his tea on the love seat. Tenten's eye's skimmed the scroll line by line as she picked out the keywords that proved the truth of her parent's statement.

"His mother is Uzumaki Kushina a.k.a the Konoha no Shinkyo? One of Konoha's greatest kunoichi and one of my role models alongside Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Mikoto, Isaiyo Megumi no Kumo, and Oga Haruo?" Tenten practically yelled and squealed as she held the contract close to her heart.

"Yes that is Naruto's mother although I'm sure you know she passed on the day of his birth." Narumi said with a gentle smile that held sorrow as well slid across her face.

"You sound as if you knew her personally kaa-san." Tenten replied as she looked at her mother in a bout of worry.

"She-...she was a true and dear friend to me and two others, one of which still remains." Narumi said with a few tears in the corner of her eyes as Kenji grasped her hand in comfort.

"I'll tell you some stories one day." Narumi managed to choke out with a reminiscing smile to her daughter who nodded back with a small smile of her own.

"It's really Naruto then?" Tenten asked suddenly as if she was small and unguided in the world.

"Yes and if you're worried about him just claiming you as a fiance don't be, he's willing to wait until you and he have had time to become comfortable with one another before taking the jump into marriage." Kenji replied as he sought to comfort his daughter's troubled mind and watched as she visibly relaxed in the recliner.

"Tou-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think if it was alright if I held onto this contract? For sentimental value?" Tenten asked as she held the scroll against her body again.

"Sentimental value?" Kenji asked with confusion on his face.

"Yeah, it's got Uzumaki Kushina's actual signature on it." Tenten said as a soft blush of embarrassment swept across her cheeks as her father began to laugh at her choice of answer.

3 Days Later in Tanzaku Town

Jiraiya tumbled across another roof top as he avoided eating dirt from the ground below for the fifth time since he woke up this morning, it seems that Tsunade had got the better of him and managed to slip a potion into his drink in order to destabilize his chakra and nervous system. As Jiraiya jumped another roof he had to give credit to his teammate, only she could make a poison that was completely tasteless to the senses and get it inside anything he was going to drink it was truly a testament to her title of greatest Iryo-nin(Medic Shinobi) of all the Elemental Countries.

Jiraiya had just managed to reach the balcony leading to his and Naruto's hotel room to hear the end of the conversation Naruto and Shizune was having.

"Tsunade's already on the move I take it." Jiraiya gasped as he leaned against the wall inside of the room for support.

"I'm afraid so Jiraiya-sama, I couldn't stop her from going to Orochimaru before I was hit with one of her punches. What happened to you?" Shizune replied as she moved to his side and began running a Shosen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique) over his form.

"Tsunade got to me and slipped something into my drink, it's messed up my chakra and balance horribly." Jiraiya all but groan as he shook away the dizziness in his pounding skull while Shizune began rummaging through her supplies.

"Without knowing exactly the concoction she used I can't reverse the effects, however I can give you some flushing pills that will speed up the damage done by the pills to have it leave your body faster. It won't get you back to 100% but it's all that I could give you on hand with time being a factor and all, I'm sorry Jiraiya." Shizune said as she held out the pills and a glass of water.

"Don't be sorry, I let down my guard so in a way I had this coming." Jiraiya said as he offered Shizune a small smile before downing the pills with a chaser of water.

"Good now that you have taken your medicine, shall we get going? I've got a bone or few to pick with Orochimaru." Naruto said from the ground below the hotel room window.

"We need to catch up to Tsunade before she meets up with Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as she pushed off the wall slowly as he could feel the pills working slowly at repairing the damage done by his teammate.

"Okay Tonton, find Tsuande-sama for us." Shizune encouraged as she looked down at the pig in her arms after she and Jiraiya joined Naruto on the ground below.

"Bwui!" Tonton oinked as she began to put her nose to the ground in an effort to track her owner, the vest wearing pig didn't even get five feet before she was picked up by Naruto who just looked at the pig who tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"No need as I know exactly where she is." Naruto said to Tonton as he began taking off to where he smelled Tsunade's scent with Shizune and Jiraiya right next to him.

"N-naruto what are you doing? Let Tonton use her nose to find Tsunade-sama." Shizune tried to protest before a chuckle from Jiraiya had her looking to him on her right.

"Believe me when I say it's faster if we let Naruto lead us to Tsunade, no offense to Tonton but his sense of smell has her beat." Jiraiya said and watched as Shizune got a look of confusion on her face before nodding briefly in her way of saying that she trusted his judgement.

"Enough talk, Tsunade has already begun to engage Orochimaru in combat." Naruto said as he picked up his speed but not enough to lose Jiraiya and Shizune as they would be lost on where to go unless the battle grew huge enough for them to follow.

Outskirts of Tanzaku Town

Tsunade landed on the ground and slid about ten feet as she assessed her opponent in front of her, Kabuto had managed to sense her intent on ending her ex-teammates life the moment she touched him with her Shosen Jutsu. So dodging a kunai attack to her head Tsuande created some distance between her and her opponents.

"So you were really intent on ending my life Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked with that same sickeningly sweet voice of his.

"That's the idea, anything is better than to let you parade around stealing bodies from people for your own selfish personal gain. You must have really tried pegging me for a fool if you thought I would allow you to twist the memory of my loved ones with that justu of yours." Tsunade snarled as she stared down Orochimaru with fury written in her expression.

"I see, well then setbacks are bound to happen. Kabuto kill her." Orochimaru said as he looked to his right hand while he himself moved back to enjoy the show.

Kabuto walked forward with a kunai only to jump back next to his master as they both then had to evade the monstrous crater made by Tsunade's **Tsūtenkyaku**(Painful Sky Leg).

_"What incredible strength, if I'm hit by any of those strikes I'm as good as dead."_ Kabuto thought as he flew threw handsigns before holding his hands out in front of him.

"So you know the application of the **Chakra no Mesu**(Chakra Scalpel) in combat. Let's see your skill level with it." Tsuande said as she watched a blade of chakra cover Kabuto's hands before raising her own hands and activating her own scalpels.

The two medics then rushed each other in a flurry of chakra strikes meant to cripple severely, as Tsunade and Kabuto danced around each other using an Iryo-nins prized skill of evasion to keep just out of reach of the other's scalpel while staying close enough to deal out a damaging strike. Kabuto managed to avoid a scalpel to the face by ducking and then spinning around Tsunade's frame while thrusting his hand forward with a scalpel aimed at her back. Sensing the danger Tsunade used her skill at evasion combined with her speed to backflip over Kabuto, while she was in the air Tsunade deactivated one of her scalpels for an electric current that raced around her fingers.

**Ranshinshō**(Important Body Points Disturbance)

Tsunade used her precision as an Iryo-nin to strike Kabuto right at the base of his skull before righting herself just as she landed on the ground behind him while he let out a strangled gasp of surprise.

"The fight's over for you boy, I've disrupted your entire nervous system. Say hello to the Shinigami for me." Tsunade warned as she pumped chakra in her fists as she charged Kabuto with the intent to splatter his brains all over the ground.

As she barreled down on Kabuto, Tsunade was so focused on the young medic that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings fully and this is what her to backflip to avoid danger just as Kabuto managed to force his body to dodge as well right before something slammed into the ground with enough force to make a small crater where Kabuto was just kneeling.

"Shit another one? Figures you could never do anything for yourself Orochimaru." Tusnade curse under her breath before looking at the Hebi-nin.

"My dear Tsunade, why sully my own hands with your death when I can have others do it for me. I'm sure you remember Yushizawa Hitako?" Orochimaru said as he turned his head to where Hitako was standing.

Tsunade followed his line of sight to meet the hardened eyes of a man in his late forties going on fifty, he wore conservative clothing consisting of a worn black combat vest with two straps running cross along his chest. The man also wore simple black shinobi pants taped off at the ankles with black sandals, in his hand was the sickle to a kusarigama the end of which was embedded in the ground near her position.

"Hitako the butcher, it's been some time." Tsuande said as she internally curse her stupidity for coming out here on he own to deal with Orochimaru, now she was paying for it as she faced off against three opponents

"Indeed it has been some time, I'll never forget when you permanently blinded me in my left eye all those years ago. It's strange many medics have said I will never feel anything in that eye ever again but they were wrong, for my eye burns with intense hatred that has fueled me and keep me going for such a day as this. I will see you dead at my feet this day Tsunade!" Hitako said as he lifted his head to reveal that he was in fact blind in his left eye completely.

Wasting no time Hitako pulled back on the chain he was holding to reveal the weighted end of the kusarigama he was carrying before rushing forward at the same moment Kabuto did as well, Tsunade went from being able to fighting back to evading everything they threw at her. At one point she manage to hit Kabuto with a glancing blow then stepped back from where the weight hit the ground near her before grasping the chain and pulling Hitako to her. Just as she was about to hit him with her fist, she felt a slicing motion in the back of her calves and looked down to find Kabuto's hands gripping her legs with chakra scalpel running through them.

Breaking free while dropping the chain, Tsunade managed to pull herself out of danger even with her tendons cut. Healing the injury in less than a second she got to her feet and went to run at Kabuto but he did something that stopped her right in her tracks, he slit his hand and blood came flying out from the way he made the cut and landed directly in Tsunade's face. She instantly froze on the spot before falling to the ground as if reliving her worst nightmares.

"Man if that was all it would take to stop her I would have done it in the beginning. Such a pathetic weakness for a Iryo-nin. Oh well Hitako shall we both kill her?" Kabuto said as he healed the cut he made while holding up the very kunai he did it with.

"Yes, lets." Hitako replied while walking over as he spun the sickle in a reverse fashion.

_"I don't want to die here. I want to fight but,... the blood there's so much of it. Kami if your hearing please lend me some help."_ Tsunade silently prayed as she watched Kabuto and Hitako close in on her.

Her answer came in the form of a large wave of blue energy that swept in between Tsunade and her attackers, Kabuto and Hitako only just managed to dodge the blow but not entirely as Kabuto lost his entire left arm up to the forearm while Hitako lost his right hand that was about to throw the sickle forward. The final thing that stuck in their craw was the energy from the attack was so concentrated that the wounds themselves cauterized upon contact.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Jiraiya called out as he jumped down to Tsunade's side with Shizune and Naruto who held Tokijin in hand.

"My isn't this a surprise. Jiraiya you've saved me the trouble of having to kill you later down the road." Orochimaru called out as he came forward while Kabuto and Hitako were attempting to reattach their respective arms a ways away.

"Hey Orochimaru, how's those busted arms treating ya? I hear your in some serious pain there." Jiraiya threw back and got the satisfaction of witnessing the glint of anger in his teammate's eyes before it was covered.

"You will pay for that Jiraiya, Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he leapt to Kabuto's side where the spectacle wearing shinobi performed bit his thumb and performed one handed signs for Kuchiyose and wiped his thumb along the summoning tattoo on Orochimaru's arm.

Meanwhile Jiraiya knowing what was going to take place ran through hand signs of his own just as the large brown snake poofed into existence.

**Doton: Yomi Numa**(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)

The jutsu made swamp appeared beneath the large snake and sunk the serpent about halfway before it would not go any further.

"Damn, I'm still not up to snuff. It's better than nothing at the moment." Jiraiya cursed inwardly as he looked to Tsunade who was being roused by Shizune which was proving ineffective.

"Tsunade-sama snap out of it!" Shizune pleaded as she shook her mentor by the shoulders to no avail.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked turning his attention to the still shell shocked Tsunade on the ground as he purposely turned his back on Orochimaru.

"She a hemo**phobic**, the sight of blood causes her to freeze." Shizune explained while still trying to reach her mentor.

"Step aside Shizune." Naruto said as he walked until he was right in front of Tsunade as she Shizune moved out of the way.

FWAP!

The sound echoed across the area as everyone present looked up to where it originated from, they didn't have to look far to see Tsunade knocked completely to the floor while holding her cheek where a bright red bruise had formed.

"Naruto what in Kami's name did you do that for?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at his godson as if the boy had went crazy.

"...Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic, you go and prove me wrong." Naruto said as if he didn't hear Jiraiya at all and if he did he chose not to acknowledge it as he stared down at Tsunade.

"What are your talking about?" Tsunade asked the pain of her bruised cheek forgotten at the moment.

"The fact that you've let something such as the sight of blood to cause you to become a whimpering mess. I don't know what's worse the fact that you have such a crippling fear of blood or that you let it become a huge weakness to be used against you. You don't deserve to even have the title of a shinobi, not with what you've become. A liability. " Naruto spat as he turned on his heel and gave his parting words before moving forward to engage the enemy leaving Tsunade to nurse her cheek.

"If you are done gawking I'd like to get this battle over with." Naruto said as he stood across from Orochimaru and his group.

"Naruto-kun, even with my arms as they are how can you hope to win against three opponents at once, face it you're out of our league." Orochimaru said in a tactic to try and tear Naruto down and make him act irrational.

"You right I am out of your league because I stand above you in terms of power, intelligence, and overall ability." Naruto threw back calmly.

"Kabuto, Hitako. Kill him and be done with it." Orochimaru commanded with anger laced in his words.

Kabuto and Hitako raced forward to reply with the order with Kabuto activating his chakra no mesu and Hitako throwing the sickle forward towards Naruto who stood waiting with Tokijin ready. The sickle was an inch away from damaging Naruto when he not only sidestepped it but sliced the chain thereby breaking the weapon, Kabuto closed the gap and was attempting to injure Naruto internally but couldn't as he missed each time. And for each miss Naruto carved a deep wound into Kabuto until he jumped back to heal while Hitako took over.

Jumping forward Hitako flashed through handsigns before taking a deep breath and unleashing five Suiton: Mizutama which Naruto dodged by moving at high speeds and swinging Tokijin at Hitako's head. The nuke-nin managed to duck under the blade but was unprepared for the clawed right hand of Naruto's Dokkasō which struck home as his face was not only gouged into a bloody mess but his eyes became poisoned and he lost sight in his right eye now.

As Hitako stumbled back while screaming in unbridled agony, Kabuto used that time to use his **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu**(Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) to try and flank Naruto who jumped into the air just as Kabuto's hand revealed themselves where he stood. Kabuto was trying to use both his Chakra no Mesu and Sen'eijashu to hamper Naruto greatly, while falling to the ground Naruto tossed Tokiijin directly at Kabuto who emerged from the ground to catch the sharpened edge of the demonic blade that slit his face right open along the jagged path it created when the oto Iryo-nin tried to dodge.

The moment he landed over top of his fallen sword, Naruto was blown back due to Orochimaru using his **Fūton: Daitoppa**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) to catch him off guard slightly. Naruto righted himself as he landed as if he wasn't even injured by the attack.

"Poor Naruto-kun. You really have to be aware of your surroundings at all times." Orochimaru said as he attempted to chide Naruto while wrapping his disgusting tongue around the hilt of Tokijin, only the sword wanted no part of Orochimaru so it flared is powerful youki and burned the snake sannin who let go with a cry of extreme pain.

"Heh looks like you need to learn about not touching what doesn't belong to you." Jiraiya said as he jumped to where his godson stood.

"Damn you gaki what have you done?" Orochimaru snarled as he glanced at his tongue to see sever blisters forming on the basically cooked flesh.

Instead of answering, Naruto ran forward intent on recovering his sword while Jiraiya joined him as Kabuto and Hitako recovered enough to resume battling as well. All five warriors engaged each other in a flurry of combat, Jiraiya countered Orochimaru's Nan no Kaizō with his Hari Jizō(Needle Jizō) as the snake Sannin attempted to bite him only to receive a mouthful of needles to add to the pain he was already in. Both shinobi took off trying to injure the other with kunai strikes and taijutsu as they raced up the side of the still encamped snake in Jiraiya's swamp.

Naruto who had picked up Tokijin on the fly was handling both Hitako and Kabuto at the same time, thought to overwhelm him with attacks. Hitako had long since abandoned his eyesight was managing to hang in there despite not being able to physically see, he blocked a Kenatsu from Tokijin with a **Raiton:Raijin Heki**(Lightning Release: Lightning Encampment Wall) at the last minute but still got hit with the shockwave of the blast which busted two of his ribs and fractured his left arm badly. While Kabuto was in bad shape as well, for each time he failed to land a cut on Naruto he received three in return, for every failed kick or punch Kabuto was poisoned by the Dokkaso which added to his injuries that didn't seem to heal no matter how much chakra he pumped into his **In'yu Shōmetsu**(Yin Healing Wound Destruction)

With Tsunade

As those battles were going on Tsunade was watching all this go on from the sidelines and realized that Naruto, a person she had only met days ago had not only picked her apart physically but mentally as well wasn't even trying and he was sent to return her to Konoha. This hit Tsunade like a sledgehammer that she really had let events in her life drag her down, and look where it got her on the ground during a life or death fight with her shivering like a greenhorn genin. And because of what, Dan and Nawaki's deaths?

Tsunade now realized they died in service to their village as any shinobi would and that gave her no right to just wallow in her own misery for as long she had been doing for the past 15 years. They would have wanted her to be strong and live her life. As Tsunade was thinking all this through she was clutching her fists in determination as a fire rekindled in her heart and burned brightly while she rose to her feet.

In the battle

Naruto had just put a very deep gash across Kabuto's chest with Tokijin before the oto-nin could dodge, Kabuto fell to one knee while gasping for breath as he stared up at Naruto who didn't look winded in the slightest despite battling two high level shinobi at once.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, exactly how it is you've been able to last this long? Not to mention wounding me as much as you have." Kabuto asked in a composed manner even as he felt his injuries becoming worse due to the unknown strain of poison running rampant through his system. His jutsu may not have been able to negate the damage but it was just enough to keep any attack from becoming life threatening, although Kabuto was starting to rethink that line of thought.

"It's simple really..." Naruto said as he stalked towards Kabuto with Tokijin.

"What's that?" Kabuto asked as he was still gathering chakra for an attack, hopefully he could stall Naruto long enough for Hitako to mount a proper attack.

"I want you dead, of course I'm starting to think you aren't even worth killing anymore." Naruto admitted just as he sensed movement behind him and turned slightly to address it.

Time seemed to slow down as Hitako was in the air lunging forward with a kunai to Naruto's back while Kabuto was rushing forward with a chakra scalpel to Naruto's heart, what happened next was Naruto used his Hikari no Muchi to remove Kabuto's arm while sidestepping as Hitako was halted in the air by a powerful force. Time sped back up to reveal Hitako's hanging on Tsuande's outstretched hand while her fist held his still beating heart as it pumped blood onto the ground.

"I...should...have...kno-..." Hitako managed to say before he succumbed to his injuries and died instantly.

"OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade bellowed with chakra enhancing her voice so she could be heard on the very top of the snake in the swamp where her two teammates were duking it out.

With Jiraiya and Orochimaru

Both shinobi were locked in a stalemate as they zipped around the very back of the snake attempting to score a wound on the other, however it was proving difficult with Jiraiya still recovering from the poison and Orochimaru without the use of his arms. They exchanged harsh words while they dueled and naturally Orochimaru was enraged at Jiraiya for his insults but that didn't mean he didn't throw his own.

After that it was back to trying to kill the other until a voice cut through the focus of their battle.

"OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade's voice had carried to them and she sounded pissed beyond belief.

Looking over the side of the giant snake, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were greeted with the sight of Kabuto missing his entire left arm and Hitako impaled on Tsunade's fist. They both watched as she threw Hitako's body unceremoniously and did the same with his heart before standing with her full attention on the Snake sannin.

"For your various crimes against Konohagakure, I Senju Tsunade as: one of the Sannin, Konoha no Namekuji, and as the new Godaime Hokage do hereby sentence you to death!" Tsunade declared with confidence which in turn made Jiraiya and Shizune brighten.

Orochimaru just sneered at Tsunade, as he thought that since she wouldn't cooperate she would have to die alongside Jiraiya. Turning to Naruto, Orochimaru got the thought of using his body for the snake's soul.

_"I have to time this just right, if I do that I can not only have a new body to use through the **Fushi Tensei**(Living Corpse Reincarnation) but one with a fully operational Juin. Perfect." _Orochimaru thought as his torso bulged before he flung his head forward while thinking of the jutsu he wanted to use.

**Mandara no Jin**(Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk)

Like the name of the jutsu suggested, Ten thousand snakes erupted from Orochimaru's mouth and moved towards Jiraiya in an effort to over run him, while that was happening Orochimaru leapt from his summons and began plummeting towards the ground where he somehow landed safely without injury as he began running forward in his slithering snake mode.

Tsunade watched Orochimaru from his descent and ran forward to meet her traitorous teammate, however she wasn't prepared for his **Sen'ei Tajashu**(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) that launched a larger number of snakes at her than Sen'eijashu. With Tsunade and Jiraiya preoccupied with a wave of snakes each, that cleared the way for Orochimaru who used his Nan no Kaizō, to stretch his neck towards Naruto who watched with fascination as the Sannin attempted to apply his Juin to Naruto's neck. Once again Orochimaru was reduced to extreme pain as his bite was not only ineffective at penetrating the perfect youki barrier around Naruto but he received a hole through his neck courtesy of Tokijin who then fired a Kenatsu which caused the snake immense pain as he pulled back with a wound in his neck before he managed to shed his skin.

"Was that it? For a proclaimed powerful shinobi you are weak. Now die!" Naruto said as he thrust Tokijin forward while aiming for Orochimaru's heart.

"Arrrgh! You miserable brat! I should have killed you back in Konoha while I had the chance! Oh well at least something good will come of this." Orochimaru threatened as he dodged while Kabuto jumped to his master's side and began to run through handsigns.

Tsunade and Jiraiya who managed to fight off their waves of snakes and regroup on the ground, saw Kabuto going for Orchimaru's summoning tattoo and ran through their own summoning. Neither seen at the last second due to the smoke of their summons that Orochimaru jumped back from Kabuto while his body fell away and he increased in size.

Jiraiya and Tsunade who stood atop Gamabunta and Katsuyu, waited for any sign of Manda but were instead treated to the sight of something that resembled Orochimaru except in a snake like form that was half the size of Manda.

**"Is that Orochimaru? Jiraiya what's been going on here?"** Bunta bellowed while taking a puff of his pipe.

"Search me Bunta, this is the first I'm seeing of such a jutsu?" Jiraiya replied as he too tried to wrap his head around Orochimaru's transformation.

"Katsuyu, We put an end to Orochimaru today." Tsunade declared as she looked down at her summons.

**"I will do what I can Tsunade-sama."** Replied the soft spoken slug as it prepared for battle.

"Naruto-kun, witness my true form in all it's splendor." Orochimaru gloated as he got use to his true body once more.

"Great you're even more grotesque than last time. Jiraiya, Tsunade stay out of my way." Naruto said as he insulted the Snake sannin while warning the other two in a single breath.

"What? Look kid you've done amazingly well but this is something else all together. You're not going it alone." Tsunade replied from atop Katsuyu.

"Just be on standby for now. I want to face the supposed terror that is Orochimaru." Naruto replied as he walked forward with Tokijin ready.

**"You really gonna allow this from the gaki Jiraiya?****"** Gamabunta asked as he watched Naruto walk forward towards Orochimaru's snake like form.

"We're gonna have to Bunta. He did after all take on the jinchuriki for the Ichibi and he came out unscathed, this might be a chance to see how Naruto's able to match such a beast." Jiraiya replied as they watched on.

As Naruto walked forward, Orochimaru thought of just attacking head on and did so with surprising speed. He was upon Naruto in a matter of seconds and gave the snake equivalent of a smirk before striking, a loud rumble met the ears of Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune who joined her master upon Katsuyu's head, and Kabuto who got out of the line of fire but still watched from the sidelines. When the dust cleared, there in front of every witnesses eyes.

Naruto had stopped Orochimaru mid-bite, Tokijin had been run through the roof of the mouth and became lodged while Naruto's free hand held the Snake sannin's lower jaw in place as well. The overall feat was something not even Tsunade would attempt simply, to make it even more shocking was the fact that Naruto had barely been moved 10 feet.

"What is this gaki?" Orochimaru wondered as even he was shocked that his attack was unsuccessful, all other thought left his mind after the next few seconds though.

Wanting to get his point across perfectly Naruto pumped youki into Tokijin as he literally ripped it free of Orochimaru's mouth, while simultaneously snapping the lower jaw out of place as he flung Orochimaru to the side. This entire act left the sannin in absolute agony the likes of which he never felt and had everyone else's jaw just about hitting the dirt.

As Orochimaru writhed in agony on the floor, he was getting extremely desperate on how to defeat this seemingly unstoppable juggernaut in front of him. That's when his common sense snapped and he decided to fully kill Naruto with his next jutsu, so struggling upright he gave one last glare at Naruto as he backpedaled away while gathering the remainder of his chakra.

Naruto was about to give chase when he felt the Kusanagi on his waist begin to rattle as Tokijin or Tenseiga would when they wished to communicate their wishes, placing Tokijin in it's sheathe Naruto grasped the grass cutter and pulled it free of his belt and immediately his vision went completely black. Soon he received a vision in the dark of the Kusanagi that he currently held, but after a second Naruto watched as the Kusanagi changed form.

The sword went from being plain with a snake like motif on the hilt, it became completely symmetrical as the hilt and guard became elegant and pleasing to the eye. Along the flat side of the blade itself ancient kanji began to form halfway up the blade from the guard, the sword then gained an indefinite sheen to it as the blade became polished without a single blemish anywhere to mar its surface.

Confused Naruto continued to watch as the sword spun until it hovered horizontally, then Naruto watched as the Kusanagi began to extend to varying lengths. After retracting back to the original length, the kanji along the blade began to glow in a cleansing light not unlike Tenseiga. And when the blade was swung, it gave off the purest of hums with each pass. Realizing that the Kusanagi was ready to be used in a situation that most needed it, Naruto reached out and took hold which caused a flash of light.(1)

Blinking Naruto found himself back in the same moment he grasped Kusanagi's hilt and looked down the sword had changed to fit the description from his vision. And not a moment too soon as Orochimaru had by now used his ultimate jutsu of the **Yamata no Jutsu**(Eight Branches Technique) to become a colassal eight headed serpent that put both Jiraiya and Tsunade on immediate guard when they saw it.

"DO YOU SEE NOW UZUMAKI! WITNESS MY MOST POWERFUL JUTSU IN MY ARSENAL!" Orochimaru gloated as he appeared in one of the central heads looking completely deranged.

"Holy Hell what is that Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her teammate.

"I don't know but, let's give Naruto a chance to act. I know it seems like a bad idea yet I feel like he'll be just fine." Jiraiya replied as he pulled out his telescope to get a better look at his godson and gasped when his eyes were laid upon the sword in Naruto's hand.

"Kid, you never cease to surprise me." Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he gave a smirk.

As Orochimaru was rambling on and on about what he was going to do once he crushed Konoha into the ground, Naruto was striding forward with the Kusanagi in hand. He planned to end the snake sannin here.

"Now are you ready to begin Naru-..." Whatever else Orochimaru was going to say was interrupted by something piercing his chest directly. Looking down Orochi came face to metal with the Kusanagi as it had impaled his chest and burst out his back.

"You'll have to do better than tha-..." Once again Orochimaru was cut off as the sword retracted and pierced his chest several more times right over the spot where his heart was.

As Orochimaru attempted to laugh off the multiple stabbings what he didn't know was that in the form that he knew it, The Kusanagi had the ability to extend and unleash a deadly poison with each cut. In its true form the Kusanagi was poisonous in another way, it eradicated anything tainted and unpure and to a being like Orochimaru who was a twisted and corrupted as he was this was like pouring molten lava into his veins.

"Arrrggghhh! What's happening? What did you do to me boy? ANSWER ME!" Orochimaru demanded as he clutched his now bleeding chest where his heart was.

Naruto's answer came in the form of the Kusanagi as it extended and struck Orochimaru square between the eyes, killing him instantly. Within moments the jutsu deactivated leaving the broken and now hollow shell of the late Orochimaru no Sannin. Jiraiya and Tsunade was absolutely shell shocked, their teammate just died in front of them and he didn't go out in a bang he went out in a quiet wind that swept across the battlefield and it was due because of Uzumaki Naruto who just placed the sword back into his waist before looking up at the two remaining Sannin atop their personal summons.

* * *

**AN:** Woah, I think I'm now officially afraid of the beast I have created in Naruto...Nah I'm quite proud with the way he's shaping up. Anyway Orochimaru is dead but remember Kabuto is still living at this point but not for much longer I can assure everyone of that. Okay next chapter is guaranteed to have as much action as the last two chapters did. Returning to Konoha is going to be interesting we've got Tenten's marriage to Naruto, Tsunade's coronation, Discovery of Kushina, News of Orochimaru's demise and the presence of some demonic workings finally getting underway. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Kitsune Inu Youkai! r/r plz ^.^

Oh! One more thing Konohamaru was keep out the fangirl pit this round let's see if he can survive the next one, (insert maniacal laughter here and cue dramatic backdrop.)

1. I wanted an effect that will benefit what I do in the future with the sword. And to those wondering No, the Kusanagi is not being given to Tenten as a wedding present.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Ties and Anger

******AN:** First off I'd like to apologize for taking so long with producing this chapter but my computer went down and I didn't feel comfortable writing this anywhere else but on my own personal computer. All right it's time to for the return to Konoha as events come to light, people are gonna get dropped and we get Tenten and possibly Anko into the actual harem. Thanks to everyone that replied to last chapter and to those that feel that Naruto is seriously overpowered all I have to say is this: Tough Shit for you. Besides mine isn't as ridiculous as some of the stories I read where Naruto is able to completely change the fabric of reality on a whim. Now which story seems to be overpowered. If you're patient you will see some opposition in the form of some nice High ranking demons worthy to the current Lord of the Western Lands, even if Konoha isn't in the furthest most western point.

Disclaimer: You say I don't own Naruto, I say fine. You say I don't own Inuyasha, I say okay. But when you say that I can't actively remove Sasuke's manhood and Kagome's voice box with a rusty kitchen knife, that's when I say fuck you and crank the chains tighter while I proceed to use a Ban Saw instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: Family Ties and Anger

"Gaki you are just something else!" Tsunade called out as she and Shizune jumped from atop Katsuyu, Jiraiya dismounted Bunta's head

Naruto didn't reply as he shifted on his foot just as the trio of shinobi were a few feet away, they became wary as he jumped over their defensive forms. A second later a soul wrenching scream ripped through the air and as the trio of adults turned around they witnessed Kabuto on his knees missing his other arm as blood pooled around his form while Naruto stood over him with blood glinting against the Kusanagi's edge.

"Since you felt inclined to serve a criminal, then you shall have a criminal's death. The poison cursing through your system shall finish you off." Naruto said as he sheathed his blade and turned away from the ex Konoha-nin and began to walk forward.

Jiraiya and Tsunade sensed the danger before they saw it as they called out for Naruto, Kabuto had managed to activate the seal on his tongue by gathering chakra there which caused a hail of senbon dipped in poison to launch forward for Naruto's back. In a heartbeat Naruto had turned around with Tokijin already in mid swing as he fired a Kenatsu wave of energy, the attack obliterated the senbon along with Kabuto himself who couldn't even scream at his life ending so abruptly.

"It seems you will meet your master much quicker than I though." Naruto muttered as he watched the landscape behind hwere Kabuto once was had cuaght fire from the power behind his attack before going to collect the hebi-sannin's head.

Watching Naruto complete this task, Tsuande and Jiraiya stood in shock.

"Jiraiya, just who is this boy you've brought with you?" Tsuande asked wishing she had some sake on hand for all the crap she witnessed today.

"At one point I could have said it's just my godson and apprentice but, now...I haven't a clue." Jiraiya replied just as in need of a drink.

"I need your opinion, you think Naruto would ever turn on Konoha?"Tsuande asked fro the persective of becoming the leader of her grandfather's village.

"As you know the lives of the jinchuriki aren't ones of glamor or even modesty, to be honest I don't know. Naruto claims not to hate Minato for using him as the vessal but it's hard to read him. I would keep that situation in the back of my mind." Jiraiya replied with a shrug.

"If he does it would be a real bitch to be on the receiving end of such a powerful boy at such a young age." Tsunade replied.

Soon Naruto returned to their sides and the group set out for Tanzaku Gai for rest and to prepare for the trip back to Konoha. As Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune walked ahead of him they missed the flash of anger that rolled across Naruto's eyes before it was gone in the wind, he had the feeling that the day was coming very quickly when he would bring his fury down upon Konohagakura no Sato and it would be without mercy of fail.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ta no Kuni

Deep within the heart of Ta no Kuni(Land of Rice Fields), sat Orochimaru's own hidden village of Otogakure no Sato(Village Hidden by Sound) that he formed after leaving his former village behind in favor of his own ideals and power. Hidden well underground by a series of winding and miss leading tunnels many of what remained of Orochimaru's forces from the invasion of Konoha went about their duties while their leader was away.

Among those sitting around the base were those of Orochimaru's elite force the Sound Four, they were lounging around in their own way. Sakon was hitting a punching bag, Jirobo was sitting down having a meal, Kidomaru was going over some maps and Tayuya was cleaning her flute, each of them stopped what they were doing when a hissing sound filled the room.

"What in the fuck is that damned noise?" Tayuya cursed as the hissing got louder with each passing second.

"It's the scroll that Orochimaru-sama left before going in search of Senju Tsunade. He said that it would activate should anything had happened to him." Sakon revealed as he walked over to the scroll which had laid forgetten on the bookshelf by Sakon after putting it there.

"What does it say?" Jirobo asked as Sakon unrolled the scroll after unlocking it.

"It appears that we're to go ahead with the extraction of Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha. And then to use the Edo Tensei at the bottom of to revive Orochimaru-sama." Sakon replied as he read the orders.

"That mean that he fell in battle?" Kidomaru asked with a shocked expression.

"It would seem so otherwise the scroll wouldn't have activated like it did. So what do you think, we go for it?" Sakon asked looking up at his team.

"I say we do only to prove to Konoha that they are nothing but shit compared to us for not only infiltrating their precious shit stain of a village. But making off with their needle dick golden boy." Tayuya replied with a twirl of her flute as she emphasized each curse word in her small speech.

"Why not it could be fun, especially since from the info gathered the Uchiha brat will do whatever it takes to gain power." Kidomaru replied while Jirobo nodded in agreement with every thing said.

"Then gear up and let's move out if we hurry we can be at the border by nightfall." Sakon ordered to which the others gave a short reply before running off to pack their supplies.

"_We won't fail Orochimaru-sama"_ Sakon thought as he was the only one left in thhe room before he too exited to get ready for the mission.(Don't get your panties in a bunch Orochimaru isn't coming back, this is just to move the story along for certain events and characters. You try spamming me about this I will block you.)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iwagakure

Oonoki sat behind his desk with a look of frustrated concentration on his face while looking down at the call for a peace treaty between his village and Konoha, of course his immediate response was a flat out hell no with a healthy side of go fuck yourself. There was no way any of the citizens of Iwa would go for such a thing not after what they suffered during the third great shinobi war.

Damn that Namikaze Minato not only did he end the war with his victory over both Kumo and Iwa but, he humiliated Iwa when he slaughtered an entire 15 platoons worth of shinobi and kunoichi with families. And this was all under the pretense of ending the war early for both sides.

"Hhmph what a hypocritical bastard, him and the rest of his village. Konoha just didn't want to dirty their prissy ass hands like a real warrior and instead hid behind that bullshit ass claim of being non-aggressive." Oonoki snorted as he talked out loud to no one in particular.

Then through his spy that he had planted into Konoha's society, he managed to learn that Namikaze had managed to seal the strongest demon in existence into Uzumaki Naruto. Iwa and the rest of the world could feel the bullshit behind the remark of Konoha being one large family, through that same spy Oonoki discovered the ugly hidden truth that Konoha didn't want the rest of the world to know. They were no better than Suna in their attempts to end the lives of their jinchuurikis and all for the sake of protecting themselves.

Unlike Suna and Konoha, the rest of the hidden villages knew enough to realize that the very jinchuuriki that they were ostracizing had the power to literally wipe their village off the face of the planet if pushed too far. So they were given some measure of tolerance and respect, in Roushi and Han's case they were first seen as just the biju themselves but over time the people of Iwa came to respect and acknowledge them as people who deserved the right to live how they pleased.

Not Konoha, you would think that they would pull their heads out of their own asses and see the bigger picture. Especially with all these rumors floating around about this Akatsuki organization emerging on the scene, but nope they just stick to what they feel is right and just in their world and have no consequence of what could happen to them. Well Oonoki is aiming to be prepared to offer a place here in Iwa to that Uzumaki kid and any who want to get way from the obvious rot that was festering inside Konoha.

"Send for Yakito." Oonoki ordered through his intercom as he sat up straight and began writing out the invitation to Uzumaki Naruto and then the missive to his spy within Konoha's walls.

Soon Yakito showed up, she was a kunoichi of jounin rank and was one of the best infiltrators that Iwa had grow up under their tutelage. She had shoulder length auburn hair pulled into a simple ponytail while whatever wasn't being restrained fell forward and framed her heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes that had distinct flecks of gold through out her iris. Yakito wore the standard jounin vest over a mesh shirt and a sleeveless jacket that fell to her waist, she also wore a pair of knee length shorts with a pair of black combat boots.

"You requested me Oonoki-sama?" She asked with a professional yet bubbly tone as she saluted her superior before standing at attention.

"Yakito, It's of the utmost importance that this scroll be delivered to our spy within Konoha's walls. That's where your Mangusu(Mongoose) summons comes in, they can move unseen through Konoha until they reach their objective." Oonoki said as he finished up storing Naruto's invite inside the message to his spy and tossed the first scroll at the kunoichi who caught it flawlessly and stored it away.

"Parameters to complete my mission Tsuchikage-sama?"

"You have a time limit of three days to deliver that message, I want it in our spy's hands by time Uzumaki returns from retrieving Senju Tsunade. Now go." Oonoki replied as he gave a dismissive wave before swiveling his chair around to the window.

"Hai Oonoki-sama!" Yakito replied with another bubbly salute and then vanished in a shunshin that took the form of a wall of water.

"Now it's just a matter of waiting for new info to arise." Oonoki said with a sigh as he pulled out a pipe to relax with as his paperwork was done for the day.

Northwest of Iwagakure, Late Afternoon

The vast mountain regions of Tsuchi no Kuni are infamous amongst the elemental nations for both their rugged beauty and their unparalleled danger to those not able to take what was thrown at them. About 150 miles northwest of Iwagakure sat a large mining outpost town of Bei where they mined the large deposits of metal and minerals used all over Tsuchi no Kuni. Hiroshi Renku was one such miner of this town and a shinobi sent to work here for a tenure of 5 long grueling years of menial labor. Hiroshi was a high ranking chuunin who was on his way to becoming a jounin as soon as he earned enough money and recommendations to write the exam.

"Damned Jinchuuriki, it should be them slaving away here in these mines not me." Renku grumbled as he took another swing of his pickaxe to the wall he was working on in one of the forward tunnels.

Renku was among the few of Iwa who felt that the jinchuuriki's Roushi and Han were the cause of all his life's problems from being passed over for an important mission to trying to strike up a long lasting love life, but the chuunin was anything but stupid Roushi and Han were given permission from the tsuchikage himself to deal with any death threats against them within reason such as if they were physically attacked by any who sought them harm. So rather than needlessly waste his life on some delusional attempt at vengeance, here he was deep in Fuushin Peak mining away like some common citizen.

"Damn those jinchuuriki!" Renku snarled as he sent his pickaxe crashing down with a surge of anger fueled strength.

The resulting blow to the wall of rock caused it to collapse partway and make an opening just large enough for an adult of Renku's size to pass through.

Glancing through the newly make hole, Renku could see a faint glow coming from within. At this point Renku had mixed feeling swirling through him, he could report in his findings to his superior and only get a small cut of whatever was inside, he could hide his discovery and return to Iwa and report his findings directly to the Tsuchikage and receive a field promotion along with a raise, or there was a very small but primitive thought in the back of his brain that was screaming with all its might that Renku cover the hole back up and forget that he even found it. However the prospect of getting praised by his higher-ups and kage along with a promotion had Renku squashing the small voice into the corner of his mind as he set his pickaxe down and slid through the opening.

The sight that greeted Renku's eyes as he emerged from the shallow passage was one of greed and disappointment, there wasn't anything of worth in this chamber just an obscene amount of bones and what appeared to be an ancient well in the middle.

"There isn't shit here, just a bunch of fucking bones and a dusty old well. Damn just when I thought my luck had changed, I was sure there was something life changing in here." Renku cursed as he kicked a stray skull off into the darkness.

He was about to turn away and leave when lights began to flicker from within the well, with each passing moment more colors became appearent until it was a light symphony of color .

"Hold on there might be something after all." Renku muttered with a devious greed filled smirk as he approached the enticing well of dancing light.

Once he was close enough Renku leaned over the side and peered into the well, at the bottom something was glittering in calling as whispers of all desires coming true began to fill the chamber. With a practiced ease Renku jumped down into the well and landed near where the shimmer was originating from, kneeling down he began to dig through the piles of bones and skulls that separated him from a possible wealthy future.

After about two minutes of frantic digging, Renku uncovered what appeared to be a fist sized pearl that was giving off the light. Renku continued to dig until he unearthed a sword within it's saya, grabbing the hilt of the weapon firmly he pulled the blade free as an ominous yet soft shriek filled the air. Wanting to get a better look at the sword Renku jumped out the hole and back up to where his lantern sat waiting, sitting down in front of the light he began his inspection.

"By Kami, this blade is my ticket to an easy life. Not a single blemish anywhere. Hell the gem in the hilt alone would keep me set for the rest of my days, I could retire at the early age of 22 and live it up with high class parties and women...No one will know of this until I cash in." Renku babbled with a wave of greed washing over him. Unknown to the chuunin though was that the sword he held was sentient and it was already reading the very depths of Renku's mind and soul.

**"_Such a greed, it's like a fine wine meant to be savored. His hatred runs deep as well another plus, not to mention that he is one of these Shinobi that remind me so much of the ancient demon hunting clans. This...Renku shall make a fine vessel to possess as it will be nice to stretch my legs again."_** The spirit within the sword nearly purred in delight at such a negative persona coming from the human holding it and began to bring its overwhelming youki to the surface.

Light began to pulse off the sword in waves which was brought to Renku's attention, the chuunin gave a shout at the burning sensation in his arm and tried to drop the sword only to find that he had a death grip on it somehow. Renku tried to scream out but something seemed to have paralyzed his entire body to keep him from running or calling for help as youki began to slither up his arm and into his body. Renku could feel the presence of the entity from the sword and all he could do was cry out in his mind for salvation when the entitiy just laughed that he already was receiving his salvation through death. The last thought the chuunin had was that he didn't want to die as he was doing right then.

Renku's body was reshaped to house the entity perfectly as it summoned an ogre minion to retrieve demonic body parts from the nether-realm that would be of use to it's master, it surprisingly returned with the arm of what was known as a jinchuuriki the first vessel of the Hachibi to be exact.

**"_Fitting that the fool's body would be used as the means for the jinchuuriki's arm to be attached especially given the fact that he hated them. Oh well, time for the world to once again tremble at the power of Sou'unga!"_** Sou'unga declared as it made it's way out it's former resting place with the representation of its self in hand.

Stepping out into the cavern that Renku was working in, Sou'unga reared back and lashed out with a kick which reburied the chamber with the Bone Eater Well inside. Not that any human would know that the Bone eater well was a prison designed to hold back Sou'unga's power.

"Renku! Renku, you back there man?" A voice came from up towards the opening of the passage when a peson stepped into view.

It was a man of average build with rustic black hair that was hidden under a miner's helmet with somewhat chiseled features indicating that he was in his late teens or on the onset of adulthood. He wore the traditional outfit of a miner and even had the chakra of a civilian, his name was Wajirai Fushida and one of the few friends that Renku made since coming to Bei. Their friendship was created around their hated of the jinchuuriki and the claims of their lot in life.

"Hey I've been waiting man, the shifts been over for the last 10 minutes you didn't hear the signal gong?" Fushida asked as he walked up to what he believed to still be his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

In an instant Fushida felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, looking down he saw a blade stabbed into his stomach. Looking up he was met with the bloodthirsty and crimson red eyes of Renku's.

"R-Renku...Why?" Fushida managed to get out through the blood rising in his throat and the apparent shock of his friends betralyal.

**"_There is no Renku anymore ningen, no what stands before you is something much greater. The Demon known as Sou'unga."_** Sounga replied as he puleed the sword free of Fushida who fell backwards and tried to flee before he found the sword now impaled through his legs causing him to scream out in agony.

**"_You should feel honored though ningen, your pitiful flicker of a life is now at an end. There's no need to thank me for this just Die!"_** Sounga bellowed with a sinister laugh as he raised the sword high over Fushida's body and plunged it down as the poor man howled to the heavens with the last breath in his body while his eyes were locked onto his attacker the entire time.

After killing Fushida Sou'unga picked up a stray stick of dynamite and lit it before tossing the explosive down one of the tunnels before making his way to the surface.

Minutes later Sou'unga found himself reaching the entrance to the mining tunnnel while the mine was busy collapsing in on its self, as he stepped out and looked around from the elevated level of earth on which the entrance was he could only watch as people came rushing from all over at the sound that was not only the explosion but the previous heard death scream of Wajirai Fushida's last moments.

Sou'unga watched as people came to a stop some feet away from the mine incase any loose debris fell near them, he could make out both shinobi and civilian alike standing together in the crowd wondering what happened in the mine to cause such an explosion.

"Hey look isn't that Renku?"

"Yeah and he's covered in blood, I wonder what happened?"

These were among the conversations held by the civilians as they looked on as shinobi and local police set about securing the area and setting up a perimeter to keep people safely away.

"Chuunin Hiroshi, what in kami's name happened inside that mine?" A jounin officer ordered as he walked up to the possessed body of Renku that had it's head tilted towards the ground. "Chuunin Hiroshi I asked you what happened in that mine." Again there was no response so the jounin tried one last time. "Chuunin Hiroshi this is your last chance to answer my posed question. Now I order you to-tell-me what went on inside that mind dammit!" The jounin all but bellowed to the heavens as he yelled at the silent form of Renku.

Everyone waited with rapt attention to find out what happened when a hollow laugh began to come from Renku's form, it grew intensity as a wind suddenly began to pick up violently out of nowhere.

"What the fuck is so funny chuunin Hiroshi?" The jounin asked as Renku simply raised his sword arm to the heavens.

Everyone gathered instantly began to feel a primal sense of fear at what was about to happen, however none could be prepared for what happened next. Sou'unga began to whip the blade around as a large purplish-crimson orb began to form where the sword was swinging just before a large vacuum of wind surrounded both the orb and Sou'unga, the shinobi in the group prepared to defend whatever was going to happen and then it was all over in the blink of an eye with one word uttered clearly over the violent winds that raged.**_"Gokuryuuha_(Dragon Twister)_!"_**

As Sou'unga slammed the blade down towards the ground he unleashed a twister of titanic proportions, the attack destroyed huge chunks of earth as it flew at the humans who were instantly hit and swept up into the destructive force of the twister and killed no one not even the shinobi stood a chance. The Gokuryuuha continued onwards towards the town and bowled over homes, shops and buildings in it's wake, nothing was left untouched by the youki filled attack that annihilated the town of Bei in one destructive blow as explosions sprung up due to the attack and caused massive amount of fire damage as well. Then as suddenly as it happened everything became still except the form of Sou'unga who was just taking a moment to admire his handiwork before beginning his trek to where ever he could spread knowledge of his power, the only thing he left behind was an echo of the malice filled power from his attack which swept all over the elemental countries none were spared the feeling of the intense hatred that washed over them briefly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All over the elemental countries people were trying to figure out what could be so power as to have such a potent malice reach as far as it did. The ones who were freaked the most thought were the jinchuuriki and by extension the very biju that they housed.

Iwagakure

Roushi and Han were in the middle of sparing when the wave washed over them, they stopped what they were doing to look at each other while their prisoners howled in true fear to stay away from whatever gave off such an ominous feel to it.

Sunagakure

Gaara was sitting on the balcony in his spartan bare room watching the setting sun against the horizon of his village when the feeling reached him. Shukaku became eerily docile as Gaara could feel as if the takuni had taken refuge in the corner of its prison all the while mumbling to its self in a low tone although he managed to hear one word briefly off the biju's lips. **_'Sou'unga...'_** Needless to say Kankuro was surprised when he came to get his brother for dinner that he found Gaara looking concernedly at the horizon. He felt he shouldn't disturb his younger from whatever it was that plauged him.

Kumogakure

Yugito was currently taking a dinner break when she felt Nibi let out a menacing hiss at nothing in particular, she was just about to ask her tenant what was up when the feeling washed over her as well. Such malice and bloodlust like she never felt before seemed to permeate every part of her being before it passed.

"_Just what in kami's name was that? Nibi has somehow blocked me out from speaking with her, what ever is going on it's gotta be big but what?"_Yugito mused as she sat at the table her food forgotten as she got up paying for her meal and raced off towards the Raikage's tower.

Kiraibi was no different as he actually stopped rapping at the severity of the situation, which caused a shock amongst those in his brother's office with him. Bi didn't just stop rapping for anything even during a crisis situation so whatever got him to be so serious was indeed a problem.

"Bee what is it?" E asked as he too looked at his brother with cautious eyes.

"Trouble..." Was all Bee muttered with the Hachibi nodding its head in agreement and warning is vessel to be cautious.

Takigakure

Fu sat resting underneath a tree that was by one of the many streams that ran through the village when she was awoken by the sensation that made her skin crawl in a mixture of fear and revulsion. Immediately she turned her focus inward to her tenant with whom she had a very agreeable friendship like Bee did with the Hachibi.

_'Keijiro you have any idea what that sensation was just now?'_ Fu asked of the Beetle as it sat behind it's cage with a sense of surprise flowing of it as she sat up sharply.

**_'To be honest little one, that malice belongs to a being that should have never been able to walk this planet ever again. From now on I want you to take extra precaution on any mission outside of the village and don't go actively seeking out the owner of that malice.'_** Keijiro said in a firm yet gentle tone like a father would when addressing a child, and it didn't help that he saw Fu as a child of his to protect.

_'I don't fully get why but I'll take your advice on this.'_ Fu replied as she leaned back against the tree to resume resting.

Konohagakure

Sakaki was sitting at a restaurant with Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, having dinner under the setting sun when the wave of malice washed over all of them causing each woman to snap up as if struck by lightning.

"Did anyone else feel that just now?" Kurenai asked as she watched the reactions of the others at the table. Anko, Hana, and Yugao looked apprehensive but it was Sakaki who's reaction was the most surprising for she looked as if someone had just told her she was dead and attending her own funeral.

"Hey Sakaki-san you okay?" Kurenai asked which got the others attention as they too looked at Sakaki as if she was reliving something but didn't answer so Kurenai tried again. "Sakaki-san, you all right?" She asked before reaching out to tap the demoness on the shoulder.

**"Huh? W-hat is it?"** Sakaki asked as she snapped out of her trance to look at Kurenai.

"I've been asking if you were alright. You looked like the world just ended or something" Kurenai explained as she and the rest of the group looked at Sakaki.

**"Oh me! I'm fine it's nothing at all."** Sakaki replied trying to brush off what just happened.

"What do you think was able to create a wave of killing intent so potent it could be felt all the way here in the village?" Hana asked as the sensation set her whole body on edge.

"Don't know perhaps we'll hear about it soon enough." Yugao replied as they tried to return to their meal. Sakaki looked at the kunoichi she was with before looking out the large glass windows to the outside where the last rays of the sun were disappearing beyond the village walls.

**"_Pray that you ningen never have to find out what that feeling was. The only thing that could make this worse was if _HE_ had awakened to the mortal plane once more, Naruto-kun please stay away from that presence."_** Sakaki thought before switching her thoughts to her mate outside the village at the moment and she couldn't help but worry about him facing up against such a force by himself.

Tanzaku Gai

Speaking of which Naruto was currently on the roof of the hotel he staying in with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune, right now he was facing towards the northwest where the smell of death and malice was drifting from. Both Tokijin and Tenseiga were rattling in their respective sheaths while the Kusanagi sat idle as it could not sense the demonic youki that lingered in the air.

"_Such malice and sense of death but what is it exactly, and why does it cause such discomfort to Tenseiga and Tokijin?...Whatever it is, it's heading in this direction slowly I'll be prepared for when it does get here no use in running around chasing it."_ Naruto mused as he put a comforting hand around each sword and gazed at the near full moon before heading back inside for the night.

Four Days later just outside Konohagakure

The four man group consisting of two sannin and two apprentices were slowly making their way up to the gates of Konoha, the end of their journey and the start of another.

"Wow...that place hasn't changed at all since we left." Tsunade thought out loud as she stopped before the gate that her grandfather raised with his own two hands all those years ago.

"Yeah and just think Tsunade-sama, we're home for good this time." Shizune said as she sidled up beside her mistress and couldn't keep the happy note out her voice at being in front of her home village as well.

"Yeah...so we are. Come on you old perv let's get this all over with I'm tired from walking all the way here." Tsunade called out as she looked back at Jiraiya who was already in the process of fantasizing about the 'research' he could now conduct inside Konoha's walls.

This of course didn't go over well with Tsunade who took being ignored aggressively and walked over before kicking her teammate with so much force in the ass that he rocketed into the great gate face first before sliding down and laying motionless in the dirt.

After checking in at the gate and having one of the two chuunin's on duty to play messenger, they ran ahead to deliver the important news of Senju Tsunade being back in the village. Walking along the main road their entourage was met with many hopeful stares and whispers of Tsunade being back in the village, of course then there was other whispers as well but these held mixed feeling in them about their perspective about Naruto who just walked along as if none of it didn't bother him.

As they reached the Hokage tower, there was a large procession of people walking a ways behind wanting to see if it was really true that another of their Sannin had returned home finally. Tsunade could see her old sensei and the entire Konoha Council awaiting her arrival as she approached the building.

"Tsunade-chan, it's been some time how have you been?" Sarutobi started with a smile that eased onto his face at seeing his female student once again.

"Sarutobi-sensei, indeed it's been some time and I've been fine."

Both sensei and student embrace in a reunion hug while everyone else watched on, that is until they stepped back and everyone else walked forward to greet her. Though the air became tense when Danzo hobbled forward, his cane clacking ominously against the ground as he stood before Tsunade.

"So Tsunade returns home at last, I do hope that you aren't planning on running off on us again." Danzo stated with an empty cheerfulness that didn't reach his face.

"I'm not running anywhere Danzo, and you best believe that there will be some extreme changes in where the village is concerned." Tsunade said as she stared the old war hawk down for what seemed like an eternity before she broke it off to walk around the elder to head into the tower.

"I should certainly hope so Tsunade..." Danzo trailed off before he became quiet once again.

"If you don't need me anymore at the moment, I'm leaving." Naruto called out as he turned and began walking away before Danzo spoke up.

"Actually boy,...you aren't going anywhere just yet except a prison cell." Danzo said with a snap of his fingers and 60 figures appeared in two circle formations around Naruto, each of them wore a blank mask with the kanji for Ne embossed across the surface as they each had a weapon ready.

The effect of this was instantaneous as the shinobi within the crowd that followed Tsunade to the tower rushed forward and began herding the civilians back from the danger, while Anbu loyal to the hokage appeared in front of their leader in a tight protective formation and began herding him away from the area as well. The clan heads subtlety moved closer to their leader and prepared for a battle. Tsunade and Jiraiya whipped around and slid into stances of their own while Shizune and grabbed two kunai in each hand as well.

"Danzo what is the meaning of this! I thought I ordered that Root be disbanded years ago!" Sarutobi roared as he got past his Anbu to watch his once time friend with a deep scowl on his face.

"And they were, just as you ordered Sarutobi. No this here is apart of my own private security force, and they are going to arrest this boy here as a danger to the village's wellbeing." Danzo replied calmly as he turned to look at Sarutobi with a neutral face before turning back to watch his root forces move in closer on Naruto.

"On what grounds!" Tsunade snarled as she looked positively murderous about what was happening, nobody noticed the shift in Naruto's countenance as he was becoming enraged with each passing second of this accusation.

"Why for unleashing that wave of malice and killing intent about 5 days ago. He was already unstable to begin with and now he seeks to bring about the ruin of us all I will not let that happen. Attack!" Danzo said as he pointed forward with his cane and everyone could only watch as the shinobi began advancing on Naruto. Ten of the Ne operatives flashed through handsigns at the exact same time and aimed at Naruto who just stood watching.

**Katon: Karyu Endan**

Five of the attacking shinobi unleashed a stream of fire from their mouths.

**Futon: Renkudan**

The remaining five each launched a wind bullet from their mouths.

All ten attacks mixed and became even more powerful as they hit Naruto dead on and created a blazing tornado that reached towards the heavens and gave off heat comparable to that of volcano lava after it's been superheated. Civilans and shinobi alike tried shielding themselves from the intense heat.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade and Jiraiya screamed as the former of the two fell to her knees devastated, sure the kid may have been strong to have taken out Orochimaru but even their ex-teammate would be hard pressed to survive an attack of that magnitude especially with two elements that complimented each other with destructive results as fire and wind.

"_It is unfortunate the boy had to die the way he did, pity there won't even be a corpse left to drag back to that sorry Uzumaki whore so she could see what befell of her son."_ Danzo mused as he watched the pillar of flames with quiet disappointment as black storm clouds began to gather overhead quickly and blankted everything in a very ominous darkness.

(Cue the more intense portion to Sesshomaru's theme)

Beams of light began to pierce the pillar of fire all over, causing those that didn't turn away to shield themselves to look on with confusion and surprise clearly etched on their face as the attack exploded outwards in a shower of flames that landed against buildings and the hastily erected barriers of those that acted to protect others quick enough. Surprisingly Danzo didn't get hit with any of the flames as he watched the first circle of his root shinobi become engulfed in flames while the rest jumped out of the line of fire. Jiraiya lowered his earth justu wall and everyone's jaw damn near hit the floor as Naruto stood there amidst the inferno that still raged around him completely unscathed and looking utterly furious if the blood red eyes and elaborate defined purple marking on his cheeks were any indication.

"So you managed to survive the first attack, destroy him!" Danzo said as he ordered the rest of his shinobi to attack which they did with their chokutos and kunai.

**"Shi'ne!"** Naruto said in an darker tone of voice as he unsheathed Tokijin and began cutting a bloody path through each and every Ne shinobi.

Two tried flanking him from each side only for him to stab one with Tokijin and to ram his Dokkaso through the chest of the other which dropped them in an instant. Moving on Naruto laid about ten shinobi out with one wave of his Hikari no Muchi as they jumped at him from above, the battle went on in this manner as Naruto took down Ne operatives in a gruesome manner one by one until he was down to about 20 or so and decided to end the battle as quick as possible.

**"Soryuha!"** Naruto called with such angeer as the youki swelled to the service in a powerful show of lighting that rained down all around Naruto as the rest of the Ne shinobi all decided to attack him at once, they were instantly incinerated by the attack which left nothing of their existence. When it was all said and done, Naruto shattered a root mask beneath his boot as he advanced on the old war hawk slowly.

**"You are a worm of a human that doesn't deserve the breath that flows through your body, allow me to remove it for you."** Naruto growled as he closed the gap in the blink of an eye and had Tokijin already in mid swing when a clang echoed across the blackened sky.

Looking down many were shocked to see the Sandaime standing between Naruto and Danzo who by this time was about to unveil what was hidden beneath his bandages, Sarutobi had his Kongonyoi held horizontally in front of him as he struggled to keep Naruto's sword held in place.

"Sarutobi/Sensei/Hokage-sama!" This came from the two elders, Tsuande and Jiraiya, and the clan heads who all were close enough to watch as their leader had removed his robs and stepped into combat between Naruto and Danzo.

"Ughnn, Naruto my boy I know that you're furious and you have every right to be...but I cannot allow this to continue." Sarutobi grunted as his elderly body in it's weakened condition was barely holding out against the strength Naruto was feeding through his blade.

**"You would dare get in my way aft**er what this sack of filth has just done?" Naruto asked as he had calmed down enough that his features returned to normal however the anger still burned brightly in his eyes as he gaze at the man he'd considered his grandfather of sorts.

"I have to think of the village as a whole first not the feelings of one individual, look around there has already been enough damage done today." Sarutobi said as he continued to hold Naruto off as the young youkai looked around.

Bodies, blood, and fire were all over the street along with great amounts of damage done to the surrounding buildings from the attack on Naruto, not to mention that people were looking on fearfully for their leader who was suppose to still be recovering from the invasion.

"You still did not answer my question old man..." Naruto reminded the elder shinobi as his frostbitten gaze returned to scrutinizing Sarutobi heavily.

"Naruto ple-..." Sarutobi tried before Naruto interrupted him.

"Answer-the-question!" Naruto said as he emphasized each word with another change in his eyes as they were slowly becoming red again.

"...Yes I would..." Sarutobi replied after a moment of silence with a heavy heart without knowing that he just severed the bond that he was able to gain with Naruto who just stood there before bending down to whisper in Sarutobi's ear and the elder clan head knew that what was about to be said would absolutely crush him emotionally.

"Get in my way like that again and you will go down alongside Danzo." Naruto whispered with all emotion devoid in his voice as he made this declaration before standing straight and putting his sword away as he turned and started making his way out of the area.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sarutobi asked wearily as he looked at Naruto and found his retreating back to wound his hurting heart even more. The inu youkai didn't even answer as he disappeared into the crowd that parted some so he could get through without resistance.

Siging softly once again before steeling himself, Sarutobi rounded on Danzo who was trying to ease his way out of the situation.

"Anbu detain Elder Danzo, he has some questioning to answer for." Sarutobi commanded as he then started giving out ordered to all shinobi present to handle the immediate area.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

15 minutes later with Naruto

We find Naruto with the blood of his enemies covering his hands as he walked up the main road with anger still seething beneath the surface, deciding that didn't want that blood there longer than was necessary he headed towards the hot springs when he felt someone slam into his back and wrap their hands around his neck.

**"Naru-koi, you're back...what's wrong love?"** Sakaki cheered from her position until she saw that didn't return her greeting and the scent of blood reached her nose.

"I need to bathe first before I speak of anything." Naruto replied as he looked in the direction of the hot springs when Sakaki was at his side grabbing his hand and dragging him onward.

**"I understand so let's go and I'll take care of my mate."** Sakaki said with a wink as she led them both to the most expensive and exclusive springs in all the village.

After paying for a private spring and ordering some food at Sakaki's request, Naruto found himself sitting in the waters as Sakaki sat on the edge massaging shampoo into scalp. He just sipped tea in silence as his demoness worked her fingers through his hair.

**"So tell me about what happened that you had the blood of your enemies covering your arms."** Sakaki asked with a gentle tone as she worked to which Naruto put up a sound and anti-intrusion barrier before starting.

So Naruto retold what happened from the moment that he entered the village to when he slaughtered all the shinobi under Danzo's control and finally to when the man he once considered a grandfather intervened on his opponent's behalf, through the entire story Sakaki didn't interrupt once but the tension and anger swelling in her grew with each passing sentence yet her hands never became anything other than gentle in her mate's scalp.

**"I see and what did you do about that treacherous old man?"** Sakaki asked as she rised his head and put comforting chest while her head rested on his shoulder.

"Nothing yet, honestly I'm about ready to leave but something is keeping me here and when I find out what, if it's something to eliminate then I will do so before leaving this retched village behind in favor of somewhere else." Naruto admitted as he looked at Sakaki out the corner of his eye.

**"You can be sure that I'll be with you every step of the way and so will Kin."** Sakaki said as she switched places and sat in Naruto's lap.

"Speaking of Kin where is she?" Naruto asked as he just accommodated to her sitting in his lap with a small grunt.

**"Believe it or not she's been spending time with that kid from the Aburame clan, Shino."** Sakaki said with a teasing smile at Kin even though the girl wasn't there to say otherwise.

"Yes, Shino's always been a reliable person. It's nice that Kin's been getting to know people such as the Aburame clan they know what it's like to be prejudged by who you are and what you hold much like I was and still am even though you're on the outside." Naruto replied.

**"Yea well on the way out maybe I can give Konoha a nice swift kick in the ass."**

Naruto said nothing to dissuade his mate from her planning as he just enjoyed her company and his tea.

Council Chambers

Sarutobi sat rubbing his head as he looked down at Danzo who was sitting perfectly unruffled before the council as he was being interrogated on his actions on the street outside.

"Your actions today Danzo nearly caused massive casualties to the village's populous. As it stands there is only damage to outlying buildings which is still bad in it's own right as there is money needed to repair the damage done by your personal guard today." Sarutobi said as he said personal guard at the end with full displeasure that root operatives were still running around underneath his nose.

"I did what I thought was necessary to ensure Konoha's continued safety. Just as you would have Hokage-sama." Danzo replied with a practiced ease.

"Acting of your own volition nearly put not only yourself but the rest of us in jeopardy, or did you not see that you were in the heart of the village trying to make an arrest while innocents were around?" Sarutobi yelled as he surged to his feet.

"Danzo-san did what was best!" A random civilian council member added in causing Sarutobi's headache to worsen, if it wasn't for the damage to such a populated civilian area none of the civilian council would even be here at the moment.

"How can any of you fools actually back such a bullshit ass statement like that! I see the greed of some of you haven't changed since I left!" Tsunade asked with disgust at what the council has become since she left all those years ago.

"Never the less, Danzo you are hereby on probationary watch for the next 6 months under house arrest. You so much as sneeze in the wrong direction and you will find yourself missing your head, while you may have Konoha's best interest at heart your methods are very questionable at best." Sarutobi said as he seated himself and laid out the terms of Danzo's punishment.

"Surely that seems unfair Hokage-sama!" Councilwoman Haruno tried diplomatically.

"My order is final unless you would like to join Elder Danzo under house arrest councilwoman." Sarutobi asked as he pinned her under his hardened gaze, when she said nothing he continued.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Anbu please escort elder Danzo to his home and make sure that he stays there." Sarutobi ordered as the Anbu in the room moved to cover Danzo before removing him from the room while everyone else began to clear the chamber.

"Sigh...I'm getting too old for this." Sarutobi muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's what I'm here to hopefully fix sensei." Tsunade said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so too Tsunade." Sarutobi said with a weak smile.

"Well after a getting settled in and getting some sleep, I'm heading over to the hospital to get started on those that need my medical help." Tsunade said as she motioned for Shizune to follow with so they could head to her clan compound.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At Higurashi Emporium

Tenten was having a pretty alright day, after having an intense morning training session with her sensei she did a bit of work around the shop with her father while her mother was getting some things for dinner. She was hearing talk of Tsunade arriving back in the village this afternoon and Tenten wanted to see her idol but was sure she would when things settled down enough to do so, after all if what she was hearing was true Tsunade was to be the next Hokage for the village. More importantly she needed to really see Naruto about this arranged marriage of theirs, after talking with her father she decided to speak with him herself about her choice in the matter of her future marital status.

"I really need time to sort all this out." Tenten sighed while she leaned on the broom she was using to sweep the front of the shop. Movement out her peripheral had Tenten turning till she was looking at Naruto and Sakaki walking up the street at a moderate pace, seeing this as a perfect time to talk with him Tenten put the broom aside and waved to hail the couple over.

"Tenten-san, how are you?" Naruto greeted as he got close enough to be heard.

"I'm fine, I've actually been waiting for you to return. You think I could talk to you for a bit?" Tenten said as she gathered her courage and forged ahead.

"If it's about the marriage, if you want it annulled I don't really care it's no big deal." Naruto said as he could guess what she wanted to talk about.

"No it's not that it's just I'm wondering if you accepting this marriage because a contract is saying to or you really want to marry me?"Tenten said with hesitancy in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I want to marry you for you?" Naruto asked with his head tilted very slightly to the side.

"Cause I'm not the most pretty of girls or from a large and famous clan." Tenten replied as she gazed towards the ground slightly.

"So...you're point being?" Naruto asked as if that was the most stupid reply to his question.

**"Dear kami, you forgot what I said already. Naruto-kun's clan cared about strength of character and ability above all else, of course having some nice looks didn't hurt either...Look girly you're worrying over nothing, you've already got a leg up over the rest of the competition that want's a crack at him and believe me when I say that cause I'm the one who's got his back the most."** Sakaki said as she pointed to herself with a very confident grin, while Tenten just looked at Naruto who gave a nod of his head before walking on.

"That time to prove yourself might be closer than you think Tenten, just be as ready as you can." Naruto advised as he walked on with Sakaki sending her a wink before moving to catch up with him.

"I will do that Naruto." Tenten said with a smile gracing her features as she watched them head off into the late afternoon crowd.

Naruto and Sakaki had just managed to get further up the road where the crowds began to thin out a bit when an older man in his mid thirties that was standing outside of a shop had spotted him and began walking their way, this put the couple on guard as they had never seen this man before and weren't taking chances on being attacked again by Danzo. The man was wearing the typical garb of a civilian and even had a pleasant enough presence around him but then again looks could be deceiving.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?" The man asked as he got close enough to be heard but stopped a few feet away.

"That depends on who's asking and why!" Naruto said as he put a hand on Tokijin without concern for who might see him.

"Yes well there's no need for that, my name is Hojin and I was instructed to deliver this letter to you from my employer up north. Believe me when I say I don't know what it contains just that I was to ensure that it reached you." Hojin said as he calmly reached into his jacket and pulled out the scroll which he tossed at Naruto who caught it easily. Seeing that his job was done Hojin gave a slight bow before disappearing back into the shop he was just standing outside of.

**"What do you make of it?"** Sakaki asked as she looked down at the still closed scroll.

"I don't know yet but I'm not opening it out here with too many roaming ears and eyes." Naruto replied as he put the scroll away and began making his way back to their compound.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

After getting home and getting settled from his trip home and the subsequent blood bath he unleashed in the streets, Naruto was sitting his office with the letter in front of him and Sakaki on the couch across from him with a book in hand and some sake nearby to slake her thirst. Without much preamble Naruto picked up the scroll and unrolled it to reveal a letter addressed to him.

_To Inutaisho Naruto:_

_I know that this must come as a shock to receive such a letter from a total stranger but let me be the first to say that this letter is neither a joke nor an attempt to kill you, rather an invitation of sorts. You see the one who gave you this letter Hojin in truth works for me though none of Konoha knows of this and shall not unless he is discovered or I deem otherwise. Anyway through reports from Hojin I know of the life you led in that village as the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, and yes Hojin has been in Konoha since before you were born so what he knew of that night I knew as well. _

_The point of this letter is that I'm sending an olive branch of invitation for you to come and live in Iwagakure, you see I know the life of a jinchuuriki is fraught with prejudice and disdain even though it's the creators of jinchuuriki that allow this to happen. I don't know if you've seen it for yourself but Konoha has become a cesspool that's hidden behind the illusion of a peace loving village, well change is coming and I know you don't want to be bogged down in a place that despises your very right to exist. If you manage to escape the oppressive shackles of Konoha seek my village out and present this letter and I promise that you will have the freedom you seek._

_Oonoki, The Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure_

Naruto finished the letter and looked next to Oonoki's signature to find the official seal of the Tsuchikage, it was then Naruto realized that this letter was genuine as those seals could never be duplicated by anyone where in all of the elemental countries.

**"What did the letter say?"** Sakaki asked as she looked up from her book to see Naruto neatly folding up the letter and putting it into the pocket of his clothing.

"It was a proposal from the Tsuchikage, he want's to extend an invitation to come and live in Iwagakure, should I ever need it." Naruto replied as he got up from the desk to leave the very quaint office for the night.

**"I say you consider it, nothing would stick further in Konoha's craw then for you to take refuge in the arms of the very village they fought during the third shinobi war. Plus if they try chasing you it would be good to have a destination in advance so we aren't caught out there, especially with this Akatsuki organization after you for me."** Sakaki advised as she took a hard gulp of her sake.

"Perhaps." Naruto muttered as he left Sakaki to her own musings for the time being.

Hidden base, Later that night

Kushina sat pensively in her cell, lost in thought. The power and bloodlust she felt earlier was so potent that it managed to be sensed even where she was, it wasn't unlike the wave from a few days ago but it was more refined and focused unlike the first that just felt completely maddening. Pushing all that aside Kushina decided to focus on one fact that had her very hopeful this evening, her sochi had returned to the village and the connection with Tenseiga was stronger because of it. She just hoped her Naru-chan could hear her pleas, so closing her eyes she gathered all the energy she could without drawing attention and focused on connecting with Tenseiga's wavelength.

_'Naruto-kun...hear my voice. your kaa-san, needs your help more than I have ever needed anyone's. I'm being held somewhere underground by Danzo Shimura, I'll keep a connection open for as long as I can but please hurry and be careful.'_ Kushina sent that message with as much strength as she could muster then she went back to just conserving her strength while holding open a mental connection hoping that her son came in time.

Namikaze Compound home

Naruto was just sitting on his bedroom balcony looking at the night sky, after spending a through amount of time with Sakaki earlier. He was thinking of how to end Danzo's life when Tenseiga began glowing softly while rattling loudly in its saya, the sound was so loud that it woke Sakaki who just looked around with a sleepy expression on her face.

**"Hum! Waz gwoiin ohn?"** Sakaki mumbled as she sat up slightly in bed.

"I don't know." Naruto replied as he made his way over to where Tenseiga was resting while thinking about if that force was nearby by.

As Naruto grasped Tenseiga, he was assaulted with visions of a woman calling out for help...specifically his help. His mother...she was alive and in need of his help, so that worthless pile of flesh Danzo was responsible for her kidnapping well Naruto was going to be sure to find this base and break Danzo completely before eliminating the bastard.

**"Naruto-kun what is it?"** Sakaki asked as she was working her way back to the land of the waking while looking at Naruto as he was pulling his clothing back on.

"I'm off to personally destroy the one who robbed me of my mother and any others that get in my way." Naruto replied simply as he started arming himself with his swords naturally this perked the demoness right up.

**"You're going to bust some skulls in? Count me in!"** Sakaki nearly squealed as she jumped up from the bed and flew around the room collecting things as Naruto slipped out the room and went down the hall to Kin's room and knocked.

After about a minute or so, Kin answered the door while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Naruto-sama what is it?"

"Kin I want you awake and dressed in the next five minutes then meet me downstairs and I'll explain then." Naruto ordered as he watched Kin snap awake as well.

"Of course Naruto-sama." With that Kin closed the door to her room and began getting ready as Naruto went downstairs to wait.

Kin and Sakaki came downstairs at the exact same moment to find Naruto waiting for them, while legions of clones were moving about sealing up things and placing explosive tags everywhere.

"Kin something important has reached my attention and I need to see to it, I need you to go down into the library and seal up everything that you can before littering the room in explosive tags. When you're done leave the house and slip out of the village and don't worry about distraction as the house going up and the noise that Sakaki and I will be making will cover your movements. Go now." Naruto instructed to which Kin took off with a bow to complete her task.

**"So what are you and I doing?"** Sakaki asked with barely held excitement.

"You and I are going to pay Danzo's base a little visit." Naruto replied as he walked out the house with Sakaki right behind him.

**"You know how to treat a demoness to a good time, Naru-kun."** Sakaki swooned jokingly as they took off into the night.

20 minutes later after using the mental connection and Tenseiga like a compass, the demonic couple ended up outside a very concealed and hidden shinobi outpost beyond the village walls that could be easily overlooked due to the amount of overgrowth of the fauna over the years. Walking around Naruto and Sakaki discovered a camouflaged set of steel doors closed tightly.

**"Think we should knock and see if anyone is home?"** Sakaki asked as she looked at Naruto who at this point was already kicking the damn door in. Instantly alarms started blaring throughout the base as Naruto and Sakaki made their way inside the surprisingly well lit corridor. As the first of the Root shinobi came racing up the hall Sakaki was already getting excited.

**"Any game plan?"** Sakaki asked as Naruto unleashed a gruesome Kenatsu that left the shinobi nowhere to go but to their deaths.

"Slaughter every last one of them." Naruto said as he switched out Tenseiga for Tokijin.

**"That's my favorite game to play."** Sakaki chuckled as she unleashed her hybrid form and unsheathed her sword as well.

Then the entire base became filled with the noise of battle as Naruto and Sakaki began cutting a sea of blood through Danzo's forces in search of Naruto's mother, none were spared whether it was from a blast of flames courtesy of Sakaki or the very dangerous Kenatsu from Naruto. As they moved into a hallway intersection, they were faced with two different directions to choose from.

**"Which way?"** Sakaki asked as she watched large waves of root shinobi racing from both passages.

Instead of answering Naruto just took off running up the right hallway at the group and he began tearing into them with precision, he swatted away a volley of kunai before cutting down 5 root at once as he weaved through their numbers with Tokijin and his own fist. Sakaki took the left hallway and was having a blast as she impaled seven root shinobi on her tails and used them as shield fodder against their comrades as she tore through them while laughing at the amount of blood covering her form.

After blocking three blades aimed for her head, Sakaki breathed a heavy dose of flames down the corridor which roasted all the shinobi running at her to a crisp.

**"Ha, which of you weak ningen are next?"** Sakaki asked in a mocking manner just as the same number of root came running up the still fire burning hallway at her, and she went to meet them head on.

Naruto sidestepped a very lethal bi-section slice vertically before reaching out and grabbing the root op who did it and snapping her neck before tossing her now lifeless corpse to the ground.

"Soryuha!" Naruto said as he stabbed Tokijin in the ground and watched with dispassion as the youki created attack tore through the shinobi with so much force that the rest of the energy went skyward and punched a very explosive hole in the ceiling that he was sure Konoha was going to be aware of any second.

Back in the village at the same time

Sarutobi was sitting in his office turning out the lights after a very stressful evening of paperwork even with clones, when the explosion rocked the village causing his eyes to go wide.

"Anbu!" Sarutobi ordered as he seated himself back behind his desk as his elite filled the room in silent fashion while he pulled out his pipe.

"Go to code 33Z until further notice, have the village placed on a lock-down until further notice. I want every available shinobi from genin to jounin patrolling and I want to find out what made that explosion as of yesterday. Scatter!" Sarutobi said as he packed and lit his pipe.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the Anbu replied as one before they vanished in true elite fashion when another more loud explosion went off up near the shinobi living district and the Hyuuga compound was.

"_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."_ Sarutobi thought as he pulled his hat over his eyes.

In the Root Base

Naruto and Sakaki each cut a bloody path through the halls of the root base as they had meet back up and used Tenseiga again to find their way to the dungeons that were hidden off deep in the base. Soon they were looking in cell by cell for Kushina when they got to the end of the hallway where a large set of double doors stood locked without missing a beat Naruto tore these off their hinges as well.

"Sakaki, keep the rest away from here." Naruto said as he turned to his vixen of a mate.

**"You bet, go."** Sakaki said with a wink before she sprinted up the hall to the entrance cackling the entire way.

Naruto after watching her go, turned and focused on the room beyond that was holding his mother. Walking in Naruto was greeted to the sight of a woman sitting chained to the far wall with huge shackles that were spread all over the room, she was wearing a very general set of clothing that had a regular shirt and some sturdy pants while her feet were left bare. Naruto took in the defiant mane of mostly plum red hair with silvery white tips near her face, she had looked up at the doors which were laid destroyed at his feet. He couldn't make out her eyes exactly but he could guess they were ones of absolute relief, just as he was stepping into the room Naruto smelled Danzo's scent before he saw him.

"So it seems the son has come to save his useless whore of a mother." Danzo's voice said as he came drifting out into the light clutching his cane as he hobbled as if he was the single most important person on the planet.

"Welcome to my base Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo continued as he stepped over to where Kushina was chained and whipped out a knife which the war hawk held right against her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** That was a long chapter, okay people don't forget to review this puppy I'm always looking forward to that but don't bring flaming into my review board. It makes me want to send my fangirl legion of undead down upon you all, so don't flame me and there won't be any problems. Also before you all start in Danzo will get his comeuppance next chapter so keep your eyes open for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Departure and Demonic Clash

**AN:** Time for Danzo to get his, I know you've all been waiting for that so let's just jump right into this chapter and that ass kicking. Also I know people are wondering about Naruto going to Iwa, wondering on the fact of him going to Uzu instead, and when Kin is finally going to get more screen time during battles. All these will be answered in some shape or form during this chapter. B.t.w. I now have a community called Uzumaki Naruto Monogatari, if you find yourself wanting to be a staff member PM me and I'll add you to the list.

**Shoutouts:**

**Kj:** Hinata was an automatic pick beforehand, sorry for an confusion it brought about.

**Tristan76:** You gave a very in depth possible action but you still have to remember, those clans you mentioned have always seen what they thought was the best in Konoha so trying to run off right now wouldn't be plausible. Tsunade even though she is a distant cousin to the Uzumaki clan she just arrived in Konoha to become its next Fire shadow, it would cause a great uproar if she turned around and left without even taking office.

The Hyuuga clan especially the Elders are too set in their ways to ever move from Konoha's natural soil, so the clan moving any time soon isn't happening either. On the topic of Saving Kushina, trying to use the Replacement technique would require Naruto to move his chakra past manacles designed to prevent chakra from flowing either in or out of a person, and that's what required for Naruto to switch with his mother. Everything else I'll explain in time with the story I just wanted to address those points.

"Be gone pest!"- Normal speech

_'Be gone pest!'_ - Normal Thoughts

**"Be gone pest!"** - Demon speech

**"_Begone pest!"_** - Demon thoughts

Begone Pest!- Locations/ Events

_Begone Pest_- Jutsu/ Demonic Techniques

* * *

Chapter 12: Departure and Demonic Clash

Last time on Kitsune Inu Youkai

_Naruto after watching her go, turned and focused on the room beyond that was holding his mother. Walking in Naruto was greeted to the sight of a woman sitting chained to the far wall with huge shackles that were spread all over the room, she was wearing a very general set of clothing that had a regular shirt and some sturdy pants while her feet were left bare. Naruto took in the defiant mane of mostly plum red hair with silvery white tips near her face, she had looked up at the doors which were laid destroyed at his feet. He couldn't make out her eyes exactly but he could guess they were ones of absolute relief, just as he was stepping into the room Naruto smelled Danzo's scent before he saw him._

"_So it seems the son has come to save his useless whore of a mother." Danzo's voice said as he came drifting out into the light clutching his cane as he hobbled as if he was the single most important person on the planet._

"_Welcome to my base Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo continued as he stepped over to where Kushina was chained and whipped out a knife which the war hawk held right against her throat._

Now

"Danzo, so you do indeed have Uzumaki Kushina held in such a place as this." Naruto said as he took in the fact that the last of Danzo's root were waiting in the shadows to attack on the given order.

"Yes and the fact that you came running is such a pleasant surprise, even the fact that you managed to fight your way here through my root is also to be noted. However it was all for naught anyway seeing as she just a hairs breath away from death." Danzo replied as he gazed calmly at Naruto.

"The fact that you've held my mother from me all this time has already sealed your fate, but know that if a single drop of her blood reaches the ground and I will break you so much that death will seem like a luxury when I'm done." Naruto warned as his eyes narrowed on Danzo holding the knife to his mother's throat.

"Perhaps you will but in order to do that you'd have to cross the room faster than my hand could move to slit her throat." Danzo shrugged nonchalantly.

As Naruto and Danzo conversed with threats, neither of them noticed as Kushina was moving slowly against her shackles. Unbeknownst to Danzo who believed he had her effectively held prisoner, for the past 10 years or so Kushina had been managing to subtly push her very potent youki into her binding which loosened the seals in them just a bit each day until she could free herself.

Now all she needed was a few more minutes and one good push of her youki before she had her freedom. Drawing on her willpower Kushina sent a silent message to her son through Tenseiga.

_'Listen to me very carefully my sochi, Danzo is very dangerous as long as he has the sharingan which he has implanted into both his left eye and right arm. Unless they are taken out first he'll be able to escape any injury that you try to inflict upon him but, I have a way around that I'm going to break free of my chains and attack him myself. I don't know how much good I can be in my condition but it should be enough for you to strike quickly. Be ready.'_ as she was relaying this thought Kushina was gathering her youki to make her escape. Naruto's reply came in the form of a murmur of understanding through Tenseiga.

"Answer one thing for me Danzo, shouldn't you be rotting inside a prison cell for what you did earlier?" Naruto asked as he watched his mother's movements out the corner of his eye.

"Yes well I should be but instead I received house arrest for the next six months under the watchful eye of a couple of anbu members whom I had killed and replace with a couple of my Root, you can thank the foolish old monkey for that one. To be honest using the kage bunshin and then switching with it makes it seem as if I never left the house. Truly, old age and politics has addled dear Hiruzen's head to the point of senility and left him nothing but a husk wrapped in faded prestige and glory." Danzo replied with a thoughtful expression but kept his eye fully glued on Naruto for any movement.

"While this has all been very entertaining, say goodbye to your whore of a mother Uzumaki!" Danzo proclaimed as he spun the knife into a reverse grip and went to plunge the weapon into Kushina's heart.

Everything seemed to slow down in that instant as Kushina broke free and grabbed Danzo's arm holding the knife while simultaneously driving her foot into the back of his knee. In that same moment Naruto vanished in a blur of great speed and appeared in front of Danzo with Tokijin already in mid-swing at Danzo's bandaged right arm and his left hand glowing with his Dokkaso aimed at the war hawk's hidden left eye.

The results were immediate as the hidden arm was sliced completely off with no chance of regenerating any time soon, and Danzo began to howl in agony as reality resumed it's normal speed just as Naruto's hand that he used to jab out Danzo's eye found its way around the elder man's throat.

"I hope you are ready to die today, Danzo." Naruto all but snarled as he pinned Danzo's remaining arm to the cavern wall with Tokijin in order to prevent escape of any kind, this served only to cause the war hawk more pain.

Danzo couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in from having his arm severed and his left eye holding his hidden sharingan from Uchiha Shisui was utterly destroyed beyond saving, even now he could feel the poison working it's way to the back of his retina and destroying the membrane required for sight through it.

When their leader was attacked the root operatives within the room moved to assist him by attacking Naruto's exposed back, they were a few feet away when they were slashed into pieces by an unknown force.

Looking over his attacker's shoulder Danzo saw a woman with hair as red as the Uzumaki he kept captive with a bloody katana slung over her shoulder as she sported a blood thirsty grin. Focusing closer through the blood flowing past his eyes, Danzo much to his horror could make out nine flailing tails behind her while two fox ears on the top of her head flicked every so often at different sounds. Blinking quickly Danzo looked at the woman again to find no extra appendages and chalked up what he saw to his brain still rattling from being slammed into the wall.

**"You didn't think my Naru-kun came without any backup you broken shell of a meat sack?"** Sakaki chuckled as she looked at the position Danzo found himself in, before her smile back a look of disbelief at the woman on the floor due to her strength finally giving out after exerting what little she had left.

Sakaki was about to move to Kushina's side when about thirty more Root appeared in the room, she was going to attack them but voices from out in the bloodied hallway where she came had everyone except Naruto, Danzo who was in extreme pain, and Kushina who was trying to stay upright, looking towards the destroyed doorway

Sarutobi had arrived and followed the trail of death to the dungeon with a platoon of twenty of his Anbu operatives, Tsunade, and Jiraiya right behind him. Needless to say he was surprised to find Naruto and Sakaki to be at the cause of such a disturbance, the real shocker though was looking past them to see a young woman he thought dead for the past twelve years leaning back against the dirt wall very much alive.

"Danzo? It seems you will have more to answer for than you thought." Sarutobi focused on who Naruto had in his grip to realize that it was indeed the war hawk.

At that moment the Root forces in the room split up, with fifteen of them going to attack Naruto but Sakaki got between them and her mate. While the other fifteen launched themselves at Sarutobi and his group, the Anbu moved to the defense of their leader and even more blood was spilled when what appeared to be the last of Danzo's Root came rushing up the corridor. Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya took to those root.

Five minutes later when it was all said and done, only two of the anbu that arrived with Sarutobi were heavily injured while the remainder of Danzo's forces lay dead and broken. Sending the two injured away with two more Anbu and Tsunade, Sarutobi strolled forward into the dugeon room with caution as he watched Naruto just holding the war hawk off the ground. He was surprised to see Danzo bleeding from where his left eye was suppose to be and the man was missing his right arm up to the shoulder.

"Why Danzo, why all of this?" Sarutobi asked in a quiet voice while Jiraiya and the rest of the Anbu had positioned themselves protectively around the room.

"What else...for the good of Konoha." Danzo managed to get out through the vice hold Naruto had around his throat.

"And holding my mother prisoner for the last 12 years, was that for the good of Konoha as well?" Naruto asked in a tone that said Danzo wouldn't make it through the next two minutes much less the night.

"Yes and no. Her bloodline would have been for the good of Konoha, the fact that I held her prisoner was just an added bonus." Danzo replied with a rare smile on his part.

Naruto's reply was to slug the war hawk in the face with enough force to crack the man's jaw badly. "That was just one of twelve years worth of pain that is going to be reaped upon your carcass." Naruto said with a cool rage as he reared his fist back again...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the Forests of Hi no Kuni

A rumble of noise filled the air, animals fled in terror at what was passing through the forest. A scavenger watched from the tree above as a corpse dressed in ancient armor rose from the ground with sword in hand, it shuffled towards the army that was amassing its self as it trudged forward.

At a outpost half a mile up ahead of the gathering army, a konoha shinobi was performing the patrol along his portion of the wall when he spotted something moving in the darkened tree line.

"Huh? What is that?" The jounin muttered as he pulled his binoculars up to his face.

"Genshi, what's the matter?" his on shift partner asked as she leaned over the tower railing to hear him better.

"Don't know Momo but. something's moving just outside our perimeter." Genshi replied as he looked closer only to spot rows of decayed corpses begin shuffling out of the tree line.

"The fuck!" Genshi shouted as he looked again just to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What is it? Are we under attack?" Momo asked as she leaped down to Genshi's position with a kunai in hand.

Genshi couldn't answer as he watched the eye sockets on those bodies glow with an unnatural light, soon there was an entire platoon's worth of soldiers shuffling closer to the outpost.

"Momo, listen carefully! Raise the alarm quickly!" Genshi ordered in haste as he threw the binoculars to the ground.

"What the hell is out there Genshi?" Momo demanded not liking how she wasn't getting an answer.

"There's no time damnit!" Genshi yelled as a deep but low rumble filled the air.

Momo and Genshi looked below to see waves of animated corpses charging forward at speed that shouldn't have been possible. Their weapons gleamed dully in the moonlight as the edges were caked with dried blood, grime and dirt, their charged told the pair watching one thing, they were looking for nothing less than total destruction of that outpost.

"Momo, for kami's sake go raise the alarm! NOW!" Genshi yelled as he pulled a bunch of kunai free and tossed them towards the advancing force, flying through the seals for the Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Genshi watched as the knives arced through the air a bit before descending while multiplying into an untold number of kunai. Many of the bodies were flattened to the ground from the force of the attack while other corpses that used shields did so as a would be death rained from above.

As Genshi attempted to hold off the invading force, Momo raced to the alert bell and rang it frantically in an effort to wake up every person in the outpost. Within minutes of her ringing the bell, Momo found herself facing all one hundred konoha-nin stationed at this outpost.

"Imminent attack, prepare for battle!" Momo shouted at the top of her lungs as people began scrambling for gear or to defensive stations.

Twenty of the outposts forces lined up along the ramparts and began firing off any elemental jutsu in two groups of ten to allow the others a moment's rest in between jutsu. Another fifty of the remaining forces rushed out the main gate and began to meet their foe head on, they were thoroughly surprised to find themselves fighting for their lives against those that have fallen in battle.

Whether it was Iwa, Ame. Kusa, Taki, Suna, Ishi or any of the other five great villages, there was a corpse from that hidden village. The konoha-nins couldn't believe they were battling enemies that they hadn't seen since the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen(Second Shinobi World War) at least 42 years ago.

Mostly fire, water, and earth jutsu were fired into the middle of the invading forces in an effort to not only slow their advance but to thin their numbers, sadly it only worked partially well as the corpses that weren't destroyed outright somehow recombined as if the damage never took place.

The biggest shocker was the Iwa-nin towards the front of the ever advancing force, holding a wicked looking sword in his clutches as he slaughter all that walked into his path.

"We're at a disadvantage out in the open, fall back to the barracks!" A kunoichi who was most likely a superior officer, commanded over the din of battle as she moved backwards towards the outpost while covering her escape.

Of the fifty konoha that rushed out to engage the enemy, only fifteen of them were backtracking to the safety of the outpost walls. Those that didn't make it were cut down right where they fought, as the army seemed to swallow them up and leave nothing left.

As the remaining fifteen konoha-nin fell back, they used the few seconds to plant explosives in front of them as another trap to slow down the army of dead. Once inside they closed the gates behind them as they fell to the floor for a brief rest while tending their wounds or replenishing their chakra reserves.

Momo stood atop the ramparts leaning against the wall after just launching a large Doton jutsu at the enemy, she then looked to where her captain was giving out orders and realized something crucial so she leaped across the outpost.

"Get those doors fortified and hurry!" Sakuroji Kaeda ordered as she leaned over a map of the surrounding area.

"Taichou, do you have a minute?" Momo asked as she dropped into a quick kneel.

"What is it Momo? Whatever you have to say please make it quick!" Kaeda said as she glanced at the kunoichi who leaned over the table for a quick moment to catch her breath.

"Ma'am, if we are unable to hold off this force. Konoha needs to be notified immediately if they are to have time to properly prepare, especially if we are overrun." Momo said without wasting a moment.

"You're right, get that message prepared. I want it completed and sent as of yesterday, We'll buy as much time as we can if it looks as if we'll be overrun." Kaeda ordered as she realized this was their best option at the moment.

"Hai Taichou!" Momo saluted as she took off to send their SOS, of danger.

Kaeda was about to return to her map when a thunderous slam caught her attention, turning to the gates she soon found out why. The enemy was pounding on the main gates with enough force that the barrier lock was barely holding against their assault.

"_By Kami, anymore force and we'll be completely overran!"_ Kaeda thought with increasing worry as she silently prayed that the gate held.

Just outside the gate to the outpost, the army of dead parted way for Renku's demonic possessed body that housed Sou'unga. The demon raised it's sword and began gathering youki for his attack.

**"_Gokuryuuha!"_** Sou'unga brought his blade down and aimed the twister at the gate.

The desired effect was immediate, as the great gates was obliterated in a shower of wood and bodies that stood right behind it. The army advanced forward in a blur even as jutsu and weapons began flying from inside. The smells of blood and fire began to fill the night air along with the sounds of battle, as the Konoha-nins and the army of dead faced off.

Due to the tight quarters, the Konoha shinobi had a better chance of battling the enemy as they held out as long as they could but another violent twister tore the entire outpost apart as bodies were flung in all directions. Many laid broken and on the verge of death, others were already there. Momo sat upright against the wall of the bunker where she was writing the SOS missive, she had a large piece of metal sticking out of her stomach from where she was pinned.

"I h-have to...to warn Konoha!" Momo said through a mouth full of blood as she reached for the cage holding the messenger birds.

Using the last of her strength Momo pulled the last remaining bird to her and tied the message to its leg. Swallowing the blood in her throat, she sat up as much as her injury would allow as she held the bird close to her mouth.

"Make haste to Konoha, time is of the essence!" Momo ordered clearly as she threw her arms skyward and watched the bird take to the skies with a powerful burst of its wings.

"_May kami see our village prevail through this..."_ Was Momo's last thoughts as she came face to face with Sou'unga's youki filled eyes as he raised his sword high.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the dungeon cell

After telling everyone else to leave the entire base behind and pummeling the war hawk, Naruto pulled his sword free from Danzo's arm and then put hi in the very chakra sealing chains that just held his mother not too long ago. As Naruto was making sure the chains were as uncomfortable as possible, Danzo was mouthing off.

"You listen to me boy, you will release me at once! You will rue the day you thought you could do this to me! You hear dem-..." What ever else Danzo was going to shout was cut off by Naruto slamming his fist into the war hawk's jaw which shattered upon impact and sent Danzo into a howling fit of pain. After about a minute of hearing Danzo wail, Naruto drove all the breath out of Danzo by burying his fist in the war hawk's stomach and broke a couple of ribs in the process which caused even further pain.

"You will be silent. I'm tired of your incessant cries but, if you wish to do so I can oblige quite nicely." Naruto growled as his eyes snapped with crimson fury as he hit Danzo in the left leg with a very painful Dokkaso.

Danzo began to feel something that he hadn't since his younger days, something that he always claimed would be the undoing of any shinobi: Fear. And when the Uzumaki-gaki slammed his hand into Danzo's arm it became apparent that he would die this day, and for what? For being a patriot to his village, for trying to keep Konoha in the position glory as it deserved? This was too be his protecting Konoha from the shadows while the fools danced about in the light?

"_No, I will not let my legacy end like this!"_ Danzo thought with fury mounting his every thought while he gathered the last of his chakra that he was able to in his body while he felt himself slip away from life..

"This place...shall become your resting place demon!" Danzo yelled at Naruto as his kimono fell open to reveal a seal on Danzo's chest that began to glow with the _Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu_(Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique)

Not wasting a single moment Naruto used his speed to race across the room and out into the corridor just as a burst of chakra along with physical seal array's formed in the air around Dazno's body, creating a black transparent dome. A vacuum suction began pulling everything around Danzo into the seals, this included the bodies of the fallen Ne operatives. The dome kept up the suction for a full minute and then compressed to Danzo's body where the seals reattached themselves and glowed red briefly before the seal closed up tight with whatever was caught behind it trapped forever.

Naruto slowly walked back into the dungeon room while watching for anymore surprises on Danzo's part, as he approached the war hawk's still corpse he ripped off part of the kimono to get a better look at the seal on his captive's chest.

"_So he had a secret ace in the hole left, it doesn't matter now seeing as the seal had a one time use. However that doesn't mean that you will escape your punishment by dying prematurely."_ Naruto mused as he backed up and pulled out Tenseiga, and held the blade out for a moment to admire its gleaming edge in the dimly lit room.

The room was bathed in a soft blue glow as Tenseiga pulsed gently with youki, Naruto held his sword firm as he watched the pallbearer imps form in front of his gaze as they inspected Danzo's body. With a flick of his wrist Naruto cut down the imps and banished them back to the netherworld leaving Danzo's soul intact. Slowly the color returned to Danzo's skin right before he took a huge inhale of air and began breathing again, Naruto watched as his mother's kidnapper slowly opened his still single functioning eye and got his bearings.

"_...What happened? Ah yes I died due to that damned jinchuuriki, at least I can take solace in the fact that he's now sealed within my lifeless body. He...no! What is he doing here?_" Danzo thought as he brain rebooted slowly while his eye took to the job of refocusing as he spotted Naruto's form standing in front of him.

"So the seal worked I take it and your tainted soul got dragged to the afterlife along with mine?, you've lost boy." Danzo said with a smile for the first time since he passed on, knowing that the one responsible for it was brought down as well.

"Actually filth, you live once more thanks due to me." Naruto said as he sheathed Tenseiga back in its saya while glaring at the war hawk.

"Impossible, there's no way you of all people have a way to bring back the dead!" Danzo spat as he lost all his composure at Naruto's statement.

"Whether or not you believe what I say is irrelevant, you'll be dead again when I'm through." Naruto declared as his youki surged causing his eyes to become blood red and his facial stripes to widen.

Danzo soon found himself in a newer and higher threshold of pain as Naruto began leaving lacerated injuries across the war hawk's body with his _Hikari no Muchi,_ Danzo's screams filled the air as he couldn't hold in the agony he was in as Naruto took his free hand and used another Dokkaso to leave an everlasting mark in the form of a vertical scar down Danzo's now destroyed left eye.

Naruto watched briefly as his poison claw worked it's way to the back of Danzo's working eye and began destroying the nerves needed for sight, Danzo's once brown iris became a milky color while he screamed in pain. Deciding that extra incentive was needed, Naruto pulled out Tokijin and proceeded to quarter the war hawk's remaining three limbs.

Danzo fell to the dirt floor in excruciating pain as blood began gushing from his newly acquired injuries; getting tired of the screams grating against his heightened ears Naruto knelt down and wrapped his claw fingers directly around Danzo's voice box and ripped it clean out in one pull. The injured elder began choking on the blood that now was pooling and gushing from his now bleeding throat. Naruto just watched impassively as the man struggled to cling to his life the second time.

"Now you Shimura Danzo,...know what if feels like to be completely at someone else's mercy as they hold their life in your hands. Say hello to the pall bearers of hell for me when you greet them." Naruto said as he leaned down to look at Danzo one last time in disgust right before he beheaded the war hawk and ending his life for the final time...

Just outside Root's Hidden Base

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Sakaki and Kushina who was being held up by the former female demoness, along with four other Anbu were waiting at the entrance to the base when Danzo's screams of pain once more filled the air. Sarutobi and Jiraiya was looking a bit green in the face at the thought of what Naruto was doing to the war hawk, while Sakaki and Kushina were wearing matching grins at Naruto's vengeance against Danzo though Kushina's was a tired one.

"Does anyone else feel that we should put a stop to that?"An anbu with a lion's mask asked as she looked back into the darkness of the caverns.

**"Unless you want to join that wingless hawk, I suggest you shut the fuck up."** Sakaki said mimicking the Godaime Terumi Mei with a sweet voice and a kind smile although her tone told a different story.

"Hokage-sama, surely you can't let this go on!" Shishi(Lion btw) asked as she turned around to her leader who was just packing his pipe with a weary expression.

"I can Shishi, Danzo has been given too much leeway and it's allowed him to all but take Konoha by the reins. No this is a fitting end for the Wark hawk as he would say 'For the good of Konoha'." Sarutobi replied as he turned to the youngest of his Anbu detail with a grim look.

"No matter what you say now old man will change the fact that Naruto-kun is leaving this place behind as of tonight." Sakaki snorted as she listened to Sarutobi finally justifying the Hawk's death even though this could have been avoid if the old man grew some balls earlier in life.

Whatever Sarutobi was going to say died on his lips as the sound of footsteps filled the air, everyone turned around to see Naruto exiting the base covered in blood. In his right hand he held Danzo's severed head with both eye sockets crushed beyond repair while lingering traces of poison dripped from the sockets., with a flick of his wrist the head sailed through the air and landed at the aged Hokage's feet.

"Consider that my deed of resignation while aligned with Konoha." Naruto declared as he pulled out the hitaie that he wore up until his demonic awakening and tossed it on top of the head of Danzo's as he walked up to Sarutobi personally.

"Naruto please, you can't be serious about this." Sarutobi all but begged as he looked to the young man that he thought of a grandson.

"Do I look as if I'm joking?" Naruto asked as he stared right at the elder Hokage with a truly frigid gaze.

"This place has done nothing but push me to the edge of my sanity and my life numerous times, I'm through with it. To be honest I'd destroy the place but it's already doing that to itself quite nicely it doesn't need my help so long as you keep the corrupt and ignorant in power." Naruto said as he then dismissed Sarutobi not fitting for him to even continue looking at.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Jiraiya said as he felt he should at least speak up if not on his sensei's behalf then in general.

"You know as well as I that this old man in front of us is a shadow of his former self, peace has devoured the warrior within him leaving nothing but what we've been left with since I've been born maybe longer." Naruto replied as he glanced at the Gama sennin out the corner of his eye.

The four Anbu each reached for a weapon on their person but didn't attack, they didn't like how their leader was being bad mouthed by one of their own regardless of his status within the village.

"If he was a real shinobi; he would have did what needed to be done to ensure things didn't reach the point they have. If he had the courage to kill Orochimaru when he found out about the experimenting all those years ago, the now dead hebi-sannin wouldn't have planned an invasion that nearly killed us all. That's right Orochimaru is dead due to me, and his skull will fetch a nice bounty with another village that will be willing to pay up for it." Naruto said as he watch Sarutobi's eyes widen unbelievably at the discovery of his ex-student.

"And if you really had any courage old man you would have done away with Danzo years ago when you discovered Root the first time, instead you let him go and allowed his cancerous influence fester in the very people who were suppose to answer your command alone. If one thing that Danzo spewed before I removed his voice box that held truth it's that 'old age and politics has addled dear your head to the point of senility and left you nothing but an old man in faded prestige and glory'." Naruto said as he watched the man he once considered family visibly look dejected with each passing failing pointed out against him.

"Naruto I can understand you being mad at me but, can you say that all of Konoha deserves your anger even when you've created bonds with your fellow konoha shinobi?" Sarutobi asked visibly heartbroken at Naruto's rant against him.

Whatever Naruto was going to say died on his tongue when Tenseiga and Tokijin began to rattle violently in their respective saya just as another Anbu appeared via shunshin in a kneeling pose, this one wore the mask of a chipmunk.

"Hokage-sama, there's urgent news from one of our outpost from the northwest." the Kunoichi said as she held out the message scroll.

Sarutobi took the scroll and began to read its contents, his face growing paler with each passing second until he had a sheet of paper beat in the color department.

"What is it sensei?" Jiraiya asked curiosly as he watched his teacher warily before he had the scroll thrust in to his face. After reading it Jiraiya was almost as pale as his teacher.

"We have to prepare our forces, before this army is upon our village." Sarutobi said as he looked to his student just as the emergency bell started to ring out from the village.

"Looks like we're out of time sensei." Jiraiya replied as they all looked to where the feeling of death was sweeping across the forest.

"_So it's finally here..."_ Naruto thought as he took off running at blurring speeds that left after images in his wake along with everyone else behind except Sakaki who just slipped Kushina onto her back and followed as quickly as she could.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kin's position in the forest surrounding Konoha

Kin ducked underneath a kunai swing and back flip kicked an undead shinobi which flew into a bunch of others, She then spun around and used the two wicked dagger like blades in her hands (They're the same ones she used as part of the staff during the Invasion, if you all were wondering.) in a scissor motion and cut off the arm of another body before she took the the tree for space while putting her daggers on her hips..

"_Suiton: Mizutama_" Kin thought as she gathered her water based chakra and fired six good sized water bullets from her mouth which crashed into bodies with the density of steel and exploded with great force sending water everywhere.

Kin had to dodge when a group of undead Kusa-nin leapt at her with a mixture of tantos and kunai, she wall jumped down towards the ground while flying through hand signs and ended on Uma(Horse).

_Suiton:Suiryudan_

Kin stood parallel to the ground and watched as the water on the forest floor bent to her will and rose to form a water dragon that started barreling through the undead groups with ease as it washed dozens of body parts amongst the trees. She took a moment to breath easy until her dragon was split in half by a figure that walked into the clearing.

Kin began to instinctively shiver in fear at the youki that filled the clearing, it reminded her of Naruto but at the same time it was wholly evil and tainted with malice. She watched as the figure looked in her direction with burning red eyes that reminded her of the sharingan without the black tomae within, Kin could feel as if the figure was staring directly at her soul before it turned its attention to the mass of bodies littering the forest floor before it raised a sword that held the same malice and waved it over the clearing.

The ex oto-nin watched in horror as limbs flew towards the nearest torso and began attaching themselves, slowly but surely the group that Kin just put down rose again and if that didn't add to the horror building in her throat. From behind the demonic figure with the glowing sword were more undead forces that waited for the order to trudge into the large clearing as well.

Once its army rose again, Sou'unga looked to where Kin was sticking to the tree and raised his blade above his head just like the other dozen times and began whipping the sword around. _"__Gokuryuuha!"_ Sou'unga called out as it didn't even care about the groups in front of his blade as he unleashed his youki filled twister.

Kin knew that she had no time to spare and launched another water dragon at the incoming twister and jumped while going through more hand signs.

_Suiton:Suijiheki_

The water wall burst up in front of Kin as she moved out of the way of the twister as it collided with her water dragon and exploded, water fell as if a heavy storm had descended on the forest Kin had managed to diffuse some of the power behind the twister but it still packed enough kick to send her flying into a tree nearby while it went on to tear up a good portion of the forest.

As she struggled to get up through the pain, Kin watched as the man pointed his sword in her direction and gave a bellow of a roar that was pure horror. Some of the army that was behind what was the leader to her lumbered forward slowly at first, then they exploded forward with a moderate amount of speed especially for the amount of decay and aging most of the bodies had already underwent.

Kin got to her feet and grabbed a dagger while also reaching for a food pill to recharge her reserves, if she was going to die this night she was going to die fighting.

* * *

**AN:** Okay and that's the end of the story twelve chapters and that's the end have fun with that. Goodnight everyone. Don't Pm me crying for more just deposit your checks in my inbox and piss off. If you still don't like this you can all talk to human resources. _Points to a corner where the head of the last Human resources worker and Orochimaru lay on top of the desk as paperweights while Chibi Xeno sits in the chair sharpening his blade while whistling a non descript tune. _**_"Please form an orderly line in front of the Orochi head and I'll start taking your complaints like I did his, one tooth at a time."_**

I'm just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys not after you've been so patient waiting. On with the chapter, but you've all gotta admit I had you all going.

* * *

Kin braced for their assault with a huge wave of blue energy came from out of nowhere completely vaporized the line of advancing bodies without a trace left, turning to see where the wave originated from Kin watched with relief as Naruto emerged from the tree line behind her with one of his swords held in his grip she couldn't tell from this distance but she was glad either way

"Kin, you all right?" Naruto asked as he never took his eyes off of Sou'unga who was at the other end of the vast clearing.

"Yeah I'm good Naruto-sama, it's lucky you showed up when you did." Kin replied with a brief smile as she moved to stand on Naruto's left with her daggers in hand.

"Kin you're with me, Sakaki keep my mother safe and Konoha from interfering unless the army spills past us.." Naruto ordered as he continued staring at the opponent he knew he would be facing.

**"Aw come on I want to hurt something too!**" Sakaki whined as she had caught up to Naruto with Kushina in tow and was now speaking to the young Inu youkai.

**"...Fine, but I so want payment in return for this. You know I like having a good fight Naruto-kun."** Sakaki huffed in answer even though Naruto didn't say anything or even take his eyes of the other side of the clearing.

Naruto gripped Tenseiga firmly he and Kin raced forward, Sou'unga commanded his forces to advance again and advance they did with a shuffle of armor and weapons as they focused on their newest target to attempt to kill.

A claw hand flew through the air and ripped right through bodies as Naruto ran right for the demon known as Sou'unga thanks to Tenseiga who explained when his ancestor Sesshomaru and his half brother Inuyasha faced off with the truly demonic entity before when it rose during their time and their father before them known only by his title and last name Inu Taisho.

Kin was covering her lord's back against any that managed to slip past in his focus of reaching Sou'unga, her daggers blurred and glinted in the light as she slashed and cut anything that got within her reach and she also would fire off an occasional suiton jutsu from b-ranked and below to keep her chakra reserves up.

While the battle was raging below in the clearing Sakaki had shrugged Kushina off her shoulder and onto the large branch just as three large platoons of jounin and Anbu, lead by Sarutobi and Jiraiya were about to enter the clearing were it not for the vixen jumping in their path.

**"Hold it right there Jiji-san!"** Sakaki said as she held out her hand in a halting motion.

"Sakaki what in kami's name are you doing?" Jiraiya asked as he came to a complete stop in front of her.

**"What does it look like? Keep you all from getting in the way."** Sakaki answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you crazy we have to keep that army from marching on Konoha!" Sarutobi yelled as he pointed a gnarled finger where Naruto and Kin were fighting.

**"As much as I would love to only for the pleasure of watching you guys fail, I'm under some very rare orders not to let you guys near the battle unless those corpses head this way."** Sakaki answered in a calm fashion until someone in the platoon spoke up.

"Look we have incoming enemies!" A kunoichi most likely a hyuuga from the front cried out causing Sakaki to glance over her shouler along with everyone else.

Sure enough a bunch of the zombified shinobi corpses realized there was more people to kill and add to their numbers as they turned away from Kin and Naruto and started heading for the Konoha forces.

**"Well I'll be damned...all right you guys can go get slaughtered; have fun with that."** the vixen said nonchalantly as she stepped to the side allowing the Konoha forces through to their deaths.

"Don't let them anywhere near the village, For Konohagakure!" Sarutobi rallied as he took off into the clearing with his Kongonyoi held firm in his hands.

"For Konohagakure!" The platoons and Jiraiya cried as they followed their leader into battle with weapons drawn.

**"Well their tenacity is to be at least be respected even if they're gonna be facing an overwhelming force. Ne Kushina-chan?"** Sakaki assessed as she talked out loud to her ex-jailer, when she got no response the vixen looked to her left where she had sat the Uzumaki kunoichi only to find empty space.

Looking to the clearing; Sakaki watched as hair that rivaled her own in color and hue moved shakily at first but grew steady with each passing step as Uzumaki Kushina was headed into battle once more only after just being freed from her prison. The only thing Sakaki could think of as she took off after her mate's mother was **'_Naruto-kun is gonna kill me for this if anything happens to his kaa-san.'_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in Konoha, at the Inuzuka Clan Compound

Tsume sat with her ninken Kuromaru next to her at the shrine in the main clan hall which doubled as the home for the clan head of the Inuzuka clan her, many in the village that believed that the Inuzuka clan was too wild and untamed to have shrines for worship obviously didn't take the time to learn of their customs. Of course they had a shrine to worship just not in the traditional sense of a kekkei genkai as they expected everyone to have like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha did.

No their shrine was dedicated to a worn looking katana that sat reverently on its holding pedestal, the sword existed within their clan's history long since before even the founding of Konohagakure, there was even a saying that served as a guideline to the philosophy of the clan which was passed from clan head to clan head to ensure the continued strength of the clan: 'Protect those you love above all else'.

That coupled with the pack mentality the clan shared gave a bonding sense of loyalty to all they considered family.

Tsume was just through giving her nightly prayer for continued prosperity to her clan when a chuunin Inuzuka clan member appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Forgive my intrusion Tsume-sama, but the village wide alarm has been sounded. It seems there's a battle taking place close to Konoha's walls, some of those on duty have already moved with the Hokage but I've been instructed to notify you as it was order to relay this message to all clan heads.." The chuunin said as he bowed low in the presence of his alpha.

"I see rally some of the rest of our clan off duty and report to the entrance of Konoha, I want you all to make sure that the enemy doesn't get inside those walls." Tsume said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Hai Tsume-sama but, if I may ask where will you be?" The chuunin inquired.

"I'll be heading to Hokage-sama's side now go!" Tsume replied as she dismissed the chuunin with a wave of her hand. The chuunin vanished to follow his alphas orders.

"Kuromaru let's go!" Tsume called out as her partner took off running out the shrine, she had turned and was about to follow when a pulse of energy and the sound of rattling filled the shrine.

Turning back to the sword on the pedestal, Tsume was surprised to see it pulsing and shaking as if communicating to her. Moving over to the pedestal Tsume watched as the blade grew somewhat frantic with it's pulsing and rattling as if to say for her to grasp its tsuka which she did before lifting the sword closer to her face, instantly Tsume felt a fierce yet familiar sensation in her head.

**'Ah yes thank you pup for hearing my call, now listen closely as time is essential. I am known as Tessaiga and you must take me to my sister sword currently doing battle, you must hurry or all that you hold dear will be lost.'** Came the surprisingly gruff but gentle voice of Tessaiga as it explained what needed to happen as best it could.

Tsume knowing that she needed to get to the battlefield just turned and raced out the shrine so she could join her comrades in battle...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back with the Battle

Naruto and Sou'unga locked blades again as they used their strength to try and force the other back with no luck, they were destroying any corpse that managed to get to close to them through sheer might of youki as their blades let off huge bursts of it with each strike. Naruto pushed off Sou'unga as they created space.

_Soryuha_

A large lightning dragon erupted from Tenseiga as Naruto aimed at Sou'unga.

_Gokuryuuha_

A twister spewed from Sou'unga in an effort to destroy Naruto.

The two attacks collided with devastating force as the shockwave alone mowed over the battling Konoha and undead forces at the other end of the clearing. Naruto was so intent on fighting Sou'unga he missed the few newly reanimated corpses from Kusa and Iwa as they launched earth jutsu at him, a burst of water in the form of a shield sprang up at Naruto's back as he and Sou'unga dodged around each other trading blows before entering another deadlock.

Looking over his opponent's shoulder, Naruto watched as he kaa-san moved with the grace and speed of a warrior and struck down all the corpses with her own Hikari no Muchi in quick succession.

"_Go my sochi, destroy that beast."_ Kushina said as she sent her confidence in him prevailing through their link with Tenseiga.

Naruto and Sou'unga contiued attempting to rip each other apart as they took off into the trees in a burst of speed other couldn't follow while explosions from their swords rang out.

Meanwhile Sarutobi was in the thick of it with his soldiers as they cut down the more decayed of the corpses while some of the much fresher ones were able to still use their jutsu which put the Konoha nin in a bad spot as their enemies knew neither fatigue or pain from any attack. The only strategy that had was to use a powerful enough jutsu to take out the body permanently otherwise the bodies would just rise again, and honestly it was reminding Sarutobi of the effects of the Edo Tensei jutsu.

Konoha's morale was dropping as they fought an enemy that didn't stay down for too long, this however changed thanks to a very powerful golden wave that vaporized a good chunk of bodies in one go. Looking over the konoha-nin watched Tsume arriving with some reinforcements in the form of her clan as they began tearing into the enemy with their Tsuugas.

"Sorry that I'm late Hokage-sama, I was...delayed" Tsume apologized as she landed near her leader.

"It's quite all right, the important thing is that you're here and you've brought reinforcements with you. Where did you get that sword from Tsume?" Sarutobi replied as he looked at the now transformed Tessaiga in Tsume's hands.

The blade had grew in size to become as thick and wide as a broadsword mixed with a falchion, and in place of the Tsuba, was a large patch of fur that gave the sword a wild yet powerful look and feel.

"To be honest Hokage-sama this blade has been in my clan for many years but that's a tale for when we've crushed this army." Tsume said with a small chuckle as she then raced forward with Kuromaru.

**_'Hurry you must get me to either of the two people up ahead, mostly the closer one as I don't know how well you would fair against the tainted one's aura. And remember I can only give you this very brief reprieve due to the trickle of youki that runs in your veins.'_** Tessaiga urged as Tsume battled her way forward.

As the Inuzuka clan head made her way across the battlefield to whoever, Tessaiga wanted her to reach she noticed that no matter what her comrades did to put the corpses down they rose again as if they were never cut down. Shaking off the thought Tsume saw that someone was getting completely swamped so she reared the sword back and fired off another wave of energy that destroyed the dead shiobi before they knew what hit them.

When Tsume saw who was being swamped had her looking in shock, red hair flew in every direction as clawed hands tore through bodies like a hot knife did with butter.

"K-Kushina?" Tsume said loud enough for the Uzumaki female to hear as she turned around just as Tessaiga reverted to it's battered form.

"Tsume-chan, is it really you? No time for talking, these things are getting in my way and I need to go help my son." Kushina said with a squeak of surprise before she turned serious again as Tsume stood back to back with her.

"Here apparently I was meant to bring you this sword to use, I tried but it took a lot more energy than I thought to even lift it for about three swings." Tsume said as she passed off Tessaiga and pulled out two kunai.

"Tsume...you just turned this battle in our favor." Kushina said as she felt the link with Tessaiga as she pulled the blade free and watched as it transformed right before her eyes.

However before Kushina could even use the sword, Twenty figures came running out of the woods to the east and cut down about half of the army in the blink of an eye. One of the figures cut down a corpse that was about to attack Kushina from the right when they landed next to her.

"Hurry, Kushina-sama. Please go and deal with Sou'unga we will take care of things here." Came from a red haired warrior wearing armor as they held a katana steady in their claw hand.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sou'unga burst from the tree line with Naruto right behind him, deciding to test his new claws Sou'unga waved his hand in Naruto's direction and harmful miasma blades flew from his finger tips Naruto countered this with his _Dokkaso_. The two youkai rushed in for another round of clashes as Naruto side stepped a thrust attack before swinging Tenseiga which Sou'unga jumped away from.

Sakaki who by now had got through a large wall of corpses was running to their position from one side of the field just as Kushina was doing the same from another side with Tessaiga in hand. Both of them watched as Naruto and Sou'unga went for the killing blow against one another.

A clang and the sound of flesh being pierced went out across the battlefield as the two youki infused weapons collided sending a huge shockwave out killing anything youki related i.e. the entire army that was battling Konoha's forces and knocked everyone else off their feet. Sakaki and Kushina were the only two that managed to stay upright for the former it was due to her very dense chakra which shielded her and for the former it was the saya of Tessaiga which produced a protective barrier.

Both red-heads oriented themselves from the blast only to look on in horror at the scene before them, Naruto's entire left arm lay on the ground while blood ran free from the wound as it began to regenerate. Tenseiga was pierced directly through Sou'unga's chest but the entity acted as if he didn't care, as both youkai pulled their youki to their respective swords.

_Soryuha_

The attack blew out Sou'unga's chest cavity as well as threw Naruto back, however that proved to be his undoing when Sou'unga launched it's attack.

_Gokuryuuha_

The hastily made twister slammed into Naruto with pure destructive force as it tore his armor up along with ripping his clothing.

Naruto seemed suspended in midair while Tenseiga in his right hand and the saya at his waist began to glow brightly. This sight seemed to snap Kushina out of her stupor as she ran towards her child, she saw that Sou'unga wasn't completely finished off as it was about to fire another attack.

"Naruto! Shi-ne teme!" Kushina yelled as her anger surged as she lifted Tessaiga and unconsciously unleashed a very potent _Kaze no Kizu_(Wound of the Wind) which ate up the distance between it and her target.

Sou'unga didn't get a chance to use its attack as the combined power of the _Soryuha_ and the _Kaze no Kizu_ began to destroy the vessel housing it's spirit, reacting quickly Sou'unga summoned a nether carrion which took hold of the sword and began to fly off while Renku's body was left to disintegrate due to the youki attacking its cells.

Kushina didn't care about this as she was running towards her son, she could do nothing but watch in horror as Naruto was enveloped in a bright flash of light before he disappeared. Sakaki watched this too as she tried reaching her mate but for some reason it was as if she couldn't move fast enough to do so.

"NARUTO!"Kushina cried with agony at the thought of reconnecting with her sochi disappearing along with his body as she fell to her knees staring at the spot where he just was...

* * *

**AN:** All right this chapter is officially done and I have to take a moment to thank each and every reader for being as patient as you guys have been. Chapter 13 will be coming soon and before people start PMing me about the fact that Naruto mirrored his anscestor in losing the same arm, I know because I wanted to do that. Moving on I hope you all enjoy what happened to Danzo for kidnapping Kushina; and speaking of which involving our resident Akai Chishio no Habanero, yes her clan endurance as well as youkai regenerative powers got her in a good enough fighting condition despite being held captive for 12 years.

B.t.w. I have a community up now if anyone is interested in joining my staff, just send me a pm. And just so you know I'm only accepting the first 20 or so people so don't wait to ask about joining, the name of the community is: Uzumaki Naruto Monogatari. On another side note I'm working on Hitokiri Battousai Maelstrom so you guys can expect that soon as well, and look on the bright side you don't have to deal with chibi Xeno here. All right guys peace out r/r and pm about joining my community.


	13. Announcement

Hey everyone, I know it's been some time since I last posted a chapter in anything but the truth is that I hit writer's block which derailed me from writing anything. Then I started working again so that took a huge amount of my time. But, good news: your worries are over.

I'm continuing with all of the stories that I'm working on such as Uzushiro no Kage, Hitokiri Battousai Maelstrom, and Kitsune Inu Youkai. The last story is the one that I'm completely unsure of how to continue, however if people were willing to give me some ideas that they wouldn't mind sharing I can pick that one back up. Until then Kitsune Inu Youkai will be on an indefinite hiatus, I am truly sorry about that one to everyone.

Also as I note for Hitokiri Battousai Maelstrom, I gave it some thought about Naruto being the 14th successor but not taking the name and I now agree with everyone that wrote me about that topic to not have the name passed on would mean that the style is ending with that user. However Naruto does intend to pass on the style as was done to him. So when I find enough time I'll be going back to the first two chapters and changing that completely, now when I do I don't want my in-box flooding about the change I've just explained my reasons. Tough cookies if you don't like that.


End file.
